In the Distance
by punklau
Summary: In the prime of his college days, can Punk learn to let himself feel something for once, or will he continue to live life on the edge? Can a certain someone sway him into a new way of viewing the world, along with helping him battle his own hidden family problems. Will she be able to let him in, in exchange? Read to find out. Explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature.
1. Not Perfect

**Not Perfect**

* * *

"Phil! Get up. C'mon we're gonna be late." A young man, two colours of hair on his head said, repeatedly hitting a pillow off of his tattoo'd friends head. He regretted the minute he decided to share an apartment with him. He'd just become a human alarm for his friend.

"I'll just… I'll just skip class today." He said.

"You've skipped two already this week. And it's Wednesday." His friend, Seth replied, opening up the curtains as Punk, a nickname he'd been given since a small kid, groaned, "And hey, tell your little friend to go home. Hurry up." He said, walking away out of the room as Punk turned around noticing a naked girl fast asleep in his bed.

He groaned and pressed his face into his pillow. It always seemed like such a good idea the night before. Well of course it did. But now lying here knowing he had to tell this girl to leave was torturing him. Maybe he'd just leave and write a note for her…

Phillip Jack Brooks was in the midst of college life in the city of Chicago. He lived with his friend Seth in their basic, small but necessary apartment. He had all the qualities of a real jerk. Arrogant, sarcastic, bad mouthed, sometimes on the occasion, violent. Truth was, he didn't even want to be at college. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do actually.

He got out of bed and took a shower, getting dressed and writing a scribbled note for his friend still asleep, who he actually couldn't remember what her name was. He sat it on his pillow for her to see and headed out of the room to get Seth.

"Let's go." Punk said.

"What about-"

"She'll get my note." Punk shook his head.

"Do you have to be so insensitive all of the time?" Seth questioned as Punk just pushed him out of the door, heading down the stairs and out of their apartment block.

"You got your books?" Seth asked, already knowing the answers to that. As much as Seth enjoyed a good time too, and being that boisterous way with his friends, and enjoying his college days, he actually did want to graduate with some sort of degree.

"I lost them." Punk said, "I can get new ones, right?" He said.

"Sure." Seth nodded, "As long as you got fifty bucks in your wallet." He said as they walked along the path.

"Fifty bucks for books I'm gonna lost again?" Punk groaned.

"How did you lose them anyway? They're big ass books." Seth said.

"I don't know. I just can't find them anywhere."

"Have you even looked?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I've looked." Punk spat. For a man at 22 years of age, he actually didn't drink or smoke. He'd never touched a cigarette or drink in his life. He just didn't feel the need to do it, and it proved you didn't have to be wasted to pick up chicks at bars.

He grew up not far away from his college that he gone to, with his mom, dad and little sister. But that perfect family he remembered was no more and he spent his time doing everything he could to avoid them. He hadn't seen them now in almost a year at this point.

He was studying Interior Design at college. He was very good with graphics and things along those lines, well… he was good at it if he showed up to class. His friends were all doing the same also which made it hard to take the class seriously.

"By God..." Seth gasped whilst walking into the college, "Both of you actually made it this morning." He looked from Punk to their other friend Dean who was a lot like Punk, just with a lot more alcohol and cigarettes. They'd all known each other from high school and luckily got into the same college courses.

"Dude, shut up." Dean said, "I have a banging sore head." He said as they walked to the lounge, taking a seat before they had to go to class.

"Why on earth do you go out on a Tuesday night and get out of your face?" Seth asked.

"Because I want to." Dean said, "Got a problem?" He asked as Seth sat down beside him whilst Punk sat across.

"I do when you reek of beer and smoke… and perfume. Did you even change?" Seth asked.

"Maybe… I don't know… I'm still drunk I think." He said, pulling his hood up over him and slouching back on the chair as Punk chuckled.

* * *

"Just drop me here." A young girl of eighteen said as her aunt pulled up outside the very same college.

"You can make your own way home, can't you?" Her aunt asked lazily as the girl just nodded, grabbing her bag and leave the car, placing the bag over her shoulder, watching her aunt drive away quickly. Talk about not being interested.

She couldn't believe she was actually at college now. She couldn't believe she even got in. April Jeanette Mendez was an eighteen year old girl, originally from New Jersey but having had to move here to live with her aunt after her parents died. Her aunt had never been very hands on with her. She moved here when she was ten to live with her and practically raised herself. She was taking a media arts and animation course here. She had a passion for any kind of art but this seemed like the course more suited for her. She dreamed of designing her own book covers one day or designing webpages, 3D everything, she had many goals in life, but her number one was to move away from her aunts and get her own place. She'd recently just got a job at a diner so she was hoping if she saved a lot it could be possible.

She knew she was a little late for class so hurried herself up as she walked through the lounge on the bottom floor, not really paying attention to where she was going as she stumbled into a hard frame, dropping her books and quickly scurrying to get them.

She didn't say anything. To avoid any awkwardness she just picked her things up and walked straight by the guy who she'd bumped into, heading straight to her class.

"Why are people so weird here?" Punk turned to his friends. He was about to help the girl and ask if she was ok but she was gone before he even got to blink, "I thought college girls were meant to be fun."

"They are. They also want a degree." Seth said as they walked slowly to class.

"The only good thing that was supposed to come out of college was the chicks. They're all either weird, unattractive, stuck up or just in their own little world." Dean said as Punk nodded in agreement.

"What would your dad think if he heard you say that?" Seth chuckled.

"I don't give a fuck what my dad thinks." Dean grumbled.

"Well you should, considering he owns this damn place." Seth shook his head.

"Well you know I don't talk to him." Dean shrugged.

"What good are dads anyway? At least we can all agree on that." He said as Seth and Dean nodded, "I can't be bothered going in here and listening." Punk said tiredly.

"Well tough, get in." Seth said, pushing them into the class as they walked for their seats.

* * *

After their class which Dean had actually fell asleep during and Punk had just doodled all over his new purchased books, they headed for something to eat at a diner across the road. They were very close friends. Sometimes too close.

"What do you say we go out tonight?" Dean asked.

"I'm up for it." Punk nodded.

"I don't know… I might pass." Seth said as Punk and Dean just rolled their eyes.

"You make us go to class, we make you come out to clubs, that's the deal." Dean said as Seth laughed.

"Since when was that the deal?"

"Since just now." Punk added as a girl came over to take their order. Punk recognised her from earlier today when she bumped into him.

"What can I get you?" AJ asked the three of them as Dean smirked to her.

"What do you recommend?" Dean smiled as Seth and Punk just shook their heads.

"I don't know, this is my first day working here." She said.

"First day?" Dean smirked, "And does-"

"Three pancakes." Punk butted in, gathering their menus. They ordered the same thing every time. Normally the waitress that served them didn't even have to ask, but clearly she'd been replaced, and he refused to sit listening to Dean flirting with this clearly uninterested girl.

"Ok. Thanks." AJ nodded, taking the menus from them and walking away to put their order in.

"Why did you do that?" Dean turned to Punk.

"It was torture for everyone involved." Punk said.

"She's hot. I could have asked her out with us tonight."

"No thank you." Seth shook his head, "She looks young."

"Yeah? Well I like em young." Dean said, "Next time I see you two talking to a girl, I'll just jump right on in and ruin everything. Ok?" He said as Punk and Seth just laughed.

* * *

All three of them went out like planned later that night and whilst Dean headed home with some girl, Punk and Seth called it an early night and began to head home. Just their luck, they stumbled into a spilled brawl down the alley the club was on.

"Just leave it." Seth shook his head, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"No… those two guys weren't doing anything." Punk approached the fight. He didn't like to see people picked on, especially when the numbers weren't equal.

"Punk." Seth tried to call his friend back but he'd already got involved and was throwing his punches.

Seth seen as people spilled out of the club, a girl calling the cops as Seth shook his head. He wished his friends could just chill out for one second. He hated being the calm and together one.

"C'mon Punk. Let's just get out of here." Seth said, making his way over to the brawl and trying to pull his friend back when he felt one of the other guys pull around and sock him one on the face. He might have been peace maker and the most responsible, but he was still a tough of son of a bitch.

"Hell no." Seth spat, tackling the other guy to the ground just as the police came.

"You see where trying to help gets you." Seth hissed, standing looking at Punk as they waited in a cell at the station.

"Don't act like you haven't been here before." Punk shook his head. He had some cuts and bruises on his face that were stinging, but he could never just walk away from an unjust fight.

"Brooks… Rollins, you get your call now." An officer opened the door.

"Nah, I don't want mine." Punk shook his head. He had no one to call, so Seth just headed off to use his phone call, coming back a few minutes later.

"Did you call Dean?" Punk assumed as Seth sat down beside him.

"No. I called your dad." Seth spat.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ was sat in the living room of her aunts house watching TV. She'd had a long day with college and then working, it was nice to just lie down on the couch and listen to her own thoughts, but unfortunately, her uncle had to come home from work ruining it all. He was actually later than usual.

"You alright?" Her uncle Terry asked her as she just nodded.

"You're home late." She said.

"There was a fight I had to go sort." He shook his head, sitting his badge and gun down on the table, "Your aunt in bed?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"How was work?" He asked her.

"It was ok. Constantly on my feet though." She groaned as he just smiled.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He said as she nodded. Don't get her wrong, her aunt and uncle did look after her very well, but sometimes they just treated her like a burden on their life.

"Yeah, it sucks." AJ nodded.

"Just stick in." Her uncle smiled, "It'll get easier." He smiled, "I'm going to bed, don't be up too late." He said as she just smiled, resting her head back against the couch and looking back to the TV. She wondered if it would get easier.

* * *

Back at the station, Punk and Seth had just been let out on bail, all down to Punk's father who Seth had called, which Punk was completely pissed off.

"You couldn't have called someone else?" Punk hissed as they walked out of the station.

"He's the only guy I know that has money he doesn't need." Seth said, "I'm sorry, but it was you who got us in this mess in the first place." Seth replied as they walked out of the station, "Let's just go home." He shook his head as they headed down the road when Punk heard his dad call on him.

"Phillip."

"You see what you've done?" Punk spat to Seth who stood feebly. He really didn't have much option. They didn't know many people with a lot of money besides Punk's father.

"What?" Punk turned around, watching his father step out of his car, in a suit of course, approaching him.

"I get your ass out of jail and you say what?" His father, Jack said.

"I didn't ask for you to come." Punk said, "I didn't want your help."

"Oh, so I'll just go ask for my money back then? Because it really doesn't matter to me where you sleep the night, in a cell, out here-"

"Of course it doesn't." Punk nodded, "What do you want?" Punk shook his head, "I'll pay you back. Don't worry. I don't want to owe you anything." He said.

"And where are you gonna find 450 dollars?" Jack laughed.

"Four hundred and-" Punk bit his tongue, "I'll get it. Somehow." He shook his head.

"You didn't come to your mom's dinner anniversary." Jack folded his arms.

"I'm sorry if I don't wanna spend the day that my mom died eating dinner with you, dad." He spat.

"Clara was there." Jack said, referring to Punk's twenty year old little sister.

"Clara is doing fine on her own." Punk shook his head.

"Your mother would be disappointed in you." Jack shook his head, "Extremely disappointed." He walked away, shaking his head and getting into his car and driving away as Punk just ran his hands through his hair, turning around to Seth who was of course feeling terribly guilty for causing that interaction between Punk and his father.

"I need to find 450 dollars." Punk sighed, walking away as Seth frowned. They might have been college kids enjoying the parties and the girls and the carefree life they lived, but things weren't perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had a lot of requests to do a college story, so I hope you guys will enjoy this. Obviously I don't live in the USA so I'm not sure how different colleges are from the ones here so if things don't sound right just keep that in mind. REVIEW! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Bought Books

**Bought Books**

* * *

"How you gonna find four hundred and fifty bucks?" Dean asked the next day as they walked to college, "That's a shit load of money guys like us don't have."

"I don't know… maybe if Seth just didn't phone my dad we wouldn't be in this mess." Punk eyed Seth walking beside Dean.

"If I'd done that, we'd still be in prison. I done you a favour." Seth said.

"Whatever." Punk shook his head as they arrived outside the college, "Hey, look… isn't that the cop that arrested us last night?" He asked Seth.

"Is that his daughter?" Seth wondered as they paused, watching AJ step out of the car, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's hot diner girl." Dean grinned, "She'd get it. Hard." Dean nodded as he watched AJ walk off into college.

"She's not even your type." Punk shook his head.

"Since when did I have a type?" Dean scoffed as they walked into college, taking a seat over in the common room alongside other guys and girls.

"Remember you need to get that other book." Seth tapped Punk who nodded.

"I'll go now before I forget." He said, leaving the table and walking off to the reception area.

"So what did his dad say?" Dean asked Seth as they sat around the table.

"What he normally says." Seth shrugged, "He missed his mom's death anniversary I think. I think they always get together. Don't think he went." He said, "He's just a jerk." Seth admitted, "Makes me glad I don't even have a dad." He admitted.

"Why did you even phone him? You know how much Punk hates him." Dean shook his head.

"Becuase I couldn't think of anyone else that had enough money. In case you haven't noticed, we're pretty much on our own out here, and when Punk decides to play fucking superman outside a club and rough up a few guys, there comes consequences." He said as Dean just nodded, watching Seth get his books out.

"Still seeing Clara?" He wondered.

"Shh." Seth hissed.

"What?" Dean said, "He's away down the hall." Dean shook his head.

"Yes, I'm still seeing her." Seth said.

"You know the longer you wait in telling him the more angrier he's gonna be, right?" Dean said.

"Yes. I know." Seth nodded, "I can never find the right moment. And he doesn't even talk to her anymore, what should it even matter?"

"Still his sister." Dean said.

"I will tell him… just, not any time soon." Seth said.

"She's got a banging ass." Dean leaned forwarded, "I'm jealous you snatched her before I got a chance." Dean admitted as Seth just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not just fooling around with her." Seth said, "I actually do like her, which I know is impossible for you or Punk to understand." He said.

"Well then Punk should be glad you aren't just fucking around with her." Dean said, "You shouldn't worry."

"He's still gonna punch me. I'm literally thinking about wearing a body cast when I'm about to tell him." Seth said as Dean laughed.

Meanwhile at reception, Punk was getting the other book he had to get that he had lost, standing at reception waiting patiently whilst he seen the girl that kept appearing to him creep up beside him, not making any eye contact with him, trying to get an office woman's attention.

"Can I help you?" A lady said, walking over to AJ.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could give me a copy of this book." AJ said, pulling out a book that had stained pages on it, "I… well I fell asleep last night on the couch, and when I woke up I sort of… spilled my drink all over it." She said with a small giggle as the woman raised her eyebrows.

"We don't give books out for free." She said.

"Oh." AJ nodded.

"I got it." Punk nodded as AJ looked up at him with confusion.

"I can buy my own books." She snapped as he looked down at her whilst the office lady looked at them both.

"I have things to do. Do you want the book or not?" She asked AJ who actually didn't have money with her. She felt embarrassed now but she didn't want this stranger buying her the book.

"It's fine. I got it covered. Get her the book." Punk nodded as AJ just folded her arms.

"I'll give you the money back." AJ said.

"Don't worry about it." Punk smiled, "You're new here?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's my first year." She nodded as Punk just nodded. He didn't think she was as young as to be starting her first year, but she did have a younger face. In fact, he hadn't noticed until now how beautiful she was. Her hair seemed so soft along with her tanned skin, and her eyes… they were so big and-

"Uh..." AJ shook her head as she noticed him in some sort of trance with her, "You alright?" She laughed a little.

"Yeah." He shook his head, "Sorry." He said, turning around to the office lady and handing her the money for his own book and the one she needed, "Media arts and animation?" He questioned as he seen the book she needed, "I'm doing interior." He said as she smiled.

"That was my second choice." She smiled, "But the animation one was exactly what I was looking for."

"Good with computers?" He asked as she nodded.

"One of my many talents." She nodded as they wandered from the reception without noticing, "What's your name?" She asked. She couldn't continue this conversation without even asking his name.

"Phil… but just call me Punk." He shrugged.

"April… but… just call me AJ." She mocked a little as he smirked.

"AJ?"

"April Jeanette." She said as he nodded.

"Makes sense now." He nodded.

"Is this your first year here?" She asked curiously. She knew he wasn't as young as her, no offence to him, but he did look older than eighteen.

"No. My third." He laughed a little, "And I still don't seem to be getting anywhere with anything." He admitted as she just smiled.

"These things take time." She said, "I wanna say I recognise you from before but… I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining things." She said.

"The diner yesterday." He said as she suddenly remembered.

"Of course. You were with the creepy blonde guy?" She asked as Punk laughed.

"Yup. That was me." He said, "Don't mind him, he's harmless. Just a little confident." He said.

"I could tell." She laughed. Believe it or not, this was the first time someone had actually spoken to her, and been nice to her. She never thought it'd be the tattoo'd guy with long blonde hair and a dirty cubs hat on, "I should go… I don't want to be late." She told him as he just nodded.

"Have fun." He smiled politely.

"I won't." She said, turning around and walking off down the corridor as he walked back to his watching friends.

"You dirty little scum." Dean spat as Punk shook his head.

"What?" Punk sat down with his book.

"I think I made it clear I was going in for her." Dean shook his head.

"Trust me, she wouldn't give you the time of day."

"She's not one of those rich, stuck up kids that you need to get really drunk to fuck? Is she?" Dean said.

"No." Punk shook his head, "She's nice actually." Punk admitted to his own surprise, "Although I did just buy her a fucking book that I could have done without doing. Now I have no money." He admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Seth shook his head.

"She didn't have any… she didn't know they charged, so I said I'd get her it." He shrugged.

"What is wrong with you? You never do nice things? Are you feeling ok today?" Seth asked.

"Very funny." Punk nodded, "I was just being nice. I probably won't talk to the girl again in my life." He laughed, looking down, not being able to help feel sad if that was true. He liked talking to her. She had a gorgeous smile and she was pretty well kept together. Some girls here were a complete mess. She definitely wasn't like that, and the fact she didn't seem all that interested in him much made him so much more interested for some reason.

* * *

Later that night, Dean was round at Punk and Seth's apartment to watch some hockey.

"Dean, that shit is still blowing in here." Punk groaned as Dean hung out the fire escape having his cigarette.

"Stop moaning." Dean said, "I'm nearly done." He said whilst Punk and Seth sat on the couch watching the game.

"So what was that girls name? The cops daughter?" Seth asked Punk.

"AJ." Punk remembered right away, "It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her, hey, your dad arrested me last night. But I thought it'd make me look bad." He admitted as Seth laughed.

"Just a tad." Seth chuckled, "And listen, I'll help you get the money for your dad. I know how much you never want to owe him anything. I feel bad for calling him but it was either that or we stayed there. We'll get the money." Seth nodded as Punk just smiled.

"Thanks, man." Punk smiled. They were assholes the majority of the time but still his best friends that were always there for him when he needed them

"Why don't you ask this girl out?" Seth asked, "When was the last time you even took a girl out?" He asked.

"I can't remember." Punk admitted, "I don't know. She's young. She didn't even look interested." Punk shrugged, "And I don't think I am either. I don't need a girlfriend." He said.

"You're twenty two." Seth reminded him.

"Right, I should be rushing to get married and have kids right now, shouldn't I?" Punk laughed, "I'm still a kid." He said, "You don't even have a girl so when you do you can come give me advice." He shook his head as Dean entered back into the room smirking.

"I'm just saying." Seth shrugged, kicking Dean unnoticed to Punk.

"Maybe you should take her out." Dean shrugged, collapsing over on the chair and grabbing his beer, "Fuck her brains out and leave her high and dry, get back at her dad for arresting you two." Dean said.

"No." Punk laughed, "Just shut up about her. She's just a little girl starting off in college. I'm not gonna bother her. The last thing I need is a distraction."

"Oh, yeah, because you're so focused on your college work." Seth scoffed as Punk glared at him.

"Seth's doing your sister." Dean hit out with.

"Dude!" Seth yelled at Dean as Punk turned to Seth.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"Nothing." Seth shook his head, turning back to Dean who just shrugged and took a swig of his beer.

"You're doing my sister?" Punk shook his head, "What is he talking about?" Punk pointed to Dean.

"It's not what it sounds like." Seth shook his head.

"But it is." Dean added with a grin.

"You do realise I am gonna kill you." Seth spat towards Dean, "Look, I've been seeing her for a few months."

"And you never thought to tell me?" Punk shook his head, "Dude, that's my fucking sister." He stood up angrily.

"You don't even talk to her, Punk." Seth said, "I'm not fucking around with her. I really like her, and she's having a hard time with your dad." He said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"I do talk to her." Punk argued back.

"When?" Seth shook his head, "You don't. You completely forgotten about her."

"She's capable of looking after herself." Punk said.

"She lost her mom too." Seth reminded him.

"Does she talk to you about her?" Punk asked.

"Well she can't talk to anyone else. You're never there and your dad just completely ignores her." Seth said.

"Have you slept with her?" Punk asked angrily.

"Does it matter?" Seth groaned.

"Have you?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Seth said as Punk shook his head.

"I seen her a few weeks ago." Punk justified.

"For two minutes in the street." Seth said, "She wants her brother back."

"There's nothing stopping her from coming here." Punk said, "I'm not going home because he'll be there." Punk shook his head.

"You have her number." Seth shrugged as Punk just sighed, collapsing down on the couch.

"That's it?" Dean sat up, "You aren't gonna punch him?" Dean looked over at Punk who just rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm gonna punch you." Seth gritted his teeth, pretending he was going to hit Dean, watching him cover himself and lean back on the couch, "Idiot." He kicked his foot, sitting back down beside Punk.

"I swear to God if you hurt her." Punk turned to Seth.

"I won't." Seth promised, "You gonna call her?" He asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	3. Asked Out

**Asked Out**

* * *

"Hey… I was uh… I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner this weekend." Punk said, holding his phone to his ear whilst sitting at the bottom of his head, "I know how much you love that pizza place." He smiled, hearing his sister laugh through the phone, "My bad." He said as she reminded him of how much she loved it when she was a kid, "Well… you decide and text me. I'll be there." He told her, "Ok… see you then." He nodded, hanging up and smiling to himself. It felt like the right thing to do.

"I knew she wouldn't turn you down." Seth said, walking into his room, standing at the door.

"How did you two even start talking?" He wondered.

"She came by here one day, a few months ago, she wanted to give you some things she'd found around the house… I think she'd been clearing out, and she just sort of… opened up to me." He shrugged, "She was upset… I don't think she has many people to talk to, well… besides me now." He said.

"You actually do like her?" Punk questioned.

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "Really." He said, "I mean… I've known her since she was a kid. It's a little weird, but… incase you haven't noticed, she's amazing." He said as Punk cringed.

"Yeah, alright. That's plenty." Punk nodded, "I thought she was doing fine on her own." He shook his head, "Dad is never in so she practically has the house to herself. She has her own business."

"Still has no one to talk to." Seth added as Punk just nodded.

"I just… I deal with things differently from her. She just wants to talk and remember our mom and-"

"You don't?" Seth questioned.

"What's the point?" Punk shrugged.

"We all deal with losing people differently. I get that. But… your mom died 6 years ago."

"Doesn't get any easier." Punk told him.

"I know." Seth sighed, "I loved your mom. She used to make me and Dean dinner when we stayed late at your house." He smiled as Punk laughed.

"Dean used to hit on her." Punk laughed a little as Seth nodded.

"He hasn't changed much." Seth smiled, looking over to Punk and sighing, "I know it's hard, but it's not a criminal sin to talk about her." He said, "And I don't even think it's about your mom for Clara anyway. I think she just misses her brother. You two were really close until you went to college." He said.

"I know we were." Punk nodded, "I just needed out of that house, and I just… got caught up in my own things." He said, "You think she'll be mad with me?" He wondered.

"I don't think so." Seth shook his head, "Right… I'm going to bed. Afternoon class tomorrow?" He said.

"Do I have a choice?" Punk smirked.

"Nope. You don't." Seth laughed, walking out of his room and into his own as Punk smiled. As much as his constant want for him and Dean to focus on college, he was a good guy. One of his longest friends along with Dean. He actually couldn't think of a better guy to be with his sister, although it was still a little weird.

* * *

The next day, Punk, Dean and Seth attended their afternoon class, and on the way out Punk felt a patter of footsteps run up behind him, a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see AJ, Seth and Dean pausing and watching with hidden smiles.

"Hey." Punk smiled politely.

"Hi." AJ nodded, "Here is the money for the book." She smiled, handing the money over to him as he shook his head.

"It's alright. I didn't mind." He said.

"No. I don't like owing people anything." She said as Seth scoffed.

"That makes the both of you." Seth said.

"You two go on I'll catch up." Punk told them as they just nodded and walked out of the building, "I really didn't mind." He turned back to AJ.

"Just take it." AJ shook her head as he nodded and took the money from her.

"Well thanks." Punk nodded, sliding the money into his jean pocket, "You just finished a class?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "And now I have to go work." She sighed tiredly as they walked out of the building together.

"Why don't you just take out student loans?" He asked her.

"I could, but I really want to get my own place, and I don't want to be in debt at the age of eighteen." She laughed.

"So you're eighteen?" He smirked a little, realising that was the creepiest thing he'd ever done, quickly discarding his smirk.

"What? You thought I was older?" She laughed.

"Nah, I knew you were around that age." He nodded, "So you want out of mom and dad's watchful eye?" He smiled, not realising that he was now walking the opposite way from where his friends were going.

"Aunt and Uncles." She corrected him, "It's them I live with." She smiled simply, "I just want a basic place. Even if it's small. I'm hoping I have enough money by the end of the year." She said.

"I done the same. I worked at a comic book store for about a year so I could get my place with one of my friends, but now I just depend on loans."

"Aren't you afraid you'll end up in debt?" She asked.

"No." Punk laughed, "You can pay it back whenever you can. That's why it's all so magical."

"So you plan on making big bucks in the future?" She asked him, crossing at the crossroads. She didn't want to say anything, but she was approaching the diner she worked at and she wasn't really sure this was where he was intending on going.

"Well… enough to get by." Punk nodded, "What about you?" He wondered.

"Oh, yeah. I wanna have my own book covers… illustrations. Design web pages and canvases." She smiled.

"You got it all figured out?" He chuckled a little.

"I think that's the only thing I have figured out. The rest is just a blur." She shrugged.

"Well, things don't always go to plan, do they?" He said.

"No. They don't." She said, reaching the diner and turning in to face him, "Well, thank you for the walk. I'm gonna ignore the fact that this wasn't where you were headed, and I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and quickly get inside so you can walk all the way back from where we came." She said as he laughed, watching her smile. There was something about her. She'd literally intrigued him so much he'd lost all sense of direction, and she seemed to realise it on her own too.

"Oops." He just shrugged.

"I have to go do a shift now. So if you don't mind..." She smiled up at him.

"Have fun with that." He nodded as she smiled, turning around and walking into the diner as Punk smiled to himself. Was it just him but was she even more beautiful than yesterday. He couldn't believe he'd actually walked all the way to the diner when he was meant to go the complete opposite way.

* * *

"Did you get lost on the way home?" Seth laughed as Punk eventually got home, throwing his bag over and walking into the kitchen that was attached to their living room also.

"I walked AJ to the diner." He said, hiding the fact he unknowingly walked her to the diner.

"Oh, did you?" Seth raised his eyebrows, "Paying an awful lot of attention to this girl." Seth observed.

"Well can you blame me?" Punk laughed, "She's hot." He said, "And she's sweet." He shrugged, "But she's young and… she seems so focused on college. I'm not gonna bother her." He shook his head.

"Why not?" Seth said, "She clearly likes you, or else she would have told you to get lost today after you walked her to work." He said.

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "I don't want a girlfriend. Plus, her Uncle… not her dad by the way, her uncle arrested me a few nights ago. She'll run a mile when I tell her that."

"Jeez, it's not like you killed someone. You just punched a few guys." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah and she looks like the type to split at the sound of anyone doing anything wrong." She said.

"I'm sure she's not perfect, Punk." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Seems it to me." Punk said.

"I think you should get to know her." Seth shrugged as Punk just shook his head.

"What you want for dinner? Do we even have anything in?" He asked, looking in their empty fridge.

"I fancy some take-away pancakes." Seth smirked, "And I fancy you going to get them." He said as Punk just turned around, glaring at him as he sunk back into the couch, looking back at the TV.

* * *

Punk decided it wasn't such a bad idea. He was actually hiding it from Seth that he wanted to go and see AJ at her work, and he deliberately went round about the time he knew she'd be locking up and finishing her shift. He walked all the way down to the diner and walked straight in, noticing it empty bar one old man sitting at the end of the counter on a stool.

"Can I help you?" AJ smiled, not understanding why she was happy to see him. His stupid cubs hat and blonde hair. His smile that really was the sweetest she'd ever seen.

"Just here for some pancakes." Punk smiled.

"Take-away?" AJ asked him.

"Yup." Punk nodded, taking a seat at the stool, the counter in between them as she put his order in and took his money.

"Where is the rest of your clan?" She asked, handing him back his change.

"Seth is at home. Dean is probably out annoying girls at bars." Punk said.

"Well, just by that description I think I know who is who now." AJ smiled, "You three are pretty close, huh?" She smiled. She was allowed to chat with him considering it was nearly closing time and there were no tables needing serviced.

"Yeah. Friends since high school." He nodded, "Unfortunately." He said as she laughed lightly.

"At least you have some friends." She smiled a little.

"You're new. You'll get friends." Punk nodded.

"I don't even think I'm bothered. I've had to do the meeting new friends thing way too much already." She said.

"Look at you, feeling sorry for yourself." He smiled a little as she laughed.

"I enjoy feeling sorry for myself. Makes me feel better about how tragic my life is right now." She said.

"It's just gonna get more tragic, sweetheart." Punk said.

"Thank you. I really enjoy getting advice and confidence boosts." She nodded to him as he smiled. There was just something here between them. He'd never been able to talk to a girl like this. By that he meant not talking to her and just thinking about taking her clothes off.

"So how often are you working here?" Punk asked her curiously.

"As much as they need me. As long as the shifts don't clash with my classes. I come in whenever they ask." She said.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He questioned. He'd never asked a girl out before and actually meant it and wanted her to say yes.

"Are you asking me out?" She smiled a little.

"Am I?" Punk questioned.

"Well, I-"

"April, this coffee has gone cold." The old man at the end of the counter complained as Punk turned around glaring at him.

"Ok, but we're closing soon. I'll get you another cup and then we have to lock up."

"Alright." The old man nodded, "But make it warm." He ordered, "The old waitress used to know just how to make it for me." He said as AJ smiled, taking the cup of coffee that had gone cold, making him another cup.

"You're gonna have to teach me then." AJ humoured him. She'd already gotten to know the regulars and it was just her second day, "Here you go." She passed him over a new warmer cup as he sipped on it.

"Much better." He smiled satisfied as Punk rolled his eyes, watching AJ smile and wander back over to him.

"Customer service guaranteed, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm a customer and I had a question." He said as AJ laughed.

"I'm working tomorrow." She said as he just nodded casually. He knew how to play it cool when he was turned down, which wasn't very often actually, "But… come by round about this time, maybe I can fit you in." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah?" He said as she nodded with a glowing smile. That smile. It was becoming his new favourite thing, "Ok… Settled then." He stood up as she grabbed his order from the kitchen window, passing it over to him as he took it gratefully.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled as he nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He nodded, walking out of the diner. He never even intended to do that but he couldn't help himself. He wanted more than just a few minutes of small talk with her. She was different, maybe that's why he was so interested. Or perhaps it was the fact she was actually interested in conversation with him.

AJ couldn't help but smile giddily to herself after he left, showing some of her young age. She'd never been asked out by a boy, especially not a boy like him. She wasn't quite sure why he seemed so interested in her but she couldn't deny being interested in him. He was very dreamy. She found herself getting lost in his eyes as he spoke to her, even if it was just for a few minutes. Her only concern was his age. He didn't look like the type to spend his time bothering with clueless eighteen year old girls, but that didn't mean she was gonna get scared off.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	4. Dessert First

**Dessert First**

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually taking her out." Dean shook his head, "I thought you weren't interested?" He asked, lying up on the couch in Punk and Seth's apartment.

"So did I." Punk nodded, "But I don't know… there's something different about her." He shrugged, "Maybe it's time I get my life together."

"Getting your life together doesn't mean getting a girlfriend." Dean shook his head.

"Well it does to me." He said, "I've never had something constant or steady in my life. Maybe that's why I'm always so agitated." He said, slipping on his t-shirt he had just ironed, "Plus, who said I was even asking her to be my girlfriend. I've known her for two days. I might go out with her and completely hate her after it. I don't know."

"Imagine going to all that trouble and then not even getting laid." Dean sighed as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Where is Seth?" Punk wondered.

"At the gym. Aka with Clara." Dean said.

"Is that where he's really been going when he says he goes to the gym? I knew he wasn't getting any muscles." Punk chuckled.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "He said you were seeing her tomorrow. Are you?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're going for dinner." Punk nodded, "She's the only family I have left and Seth is right, I have neglected her."

"The only family you have left?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"He doesn't count." Punk shook his head, "You don't suppose AJ will expect me to dress up, will she?" He asked Dean who just chuckled.

"No. I think she'll expect you to arrive just like that." He looked his friends jeans and t-shirt up and down, "Bring me home a pizza, huh?" He questioned as Punk just scoffed.

"Go out and get your own pizza." Punk said, "If you're going out lock the door, there's a spare key above the stove." He told Dean.

"Good luck." Dean grinned watching as Punk left the apartment.

* * *

Punk arrived at the closed diner to see AJ standing outside waiting. He hoped he wasn't late. He wasn't even sure where he was taking her yet. He'd never really done this before.

"Hey." Punk smiled as she turned around. She was worrying herself into thinking he'd stand her up.

"Hey." AJ replied, "Don't worry, you aren't late I'm just early finishing." She told him quickly as he nodded. He looked really good. She thought he looked good anyway but he'd pulled his hair back into a bobble, of course he still had that ugly cubs hat on, but she did find him very attractive.

"Good." Punk admitted with a sigh of relief as they began to walk down the path.

"So where are we going?" She asked. Truth was, she'd never been out on a date before, and certainly not a date with an older guy. She wasn't an idiot. She knew him and his friends probably enjoyed the odd pick up of girls at bars every now and then, she was afraid that was all she would be to him.

"I uh… well have you ate?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck as she smiled.

"No. I haven't." She said.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" He asked.

"And here I was thinking you had this all planned out." She smirked as he looked at her nervously, "Yeah, something to eat sounds good." She admitted. She was starving, "You decide. You probably know more places than I do." She said as he just nodded. He did know a few good places to take her.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Even just in jeans and a simple white t-shirt with her sweater tied around her waist, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. And he knew that he found her even more attractive because of her sweet, humorous personality.

* * *

He took her into a lowkey restaurant tucked away down a street. It was full of booths and there literally everything on the menu.

"Ok… I'm gonna have the chocolate fudge cake to start and then the Cheeseburger. No tomato." She smiled, handing the waitress the menu after they both ordered, watching her leave their table as she turned back to Punk who stared at her with confusion.

"What?" She shrugged, "I eat my dessert first." She said, taking her sweater from around her waist and sitting it beside her next to her bag.

"Why?" Punk laughed a little.

"Why does there have to be an order with things? It's like life. The world expects everyone to live in this order of… school, college, work, house, marriage, kids, die." She said bluntly as he smiled a little, "Why can't I buy a house first… then go to school? Then have a kid? Then get married?" She shrugged, "Why should I have my cheeseburger before I have my cake?" She asked him as he just laughed.

"You're quite strange." He admitted, "But… I think I like it." He admitted as she smiled.

"So go on… why'd you ask me out?" She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know I just… I think we'd get on. I don't normally do this-"

"I can tell, don't worry." She smiled, "Lucky for you, I have no other dates to compare you with." She shrugged.

"That does make me feel better." He nodded.

"Doesn't mean you can be a jerk though." She shook her head.

"Me? A jerk?" He gasped sarcastically as she smiled. She could see a lot of herself in him. She felt like they would get on… she hoped.

"So clearly… judging from that ugly cubs hat and your quick witted humour, you're from around here?" She asked.

"Born and bread." Punk nodded, "You're not?"

"I lived in New Jersey… with my parents until I was then. Then I moved here to live with my aunt and uncle." She said as Punk just nodded, wondering curiously why she had moved here to stay with her aunt and uncle, "They died." AJ said noticing his curious puzzled features.

"Oh." Punk nodded, "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." She shook her head, "What about you? I know you live with your friend on your own now but-"

"I moved out when I was eighteen." Punk said, "My mom died when I was sixteen and I don't talk to my dad. Got a little sister who I'm trying my best to reconnect with again." He admitted, "Talk about perfect, huh?" He said as she just smiled softly.

He really wasn't all that different from her. He seemed very disconnected from his family. She felt the same. Maybe that's why they got on so well, that and the mutual attraction towards one another.

"No one is perfect." AJ told him, "You have great friends, I'm sure they keep you on your toes." She laughed.

"Yeah, you got that right." Punk laughed, "They're a pain in my ass most of the time." He shook his head.

"I'm sure they always mean well." She smiled, "Strange that you're all taking the same course." She admitted.

"Well… me and Seth are legitimately interested in interior design. Dean just decided he was when we were." He laughed a little.

"Doesn't his dad own the college?" She questioned.

"Yeah. But he doesn't speak to his dad. Or his mom." Punk said, "Or his brother." He said, "He stayed at my house a lot as a kid."

"Is that why he drinks so much?" She asked.

"How do you know he drinks?" Punk wondered.

"I see him walk by my aunts house late on at night. Sometimes he's by himself, or he has company. Either way he's always drunk." She said.

"I think that's part of the reason, but he just enjoys going out and getting out of his face." Punk shrugged, "There's nothing more to it really." He said.

"And do you?" She wondered.

"Nah, I don't drink or smoke." He shook his head.

"At all?" She questioned.

Not at all." He smiled, "Don't see the point in it." He told her.

"Well I'm shocked." She admitted.

"I can have a good time without drinking." He winked to her as she smiled. He gave her butterflies. She didn't know if she was too optimistic to have accepted going out with him, but so far it was going great, and she felt comfortable with him.

* * *

After they ate, they paid the bill and left the restaurant where Punk began to walk AJ home. He'd had such a great time with her. He couldn't keep her eyes off her the entire time. Whether they walked about college or the things they had in common like comic books and video games. He'd never connected with a girl so much in his life, and for once he wasn't thinking about only ripping her clothes off and being done with her. She was more than that.

"I had a nice time." AJ admitted to him. She'd really enjoyed their date. If that's what it even was. He hadn't really made it clear what his intentions with her was. If it was a quick one night stand he was after then he wasting his time, but she knew he wasn't. There was something more between them.

"Me too." Punk smiled, "I didn't expect us to have so much in common." He admitted as she smiled.

"Me neither." She smiled, "I'd uh… I'd really like to do it again." She admitted.

"Yeah… me too." Punk nodded. He could see himself in a lot of trouble with this girl. He knew he'd want to see her again, and not just passing by her in the corridors at college.

"This is me." AJ said as they arrived outside her aunt and uncles house, "Thank you for walking me home." She turned in to face him.

"It was no trouble." He smiled. As much as he knew he wasn't after her for just her body, he couldn't help think about how good it would feel to kiss her and touch her. She seemed so innocent and pure. Nothing like he was used to.

She looked up at him, "You have nice eyes." She said, only realising she had said that out loud and not in her mind like she planned. But he just smiled. His eyes really were stunning. They were very dark, with hidden stories behind that she was curious to find out about.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "Yours aren't so bad either." He looked down at her. He was inching in for the kiss. He wasn't going to wait around, getting so close to her lips until suddenly her uncle came out from the house.

"April." Her uncle Terry said as Punk groaned. This would not be good.

"I'm- I'm just coming." AJ stuttered, turning around to her uncle as she seen him look at Punk funnily.

"Don't I know you?" Terry questioned as he got further down the pathway to the gate where Punk and AJ were standing, "I arrested you a few nights ago." He spat as AJ shook her head.

"What?" AJ turned to Punk.

"It was just wrong place wrong time." Punk justified as AJ looked up at him with worry.

"That's not how I remember it." Terry said, "This was who you were out with?" Terry asked his niece who nodded silently, "Well I hope it was fun whilst it lasted." He chuckled a little as Punk turned to AJ who refused to look at him.

"April, it wasn't-"

"Goodnight." AJ nodded to him, looking up at him with sadness, walking past her uncle and into the house as her uncle followed behind, closing the door over as he groaned.

Things were going so well. He knew that would have put her off. How could he just forget about her now. He'd had the greatest night that he could remember. He laughed until his stomach was sore and she was just… the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. But now she was scared and probably wouldn't come near him again. He didn't even get a chance to explain.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	5. First First Kiss

**First _First_ kiss**

* * *

"You never know… she might want to see you again." Seth said after Punk got home later that night, telling him everything that had happened.

"I doubt it." Punk shook his head, "I had such a good time with her. She's amazing and… funny, gorgeous." He sighed as he slouched on the couch.

"Get her attention in a few days at college. Explain to her what went down… I'm sure she'll let it slide." He said.

"I'm not so sure." Punk shook his head, "She was totally put off, I could tell." He said.

"Then talk to her and explain that you aren't like that. Not normally anyway." He said as Punk just groaned, "It's good you had a good time with her. Did you really hit it off?" Seth smiled, trying to get Punk to look on the bright side.

"Yeah. She's not like other girls. She's sweet. Funny… absolutely stunning." He said, "I don't think she'd ever been out on a date before." He admitted.

"Well that makes the both of you." Seth laughed, "Don't be put off by her uncle. She's old enough to decide what she wants to do. Talk to her and explain to her what happened. If she had as good a time as you did tonight, I doubt she's just gonna forget about you." Seth said. He for one was glad Punk had actually taken a girl out, even more, he'd enjoyed it at the same time.

"I hope not." Punk said, "What is even happening to me? I don't date girls. Probably for this very reason." He grumbled.

"What? For the reason of actually caring for another human being? Putting another human being before yourself?" Seth said.

"Yeah, but there comes a point where you begin to care too much, and it all just gets… complicated."

"Well just chill out, you've been on one date so far."

"Yeah and probably the last date." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well at least you're seeing Clara tomorrow." Seth smiled, "I know she's really looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her." Punk nodded with a smile, "Is she ok?" He questioned.

"She's good." Seth nodded, "I don't think she's been speaking to your dad a lot. She's looking to move out. I was thinking… she could maybe crash here until she finds her own place?" He said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just… let me talk to her first." Punk said as Seth nodded, walking away into his room.

Somehow he knew he was supposed to be thinking of his sister, and seeing her tomorrow like they planned, but all he could think about was AJ. The look on her face when her uncle said he had arrested him. He couldn't imagine not seeing her again.

* * *

The next night, Punk indeed met up with his sister, Clara, at a restaurant she had chosen at a time she had chosen. He was surprised at how much he had actually missed her. When he hugged her he felt that sense of family he wasn't used to in such a long time.

"Dad said he bailed you out of jail a few nights ago." His sister, Clara said. She was a beautiful young girl with plenty of good going for her. Well, he thought anyway. She was very well kept together. Just like their mom. He had missed her and did feel bad for not being as close to her, he hoped he could change that, especially now she had been seeing Seth.

"I bet you he won't stop talking about it." Punk shook his head.

"Why were you arrested, Phil?" Clara asked worriedly.

"Just… got into a fight outside a club. It was nothing." Punk shook his head, "It was Seth who called him, not me, I would have happily stayed there instead of calling him." Punk shrugged.

"Seth told me that… he told you, about us." Clara said as Punk nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie, I did want to kill him. It's weird. He's known you since you were twelve." He said, "But I can tell he likes you, and it's none of my business what you do." He said as she smiled.

"You're always gonna be my number one guy." She smiled, "He's really been there for me." Clara said.

"Yeah, well he's a good guy." Punk nodded.

"Phil, why didn't you come to dinner? On mom's anniversary?" She asked as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't think there was a point. I knew I'd just fight with dad. The only person I'd be going for would have been you." He said, "I don't see what good it is sitting having dinner, remembering the day our mom died." He shrugged.

"What did you do instead?" She asked curiously as he just shook his head. He knew what he'd done. He just didn't want to tell her, "What were you doing?"

"I went out." Punk replied, "I went out with the guys… took a girl home." He shrugged as Clara just sat back and nodded.

"And that was more important than being with your family?" Clara questioned harshly.

"It's how I deal with it." Punk said, "I don't wanna talk about her. I deal with it in my own way." He said.

"You're the only one I care about in this family now, Phil. I don't want to lose you." She sighed.

"I thought you were still talking to dad?" He asked.

"He's always working. When he does talk to me it's almost like an effort for him." She said as Punk nodded.

"I know the feeling." Punk said. His father was a very successful business man and it had been their mother who had really taken care of them as children when he was always out working. When she passed away it was almost like he had no idea how to take care of them both and just completely ignored the responsibility of a father.

"You've always been at war with him. Even when mom was alive." She said, "He cares more about his job than he does us."

"Yeah, well it's always been like that. We just never noticed because we had mom." Punk shrugged.

"Did Seth say to you about me moving in… until I can find a place?" She asked.

"Yeah. And that's fine with me. Just as long as you both keep your hands to yourself in front of me." He warned her as she laughed.

"Don't worry. We will." Clara laughed, "He told me… last night, you were out on a date." She smiled sweetly as Punk chuckled a little.

"So what if I was?" He said.

"It's just… not like you, that's all." She shrugged.

"I think it was just a one time thing anyway." Punk shrugged it off as Clara frowned. He was still thinking about AJ. In fact, he couldn't get to sleep last night from thinking about her. He desperately wanted to see her again, talk to her, just explain himself at the most, but he knew it was probably unlikely.

"I'm just so glad you came tonight." She shook her head, "I've really missed you." She sighed.

"Clara, I thought you were doing ok. I never knew you desperately wanted to see me." He admitted.

"You're my brother. I'm always gonna want to see you." She said as he smiled, "You've not even told me how college is going?" She asked.

"Still as tragic as ever." Punk laughed a little as she frowned, "You know I have no focus."

"You're so smart… and you're good at it." She shook her head, "You can't go to college all your life, Phil." She laughed.

"I know that." Punk laughed, "I'm just… taking my time." He said as she smiled.

"As long as you're happy." She smiled.

"Yeah? Well I'm beginning to question that." He admitted to himself.

* * *

The next week came along and after a successful dinner with his sister, Clara had moved in with he and Seth. She was out working most of the day anyway, and it was actually quite nice to come home and see his sister, just not coming home and seeing Seth with is tongue down her throat, but he was trying to deal with it.

He was waiting around after his class to see if he could get a hold of AJ, telling Dean and Seth to go on without him, and that he'd catch up. As soon as he seen her come through the corridor he ran to catch up to her.

"AJ." He called as she pretended to ignore him, "April." He said as she turned around, not being so rude as to ignore her for a second time.

"What?" She said.

"I never got the chance to explain last week." He said.

"Explain what? That you're a criminal?" She said.

"I'm not a criminal." He shook his head, "I seen two innocent guys get jumped in the street and I went over to help." He said, "I'm not a criminal." He made himself clear as she just held her books and tried to look everywhere but him. She knew one look would cause her to let it all go and lean into his invisible embrace.

"My uncle wants me to stay away from you." She told him, beginning to walk on as he paced beside her, not letting her escape that easily.

"Since when do you do what he tells you?"

"You don't know me." She shook her head, turning back around and tapping his chest forcefully, "You know nothing about who I am." She said.

"I know you like me. And I know I like you." He admitted as she just shook her head.

"You're older. You'll get fed up. I want to… I want to concentrate on my work. You're wasting your time, and you're wasting my time." She told him.

"I'm not wasting my time. In fact, I think this is the first time I've used my time wisely in this god damn place." He said, "Don't make me stand here and look like an idiot… we had a good time together."

"And that was enough." She told him as he just shook his head. He wasn't an idiot. She didn't mean what she was saying.

"Was it enough?" He questioned.

"Yes, and I-" She paused in fright as he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against her own. She'd never been kissed. It was strange, but she knew exactly what she was doing. At first it was strange, but then it turned warm and comforting, especially when he pulled her in against his body. She'd never been so close to someone and a part of her was extremely glad it was him, despite her lying attempts to send him on his way. This had really done it.

He pulled back from the kiss slowly, looking down at her as she opened her eyes back up, stumbling back a little in a daze as he smiled. If he couldn't convince her with words then he had to think of other tactics.

He'd been wanting to do that since he first seen her. Her lips were so soft and her body felt so good against his. There was no way he was walking away now.

"Why would you do that?" She asked once getting herself back together, having got lost in him for a second without realising.

"Because I wanted to." Punk shrugged, grinning to her as she looked away, knowing she was about to smile. She couldn't help it. It was a sweet kiss that she wanted to feel again, and yes, she did want to see him again, just the thought of him being arrested, by her uncle of all cops, had put her off slightly, but seeing him again had made all of that disappear, "Go out with me again." He sighed as she just looked up at him, "So… don't tell your uncle." He shrugged.

"Ok." AJ just nodded.

"Ok?" Punk smiled.

"Ok." AJ repeated, "I finish work at five… Come get me then?" She questioned casually as he nodded with a huge smile.

"Ok. Yeah." He smiled.

"Now, I really have to go before I'm late." She told him as he just nodded, letting her leave, watching her walk away with a smile on his face as she left the building with an even bigger one on hers, touching her lips as she walked along the pavement with butterflies in her stomach. It was the greatest feeling in the world. She was growing so very fond of him, it was almost scaring her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Wet

**Wet**

* * *

Punk headed round to the diner at 5pm like AJ told him to, heading out of the room, tugging his hood down as he spotted her sat over at a booth drinking a milkshake with her books out in front of her. Every time he seen her he got excited. He'd never felt like this before. It was strange.

"Hey." He smiled, walking over and joining her as she looked up with a small smile. He was still thinking about their kiss, and clearly she had been too. He figured why wait around. The only problem now was… he wanted more, "Studying?" He asked the obvious.

"No. Just staring at them blankly." She smiled sarcastically as he nodded. He'd never met a girl so fun and upbeat. With the capability to hold a conversation for more than five minutes, "You look like a wet dog." She said as he laughed.

"I like dogs." Punk shrugged, taking his cubs hat off and running his hands through his hair.

"A dog with bad roots." She observed, "Do you want a drink?" She asked him.

"You want to stay here?" He asked, he thought they'd go out somewhere else, but he supposed this was really all he could afford, a few drinks at a cheap diner.

"Well… look at the weather." She looked out the window at the battering rain. She hated rain. Everything about it. It was just dull, brought back terrible memories for her personally.

"Alright, well… I'll take a soda." He nodded, "Pepsi will do." He told her as she walked away, taking her empty milkshake glass to refill also. The diner was pretty busy as it usually was when raining, but he didn't mind it. In fact, it was quite warm and homey like. He didn't mind staying here with her all night. He didn't mind going anywhere with her actually.

She emerged back with another milkshake for herself and a soda for him, watching him dig into his pockets for money.

"Don't worry. It's on the house." She smiled as he just nodded.

"Good. I need to save all the money I can." He admitted to her.

"Why?" She asked, shutting her books over and sliding them across the table out of the way. She was pretending that she hadn't thought about him all weekend and all day, especially after their kiss. She was so glad he was here. The whole, arrested by her uncle had only bothered her for a few minutes when she found out, it didn't change how she felt about him.

"Well… when I got arrested, Seth called my dad to get us out on bail." He rolled his eyes, "And I don't like owing people anything. Especially him. So I'm trying to get money to give him back." He said.

"Get a job." She said.

"I might have to." He admitted, tying his hair back in a bobble, placing his cubs hat back over his head, "You tell your uncle you're going back out with me?" He wondered.

"No… I'm not afraid of him or anything. And… I know they feel like they can't really tell me what to do. They aren't my parents, but they're the next best thing." She shrugged, "I just know he takes his job seriously and I don't want him on your case."

"It's not the norm for me, if that's what you think." He said.

"So that was the first time you've been in jail?" She questioned as he looked down.

"Well… no, but-"

"It's fine. I've seen your records." She smiled as he raised his eyebrows, "My uncle got me a copy of them. I was… curious." She shrugged.

"Isn't that invasion of privacy?" Punk laughed.

"Not when your uncle is a cop and has access." She said, "Anyway, I didn't see murder down anywhere, it just seems like a lot of petty… irresponsible moves." She said, "None of my business really." She shrugged. She'd let it go. It wasn't like she was afraid of him. She already got the impression he'd never do anything to hurt her.

He just smiled to her gratefully. He was glad she wasn't judging him. He didn't have her down for the judging type. Clearly she was just a little shocked.

* * *

They talked for hours. The beauty of it all was the time just ran away with them. They had no idea how long they'd been here for. The entire time the rain had lashed down against the window, and more and more people came and gone from the diner, until it began to get completely empty.

They talked about everything just like their date the previous week. There was never a dull moment. He felt himself laughing until his stomach was sore, and seeing her do the same. With her, he felt like nothing else really mattered. Nothing else would matter.

"April… can you lock up, sweetheart. I have to shoot." Clarke, the owner of the diner said as AJ just nodded, "Keys are in the back. Thank you." He rushed out and into the stormy night as Punk looked around at the empty diner.

"Closing time already?" He shook his head. He hadn't even noticed.

"I was hoping this rain would go off at some point." She sighed whilst looking out at the rain.

"I like the rain. One less shower." He shrugged as she just raised her eyebrows.

"It's just so dull. It's like the world is crying." She sighed, "I hate it." She shook her head, turning back to him, "What?" She smiled, noticing him staring.

"N-Nothing." He shook his head, hiding the fact that he was completely captivated by her in every way possible.

"Bet it's nice. Going home to your own place. Your own bed. Standing in your own kitchen at night and cooking." She sighed. All she wanted was to move out. She knew it would take time, but she was almost jealous of him.

"Going home to my own place where I see my best friend and my sister making out on the couch? You're right, it's wonderful." He nodded.

"Oh, no… Dean?" She automatically thought. It seemed like something Dean would do.

"No." Punk chuckled, "Although that makes more sense." He nodded, "Her and Seth. I… I recently had dinner with her. I hadn't spoken to her in quite a while, and I found out she'd been seeing Seth for a few months." He shrugged, "He knows that if he hurts her I'll end him, so he's been warned." He shrugged as she smiled.

"You like protecting her?" She questioned.

"It's not that I like it. It's just… something a brother has to do, right? No one else is gonna look out for her." He said as she just nodded.

"Not your dad?" She said quietly as he just replied with a laugh.

"You kidding? Of course not him." He said, "He doesn't even know how to iron his own suit." He shook his head.

"Well at least she's close by now. Really close." AJ admitted with a smile, "She's younger, right?" She said.

"Yeah. Just two years. She's twenty." Punk said, "You'd actually get along with her pretty well I think. You remind me of her." He smiled. Certain things AJ would say he could picture his sister saying. He assumed they'd get along quite well.

"Well maybe I'll get to meet her one day." She smiled as he nodded.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "Listen, thanks for letting me come by tonight. I just… I really like seeing you." He admitted as she blushed.

"I like seeing you too." She nodded, "And when you kiss someone in the middle of a sentence, do you expect them to just walk off?" She questioned.

"So you enjoyed the kiss then?" He smirked, catching her out as she just laughed to herself.

"Dammit. I promised myself not to feed your ego." She said as he just smiled.

"Already fed." He said happily as she just smiled.

"Well… for what it's worth. I did enjoy it. Don't go all crazy but… that's actually the first time… a guy has ever… you know." She nodded.

"You?" He questioned with surprised, "You've never been kissed?" He shrieked as she rolled her eyes and sat back. He could only wonder if she hadn't been kissed, clearly she was inexperienced in everything else that followed, and he'd never dealt with that before. Normally he would have ran so far if a girl told him that, but he was staying, because it was her.

"I take it that comes as a surprise to you." She chuckled as he nodded, "I've done a lot of moving around schools. Could never really get settled. And… I don't know, I've just never paid attention to boys, they've never paid attention to me." She shrugged.

"Why?" He asked with shock.

"You tell me." She laughed.

"I don't know. You're pretty perfect from where I'm sitting." He said as she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I should… probably lock up." She admitted, "It's getting late." She noted as he nodded.

"I'll help." He told her as she smiled, standing up and taking their dishes to the kitchen to wash up.

"Who does the dishes at your apartment?" She wondered as he voluntarily washed and she dried. It was only their glasses.

"Seth normally." He said, "I got him whipped." He smirked as AJ just shook her head and laughed.

"You're terrible." She said but laughed whilst drying the dishes, feeling him splash the water over at her, "Hey! What was that for?" She said.

"For saying I'm terrible." He said as she reached over and splashed him, "Alright, that's it." He said, taking the running hose that was used to wash the bigger dishes, soaking her with the water spraying out of it as she laughed.

"Stop it, stop it." She laughed, trying to run off, feeling him grab her around the waist, pulling her into him as she pushed the hose around to soak him, causing him to laugh whilst she squealed, eventually feeling him put the running hose down, turning around into him and looking up at him.

"You've made me all wet." She whispered as he chuckled.

"Really?" He smiled as she nodded, reaching up and making the first move this time. Ever since he'd first kissed her she wanted it again and she just couldn't help herself, cupping his cheeks and placing her lips against his, feeling him pull her in closer to him by the waist.

"I really should get home." She whispered, pulling back as he smiled and nodded.

"Ok." He shrugged, ignoring her and pressing his lips back against hers, knowing that she couldn't resist it. He felt the way she melted against his body. He felt the same too.

"No… really." She pulled back, placing her hand on his chest to keep him at bay. She really would have stood and kissed him all night, "Will you walk me home?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, of course I will." He smiled.

* * *

They locked up the diner and left, thankfully the rain had actually stopped, but she was still completely soaking from their kitchen encounter. At least it was a good way to cover up to her aunt and uncle as to why she was so wet.

"So really, why don't you like the rain?" He wondered. He could sense she had a genuine hate for it.

"Well..." She turned to him, wondering if she did trust him that much, becoming frightened as she realised she really did trust him, "My parents were killed." She said, "I watched." She looked ahead as he looked down at her, "We'd gone to the cinema one night. It was my… my tenth birthday." She rolled her eyes. What a way to have spent her birthday, "My dad wanted to take a short cut, or else we would have missed the bus and have to wait an hour." She said, "So we cut down an alley and..." She just shrugged, looking up at him.

"What? What happened?"

"A group of guys… they took my mom's jewellery. My dad's wallet. That was scary enough." She admitted, "And then they shot them both." She said, looking down, "It was raining." She whispered, looking up at him.

"They just left you?" Punk asked.

"They never touched me. They ran off as soon as they shot my parents." She said.

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head, not knowing what to say. It was just awful. Watching that at such a young age. She was extremely brave. Clearly.

"It's alright." She shook her head as they walked down the street. She trusted him. In fact, a part of her wanted to tell him, to get that comfort she'd never gotten before, "Maybe you should just drop me here, incase my uncle sees you." She said getting to the end of her street as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He nodded.

"But don't worry. I will tell him." She promised, "He doesn't dictate who I can't and can see." She said as he smiled. She was very much her own boss and he enjoyed that. He found her strength and courage extremely sexy. For being through something so traumatic she was tough as nails. But perhaps that was just a front she had on.

"Well… I'll see you again, right?" He worried as she laughed at his cute little face.

"Yeah. I'd like to see you again." She smiled, "My Aunt and Uncle are out tomorrow night, why don't you come over for dinner?" She asked, "I have a shift off."

"You can cook?" He smirked.

"I like to think so." She shrugged as he smiled.

"I'll be there." He said.

"I should probably give you my phone number." She said with a small chuckle, taking out her phone as he got his out too, taking it from him as he watched her put in his number and vice versa, "There." She smiled, handing his back, "I'll text you a time if I don't see you at college tomorrow." She said as he nodded.

"Yeah. Ok." He nodded as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek, walking away as he watched. Talking about falling in deep. He felt himself getting way too attached to this girl. When she was gone he missed her, but he couldn't help feel hopeful about it all. He'd never been this happy before.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think is gonna happen next? Thanks for the reviews so far.**


	7. Night In

**Night In**

* * *

"She's a virgin?!" Dean shrieked as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Really? I tell you all about my night with her and that's what you pick out?" Punk said, looking from Seth to Dean as they sat in Punk and Seth's apartment.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, like it was a legitimate worrying concern that Punk should have.

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?" Punk shook his head.

"Won't you be nervous when you… when you go to..." Dean nodded as Seth just rolled his eyes. Every moment they spent with Dean was complete torture sometimes.

"Should I be?" Punk asked.

"I heard they bleed." Dean folded his arms.

"Just- they bleed?" Punk turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"That's it. This is what hell feels like." Seth said as they both turned around to him, "I'm sure Punk will figure it all out on his own without your input." Seth turned to Dean.

"Hey, I just want him to be prepared." Dean shrugged.

"I'm sure he will be." Seth said as Punk sat down on the chair.

"I think I got a while to worry about it. I'm not gonna force it on her any time soon. I'll let her decide." He said as Seth nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. Don't want to come across as forceful." He said as Punk nodded, "You're going to her house tonight?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. She's cooking. Her aunt and uncle are out for the night." He nodded, "Should I take anything?" He asked. He'd never went to a girls house for dinner.

"Well you don't drink and I don't assume she does. Maybe flowers?" Seth asked as Dean began to mimic being sick.

"Why don't you just buy her a rainbow?" He said sarcastically as Punk and Seth just ignored him.

"Yeah… yeah flowers sounds good." He nodded. He'd never felt like this before. He felt himself always wanting to make a good impression for her, even though he believed she liked him for him. His dirty jeans and blonde hair.

"You're all so noisy." Clara emerged from Seth's bedroom as they all turned around. It still felt weird having his sister around living with him. Even more weird that she was sleeping next to Seth every night, but he was slowly starting to get used to it.

"Don't you have work to be going to?" Punk asked her as she just made a face, walking away into the bathroom, "You owe me one for this." He turned to Seth who just smiled smugly, "What do I wear tonight?"

"I don't know. Don't you wear sweats or something if it's just her house?" Seth wondered as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah… I suppose." He nodded, "Ok… I needa go out and buy flowers then." He stood up, grabbing his wallet.

"Get me beer, huh?" Dean pulled out money from his jeans as Punk shook his head, grabbing the money and leaving the apartment.

"Have you ever seen him this fucking hooked on a girl before?" Seth turned to Dean with a smile.

"Don't smile. It's not a good thing. When he gets fed up of her, or she gets fed up of him, he's gonna blame you for encouraging all of this." Dean spat.

"They seem like a perfect match if you ask me." Seth admitted.

"Which could be a bad thing." Dean said, "I can't believe I've now lost both my friends to girls." He shook his head.

"Well then maybe that's your cue to get yourself out there and stop going home with a different girl every night." Seth spat as Dean just grumbled.

"No thank you." Dean said politely, grabbing the remote control and switching through the channels on the TV.

* * *

"I see you dressed up for the occasion." AJ laughed, answering the door to Punk later that night, however smiling sweetly as he revealed a bunch of flowers for her, "You didn't have to get me them." She smiled, taking them from him and letting him into the house.

"I just… seen them when I was on my way." He lied as she smiled.

"They're sweet. Thank you." She smiled.

"Burned down the house yet?" He smirked, following her through into the kitchen, watching her fill up a vase and put the flowers in it, sitting them on the counter.

"No actually." She said, "I wasn't lying when I said cooking was one of my many talents." She said, "My mom used to cook with me. She knew all these Spanish recipes from when she was a little girl. She wanted to teach me them." She smiled warmly as Punk nodded.

"Is that where your parents were from?" He asked, "Spain?"

"Puerto Rico." AJ said as he nodded, "But… she walked over to the oven, pulling it down as he looked in.

"Of course." Punk nodded as he looked at the cake baking.

"Dinner in my house, play by my rules." She smiled to him.

"I'm sure I've faced worse problems than having to have my dessert first." He smiled as she laughed, shutting the oven door back over.

She had been so excited to see him and now that he was here she felt incredibly relaxed for some weird reason. Like all her worries and troubles were gone. Nothing else mattered. The more and more she began to see him the more she began to notice how incredibly wonderful he was. From his jokes, his smile, his kindness, the way he looked at her when she spoke.

* * *

They had dinner and then took their conversation to the couch for a comfier seat. He couldn't help notice that there weren't many pictures of her around. He only assumed there would have been.

"So… your aunt and uncle were the only people you could go to?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I have no other family. But… my mom and my aunt had a big fallen out just before my parents died, so… it was a little awkward when I first came. I'm probably closer to my uncle than my aunt." She admitted, "We're always talking about me though… what about you?" She asked, placing her legs out onto his lap.

"Comfortable?" He smiled as she nodded, leaning against the arm of the couch whilst looking on at him.

"Very." She nodded.

"There's nothing much to say about my family." He told her.

"How did your mom die?" She asked curiously, hoping that wasn't too forward. She hoped he trusted her enough and felt comfortable enough to tell her.

"She had cancer." Punk said, "Things went downhill pretty quickly. It spread really fast." He said, "I uh… I was the one who found her." He said as she frowned, "It was strange because, I knew it was gonna happen soon, but it just… never felt real." He admitted, "Me and my sister were really close with her. She was the one that looked after us. My dad just came home when he felt like it." He shrugged.

"Were they still together?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I wondered why it didn't bother my mom. Her husband being out all the time working whilst she stayed at home with the kids… but she really didn't mind. She was so… chilled out." He shook his head, "Me and Clara had to take care of ourselves after she died. My dad didn't even know what time to wake us for school. And I get he was struggling. He'd lost his wife, but his lack of concern for us really shown." He shook his head, "I couldn't wait to move out."

"Are you angry that he never spent time with you?" She asked.

"A little." Punk nodded, "I don't know… aren't dad's and son's meant to get along really well?" He shook his head, "I used to think that was just the way it was, and then I went to high school and noticed that not all dad's don't care." He said, "Some actually are there for their kids."

"But not Seth and Dean's?" AJ asked.

"No… I guess Dean's whole family are sorta like my dad. He got out as soon as he could, and Seth… well he's never known his dad." Punk shrugged.

"Seems unfair, doesn't it?" She sighed, "Do you think this will be your last year at college?" She wondered curiously.

"Probably." Punk turned to her, "It's my third year. As much as I still feel clueless, I am getting somewhere." He nodded, "What about you? You settling into your classes ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'm actually enjoying it so far, is that bad?" She laughed a little.

"A little." He smiled, "Once you get passed the first year you get fed up, trust me." He told her.

"Well thank you for the advice. You really have a way of giving it." She smiled, tucking her legs underneath and shuffling over to him closer as he got a little nervous, "Are you really interested in me?" She asked curiously, "Because if it's just… sex you want… that isn't gonna happen, so you might as well go just now." She said. She knew it wasn't just sex he was after, but she had to ask.

"I'm not just here for sex." He chuckled a little, "Is that what you think of me?" He asked.

"Well… no, I just… wanted to make sure." She admitted, "I just… well, no one has ever paid me this much attention before and… well, I really like you." She admitted. She wanted to be honest with him.

"I really like you too. I don't think I've ever spent this much time with a girl before." He admitted.

"It's not even been two weeks." She giggled.

"Exactly." He nodded, "I don't normally see girls for more than a night." He admitted.

"That's what I was afraid of." She turned away.

"And you're different." He said, tilting her chin with his thumb and finger, tilting her head to face him again, "I've never met a girl like you before." He told her truthfully. He'd also never been this honest with a girl before.

"A girl like me?" She asked timidly.

"Beautiful. Funny. Smart… amazing." He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He felt like she didn't get told that often enough and he seen it made her smile. He loved that smile.

He cupped her cheeks, pulling her forward a little so he could meet her lips, waiting for her permission as she kissed him back, feeling him deepen the kiss and tangle his hand in her hair, getting lost in him as he pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his hips.

As much as she was enjoying the kiss, very much, she felt like it was getting way to heated, and pulled back for a second, pressing her forehead against his, "I'm sorry I just… not yet. I've never-"

"I know. I think I sorta guessed." He said. As soon as she said she'd never been kissed before he knew right away, "Sorry I didn't mean to be so-"

"No." AJ shook her head, "No, it's fine. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." She said, "I don't want a time limit on things." She said as he nodded.

"I get that." He understood.

"Doesn't mean I can't kiss you." She smirked, pressing her lips back against his, running her hands through his hair. She enjoyed the rush she felt when kissing him. The constant feeling of not caring about anything, and she knew he felt the same. She didn't think starting college would start off this way.

Just as she was getting comfortable running her fingers through his hair and feeling him grip her waist, the front door opened and she immediately squirmed from his lap to her feet.

"April, what is this?" Her uncle asked as her Aunt Karen followed behind, "I thought we talked about this?" Terry asked as Punk got to his feet.

"I was just going." Punk said.

"You don't decide who I can't and can see." AJ told her uncle whilst her aunt just walked off uninterested like normal.

"I know I don't, but I who I don't want you seeing is criminals I pick up from outside clubs at 2am on a week night." He said.

"You know nothing about that. He isn't a criminal." AJ defended Punk who stood silently.

"Not in my eyes." Terry spat, "Get him out, now."

"I'm going anyway." Punk nodded, walking by her uncle, accidentally shoving him a little, and by accidentally, he mean on purpose, suddenly feeling her uncle spin him around and grab him by the t-shirt.

"You got something to say, boy?" He asked as AJ watched silently.

"I don't think so." Punk shrugged casually. He wasn't intimidated.

"Get out of my house. And don't come near April again." Terry spat, letting go of Punk and walking off as AJ shook her head.

"I'm so sorry." She fixed his t-shirt, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, walking out of the house as AJ followed, "You aren't gonna let him get into your head are you?" He hoped as she smiled.

"No." She shook her head, "Of course not." She said, nothing could turn her off of him now at this point, "I'll see you tomorrow. Pick me up from work at 5?" She smiled as he just nodded.

"Yeah, ok." He smiled, "Thank you for tonight." He said.

"I had fun, apart from the conclusion of it all." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek when she swooped for his lips instead. She just couldn't help it. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled, pulling back as he nodded, walking off down the street as she watched with a smile. She wanted him that little bit more every time she seen him now.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know.**


	8. Planning Ahead

**Planning Ahead**

* * *

"Her uncle threw you out?" Seth laughed a little as Punk arrived home later that night, his sister sitting beside him whilst Dean lay past out on the chair.

"Well… he didn't throw me out, he just gave me this warning… pulled at my t-shirt." He said, "But AJ told him she was seeing me, she didn't just stand there and do nothing…. that's what I like about her, she's so strong and independent." He rambled as Seth and Clara just stared up at him, "And she's hot." He said a little more manly as they both nodded.

"Well if she's telling her uncle that then you got nothing to worry about." Seth shrugged.

"Yeah, but what if he starts getting involved?" Punk said.

"She's eighteen. She can do what she wants." Clara said, "And if she's independent like you say she is, she'll do what she wants to do, and I'm assuming that is you." She said as Punk smiled.

"Yeah… yeah." Punk nodded casually, "We had a good night." He nodded as Seth smirked, "Maybe this college year won't be so bad." He admitted, heading off into his room as Clara turned to Seth.

"I'm scared, why is he so happy?" She said as Seth chuckled.

"This girl is good for him. He really likes her." Seth said, "This is what he's needed for a long time." Seth nodded.

"What if it doesn't work out?" Clara asked quietly, "What if it makes him even more worse. I'm afraid he'll just give up all together."

"I don't think you have to worry… I think, he likes this girl and she likes him." Seth said, "He's been more focused on his college work more now than ever, because of this girl."

"Does she have magic powers or something?" Clara laughed.

"He just really likes her, and I have a good feeling about it." Seth said as Clara just smiled, leaning into him comfortably.

"Good. He deserves to be happy." She smiled to herself. She loved seeing her brother happy, and it was nice how they both had someone else in their life now. She knew what Seth meant, she had a good feeling about all of this.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Two months had passed by and AJ and Punk had been in a constant relationship for the full two months. She had completely ignored her uncle and was doing what made her happy, seeing Punk. Whenever she didn't see him for the day, she missed him terribly. She was growing so attached to him. She felt safe and protected with him. It was going extremely well, but she knew what was right around the corner soon and she was beginning to get nervous.

Punk felt the same. Every day he'd spent with AJ was just wonderful. She'd met his jerk off friends and his sister, who she got on with very well like Punk predicted. He'd been more focused on college now that he knew he had something to go do after, like go make out with his girlfriend. Sometimes it felt strange. A girlfriend. Him? But he wouldn't change it for the world. He'd never been this happy and it was all down to AJ.

"Still no sex?" Dean asked, sitting in the common room at college with Punk whilst Seth was over getting a coffee from the machine.

"I'm not even bothered." He shrugged as Dean raised his eyebrows, "Ok, so I'm getting a little frustrated but I know it's a big deal for her. I don't want her to regret anything." He said, "Maybe I should take her away for the weekend." He said, "There's no way it's gonna happen at her place, and my place is always a full house." He shook his head.

"How do you know she's even ready?" Dean asked.

"I touched her last night." He said as Dean sat up with excitement as Punk cringed, "She was ok with it but she just told me she wanted to wait until we really go all the way. So I took that as her… hinting to me." He shrugged.

"Well talk to her about it." Dean said, "I'm sure when you say the words weekend away she'll get the point." He said as Punk nodded.

"I need to give my dad his money back." Punk said. He'd managed to get the money to pay his father back, Seth had helped and he was now trying to find out a way he could give him it without actually seeing him.

"You're gonna have to go see him then, aren't you?" Dean said.

"I should just post it through the letterbox, huh?" He said whilst Seth came back to the table.

"Nah, give it to his face." Seth said, "What's he gonna say?"

"Oh, he'll find plenty to say." Punk said, "I'm going out with AJ tonight, we're going to the hawks game, I figured I'd give him it then when I pass the house." He said.

"Sounds fine." Seth nodded, "And hey, you never take us to hockey games." Seth spat.

"That's because you both suck." He told them as they laughed.

* * *

He picked up AJ later that night to go out. Every time he seen her it was like the world got lighter. He couldn't believe two months had gone by already. When he was with her it was like time stopped. All joking aside with his friends, he really did want their first time to be something she remembered. It wasn't just their first time, it was her very first time. He knew there had been a lot of kissing the past two months but sometimes he just wanted to lay her down and-

"Hey." AJ smiled as he shook his head, watching her walk out of her house, "You do realise this is my first time at a hawks game, so… don't get mad if I don't know who I'm actually cheering for." She said as he smiled.

"It's all part of the training process. You'll get there." He smiled, "No uncle screaming at you tonight then?" He asked as they walked down the path.

"I think he's just gave up. He knows he has no right to tell me what I can and can't do." She shook her head.

"Well, speaking of annoying guys who think they can control our lives… I have to swing by my dad's to give him this money." He said. He knew she knew about the money anyway, "You don't mind, do you?" He asked.

"Not at all." She smiled, taking his hand in hers as they walked alongside the road. She really had a connection with him like no other. She trusted him and boy was she attracted to him. They'd spent the past few months doing what normally consists of the first two months of dating… because that's what they were, dating. It felt so strange to her. She never thought this would happen, especially with an older guy who was actually sweet and kind to her.

They'd gone out to restaurants, spent some nights in where AJ would teach him how to cook some things, they'd go to the college library to study… or pretend they were studying and then get thrown out for being too loud, they were doing normal dating things that none of them were used to, and they were enjoying it so much it was hard to believe it had been two months.

"This…. Is where you lived?" AJ asked as Punk opened up the gate to a very luxurious house. She knew his dad was a successful business man, but she didn't know he was that successful.

"Trust me, it wasn't fun. It was like living in a museum." He shook his head as they walked up the steps.

"But still..." She looked around, "It's beautiful." She sighed, "Your dad lives here alone?" He asked.

"All alone." Punk nodded, knocking the large door and standing outside on the first step with the envelope ready, "He refurbished it all when my mom died, now it just looks empty and white inside." He shook his head as the door opened and AJ watched as what she assumed was a secretary or maid.

"Phillip." The elderly woman smiled at the pleasant surprise.

"Mary." Punk nodded, "Is my dad in?" He asked.

"I'll just go get him." Mary, the maid said, walking off as AJ turned to Punk.

"Why does he have a maid?" She wondered, "To clean just his bedroom?"

"Don't ask me." Punk shrugged as his father soon came to the door, looking his son up and down and then looking over at AJ who just looked down, minding her own business.

"What?" Jack said.

"I wanted to give you this." Punk said, handing over the envelope, "It's the money for bail." He said as Jack laughed.

"Your two months late." Jack said.

"Just take it." Punk spat as Jack took the envelope from him, his eyes roaming back over to AJ.

"You aren't gonna introduce me to your friend?" He asked as AJ looked up.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I'm not." He said, "C'mon." He said to AJ as they turned around and headed off out of the gate as Jack watched, walking into his house and closing the door back over.

"What was that all about, Mr Brooks?" Mary asked as Jack looked in the envelope at the money.

"Just Phil being Phil." Jack shook his head, "I'll be out of town all weekend. I need a flight to Vegas for a marketing meeting." He said.

"I'll call your assistant." Mary nodded as she walked off.

* * *

"I think my favourite part about that was the hot dog." AJ admitted later that night as they walked home from the game, "That was a good hot dog."

"How dare you." Punk gasped jokingly as she just smiled. They hadn't spoke a word about his father all night. She seen the tension between them both when she stood next to Punk, clearly there was a lot going on between them that she perhaps didn't know.

"Are you glad you got that money to your dad now?" She asked him, looking up at him as he nodded.

"Yeah. I hated that I owed him that." He said.

"He's quite an intimidating man." AJ admitted as Punk laughed.

"Yeah?" Punk laughed, "He isn't really." He said as they got outside her house, "Listen…" He began, "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe… go away for the weekend somewhere." He said as AJ smiled. She knew what that invitation meant.

"Uh… yeah… I think I could get it off at work." She nodded to him as he smiled.

"I don't know where… just, somewhere it's just us two. You know?" He said as she nodded.

"I know." She nodded. She knew what he was getting at and she felt ready. She trusted him. She wanted him. She wanted this.

"Ok. Well… I'll see you tomorrow anyway, right?" He said as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips, "Goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight." He nodded, watching her as she walked off into her house. Although he was happy about how much their relationship had progressed. It still was going slow. He was still getting the small goodnight kisses, and there was still so much they had to learn about one another, but every minute he spent with her she made him happy.

He walked off to go home whilst AJ walked into her house where her uncle was sitting waiting on her.

"What are you doing still up?" AJ wondered.

"Where were you?" Terry asked her.

"I was out." AJ told him.

"With him?" Terry asked.

"What does it matter?" AJ shook her head, "We've been over this. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time when you arrested him. He makes me happy and I enjoy spending time with him. I can see whoever the hell I want." She spat.

"What if those guys that killed your parents were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He stood up.

"Don't you dare!" AJ spat. She might have been under her aunt and uncles roof but they didn't control her, she made that very clear.

"I know young guys like him. It's a downhill spiral. It starts off with petty crime. Fights and assault, and then before you know it they're mugging people on the streets and killing them." He said as AJ just glared up at him, "I am trying to protect you, April."

"I don't need protecting. Not from him." AJ spat, "I can tell if he's good or bad for me on my own, and right now, I am the happiest I have ever been, because of him." She spat, "So would it kill you just to let me figure it out on my own?" She said.

"I just want what's best for you. What your mom and dad would have wanted for you." He said.

"They would have wanted to see me happy." AJ said, "And I am. So stop interfering." She spat, "I'm going away at the weekend with him." She told him.

"Like hell you are." Terry shook his head.

"You can't stop me." AJ said, "I'm going and that's that." She said, "I'm going to bed." She said, walking away.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, April." Terry spat, but AJ was already walking up the stairs to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	9. Breaking In

**Breaking In**

* * *

The next day Punk was at the store getting things in for AJ to make dinner at their apartment. She was the closest thing he got to having actual meals since he and Seth normally just ordered in every night, which he knew was bad.

Just as he was walking round the next aisle, he bumped into the old maid that he seen last night, Mary.

"Oh, Phil." She jumped after bumping into him, "I don't see you for four years and I see you twice in the same week now." She chuckled as Punk smiled. He got on with all the people who worked for his father. The only person he never got on with was his father come to think about it.

"Strange that. Isn't it?" Punk smiled to her. He'd known her since he was a little boy. She'd look after him and Clara if their parents had to go out for the night. She was a maid, nanny, secretary, cook, and everything in between really.

"Was that a girlfriend you're with last night?" She grinned.

"Yeah it was." Punk smiled. She was a sweet old lady and he didn't have a bad thing to say about her. She knew better than anyone that he didn't get on with his father.

"You know, not a day goes by where I don't miss your mother." She sighed as Punk smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Punk agreed, "My dad still have you running his errands for him?" He asked.

"Oh, no. Actually, he's gave me this weekend off. He's out of town for a meeting and won't be back until Monday." She said as Punk just nodded casually, an idea suddenly springing to mind that was probably going to get him in trouble, but only if he fucked up.

"Well… I best be off then." Punk smiled to her, "You have a nice day." He said.

"Oh, you too, dear." Mary nodded, walking on by as Punk smirked on his way to the check out.

* * *

"Ok… why would you take her to your dad's house instead of a hotel?" Seth asked, standing in their kitchen as Punk took out the things he'd got at the store.

"Well it's a nice house. It's free." He shrugged, "And no one is gonna be there." He said.

"As long as you make sure your dad doesn't find out." Seth shrugged.

"It wouldn't even matter if he found out. Hey, dad, fucked a girl in your house, alright bye." He smirked, "You know how much I love to annoy him." He said as Seth laughed, "No, I'll make sure he won't find out." He said, getting serious.

"Will AJ be alright with it?" Seth asked.

"I don't think she'll mind. I'll tell her tonight." He said as Seth nodded. He was happy for his friend, he just didn't think breaking into his father's house to sleep with his girlfriend was such a good idea. But he wasn't going to interfere.

* * *

"You have really shit CD's." AJ admitted later that night, wandering around his bedroom, looking through his things as he lay on his bed watching her. She'd made them all dinner and then they had left to his bedroom like they normally did.

"I don't even listen to them." He said, "They're all really old." He told her.

"I can tell." She smiled, turning around to him as he smiled. The way he looked at her gave her butterflies. She'd never felt such chemistry with someone before, and they hadn't even done anything yet. She'd been thinking about it though. What it would feel like, how nervous yet wonderful she would feel.

"Hey, about this weekend away thing." He said, sitting up as she walked over to him, sitting down on the edge of his bed with him, "What do you say we go to my dad's house for the weekend?" He asked.

"Your dad? The guy you hate and want to suffer painful torture? That guy?" She questioned sarcastically as he smiled.

"Yes. That guy." AJ nodded, "He's out of town at the weekend. It's a nice house. It's got nice bedrooms." He smiled as she laughed.

"Nice bedrooms?" She looked at him as he smirked, "Does he know we're gonna be there?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" He shrugged as she nodded, "He'll never know." He told her.

She thought it was a little intruding going to his father's house, but as she seen last night, it was a lovely house, and if he was out of town, she supposed it wasn't a big deal. She just couldn't believe this was really gonna happen.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "Have you got a key or something?" She asked, shuffling over closer to him.

"Yeah, about that-"

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually making me do this!" AJ yelled as he held her on his shoulders as she tried to open up a window to his old house that he know didn't have a lock on it.

"I know it's this one. Pull hard." He told her.

"I'm trying!" She snapped as he laughed, "Got it." She said as she slid the window open, pulling herself up off his shoulders and into the bedroom, stumbling in as she looked around the bedroom. It was pretty basic, nothing much to it, but he did say his father had refurbished the entire place.

"Ok, go open the front door!" He told her as she headed out of the bedroom whilst he made his way round to the front door, hearing her unlock it and let him in as he smiled, walking on into the house and locking it behind him.

"This place is pretty incredible." She admitted, "I bet you had a field day playing hide and seek with Clara." She smiled as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, somehow I always lost." He admitted as he walked off into the living room whilst AJ followed. She was completely terrified. She had no idea what the night held for them, but she knew she trusted him and being here with him, she felt safe and secure. If she didn't trust him and feel ready to do this, she would have told him, that's why he knew this was almost a done deal.

"I can't believe you really lived here." She admitted, walking around the living room, looking at all the different ornaments and expensive furniture.

"Me neither." Punk admitted, sitting down on the couch and taking it all back in for a minute. The house always made him sad after his mom had died, it was strange being back here, but something felt warmer, and he knew it was because he was with AJ. He knew tonight was about them, but maybe a part of him wanted to come here out of curiosity. He left when he was eighteen, he hadn't been back here in four years, it was all very strange.

"Is this your mom?" AJ smiled, showing him a frame she picked up from the cabinet as Punk turned around. It was a picture of his mom with him and his sister.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, standing up and walking over to her, "Yeah, that's her." Punk nodded.

"She's really pretty." AJ smiled, sitting it back down as Punk smiled.

"She would have liked you." Punk nodded. He could just tell.

"I would have loved to meet her." AJ nodded as he turned to look down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist, staring deeply into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this is if you aren't ready… it's just… I don't want you to be scared of me. I'm not gonna judge you or do anything you don't want me to." He said.

"No… I want to." She nodded, "I trust you." She said, leaning up and pressing her lips against his, taking his cubs hat from his head and throwing it over on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

It had all been such a whirlwind. At first she thought he was just a typical college guy flirting with her, but ever since that day at reception where he bought her book, from then things had just became everything she wanted and more. She loved spending time with him and for the first time in her life, she didn't feel like that frightened, parent-less little girl, he made her feel special and important. This was what she wanted.

"Right now?" Punk asked her, feeling her come on stronger than usual, watching her nod.

"Yeah." She whispered, suddenly feeling him lift her up, "Oh." She whispered with surprise as he smiled, feeling her wrap her legs around him as a natural movement, pressing his lips back against hers as he headed for the stairs, guarding one arm around her whilst the other moved to the banister to balance himself get up the stairs. He entered the nearest guest bedroom, walking straight in and slamming the door shut with his foot, placing her down on her feet at the bottom of the bed.

"You don't have to do this." He told her, stroking her cheek. He didn't want her to feel pressured into anything just because they were here now. He could easily have settled with watching a movie with her downstairs. He would prefer to do other things but he wanted it to be her decision.

"I know I don't have to do it." She whispered, "But I want to." She said truthfully, "I really want to." She almost moaned, "Just don't expect anything from me."

"I wouldn't ever." He shook his head, "It's gonna be good. Trust me." He whispered, cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips back against hers, feeling her hands tangle to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling back from the kiss as she lifted his t-shirt from him, throwing it on the floor and reaching back up for his lips, running her hands down his chest. He'd talked about all the tattoo's he was gonna get on his chest. He already had a few on his arm, but he'd told her his plans to get his full chest covered. She wasn't all keen on the idea, but he did suit his tattoos.

He lifted her up and placed her in the centre of the white, puffy duvet. She looked like some sort of angel lying in the middle of a cloud. He had no idea he could feel this way about another girl. When he looked at her he just felt warm inside.

He continued kissing her softly, trailing his kiss down to her neck where her eyes widened at the strange but wonderful feeling. He was close and in such easy reach that she wasn't sure if it was that that was causing her to feel so good already.

"Oh..." She moaned, "Phil." Her voice whispered, feeling his warm tongue and lips kiss her neck lovingly whilst she sunk her nails into his back, not conflicting any sort of pain on him, just taking a clenching grip to him that satisfied her steadiness.

"You trust me?" He lifted his head from buried into her neck, watching her nod. He could sense she was nervous but hiding it. Clearly she wanted this, but obviously there was that sense of unknown for her that was no doubt terrifying her.

He lifted her t-shirt over her head, tossing it over on the floor, "I'm gonna make you feel really, _really_ good." He said as she smiled and nodded. She believed him.

He unclasped her bra from behind, unhooking the straps from over her shoulders and taking the lacy garment off, watching her lay still, biting her lip as she looked up at him. So far, from what he could see, her body was as perfect as ever, and touching it almost felt offensive to such beauty.

He cupped her breasts and pressing his lips back against hers. He knew he had to take things slow for her. She'd never let a guy touch her like this, or see her like this. He understood it was a big deal to her and out of so much respect for her, and love, he wouldn't be so disrespectful as to make this horrible for her just to get what he wanted.

He kissed his way down her chest, eventually swirling his tongue over her breasts, massaging the other one with his hand and then switching as she moaned, "Phil." She moaned, running her fingers through his blonde hair, rolling her head back as she felt his warm tongue roll over her sensitive nipples.

"Tell me what you feel." He whispered. He could tell by her moaning and harsh breath intakes that she was enjoying it, but he wanted to really hear her.

"Feels so good." She moaned, "So good." She moaned as he smiled, kissing down the valley of her perky breasts, down past her flat stomach and pausing when he got to her jeans. She took a deep breath. She really was halfway there.

He unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her legs along with her panties, throwing them carelessly on the floor as she looked down, propping herself up on her elbows.

He kissed the insides of her thighs as she died with anticipation, suddenly feeling him part her folds and touch her where no other man had, stroking her clit slowly as she collapsed back down, her elbows giving way.

"Oh, fuck..." She panted harshly, her breathing harsh and threatening to hitch under every sudden movement he made on her.

"Yeah, you like that?" He smiled up at her. This was what he'd dreamed off. Seeing her like this. Gaining that mutual trust with each other to be like this. She was even more beautiful underneath her clothes, and in that moment, he couldn't think of anything else other than how wonderful and beautiful she was to him.

"D-Don't stop." She moaned. It was an unusual yet completely natural feeling. Her stomach felt tight, but a good tight. There was something building up inside her, like it was travelling all the way up from her toes to her core, the more and more he touched her the more it rose through her body. Maybe it was impacting her even more because she legitimately cared about him and wanted this with him.

"I'm not gonna stop." He made himself clear, "Not unless you tell me to." He said, parting her legs a little wider, closing his mouth over her now wet centre as she let out a long, relieved moan almost. She tasted so sweet just like he expected, and making her feel good was just making it all the more better for him.

"Oh… Oh… Phil… that-that feels so good." Her eyes rolled back, sometimes feeling just his tongue roam around her most intimate area, other times feeling him close his full mouth around her. She felt like she was on another planet, never wishing to leave it.

"Yeah? You like my tongue on your pussy?" He said in his rough voice as she nodded and gasped.

"Yes!" She moaned, "Oh, god it feel so good." She moaned in almost shock. She had no idea it was possible to feel this way, and the more and more he teased her clit with his tongue, the more and more she felt something build up inside her, like she was about to burst.

He knew he was definitely doing something right because she'd already took a hold of his hair. He could have stayed between her legs forever if she asked him to. Hearing her moan and whisper his name above was all he needed to keep going.

He slipped a finger inside her entrance, almost dying at how tight she was, rocking his finger back and forth as she sat up, moaning loudly as he smirked, easing her to lie back down as he hovered back over her, still continuing to finger her whilst he faced her again, pressing his lips against hers as he began to feel her get closer and closer.

"Oh! Oh… God, don't stop… please, Phil." She whispered, looking into his eyes as he smiled.

"Let go." He nodded to her, "I want to feel you." He whispered in her ear as her eyes rolled back, feeling him kiss in at her neck again whilst everything in her body seemed to come to an abrupt yet completely exotic halt, her limbs becoming heavy and core tightening as he hit off her g-spot just enough times to do it for her.

"Phil!" She moaned, hand clenching around his arm as he paused his finger inside her, watching her as she came, hard, shuddering as he kissed her softly. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. All he could think about was how lucky he was that she was trusting him with this. All he could think about was how much he just wanted this forever. Just the two of them. Like this. Forever.

"Oh God." AJ whispered, trying to get her breath back, not being able to describe how incredibly wonderful that felt to just let go and feel everything he was springing onto her.

"You're beautiful." He said, stroking her cheek as she looked into his eyes. As much as she knew he was doing his best to make it all about her, she wanted to make him feel just as good, even if she didn't really know what she was doing.

He suddenly felt her push him down on his back, climbing on top of him. Just because she hadn't done this didn't mean she wasn't comfortable around him. This was just the warm up anyway.

"April-"

"Shh." She shook her head, leaning down and pressing her lips against his, running her hands down his chest as she kissed down his body, coming into contact with his jeans which she unbuckled and pulled down along with his boxers, letting him kick them off as she looked at him closely. He was big. But she almost expected that.

She wrapped her small hand around his length, stroking him up and down as she turned to look at him, watching him smirk and roll his head back. He wasn't going to stop her if this was what she wanted to do. Her touch was so feathery and light, he'd never felt anything like it.

"Fuck, April." He moaned as she smiled, leaning down and taking him into her mouth, rolling her tongue over his shaft, bobbing her head up and down on him as he groaned, "Fuck." He moaned, watching her take him all the way into her small, perfect mouth. Her beauty didn't go unnoticed for one second. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have this connection with her, not only just now, so intimately close with her, but also outside of the bedroom.

As much as he was enjoying her mouth around him, he didn't want to lose himself just yet, so he sat up and pulled her as softly as he could, back up and onto her back, mounting her and kissing her lips again as she smiled against his lips.

"Didn't you like that?" She asked worriedly as he just laughed at her innocence.

"Don't worry." He nodded, "I liked it… I just… don't want this to be over before we even start." He told her as she just smiled, "You are seriously… the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said as she smiled.

"I trust you." She nodded, "Just… do it." She nodded. She knew it would hurt, but only for a second. She was in his arms anyway. Nothing mattered in his arms. Not all the sadness, anger, or tears in the world. As long as she was in his embrace.

He stroked himself up and down a few times before finding her entrance, sliding into her as slowly as he could, easing his way in as he watched her close his eyes, scrunching her nose up a little as he pushed past the last barrier between them, watching her eyes pop open with pain and fright as he kissed her to silence whatever pain or fear she felt, feeling her grip him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "That's it." He told her, "That's it…It's done." He whispered, kissing her cheek as she panted loudly.

"Don't be… sorry." She shook her head, "Make love to me." She nodded as he smiled, moving back and forth, slipping in and out of her tightness, never feeling anything like it, watching her as the pain turned to pleasure, feeling her legs wrap around him tightly to secure him close to her, as close as she could get him.

It felt so wonderful and magical and everything she imagined and more. Looking into his eyes whilst feeling him so close, throbbing inside her as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She wanted to feel this way forever and ever.

"God… you're so tight." He whispered into her neck as he kissed her tanned, caramel skin lovingly.

"Oh… it feels so good! Just like that." She nodded, rolling her head back, feeling him thrust harder and faster into her, feeling her body begin to tighten again like before.

"Don't hold back." He whispered breathlessly.

"I won't." She promised, "Harder." She begged, "Faster." She pleaded as he kissed her lips roughly, thrusting into her harder and faster, straightening up from towering forward over her, taking hold of her waist as he thrust into her hard like she requested, watching her cup her breasts and moan loudly, turning him on even more.

"Yes! Just like that! I'm… I'm gonna-" She moaned harshly, feeling him send her over the edge again in just a matter of minutes as he smirked, leaning forward again and kissing her neck as she breathed harshly.

"You're coming hard, baby." He whispered in her ear as she smiled, feeling him continuing to thrust in and out of her, a little slower now that she'd just had another release, feeling her juices run down his length, her walls keeping him tight inside as she enjoyed that rush of pleasure. It was the greatest she'd ever felt and it was all down to him.

"Let me go on top." She looked up at him, biting her lip as he smiled.

"Ok." He said. He wasn't gonna hold a debate for it. He had no problem what so ever about it, so he spun them round, switching positions as she began to move up and down on his length. She did feel more open this way, but she wasn't sure if she actually preferred it. She enjoyed being in control of her own pleasure, because for a minute it was all a little overwhelming the way he was making her feel.

"Shit… April..." He moaned as he watched her move up and down on his length at a steady pace, not even needing him to guide her, rolling his head back and watching her as she smiled to herself. He'd never known anything more beautiful.

* * *

They kept up a steady pace as the night went on, and as much as Punk was enjoying watching his girlfriend shake in his arms god knows how many times, enjoying this first experience like no other, he couldn't hold out anymore.

They were back in the position they started in, her lying on her back as he towered over her, thrusting into her with her legs wrapped around him. They were sweaty, the bed sheets were a little damp, the room was stuffy, but not one of them cared.

AJ was in awe at just how wonderful it all was. Just being so close with him, being able to feel this way at his touch and his body. It was all very overwhelming but just wonderful.

"I'm gonna… Phil, Yes! Don't stop." She moaned as she felt herself get close again. She was completely stunned at just how amazing he'd made her feel. It was all so new and different to her and she was already addicted to it, to him.

"Fuck… I'm gonna cum." Punk moaned, beginning to thrust into her harder and faster which triggered her final orgasm right over the edge.

"Yes! Oh, Phil!" She moaned, her body shaking one final time as she felt him pull out of her suddenly.

"Fuck, April." He moaned, stroking himself up and down as he spilled himself onto her stomach, his warm seed covering her stomach as she just lay breathlessly, still shaking from her intense high of many others, shutting her eyes over as she realised just how amazing this all was. It was love. That's what it was. She had genuine, serious feelings for him and this had just topped it all off.

"Jesus." Punk moaned after spilling himself out and reaching his peak, collapsing beside her with exhaustion as she turned to look at him, looking into his eyes and smiling.

He was completely overwhelmed just by how amazing it really all was. He'd never felt like that and it almost scared him a little. He was in a completely different world the entire time. A world where just she existed. He'd never been in a situation where the girl he was with, what she felt actually meant something to him. Just watching her was enough to send him off into a different world.

"That was..." She began but realised she didn't have a good enough word to describe it all.

And in that moment, he realised exactly what she had. There was something genuine there between them. Something constant and real, and he wouldn't ignore it. He'd never been attached to someone like the way he was with her, he'd never felt this way for another girl.

"I love you." He whispered, still breathing heavily as she smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Well… did everyone make it? Hello? Guys? You still there? LOL. REVIEW. What you think will happen next?**


	10. Interrupted

**Interrupted**

* * *

The next morning, AJ woke up to find an empty space beside her in the massive bed. She wasn't quite used to this luxurious scenery. When she lived with her parents it was a small house just like the one she currently lived at with her aunt and uncle.

She slept the entire night, completely sound asleep comfortably in Punk's arms, satisfied and happy with the step they had taken in their relationship. She already couldn't wait to do it again. She admired how special he had made it for her. She'd never forget it.

She got out of bed, slipping on his t-shirt over her body, sweeping her knotted, messy hair from her face as she walked out of the bedroom, turning back to the bed and smiling. The covers were a mess and their clothes were still lying all around the room. She couldn't stop smiling. What she told him last night was true, she didn't just say it because he did, she loved him. There was no other way to describe how she felt apart from pure love.

She walked down the marble stairs, arms folded as she walked into the kitchen, watching him cook breakfast as she smiled. She'd never really thought about her future and pictured a man in it. She always just saw herself getting good grades and qualifications, and having her own house and a good job. But now he was here, all of that was becoming blurry, and a life with him was beginning to sound more realistic and better.

"Oh, hey..." He smiled, noticing she was standing at the door, "Morning." He nodded to her. He thought it'd be polite and a nice gesture if he went down and made breakfast. She was always cooking so he felt it appropriate to return the favour.

"Morning." AJ smiled, walking further into the kitchen as he watched. Clearly his frustration was no more and he was happy because he had gotten laid, but she hoped that wasn't just why he was so happy, "Sleep ok?" She asked, pulling a stool out and sitting along the counter, watching him in just his boxers as he nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded, "Sure beats my rock for a bed at my apartment." He said, "What about you? Sleep alright?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Best I've sleep in a long time actually." AJ admitted.

"Maybe we could find a way to get my dad out of here for good." He joked as she laughed, "I forgot how amazing this house was." He admitted. He'd truly taken it for granted as a kid. Now that he was living it up in a small apartment he could barely keep rent going for, he realised he used to be quite a wealthy kid.

"It is beautiful." She nodded, "But… I don't know, it seems pretty empty. If I had a house like this I'd have to really fill it with antiques and ornaments and… quite a few children." She admitted as he laughed.

"I'd rather just fill it with antiques and ornaments." He nodded as she turned to face him.

"No kids?" She said.

"Nah, I don't wanna spend my entire life chasing after kids all day." He shook his head.

"Right." She nodded casually, "I suppose you could really rebuild this house from scratch, right?" She changed the subject quickly before she said anything else to him.

"Well, that's my speciality isn't it?" He smiled, "I wouldn't have the stairs where they are first of all." He said, "And I'd make the living room bigger." He said.

"Interior designer or home decorator?" She smirked as he glared at.

"Interior designer." Punk spat as she just grinned. She knew it got on his nerves, "Coffee?" He asked as she nodded.

"So was your dad always away when you were kid too?" She asked curiously as he nodded.

"Yeah, as far as I can remember he was always away weekends, sometimes week days too. But even when he was home, he was still working." He shrugged, handing her over her coffee as she took it from him carefully, watching him continue to cook breakfast.

"I don't think I could have a husband like that." She shook her head.

"Well my mom was really happy staying at home and taking care of us. Clara used to always ask her if she missed dad and… she never did." Punk said.

"You think something went on that you didn't know?" She asked.

"What? Like a secret divorce?" He said as she nodded, "Not something you can hide really, is it?" He said, "I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised. They were never together. The only times they'd go out would be to auctions or dinners for my dads work." He said.

"What… what cancer did she have?" She asked. She didn't know if she'd foolishly forgotten or he just never told her.

"Uh… pancreatic cancer." Punk said, "But it spread to almost everywhere. She couldn't walk towards the end. Couldn't eat. Could barely speak." He said as AJ frowned. Over the two months of being with him, she'd seen him get more and more comfortable with talking to her about his mom, and she really liked that. She loved that they trusted each other so much, "Here you go." He smiled, handing her over pancakes as she took the plate gratefully, watching him walk around and take a seat beside her.

"Are these as good as the ones in the diner?" She questioned with a smirk as he laughed.

"Nothing beats them." He said, "What you fancy doing today?" He asked her as she shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked as he smiled. Just looking at her sitting there in just his t-shirt, messy hair, so relaxed and beautiful, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather spend his morning with.

"Well… I don't know, what about bowling?" He asked her.

"Can't. I'm a sore loser." She shook her head as he laughed.

"The movies?" He asked as she shook her head, "What's wrong with the movies?"

"Nothing." AJ said defensively, "I just don't wanna go." She said, "I haven't been to the movies in eight years." She said.

"You must have missed a lot of good-" He paused as she looked up at him, "Shit." He realised, "I forgot, I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I mean, I'll have to go at some point. I just… it just reminds me of coming out and… everything happening." She said.

"I should have remembered, I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, "Why don't we just stay in? You said your dad won't be home until Monday, right? Let's just order pizza and watch movies." She shrugged as he smiled.

"Fine by me." He said. Why would he complain about a plan like that? As long as she was with him he didn't care what they did.

He just couldn't stop thinking about last night. How amazing it was. How real it all felt. And he didn't regret the words he spoke to her just before falling asleep. He meant it from the bottom of his heart. He did love her. He loved how she made him feel. How he felt when he was around her. He loved her sweet and kind nature, her cute quick witted humour, her body and her beauty. He had fallen in love with her, and he couldn't think about losing her.

* * *

They done just as AJ suggested and ordered in pizza and rented a movie on TV. Neither really paid attention to the movie after finishing the pizza as they were both too interested in one another. Now that AJ had finally broke that barrier within her, and with him also, she felt inclined to do it all over again.

"When did you lose your virginity?" She hit out with whilst straddling his hips. They hadn't bothered getting into proper clothes. He was still in just his boxers and she was still in just his t-shirt with no one else under.

"16." He said as she raised her eyebrows, "Are you surprised?" He laughed a little.

"No actually." She admitted casually, "Not surprised at all."

"Last night… was it alright for you?" He wondered.

"Alright?" She laughed, "It was amazing. I… didn't think it was possible to feel like that." She whispered as he smiled, "Made me never want to leave that bed. Ever." She admitted.

"Maybe we could make that happen." He admitted as she laughed.

"Maybe." She whispered, pressing her lips against his, running her fingers through his hair as she felt him, touch her underneath his t-shirt she was sporting. She had no underwear on underneath which made it all the more easier, "I love it when you touch me." She moaned breathlessly, resting her forehead against his as he smiled.

"I love touching you." He replied. He loved how comfortable she seemed to be with him. She was of course nervous last night, but he hoped he proved to her that he would never hurt her, and always take good care of her.

"Do you really love me?" She whispered as he continued to palm her underneath and stroke her clit, getting an intense response from her as she could barely sit still, biting her lip to stop herself from being so loud.

"I love you." Punk nodded, quickly spinning around so her back was facing him.

"Oh." She said at the sudden movement, her back pressed against his chest as he continued to stroke her, with his arm tangled around her body, "Mmm… that feels so good." She moaned as he pulled his boxers down, stroking himself up and down a few times before, finding her entrance, thrusting up into her as she let out a pleasurable scream.

"Oh… I like this position." She moaned, turning her head to the side where she was met by his face, feeling him kiss her neck as she turned back, leaning in against his chest with her head resting on the couch just above his shoulder, feeling him thrust into her hard and fast. She was still all very new to the way of things in this category, but here she was feeling that wonderful, indescribable feeling. Like it was just the two of them. He was keeping her right and making her feel just as incredible as last night.

* * *

The next morning, after another night of pure lust and passion, Punk was enjoying sleeping next to his girlfriend, naked, holding her close to his body, until he felt cold water hit his face out of nowhere, splashes getting on AJ as they both woke up in a panic.

"Get the fuck up!" Jack roared, having cut his weekend away short, as AJ squirmed to the edge of the bed, clutching the covers to her body as Punk sat up and groaned, "You have some god damn explaining to do." He pointed to Punk, "Get dressed and downstairs." He said as Punk watched him leave the room.

"Well shit." Punk ran his hand over his face.

"I thought he was home tomorrow." AJ hissed at him.

"He was supposed to be." Punk defended, watching AJ get out of bed and put her clothes on.

"You do realise he could call the police on us." AJ said with worry.

"He isn't gonna do that." Punk shook his head, getting out of bed and putting his boxers on, trying to find his clothes.

"He's gonna kill you." AJ said with fear.

"I've done worse." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked him as she put on her t-shirt.

"No, just… don't worry. He's not as intimidating as he looks." Punk promised her as she put her bag over her shoulder, running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the knots his hands had put in them whilst grabbing it.

They walked downstairs and Punk decided that maybe AJ should just leave, things were possibly going to get ugly, "Just you go home. I'll see you tonight." He told her as AJ turned to him, shaking her head. She wasn't going to let him take all the blame.

"No. Both of you come here!" Jack shouted after hearing Punk from the hallway, turning around from pouring himself a glass of brandy, "Enjoyed yourselves, have you?" He asked, looking on at the living room where the empty box lay with DVD's scattered on the floor, Punk's t-shirt AJ was wearing last night abandoned on the floor along with his boxers from last night too.

"Well… we were." Punk nodded.

"Don't even think about it." Jack shook his head, "I'm not in the mood." He spat, "Did you do this to get at me? Bring some… girl to MY house, disrespect me and my property?" He said, "You have broken into my house, Phil. Both of you." He glared at AJ as Punk stepped in front of her. He refused to let him speak down to AJ.

"Yeah. I did. This place looked like it needed a bit of cheering up." Punk spat.

"I could have you both arrested." He said.

"Oh, go on then." Punk shook his head, stepping further into the living room, "Go on, go show us all what a big man you are, get us arrested. Do you honestly think I give a fuck about what you do? Your threats are completely meaningless." He spat as AJ looked on.

"You have no self respect. You came here because your small little apartment wasn't good enough. That's why you came here. How-How did you even get in?" He wondered.

"Laundry room window. Never got round to fixing it, huh?" He asked, "I lived here too remember. This was my house." He spat.

"And you decided to leave." Jack said, "I mean, as if breaking into my god damn house isn't enough, you have some girl with you who you fuck in one of my bedrooms." He spat.

"Oh, we done it here too." Punk pointed to the couch as Jack swung for him, not realising his son had always been good at dodging punches, watching him duck and stumble back, "Good one." Punk nodded.

"You'll get what's coming to you one day, Phil." Jack spat, "One day, it's just gonna hit you, and you're gonna run to your dad and I'm not gonna be fucking here." He spat.

"I'd rather die a slow, torturous, painful death than crawl to you for help." Punk spat, turning around to AJ, "C'mon." He said.

"I'm really sorry." AJ quickly apologised as Jack just stared at her, watching as Punk waited for her to leave first.

"At least she has manners." Jack nodded as Punk just ignored him and walked out of the house after her.

"That was pretty rude." AJ turned to him as they walked out of the gates.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Did you plan this?" She wondered, "Did you know he was home today?" She asked as they walked along the path.

"No. What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head.

"Was I all just part of your plan to get back at him?" She asked, pausing as Punk shook his head.

"Of course you weren't. April, c'mon… I took you there because I wanted to be with you, alone." He said truthfully as she just shook her head.

"You get so aggressive around him." She said. She didn't like seeing how angry he got. It scared her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. He just… he makes me angry. Don't you dare think that that's why I brought you there. I took you there to be with you. Just me and you. Our first time. Your first time." He said, "And I don't regret it." He said. Even though it all came to an end rather abruptly, and he was probably in even hotter water with his father now, he still had the best time with AJ.

"Neither do I." AJ whispered, of course she didn't regret it. It was the best two nights of her life, she just wasn't sure how she felt about this heated relationship between Punk and his dad. She had no idea it was that bad. And she felt awful for sneaking in when she heard his father put it into his perspective.

"Forget about him." Punk told her, "We'll go out tonight. Me, you, Seth, Clara and Dean… yeah?" He said as she just shook her head.

"I'm up early for college." She shook her head.

"So am I." Punk said, "Just a few hours." He said as she just nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"Don't think about my dad. He's not worth it." Punk told her as she just nodded. She wasn't afraid of him, she just didn't like seeing how angry he got. She missed being in his naked embrace already. She wanted to be back there, where nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.**


	11. Don't Hurt Me

**Don't Hurt Me**

* * *

"So it's a done deal?" Seth smiled after Punk got home later that night, parting ways with AJ and promising to see her later tonight.

"Yeah, it was fucking amazing, man." Punk said, "But… my dad did cut his trip short and came back to find us in one of his bedrooms." He said.

"He did not!" Seth shrieked with shock.

"He did, and I think I might have scared AJ." He admitted, "You know how I get around my dad, things just… come out of my mouth. I don't think she really understands how much we don't get on." He said, "Then she asked me if I was all part of a plan, just to get back at my dad, which is crazy." He shook his head.

"So was she alright?" Seth said, cracking open a soda and collapsing down on the chair.

"She was more than alright. I tell you what, I never wanted to leave that place with her. It was just us two. No one else." He said, "I don't know what the fuck is happening to me." He admitted with shock.

"You're letting someone in for the first time in your life." Seth laughed, "Don't treat it like flu symptoms, it's good." Seth nodded.

"I told her I loved her." Punk said as Seth's eyes widened a little.

"And do you?" Seth asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. I do. I really do." Punk nodded, "She's amazing." He said in awe.

"This is good, man." Seth nodded. He was happy for his friend. He'd watched Punk grow up to just shut everyone out of his life. He'd not gotten close to anyone for more than a few hours. It was clear his feelings were genuine about AJ and he knew from being around them a few times that AJ felt the same. It was nice to see his friend happy for once.

"So… what did you say to your dad?" He asked curiously.

"I just told him his threats were meaningless, like they always are. Tried to punch me but I dodged it." He shook his head.

"You always do." Seth laughed a little.

"Maybe a part of me was expecting him to be angry, I broke into his house for Christ sake, but hadn't he not been such a shit father his entire life, maybe I wouldn't have had to 'break in' to the house. It's like we're completely invisible to him. Me and Clara." He said, "I don't regret what me and AJ did. I was beginning to worry she did but I think she just felt bad for going into his house." He said.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like the type to do outgoing things." Seth chuckled a little.

"Nah, I don't think she is." Punk agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ had gotten home to her aunt and uncles house, getting in and dumping her bag as she wandered into the kitchen where her aunt was.

"How was your weekend?" Her Aunt Karen asked whilst turned around at the sink doing the dishes as AJ went into the fridge for a bottle of water.

Even though the incident with Punk and his father happened, she was on cloud nine. She couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to be with him. Maybe even now she could stay at his apartment some nights. She loved knowing she had him to depend on.

"It was good." AJ nodded casually, "Where is Uncle Terry?" She asked.

"At work." Karen said, turning around and watching AJ screw the cap onto the bottle of water she'd taken, "I found these." She threw the box of birth control pills on the table as AJ looked across at her auntie.

"You had no right to… go through my things." AJ snatched them and put them in her bag.

"I wasn't. I was tidying your room and I came across them." She defended, "You've known this boy for just two months, April." She shook her head.

"And?" AJ said, "I love him." She admitted as Karen rolled her eyes.

"You're eighteen. He's older. It's not gonna work out." Karen said bluntly, "I know how much your parents wouldn't want you getting a broken heart from some… hooligan criminal, so why don't you just end it, and focus on your college work." She said.

"You can't tell me what to do, and you can't predict what the future holds. You… You don't even know him. Neither of you do. I do." She said, "The more you do this, the more you are driving me away."

"We're trying to protect you." Karen said.

"By planning my life out for me?" AJ questioned.

"We want what's best for you. You're just a young girl in that boys mind. He will break your heart and when he does, you're gonna be heartbroken. You might think you'll be together forever and ever, but I want you to be realistic."

"I'm with him now. That's enough." AJ spat, "I trust him. And if I say I trust him you and Uncle Terry should both believe me, and stay out of it."

"We just want you to be ok, sweetheart. Your mom would be saying the exact same thing to you right now." She said as AJ shook her head.

"No, my mom would be happy I'm happy. She'd invite Phil over and get to know him before judging him and labelling him as a criminal, and she would not go swooping around my things in my room." AJ spat, "Stop trying to control my life and let me do what I want to do." She spat.

"You'll just get hurt."

"Then let me!" AJ shouted, "I'm sure I'll figure out." She said, rushing out of the kitchen and slamming the door shut as Karen sighed.

* * *

Later that night AJ had gone round to Punk's apartment where everyone had gathered to watch the game on TV. During half-time AJ asked to talk with him in his room. He gladly went with her and shut his room door over as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked her, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know it's just… my aunt and uncle, they're so fixed on you being bad for me." She shook her head, "And then there's your father-"

"I told you not to worry about my dad." Punk said, "What has your aunt and uncle said?"

"My aunt thinks you're just gonna hurt me." She said as Punk sighed.

"Well… I'm not." He promised her, "Who cares what they think? We know how we feel. I know how I feel." He said, "I love you. That isn't something I say a lot. I don't throw it around all the time. I said it because I mean it." He told her, "I've never felt this way about a girl before." He said, "Let your aunt say what she wants. You know how you feel." He told her.

"I do… I just wish they were ok about it. She was trying to say that my mom would tell me the same, but I know my mom wouldn't have. My mom would have been really excited to meet you." She admitted as Punk smiled, placing a kiss on her head as he wrapped his arm around her feeling her lean in against him, "She just thinks I'm young and naive." She said.

"Age plays no part in this." Punk said, "And you aren't naive. In fact, the one thing I loved about you when I first met you was, you… you never reacted to me." He said as she laughed.

"I made you chase me." She smiled as he nodded.

"You did, and I think that's why I needed to have you even more." He said as she smiled, "Who cares about them, or my dad, let them think what they want, whether it be you're too young, or I'm gonna break your heart, or I'm too irresponsible. We know how we feel. Nothing else matters." He said as she nodded.

"Nothing else matters." She said. Nothing else did matter when she was with him.

She stood up and walked over to his door, locking it over as he smirked.

"The guys are still here." Punk told her something she already knew.

"That's why I locked the door." She told him as he stood up, meeting her at the bottom of the bed to capture her lips with his, stripping her clothes as she began to strip his. He knew this was all still new to her but clearly she'd enjoyed enough during their weekend to want more. He knew he wanted more.

Once in nothing but her underwear, he picked her up and placed her in the centre of his bed, kissing her neck as she rolled her head back. There was that intimate, indescribable feeling again, the relaxing tightness in her core and the feeling of not caring about a single thing in the world. She really was hooked on him like a drug, and what made it better was he felt the exact same about her.

"Phil." She whispered breathlessly as he kissed down her neck, unclasping her bra and throwing it away so he could use his mouth on her breasts, swirling his tongue around her peachy coloured buds as she arched her back, "Oh, God… feels so good." She moaned as he dipped a hand into her panties, massaging her clit in rhythmical circles as she moaned even louder, causing him to place his free hand over her mouth.

"Shh." He smiled a little as she looked up at him and nodded.

"It just… Oh, God it feel so good." She said as quietly as possible whilst he continued stroking her clit and using his mouth on her breasts, travelling his mouth back up to her lips to give her a sweet kiss, "Phil." She moaned in sheer pleasure as he smiled. He could have watched her all day, moaning and purring like a little kitten.

He removed his hands from her panties and stripped them off, shimmying his boxers down and lining himself up with her as she smiled with satisfaction. She was a little spitfire. It might have been her first few experiences with a guy like this but she sure wasn't holding back, he just put that down to her trusting him, and he would never tarnish that trust.

He slid into her, almost forgetting how completely out of this world it felt to be inside her.

AJ moaned as she rolled her head back, feeling full to the brim and warm, comfortably adjusting to his size before he began to thrust in and out of her. This was something she never wanted to disappear. This level of closeness and intimacy. She loved this right here. She never wanted this to go away.

* * *

An hour or so later, they lay in bed, AJ lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, the covers messy and their eyes tired. Dean and Seth had came to knock on the door a few times where they both had to stop what the were doing and stay as quiet as ever, just so they assumed they were sleeping.

"You won't hurt me… will you?" AJ whispered, looking up at him.

"Of course I won't." He said, "April, it's you I want. If I wasn't interested or I wasn't serious, I would have told you and moved on. I love you." He reminded her as she smiled, resting her head back down on his chest.

"I just don't want this to be a… a first time thing. Where I'll look back in twenty years sitting with a boring husband, thinking about that cute blonde guy I fell in love with." She shook her head, "I can't picture ever being without you." She admitted. And it scared her a little. She was so attached to him that she knew if he ever did hurt her, she would be heartbroken, but she had faith in him that he wouldn't. She trusted him with her heart.

"It's not just a first time thing." Punk told her, "My feelings for you aren't going away." He told her honestly, "Maybe if… maybe if your uncle and aunt are getting at you so much… maybe you could just stay here." He shrugged as she looked up at him.

"Like… live here with you?" She said as he nodded, "It's only been two months." She admitted in a gasp.

"That's why it's so crazy. It feels like… we've known each other for years." He admitted. He always thought that saying was cliché, but he understood it now.

"You'd really want me to stay here with you?" She asked in awe.

"I know how much you want out of your aunt and uncles house, and… I love having you around, especially in my bed." He smiled as she grinned, "You don't have to say yes, I'm just… putting it out there." He said.

"Yes." She nodded, "I'll live here with you." She said quickly without even thinking. It was perfect. She wanted to be with him as much as possible anyway, and if it meant having her own place without her aunt and uncle around, she was totally acquainted to the idea.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered, reaching up and kissing him sweetly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	12. Living Together

**Living Together**

* * *

 _Winter…_

"You have no idea just how cold it is outside." AJ admitted, quickly shutting the apartment door as she walked into what she had been calling home for three months, "Where is Punk?" She asked Seth and Clara who were sat on the couch with blankets. Even with the heating and the fire on, it was still pretty cold inside.

"He's in the room." Clara smiled.

A lot had changed in just three months. The boys found themselves leaving an actual clean apartment thanks to AJ and Clara. The place had never been so clean. It was also easier to run and less money now that they all had input for rent. AJ felt free for the first time in her life. Of course there was a complete uproar from her uncle and aunt when she said she was moving in with the guy who she'd known for two months, but she'd definitely proved them wrong, and her and Punk were as close as close can be. Their relationship had became this beautiful, trusty, glowing thing. They seen each other every morning and every night, and she really couldn't believe she'd actually found a guy who really liked her as much as she liked him.

"Hey." AJ smiled as she walked into what was now their bedroom, dumping her bag down exhaustedly as she seen him sitting on his bed with his books out in front of him. She'd fixed the room up a bit, to make sure she had space for her things.

"How was work?" Punk asked her, legs crossed in a basket as he had sheets of paper spread out everywhere. If there was one thing she had noticed in him over the course of the five months she'd spent with him, was that his concentration towards college and his work had raised drastically. He was actually handing in work and sitting final exams and studying. She liked to think she really was bringing out the best in him.

"Cold." She admitted. It was just one week away from Christmas and the streets were covered in snow. The diner was at it's busiest with people stopping by for warm drinks and waffles. She'd gone straight from college to work today and was completely exhausted, "It's getting so busy. I don't have enough hands." She admitted as he smiled, "What you studying for?" She asked him, kicking her converse off and taking her coat over to the radiator, throwing it over it and walking back over to the bed, taking a seat.

"We have this end of year thing tomorrow. I don't think it means much in terms of my course work, but I still want to do good in it." He said as she smiled.

"You'll do fine." She said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his cheek, "You've aced the past two exams." She reminded him.

"I know, but I don't want that to just be a fluke." He said.

"It wasn't a fluke. You studied hard for them. You even done better than Seth." She smiled slightly as he laughed.

"Don't tell him you said that." Punk smiled.

Punk, for the first time in his life, felt like there was a constant and a meaning in his life. AJ was motivating him to do well in college. Coming home to see her after a long day in class was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Sleeping beside her every night, holding her in his arms, making love to her whenever he wanted to… he'd never made such a great decision as to ask her to move in with him. They always talked about when they were with each other, how they felt like it was just them two, well… now it really just was them two.

"I was thinking about going to see my uncle and aunt for Christmas." She told him as he looked up at her, watching her begin to strip her clothes off as he leaned against the headboard, trying not to get distracted. Their relationship hadn't just progressed mentally but physically to. She'd become so comfortable and confident around him. She started off as a clueless, timid, shy little thing, to being completely wild and crazy. He had nothing to complain about.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" He asked. She hadn't spoke to her uncle and aunt in three months. She left them on a bad note when she told them she was moving in with him. They thought he was going to mistreat her, and just take advantage of her being so young and naive, but she really wasn't, and he wasn't mistreating her, not a chance.

"Well… I'd like to see them, even if they don't want to see me." She said, "This is the first Christmas I've actually had money to spend on people, I'd like to get them something, I know everything they said hurt me, but I never wanted things to get ugly between us, you know that." She said as he nodded.

"I thought you were spending Christmas with us, here?" He said.

"I am. Maybe I'll go see them on Christmas Eve. I can let them know how well I'm doing here on my own with you. Maybe it'll ease their minds a little, because I know they were just worried about me." She shrugged as he just nodded.

"Well it's up to you." Punk said, "As long as you're here with me for Christmas day." He said. He'd never had a reason to celebrate Christmas. Not since his mom was alive anyway. He and Seth normally just sat in on the couch watching TV all day. They barely even managed to put up decorations, but now with his sister here and with AJ, a girlfriend he could buy things for, there was a reason to celebrate definitely.

"I will be. Don't worry." She smiled. She couldn't believe it had been five months they'd been together, almost half the year. She'd never think her first boyfriend would be a serious one. Just knowing that the feelings were mutual and they were both very much in love, and she wasn't just being a gullible little girl, was the greatest thing in the world.

"I'm going for a shower." She told him as his head shot up again from his books, "Fancy joining me?" She smiled, standing in just her underwear as he grinned, ditching his work and following her into the bathroom just outside his room, locking the door and stripping his clothes off as she got rid of her underwear, stepping in first as he followed straight behind.

"I missed you today." She whispered as he lifted her up and pressed her against the tiles, the warm water spraying on his back.

"I missed you too." He told her, taking her lips against his as she ran her fingers through his wet hair, feeling one hand hold onto her waist and the other tangle down between them to touch her as she rolled her head back against the tiles.

"Oh, yeah… right there." She moaned as he rolled his tongue over her breasts and up to her neck. There was something about being at college and work all day, coming home to her boyfriend in a place she could call her home that just satisfied her like never before. As much as she'd only ever been with him, she truly believed no other man could make her feel the way he did.

"Yeah, you like that?" Punk grinned, tugging on her ear lobe as she smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Keep going." She moaned, clawing at his back whilst he continued to stroke her lovingly.

He had to admit, she very much kept him on his toes. There was never a dull moment with her. Whether they got hot and steamy like this or she was showing him how to cook a basic dinner, or watching a movie curled into him. It was a good relationship. Better than good. He was happy. For this first time in his life. There was a constant happiness with in him, and it was because of her.

He removed his hand and eased himself into her entrance, watching her bite her lip and moan into herself a she kissed her roughly, beginning to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Fuck! Yes! Just like that..." She moaned, cupping the back of his head as he kissed her neck.

"You're so fucking tight." He whispered in her ear as he thrust in and out of her, holding her up by the waist to stop her from slipping down the wall.

"Harder." She moaned, "Fuck, it feels so good." She cried, tangling her hand down and stroking her clit as he smiled, kissing her again as she moaned into the kiss loudly.

"Fuck, I know." Punk moaned, "You gonna cum for me? Huh?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes! Yes… please make me cum." She moaned, "Please, Phil." She begged as he smirked, thrusting into her hard and fast, feeling himself get just as close as she was getting, watching her as she shuddered, hitting that perfect little g-spot at the right time, sending her wild in his arms.

"Oh, God..." She moaned, eyes closed and head rolling back as she arched her body into his, her body pulsing with pleasure and adrenalin.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, pulling out of her as she dropped to her knees in front of him, closing her mouth around him as he came hard in her mouth, watching some of his fluids run down her chin as she milked him dry, letting him go with an audible pop, wiping her chin and getting back to her feet as she smiled.

"Fuck." He moaned trying to get his breath back as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his as he pulled her into him. Life was good. Better than ever.

* * *

"Well… I completely fucked that up." Dean admitted the next day as they left the class.

"You always fuck tests up." Punk chuckled a little.

"Yeah and so do you, until all of a sudden you start getting yourself top marks. I enjoyed when we failed together, man. Can AJ rub off some of her magic motivation powers on me?" He asked.

"No she cannot." Punk said in a serious tone as Dean laughed, "It actually feels good to… do good." He admitted, "I've never done this well with school or college work." He admitted.

"This is good. You said you wanted this to be your last year so it's good you're making it count." Seth said.

"I do. I just don't know what kind of job I'll get when I'm done here." He admitted.

"You could work in construction." Seth suggested, "There's plenty of that around here." He said.

"True, and I want it close to home, so I can see AJ, I mean… she's got another year or two at college to go so I know I still gotta think of her." He admitted.

"I can't believe you've had a girlfriend for five months now." Dean shook his head, "I never thought I'd see the day." He admitted, "What's it like? Getting laid by the same chick all the time?" Dean asked as they walked out of the college building.

"Always depend on Dean for the real, serious questions." Seth nodded.

"It's actually better than taking a different girl home every night." Punk said as Dean just raised his eyebrows, "No, man. I'm serious. It's anything but fucking boring, trust me." He said.

"You spoken to your dad recently?" Seth wondered.

"No. We haven't crossed paths since me and AJ were in his house." He said, "Haven't seen him around. I know Clara spoke to him a few weeks ago. He's been working in China, well… that's what she said." He shrugged, "I don't really care what he does."

"Do you ever see yourself getting on with him?" Dean wondered, "I know for me… I'll never get on with my family. At all."

"Nah, I could never get along with him. We're too different." He said, "He's strictly about work. Work comes first. It always has. Even before me and Clara." He said, "I'd never put any job before AJ." He said, "And I've only been with her for five months." He shook his head.

"You never know. Things can change." Seth said, "It'll be nice to do Christmas with all of us. Clara and AJ included this time." He said.

"As long as there is beer there I'll be fine." Dean nodded as Punk and Seth laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	13. Wrapped Up

**Wrapped Up**

* * *

Christmas _Eve…_

After AJ had finished her shift at the diner on Christmas Eve, she had let Punk know that she was going straight to her aunt and uncles to see them. She hadn't spoke to them since that night she told them that she was, in other words, her own boss. That she didn't take orders from them and she was doing what she wanted to do. She felt awful after it, but she didn't regret it. She had to get through to them. They just seen her as a childish little girl who was being 'fooled' by some guy. They didn't understand.

Regardless, she never wanted to fall out with them. Despite whatever lack of interest they showed in her at times, they'd still taken care of her for the past eight years. She just wished they accepted Punk the way she knew her parents would have.

She knocked on the door to their house, not feeling it right to just walk in the way she used to, waiting out in the freezing cold as her aunt came to the door a few minutes later.

"April." Karen said, slight relief in her tone of voice but sadness on her face.

"Can I… come in?" AJ wondered quietly as Karen nodded, widening the door as AJ walked in, banging her feet off the mat to get any snow off, kicking them off and walking through to the living room where her uncle was sitting, now standing when she walked in.

"April." He said, "What's happened? What has he done?" He asked quickly. He didn't think they'd this long, she had to give it to her.

"What? Nothing." AJ laughed a little, "I just wanted to see you before Christmas." She said as they both just nodded, surprised she wasn't here because she'd fallen out with her so called boyfriend.

"You're still living with him?" Terry asked as AJ nodded.

"It's… It's actually better for me." She said, "I have friends there. You know I've never had friends. Not real ones anyway." She shrugged, "It's closer to college and my work. And despite what you both think, I'm happy with him." She said as Terry and Karen just exchanged glances to one another.

"How-How is college going?" Terry asked politely as AJ smiled.

"Good. Really good." She nodded, "I uh… I figured since I'm getting my own pay cheque now that I'd get you both something." She said, digging into her bag where the wrapped presents for them were, "Phil actually helped me decide on what to get you both, I got a little stuck." She smiled nervously, putting the presents under the tree for them as Terry and Karen both smiled.

"April, you didn't have to get us anything." Karen said.

"No. I did." AJ nodded, "The last time I seen you both I was screaming at you both telling you you weren't my parents, and I could do what I want. And I've not being able to stop thinking about it. I didn't mean to upset you both but… I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I've not been this happy since mom and dad were here, and I know you can both see that." AJ said.

"We just care about you." Terry said, "Even if we aren't your parents. We're the next best thing, and it's our job to look after you." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know that, but you have to trust me. Neither of you have even gave Phil a chance to talk to you properly. Just because he has a petty criminal record doesn't mean he's going to hurt me." She shook her head, "I'm pretty sure I remember my dad having a criminal record and he was the… softest, sweetest guy in the world." She smiled, "And you both know it." She said as they both nodded, "I don't want you to hate me."

"We don't hate you, sweetheart." Karen sighed, "Your mom and dad loved you more than anything in the world, and if anything happened to you, we'd be held responsible, it's our job now to look out for you."

"I'm eighteen. Nearly nineteen." She reminded them, "I'm doing alright on my own." She promised them.

"Looks like you are." Terry nodded. Him, nor Karen could deny that AJ was sparkling. She was happy and she was perfectly fine. Maybe this boy was good for her, but they were still going to be weary.

"What are you doing for tomorrow?"Karen asked.

"We're having dinner at our place." AJ smiled, "Our friends, Phil's sister." She said as Terry and Karen nodded.

"Is your place warm enough?" Karen asked with concern, "It's to be really cold tonight. Do you have heating? I have extra blankets if-"

"We have heating." AJ smiled.

"Well good." Karen nodded, "I… we have a present for you. Your uncle thought you would show face soon. He thought you'd be crying with a broken heart but nevertheless." She walked away and emerged back out with a wrapped up present for her, handing it over to her as AJ took it with a smile.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "And really, I am ok. I would tell you if I wasn't. He's making me really happy." She said.

"Then that's good enough for us." Karen sighed. What was the point in being so bitter when clearly their niece was perfectly fine, and clearly very happy.

"Maybe..." Terry bit his tongue, looking over to Karen who nodded. They'd had many discussions over this topic, "Maybe you and… your boyfriend could come for dinner one night." He suggested.

"Really?" AJ smiled as Terry nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." AJ grinned, wrapping her arms around her uncle who smiled. In the time AJ had been out of the house it had given he and her aunt to discuss what they were going to do, and they realised that AJ wasn't that frightened ten year old little girl anymore, she was as strong as ever.

"We'll arrange a date soon." Karen smiled, "For now, go enjoy your Christmas." She said as AJ smiled.

She was so glad she'd visited them. This was all she wanted. Them to understand that she was happy and more than capable of looking after herself.

* * *

"So it went well?" Punk smiled, lying in bed with AJ later that night, sitting up against the headboard as she lay curled into him, watching the snow fall out the window.

"Much better than I expected." She smiled with relaxation, "They even invited us round for dinner soon." She smiled as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm really glad I went and seen them. I think they had some time to talk about it all, they must have realised that I am actually happy with you." She said, "Although I still think a part of them is convinced you're just using me." She said.

"Well they could never be more wrong." He said, kissing her head as she smiled, looking out the window as the snow fell from the black sky.

"Do you ever miss your mom more at Christmas?" She asked.

"No." He said, "Why?" He asked.

"It's just… it's the one time you're supposed to be with your family. With the people you love. I don't know… I just miss my parents that little bit more around the holidays." She shrugged.

"I have the person I love right beside me." He said as she smiled.

"Yeah?" AJ looked up at him, "Me too." She smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips against his, quickly turning around to look at the small alarm clock on the bedside cabinet, "Ok, now you can open your present." She smiled, jumping out of bed suddenly as Punk barely got time to comprehend what she'd said.

"You don't want to wait until the morning?" He asked.

"No, it's Christmas now." She smiled excitedly, grabbing the present she'd wrapped for him over in the corner of their room, crawling back onto the bed, kneeling in front of him, "Merry Christmas." She smiled, handing him it cheerfully as he sat up and began to unwrap it. She didn't care if he didn't give her present to her tonight, she still wanted to give him his.

Punk nervously opened up the present, noticing it was a cubs hat, smiling on at it, "You got me a new hat." He looked up at her.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Pretending you aren't underwhelmed." She laughed, "Look inside the hat." She told him as he shook his head with confusion, turning it around and seeing two tickets.

"Game tickets? Sweet." He smiled. He normally couldn't get tickets to go watch the cubs. He'd made a big point about it to her so it was sweet she'd actually paid attention.

"Not just a game." She smiled, "It's a tour of wrigley. I know how much you love the cubs and… you always said your dad promised you he'd take you and he never did, I seen a leaflet at the diner a few weeks ago and I managed to get the last tickets. You can take Seth or Dean, I don't suppose I'll be much company, but I thought you'd really like it." She smiled, a little nervous incase it wasn't what he wanted.

"I can't believe you done that." Punk smiled. He'd always banged on to her about the tour of Wrigley that happened once a year, which gave you a free pass to a game also. He knew they weren't cheap at all. He was extremely touched by the gift, "Thank you, you really didn't have to do this." He said.

"You like it?" She smiled happily.

"I love it, April." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek as she smiled. She was so happy he liked it. She could see he was legitimately happy about it.

"And now you can trash that dirty hat and you have a clean, fresh new one." She smiled, having picked him up a new cubs hat to go along with her present.

"Keeping me clean." He smiled, placing the hat on his head as she laughed. Watching him sit in bed in just his boxers with the hat on, "Alright, since you're practically drooling on my leg, you can have your present." He stood up as she smiled excitedly.

"I thought I'd get you something that would be useful." He said as he pulled out the wrapped up box from under his bed, "And don't worry, I've saved up for it, so I'm not in any student loan debt that you get your panites in a twist about." He said as she glared at him, "I hope you like it." He said nervously, handing the rather large and heavy box to her as she almost dropped it, lying it on the bed in front of her.

"You're a neat wrapper." She smiled.

"Clara wrapped it for me." He said.

"Oh." She said as he laughed, watching her tear into it. He had probably spent more than he should have, considering he'd known her for five months, but he really felt like it was something she'd make good use of, and really appreciate.

"Phil." AJ shook her head, "These are… these are extortionate." She gasped as she looked on at the box she could see held a Macbook inside. She knew how pricey these were. In fact, it was going to be something she'd have to save towards for quite some time.

"I know but… I wanted to get you it." He sat down beside her, "It has all of those programmes you need… you know, for your animations and stuff." He said, "I know it's what they use at the college so I figured it'd be good for you to have your own." He smiled as she just shook her head in shock.

"I can't believe you really got this for me." She said, "Thank you… thank you so much." She turned to him as he just smiled.

"I don't normally have anyone to buy presents for so… I thought I'd make it count." He said as she smiled, kissing his cheek sweetly. He was so glad she liked it. Her eyes were completely lit up, just like his was at the thought of his childhood dream of seeing all around Wrigley coming true. They'd really considered each other's feelings and needs towards their presents.

"I can't wait to set it up." She admitted with excitement.

"We can sort it out tomorrow." He told her as she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled, placing it down beside her bed, laying back down in bed with him as he took his hat off and sat it on his night stand, "Thank you so much… really." She looked into his eyes as he just smiled.

"It was my pleasure." He said, "And you have no idea how much those tickets mean to me. I… I didn't know you paid attention to my moaning." He laughed a little.

"I pay attention to everything about you." She smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear a she smiled, "I'm really glad I'm spending my Christmas with you." She said.

"Me too." Punk nodded, pressing his lips against hers as he pulled her on top of him, running his fingers through her hair as she sat up, straddling his hips and lifting her pyjama t-shirt off, revealing her perky breasts as he grinned, pulling her back down to meet her lips, hooking his fingers at the sides of her shorts and panties, sliding them down whilst pulling her up as she looked confused, "You want your second present?" He smiled, "Although, I'd say this is more of a treat for me." He admitted, sliding her up his body so her centre was positioned over his face.

As much as she was proud of their wildness in the bedroom, he'd never done anything like this before and as soon as his mouth closed over her folds she completely lost it.

"Oh… Oh my god!" She moaned loudly, grabbing onto the headboard, "Phil." She whispered in complete bliss. The blood was just rushing down south, warm and fast, his tongue was exploring her like never before, teasing her clit and entrance whilst her legs quivered around him.

"You taste so good, baby." Punk told her, "You like this?" He asked her a she nodded quickly.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop." She begged as he smirked, going back to using his entire mouth on her, lips included as he ate her like his last meal, not even stopping for breath, "Phil… just like that, baby." She moaned, grinding herself on his mouth without even realising it, her core tightening as her knuckles turned white from the tight grip she had on the headboard.

"Fuck! I'm so close… I'm gonna-" She moaned loudly, her whole body shaking as she felt herself reach her peak, "Oh God!" She screamed at Punk's eyes widened at the literal scream she let out.

He lapped up her juices and pulled her back down his body as she collapsed over him, "You're fucking beautiful." He said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her passionately.

"I think… I think you should do that more often." She smiled as he laughed.

"It'd be my pleasure." He smirked as she sat up, pushing his boxers down and sinking down onto his length, her wet, tight walls hugging around him tightly as she began to move up and down, placing her hands on his chest to keep her steadied as he looked up at her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known, and she'd always be. He couldn't think of a time where he wouldn't think she was beautiful. She already meant the world.

* * *

"You realise other people live in this apartment." Seth spat at Punk the next morning in the kitchen as Punk laughed, "You sounded like you were god damn murdering her." He said as Punk just smiled.

"Well that isn't my fault. Talk to her about it." He said.

"I'm not gonna talk to her about it." Seth said, "Just stop-"

"Hey." AJ walked into the kitchen as Seth turned around with Punk.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, AJ." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"So two faced." Punk muttered under his breath only for Seth to hear.

"I've left your present under the tree." Seth smiled.

"Yours too." AJ nodded. She'd gone out and gotten Seth, Clara and Dean a present too. She'd grown very close to them all the past few months and she felt it'd be rude not to.

"I can't wait for this dinner." Seth grinned, rubbing his hands together and leaving the kitchen as AJ smiled.

"He wants us to stop fucking so loud." Punk turned to her as she raised her eyebrows.

"We're loud?" She questioned.

"Well… I'm not. You are." He told her truthfully, "I love it. He… doesn't." Punk shrugged.

"Well tell him to wear ear muffs then." AJ said without care as Punk chuckled.

"My girl." He grinned, kissing her cheek and heading out of the kitchen as AJ smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	14. Scare

**Scare**

* * *

A few days later after the celebration of Christmas, AJ and Punk were both invited to AJ's aunt and uncles for dinner. Punk was a little nervous, ok… he was extremely nervous. He knew her aunt and uncle didn't like him. He felt like he had to somehow impress him, but AJ assured him that he didn't have to impress anyone. She loved him for him, and she wanted him to be himself in front of her aunt and uncle, so he figured he'd just do that.

They got in and after AJ introduced Punk to her aunt and uncle, hoping it wouldn't be as awkward as she imagined it'd be, they sat down to dinner. He assumed it'd just be basic conversation that would happen at the table, and he was right.

"So… Phil, April told me you're studying interior design." Terry said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." Punk nodded, "You're probably wondering why, right?" He said as Terry nodded, "I love art but unfortunately I'm not very good at putting pen to paper. It all happens in my head for me, I'm good with graphic drawings, seeing shapes and spaces… it's just something I've always been good with, and interested in." He said.

"What career moves can you make with that qualification then?" Karen asked.

"Well there's construction, residential and commercial design." He said as AJ smiled. She knew her aunt and uncle thought he was just some kid depending on college out of boredom. He was a smart guy, and she seen her uncle and aunt taken back a little as he spoke, "I think I'd fit better in commercial design." He admitted.

"What's that?" Terry asked.

"Working in bigger, opened spaces. Government buildings, schools, hospitals. For example, you get a piece of land, you build a hospital, how the fuck do-" He jumped as AJ kicked him under the table, "Sorry… how the hell do you figure out where everything is gonna go? That's where I come in." He said.

"So… where is the art in that?" Karen asked curiously.

"The art comes in the planning. It's not like painting pictures and drawings. It's not that type of art. It's fitting shapes in symmetrically and making use of space as best you can." He said.

"Why are you so interested in it?" Terry asked.

"I don't know really… I've just liked the image of having an empty space, and making something of it. I suppose that's art in it's own." He said as AJ smiled across to him, "April is the real artist out of the two of us." He smiled to AJ who blushed.

"I always knew you'd do something with art." Karen nodded to AJ, "You were always such an excellent drawer." She said as AJ smiled.

"Well, now thanks to Phil's Christmas present I can actually do more work and drawings and animations." She smiled across to Punk.

"Is this your last year at college, Phil?" Terry asked Punk who nodded.

"I plan for it to be. This will be my third year. Hopefully I'll have gotten everything I need to go out and find some sort of job with the degree I have." He said.

"And where does April come into it when you leave college?" Karen asked bluntly as AJ turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not going to work in a different country." Punk laughed, "I still plan on seeing April every day and living with her." Punk nodded as AJ smiled to herself.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, what's with the criminal record? You realise that's the reason I didn't want April around you, don't you?" He said as Punk nodded.

"We don't have to talk about this." AJ shook her head.

"No it's fine." Punk assured her, "I done some pretty stupid stuff as a kid. Stupid mistakes I really regret." He admitted.

"Didn't your parents keep an eye on you?" Terry shook his head as AJ sighed, "I mean… I've read it and I'm pretty sure you were as young as 16."

"Yeah, it was just after my mom died." Punk nodded as her uncle and aunt paused in the middle of their dinner, "Don't ask me why it took my mind off it. It just did. Got involved with the wrong crowd. Felt like I had nothing to lose. Had no one to stop me." He shrugged.

"What about your dad?" Karen asked.

"He's as useful as a chocolate tea pot." Punk shook his head, "And it's a little sister I have, and she was fourteen at the time, she just cried the entire time and I couldn't… couldn't be around it, you know?" He said, "You'll probably find that behind every kids criminal record, there's some sort of motive." He said to Terry who just nodded silently.

Both of them were completely surprised and taken back by how polite and sweet Punk really was. AJ was right. They thought she really was just being naive, but Punk really was a nice boy.

"Maybe that's why you two get on so well." Karen said, "April lost her parents." Karen said.

"He knows." AJ said quickly.

"Does he know how-"

"Yes." AJ said.

"Maybe it is." Punk nodded, "But I don't know, I'd say it's what we don't have in common that makes us work." He said, "You know she hates the hawks?" Punk turned to Terry who chuckled.

"Trust me, Phil. I've tried my hardest to sway her into the hockey life but she just doesn't budge." Terry said as Punk smiled.

"Hey, I'm not from here." AJ said, "I'm not interested." She shrugged.

"It's all rubbish anyway." Karen said.

"This is what I have to live with, Phil." Terry said as Punk laughed.

Her aunt and uncle weren't so bad. Clearly they were inclined to looking after AJ and making sure she was safe and protected. He could see they cared about her an awful lot and clearly that was the only reason they were so unsure about him at first. He hoped he was proving to them that he wasn't going to hurt AJ, and he really did care about her.

* * *

The dinner was successful, despite the few bumps along the road, but AJ and Punk decided to head off as it was getting late, but thanked both Karen and Terry for the dinner. Both her aunt and uncle were pleasantly surprised at how well they had taken a liking to Punk. They now felt at peace knowing he was with AJ. He seemed like he was really taking good care of her, and that was good enough for them.

As they walked home, they cut down the same slim road they always did when walking by this way. Her arm was linked in his, leaning into him as they tread lightly along the snow that was still laying thick.

"It's still freezing." She sighed, hugging into him for heat, "I think that went really well, what do you think?" She asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, it went really well actually. At least if I ever get stuck for conversation with your uncle I can bring up hockey." He said, referring to the majority of the night where Punk spoke to Terry about the hawks.

"And I can disappear so I don't have to listen to it." AJ laughed as he smiled, "Our kids are gonna have to suffer you forcing hockey onto them, aren't they?"

"Kids?" Punk laughed a little as she looked up at him, "Slow down." He said casually.

"You don't want kids?" She asked.

"Not really." He admitted, looking down at her as she nodded, "You always see those kids at the store, lying on the ground crying, stomping their feet because they couldn't get the candy bar they wanted." He shook his head, "I'd rather not have to deal with that."

"That's the reason you're giving me? Supermarket tantrums?" She said as he laughed.

"It's just not something I've gave enough thought about. It's not something I see myself doing." He said as she just nodded. He wanted nothing more than to get off this conversation topic, luckily enough, they didn't have to think of much as suddenly a man stepped out in front of them from down the lane along the path they were walking.

"Give me your money." The hooded figure said as AJ froze, feeling Punk pull her directly behind him.

"I don't have money on me, I'm sorry, pal." Punk said calmly, "See." He turned out his pockets on his jeans and hoodie, "Just, let us go home." Punk nodded.

"I'm not fucking around!" The man in the hood exclaimed, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said, pulling out the gun from his back pocket as AJ hid behind Punk with her eyes shut.

"I have no money. What do you want me to do? Go to the ATM and lift you some?" Punk shook his head. He wasn't scared often, but having a gun pointed in his direction wasn't something he'd came across before.

"What about your girl?" The man said, "Give me her purse." He pointed to AJ's bag that hung over her shoulder.

"There's nothing but books in there, man. I'm sorry." Punk said. He was trying to act as calm as possible. He knew AJ was petrified.

"Just give me the bag!" He hood exclaimed, reaching his hand out forcefully, tugging on AJ's bag that was on her shoulder as Punk swung for the guy, knocking him out cold, landing on the snow, his bloody nose dripping out turning the white snow red.

"C'mon." Punk encouraged AJ who seemed frozen with fear, "C'mon, it's alright. We're nearly home." He told her, wrapping his arm around her as they walked quickly down the street. He was afraid she was going to faint from the disbelief in her eyes. He needed to get her home as quickly as possible.

* * *

Once they got home it was good to realise that Seth and Clara were out and the apartment was empty. He watched as she stood still near the door, reaching out to take her bag off her as she pushed his hand away lightly.

"It's alright." He nodded, "It's ok. Nothing… nothing happened. It was just some kid probably messing around." He tried to lighten the situation a little.

"He… He..." AJ swallowed, "Had a gun." She looked up at him.

"Empty threats." Punk said, "You're safe." He nodded as tears welled in her eyes, "Hey, c'mon." He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried into his chest. He realised how horrible that must have been for her. It must have taken her back to that night and he hated that. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as she cried.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	15. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

* * *

New _Years Eve…_

"C'mon man, you always come out with us." Seth groaned, looking across at Punk with Clara standing beside him, "We're meeting Dean there."

"AJ can't." Punk said.

"We can make her a fake ID. Got Clara one." Seth said as Clara smirked and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but Clara could pass for 21, AJ still looks 18." Punk said, "She doesn't want to go out anyway, and I'm not leaving her here herself." Punk told them.

"Ok." Clara nodded, "If you change your mind you know where we are." She smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled. She really wanted him and AJ to come out with them. It was New Years Eve, after all, but he wanted to stay here with AJ, they had to respect that.

They left the apartment as Punk trailed back through the hall and into his room where AJ sat up on her laptop. Even if she was the legal age to get into clubs, he didn't think she'd want to go anyway after what happened a few days ago when they were walking home.

"You should have just gone." AJ said, having briefly heard their conversation out of the room, "I'm just gonna sit here and fall asleep soon." She told him.

"Then I'll fall asleep with you." He told her, walking over to the bed and climbing in beside her, "You still thinking about it?" He asked her as she nodded, trying to pretend she was focused on what she was doing on her laptop.

"Do you expect me not to?" She asked him.

"No." Punk shook his head, "I just don't want you to be scared. Chicago is a scary place, just like New Jersey clearly. Thugs like that guy show up every once in a while and they… they threat and they threat and get absolutely no where."

"You don't know anything. What if we were just lucky?" She asked.

"Then let's thank ourselves we are and just forget about it." He told her, "I don't want you to be scared." He sighed.

"I wasn't as scared." She admitted, sitting her laptop over on the nightstand, looking up at him, "I'm not sure if it was because I was a child back then, or because I have you now. My dad done the same thing you done. He pushed me right behind him." She said.

"You still remember it all?" Punk questioned.

"Every single second." He said, "I was 10. And something as impacting as that, it's hard not to remember it." She said.

"What happened after the guys that mugged you left? What… What did you do?" He asked.

"I cried." She said honestly, "I don't know, what would you do if you just seen your mom and dad shot in front of you?" She said as he just turned away, "I got help right away from people passing by the alley. I was taking into child services and my aunt and uncle were called." She said, "They wouldn't let me see the bodies. I felt like I never got a chance to say goodbye." She admitted.

"I don't that's something a ten year old can deal with." Punk shook his head.

"I dealt with them getting killed in front of me." She said, "I got treated like a child the entire time. I know I was. But I'd just lost my parents. I think a lot of people forgot about that." She shook her head, "Didn't you find your mom..."

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "No one was in. Dad was working, of course-"

"He worked when your mom was sick?" AJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"I think he worked more." Punk admitted, "Clara had gone out to a friends. I went into my mom's room, to check if she was ok, see if she needed something. She was dying. We all knew that, but… it was still a shock to find her dead." He said, "A part of me was relieved because she'd been in so much pain the past few months. She was like a skeleton. But then… the other part of me just fell apart. She was the one who took care of us. She came to us when we had nightmares, took us out, held us when we were sick- my dad done nothing. I think that was the saddest part. Losing all that closeness. Knowing you didn't have that one person anymore to tell you things would be ok, even when they most likely wouldn't be." He said.

"Did you call somebody?" She frowned.

"I called my dad. He never picked up. Shocker." Punk shook his head, "I didn't want to call Clara, so I got the maid and she took control. I didn't really know what to do or who it was I had to call. I knew I didn't have to call the police, it wasn't unexpected, and an ambulance was unnecessary and too late." He said.

"Was your dad upset?" AJ asked.

"He was silent." Punk said, "Didn't say much. Went straight for Clara when he came home. Gave her a hug whilst I stood watching." He said as she frowned, "I don't know if he thinks just because I was older, or because I was a boy, that I was able to just, move on." He said.

"Have you moved on now?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I have. I've accepted it all. I had some great times with my mom. She knew we loved her. What else could we have done?" He said, "I'd say I'm doing alright for myself now." He smiled down to her as she smiled back up.

"Do you wanna see this piece I'm doing just now?" She sat up against the headboard a little straighter, taking her laptop and opening up the document as he looked on, watching as the 3D graphic robot moved along the screen, waving it's hand up and down as he smiled.

"I love how feminine the robot is." He smiled as she laughed, "That's really cool. I… I could never work out how the hell you do that." He admitted. She was very good at what it was she was interested in. Yeah she was a minor starting out, but her work so far was outstanding, and that was her just in her first year, "You could design your own video game." He said.

"I could." AJ nodded, sitting her laptop back over, "I plan on doing something big. I don't wanna work in an office my entire life. I wanna design a book cover, or an animated series, or a video game." She shrugged, "That's where I'm swaying towards."

"Good." He nodded. "Always have a plan. Some things can come unexpected..." He smiled down at her, "But it's always good to know where you wanna go."

"I know." AJ nodded, "I feel really bad for making you stay in on New Years Eve." She admitted.

"It's all boring anyway. I don't even drink. I just liked going out with the guys, and you'll find a lot of girls willing to kiss you." He winked as she chuckled.

"Oh, really? Worried you'd be tempted?" She questioned.

"Absolutely not." He said, "I'm a one woman man." He said as she smiled.

* * *

"Where is Punk?" Dean asked as he spotted Seth and Clara make their way over to him in the club they'd been going to for years.

"He's staying in with AJ." Seth said as Dean rolled his eyes.

"What is it with this fucking girl?" Dean grumbled.

"Leave him alone." Clara spat, "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. You two should be happy for him." She said.

"He's always with her." Dean moaned.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you care about someone, Dean. You want to be with them. Not just laze around in bars all day drinking yourself into oblivion." She hissed.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean shook his head, "You're more annoying than usual." He looked her up and down.

"I just think you both forget that the world doesn't revolve around you two-"

"Why me?" Seth said, having not said anything at all so far as Clara just ignored him.

"Punk might have dropped everything for you before, but he's growing up, and he's happy. You should be happy for him." She said.

"We are." Seth said, "What is wrong with you?" Seth asked her as she just shook her head, walking off out of the club as Seth turned to Dean.

"I don't know how you put up with her." Dean shook his head.

"She isn't normally like that." Seth said suspiciously, "But she's right, you gotta take a little more interest into AJ. You always avoid her. Should be happy she's making Punk happy. He hasn't been like this in a long time." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know that, I just wish he was here with us, is that such a big crime?" He spat, "We're still his best friends. What happened to bros before hoes?" He asked as Seth laughed, "C'mon, buy me a drink I'm dry." Dean tapped his empty glass on the bar as Seth just shook his head.

Meanwhile Clara had gone outside for some air. She didn't know what had came across her there, she just felt the need to address what she seen. She felt like the guys, Dean especially, weren't very understanding of Punk finding AJ. She thought it was the greatest thing to happen to her brother in a long time, they obviously just seen it as them losing their best friend.

She stood outside for a few seconds, suddenly watching as a familiar black car pulled up, "Oh, c'mon." She rolled her eyes, noticing her father step out of the car.

"You're underage, Clara." Jack spat, taking a hold of Clara's arm as she shook it away.

"Get off me." She spat. He'd done this last year, but she wasn't letting him win this time. She was out to enjoy herself. She was twenty years of age. She wasn't a baby. He picked and chose when he wanted to be her father, tonight was obviously one of those nights.

"Is Phil in there I assume? Did he get you in?" Jack asked.

"Phil is at home. In bed." Clara spat, "I came here with my boyfriend."

"You're still underage." He shook his head.

"Does it look like I really care?" She laughed, "You can't decide when you want to protect me and be my dad. You're meant to be there for me all of the time. Not just when you're free from work." She spat.

"Clara, you're making a scene." Jack spat.

"Oh, stupid Clara." She threw her arms up as Seth arrived outside to see where Clara had gotten off to, spotting Punk and Clara's father.

"What's going on?" Seth asked Clara.

"You've got to be kidding me, Clara." Jack shook his head, "This little scum?" He looked at Seth who raised his eyebrows, "He's beneath you Clara. Dirt on your shoe. We used to take him in as a kid when his own parents couldn't look after him." Jack spat as Seth looked across at him. He really was one cold, bitter old man.

"No! Mom took him in! Not you." Clara spat, "He is not beneath me. You are. You're beneath all of us. Me, Phil, Seth… you have no one. You never had us. The only person you had was mom, and she's gone." She spat as Jack's nostrils flared.

"You better watch your mouth." Jack said, "I came here to make sure you were alright. You kids always throw everything back in my face. I get Phil and your ass out of jail and what do I get? Him breaking into my house and fucking some girl in every room. I come here to make sure you don't get hurt on a night like this, and you mouth off to me just like he does." He said, "I raised you better."

"You didn't raise me." Clara shook her head, "You done nothing."

"I was there. That should have been enough."

"It wasn't enough. It'll never be enough." Clara spat.

"Has she been drinking?" Jack turned to Seth who shook his head.

"Just go." Clara said, "I'm more protected here with Seth than I ever have been with you." She said as Jack just shook his head.

"Clara, open your eyes. You shouldn't be settling for someone like him. You deserve so much more." Jack shook his head.

"Someone like me?" Seth asked, losing his patience now, walking in front of Clara, closer to Jack, "I'm paying your daughter more attention you have in your entire life." He spat, "Face it old man, your kids don't need you. They didn't need you before, and they don't need you now."

"How dare you." Jack spat, "You don't talk to me like that." He warned.

"I just did." Seth nodded as Jack swung his fist, punching Seth square in the face as he hit the ground, causing Clara to rush over to him quickly.

"Don't say I don't try with you." Jack pointed to Clara.

"You've never tried." Clara whispered to him, watching him just turn away and get back into his car, driving off as she helped Seth up to his feet, "Are you alright?" She asked as he just nodded, wiping his burst lip, watching her jump suddenly as fireworks went off from above, a loud cheer echoing in the club.

"Happy new year." Seth shook his head at how they had spent midnight.

"Happy new year." Clara nodded, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his swollen ones. She didn't care if they were bleeding, she wanted to kiss him.

* * *

Back at the apartment, AJ had fell asleep against Punk in bed. She was just so tired, and it was hard not to fall asleep when curled into him. He held her close as he watched the fireworks out the window, kissing AJ's head softly and smiling to himself. He couldn't remember himself having a more peaceful New Years Eve.

"Happy new year, April." He smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	16. An Offer

**An Offer**

* * *

"I can't believe he said that about Seth." Punk shook his head later that night. It seemed that Seth and Clara had got their new years eve night short, and Clara was filling him in on why. AJ was fast asleep in their room and Seth had gone straight to bed, not really in the mood to talk.

"Wouldn't you think after mom died he'd try his best to become a better father?" Clara asked her brother, sitting on the couch beside him, "I mean… he knew how much mom loved us, out of respect to her… wouldn't he at least try with us."

"He doesn't care." Punk shook his head, "As long as he could have this business man persona of, I have a wife and two kids at home, he was set." Punk said.

"Do you think he misses her?" Clara asked him sadly.

"Probably." He shrugged, "I don't know what goes on his head though. He tries his hardest not to interact with us at all, but the shows up every now and then just so he has something against us when we call him out." He said.

"You're right. He done that tonight." Clara said, "He said about bailing you out of jail."

"He finds ways to make his estranged behaviour acceptable." Punk shook his head, "I wish he would just stay out of our lives." He said.

"Well he's stayed out of yours for the past three months." Clara said, "It's me he keeps bumping into."

"Yeah, well it was always a different story for you. He used to show you some affection." He said.

"When I was a little girl." Clara reminded him, "I used to feel sorry for him. I thought that maybe the way he behaved towards us was all down to him not dealing with loosing mom, but after what he said to Seth tonight… it was way out of line, and then punching him." She shook her head.

"Forget about him." Punk shook his head. He did have a close bond with his sister. Things had gotten a little hazy when their mom died, they didn't speak as much, but they fixed things up and were back to their normal, close selves.

"What did you and AJ get up to tonight then?" She said.

"Nothing. AJ fell asleep." He chuckled a little, "Between you and me, she's still terrified of what happened the other night when we were walking home." He said.

"I would be too." Clara admitted.

"I know but… it just reminded her of how her parents died." He said as she frowned, "I'm not really sure what to do or say." He admitted.

"Just be there for her. That's enough." Clara smiled, "What- What's so different about her? I know you. I know what you're like. You don't like permanent relationships. You… branch out there." He said as he chuckled, "What's so different about AJ?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk admitted, "I just… have this feeling where if I can't see her again, I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. She's beautiful, funny, sweet… so brave." He shook his head, "We just connect. I've never met someone like her before."

"And she feels the same?" Clara asked.

"I think so." Punk said, "I hope so."

"I think it's clear she does." Clara smiled, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." She said.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time." He admitted, "It's like, when she came into my life, everything just fell into place, the way it was all meant to."

"That's a good thing." Clara nodded.

"And now I've met her aunt and uncle properly, and we actually go on well." He said.

"I'm really happy for you." Clara nodded.

"What about you… you and Seth are good, right?" He asked as she nodded.

"We're good." She nodded, "It's actually Dean I'm worried about." She admitted.

"How come?" Punk asked.

"Well he can't go to college his entire life. He's gonna have to cut down on night clubs and bars and actually finish college." She said.

"He will. He's a smart guy when he wants to be." Punk said.

"I don't know so much." Clara shook her head, "Doesn't he ever want to have an actual relationship?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Punk said honestly, "But things can change, can't they?" He turned to her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." She nodded.

"Ok… I'm gonna hit the hay." He stood up, "Goodnight." He smiled to her.

"Goodnight." She replied with a soft smile, watching him walk away down the hall and into his room.

* * *

 _One month later…_

After the chaos of Christmas and New Year was out of the way, AJ and Punk were back to college, and in AJ's case, work too. They were more frequently seeing AJ's aunt and uncle and things were going pretty smoothly within their relationship.

As Punk was heading out of class one morning however, his professor called him back. He nodded to Dean and Seth to go on ahead, and headed over to his professor.

"Everything alright?" Punk asked as his professor nodded.

"More than alright, Phil." He nodded, "I don't know what's gone on with you this year, but quite frankly I like it." He said as Punk smiled.

"Well thanks." Punk nodded, "That it?"

"No." His professor said, "I reckon you'll do big things, Phil. With the knowledge you've shown in the past few exams, as well as your practical work… I'd like to offer you an internship at the end of the college year." He said as Punk smiled.

"Really?" Punk smiled with surprise.

"Really." The man nodded, "I have two people to send and I'd like to send you… and Darren." He said as Punk nodded.

"Well… what is it? What will I be doing?" Punk asked.

"Well it's in Arizona-"

"Arizona?" Punk shook his head, "I thought… I thought you meant it was round here." He shook his head.

"I didn't think it'd be a problem." His professor said sadly, "It's a paid internship, and this is how much you're gonna get just for showing up." He passed over the letter to Punk whose eyes widened at the money, "It's a new government building they're building. They need all the workers they can get.

"How long would it take?" Punk asked.

"Oh, a good few years." His professor said as Punk ran his hands through his hair, "This would be great on your resume, Phil. And look at the money you're getting. I picked you because I thought you'd be completely up for it." He said.

"I-I am… it's just- when would I start?" He asked.

"As soon as the college year ends. June or July sometime." He said as Punk sighed, "If you aren't interested, you have to let me know so I can forward someone else."

"No… I am." Punk nodded, "I am interested. I just… I need time to think about, you know?" He said, a little overwhelmed by it all. He knew this was a great career move, possibly the greatest he could make, but man did he have so much to leave behind here.

"Of course. Just as long as you let me know eventually." His professor said as Punk nodded, walking out of the class and down the hall, for the first time in a while, he hadn't a clue what to do.

* * *

"Look at this money!" Seth exclaimed after Punk got home and told him and Dean what their professor had said to him. Luckily AJ was at work. He had no idea how he would even go about telling her.

"I have no fucking idea what to do." He sighed.

"You can't turn money like that, a job like that." Seth shook his head, "Are you mental?" He said.

"I gotta think about AJ." Punk said, "I can't just up and leave her. You both know I care about her." He said, "And it's not like I can ask her to come, this is only her first year at college." He said.

"So have a relationship with her from afar." Dean shrugged, "If you turn down money like that for an eighteen year old girl I swear to God-"

"You don't fucking get it." Punk grunted towards Dean who just shrugged, "I'm there for a few years. It's a government building their making. It's gonna be huge. It's gonna take years." He said, "I can't have a relationship with her from another city for five plus years." He shook his head.

"It's a tough one." Seth understood, putting down the letter.

"No it isn't." Dean scoffed, "That kind of money, with that kind of experience, you'd be a fucking idiot not to go." Dean said.

"You'd say that anyway." Punk rolled his eyes, "I actually love AJ, incase you haven't noticed. I can't… I can't break it off with her to go work in another city… I promised I wouldn't be that guy." He said, "I'm comfortable here. You guys are here. My sister." He said.

"Life isn't about being comfortable." Seth said, "Do you really see yourself with AJ in five years time anyway?" Seth asked as Punk nodded.

"Well yeah… I did." Punk said.

"Bullshit." Dean said, "She'll graduate from college, do her own thing, you'll both get fed up of one another and that'll be it, and then you'll come to us and tell us how you wished you'd took that internship." He said as Punk sighed. Both sides were very true. He'd never been so stomped before. He really didn't know what to do.

"It's your decision." Seth said, "I wouldn't tell AJ about it just yet." He said.

As much as he did love AJ, so much, unconditionally, he knew this was a really wonderful opportunity for him. He would be a fool not to take it, but he would also be a fool to end things with the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He didn't want her being anyone else's. He had no idea what he was gonna do. No idea at all.

"This fucking sucks." Punk spat, collapsing down on the couch beside Seth, "What would you do?" Punk turned to Seth.

"Well… I could take Clara with me. She can work from anywhere really." Seth said, "Maybe you should talk to AJ. She might… come with you." Seth shrugged.

"And drop all her college course just for me? Absolutely no way." He said, he wouldn't allow it.

"Well then you're gonna have to choose." Dean said, "The girl you've known for six and a half months that you probably want stick with, or the internship that's gonna give you more money than you can imagine and a hell of an experience?" He said as Punk sighed, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

AJ got home later that night, dumping her bags down as she travelled down the hall into her and Punk's bedroom, seeing him in bed already as she began stripping her clothes off. She'd been on her feet all day and couldn't wait to just get into bed with her boyfriend and fall asleep next to him.

"How was work and college?" He asked her.

"Good. College was good, work was busy." She sighed tiredly.

"Maybe you're doing too much shifts." He said. He looked at her and despite only knowing her for six, nearly seven months, it still felt impossible to ever think of being without her.

"Well you know we're saving to get our own place at some point. I don't wanna stay here forever." She said, "I'd also like to get a car soon." She admitted, "I'm fed up of walking everywhere." She said, walking around the bedroom in just her underwear, bending over to grab pyjamas from the dresser.

"I like walking." He admitted as she shook her head.

"I'd rather not." She said, slipping on shorts and a baggy t-shirt, flicking her hair back and walking over to the bed, sliding in beside him, curling against him, smiling with relaxation, "How was your day? Anything exciting happen?" She smiled as he sighed to himself without letting her hear.

He desperately wanted to tell her, but then that meant making a decision. Perhaps he could just keep it from her until he'd made his decision, because right now, he had no idea what to do.

"Nah. Same old same old." He said as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips and curling back in against him to fall asleep. He had his entire world in his arms right now. She was all he'd ever wanted. There was no doubt about it, if he took this job, not a day would go by where he'd never think of her.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Will Punk go or stay? He still has a few months to decide. Let's see what happens next. REVIEW!**


	17. Decision Made

**Decision Made**

* * *

Spring…

A few weeks had gone by since Punk had been offered the internship in Arizona. The snow and bitter air was no more and the flowers and sun were blossoming out. He couldn't believe he had been in a steady relationship for nearly eight months with AJ. Every single second had been nothing short of wonderful. The dates, the closeness, the having someone in his bed to hold every night. But all of that was only making his decision to stay or go even harder.

AJ had been saving up her pay slips each months and putting aside, thinking towards she and Punk's future. She didn't see a future without him. She seen them getting a place of their own, Punk working in interior whilst she done her own thing. She seen herself being with him forever really. She knew it was a typical, childish, eighteen year old thing to say, but she really, truly meant it. He was the only one for her.

Just as it so happened, she could actually be no longer classed as that childish eighteen year old, because it was her nineteenth birthday, and Punk was taking her out for the night like he promised in advance.

She didn't do much for her birthday, especially when her birthday was also the anniversary of her parents death. Her Aunt and Uncle would of course get her presents, but they'd never do much to celebrate.

Punk knew that her birthday was her parents death anniversary, but he wanted to treat her, and celebrate with her. He didn't want it to take anything away from her day.

"How come you've never taken me here before?" She asked, taking off her cardigan as they sat down at the table near the window. It was a little old fashioned but she just loved it. She was sucker for the old parts of Chicago, the old buildings, the old, quirky restaurants that she'd never think twice about going unless Punk took her.

"Saving it for a special occasion, wasn't I?" He smiled.

"Well thank you." AJ nodded, "And thank you for taking me out. I normally find an excuse to stay in on my birthday." She admitted.

"You should be spoiled." Punk told her. He'd already given her presents to her and she just loved them. He loved having someone to spoil and share special days with, his only problem was, he was just completely burdened about this entire situation regarding the internship he had been offered.

"Can you believe the college year is almost over?" She said. She couldn't believe she'd almost completed her first year at college. It had been incredible. Not just because she was learning so much, but she had met the man of her dreams also.

"Crazy, right?" Punk said, "So much has gone on… it's all a little overwhelming." He admitted. He still had no idea what he was doing. Some would say, if he loved her that much, he wouldn't have to think twice, he'd just turn down the offer, but he had to consider the fact they were both still very young, and as much as he defended it, it was a young love they had, they weren't getting married tomorrow or any of the sort. He didn't know what the future held and that was what had him so undecided.

"You've done so well. You… you've aced everything." She said, she was so proud of him. When she first met him it was like he was just stuck on the same tier. He'd never hand in work on time, he'd barely even show up for final exams. She'd seen him progress so well and she liked to think she had a little something to do with it.

"I think I'm gonna miss going to college." He admitted, "Not just because I won't get to see you but… things might get harder for us." He said, trying to sway into conversation. He didn't plan on telling her, not until he'd made his decision, but he wanted to try it out a little.

"Why would it get harder for us?" She questioned curiously, fiddling around with the straw in her drink nervously.

"We might see less of each other, and then because of that we might fight." He shrugged as she just smiled.

"Way to dampen the mood." She laughed a little, "I know it will get hard. Life gets hard. We're gonna have to get jobs, and see less of each other… I get that." She nodded, "Doesn't mean we'll crumble and fall apart the second you leave the college." She said as he just nodded, looking down. She didn't know the half of it, "Anyway… what's been going on with Dean lately?" She questioned, thankfully getting off topic.

"I think he's just going through a hard time. He's realising he really has to start tying loose ends in college now. He can't keep slacking off." He said, "The more me and Seth get on at him, the more he snaps at us." He shrugged, "We're just trying to help him."

"He's been sort of off with me." AJ admitted.

"He's off with everyone at the best of times." Punk said, "It's just the way he is."

"What's the deal with his family? I know they don't get on, but that's it." She said.

"They're really rich. They own a lot of franchises and companies. He didn't want to go into the business like his older brother did, and when he told his dad that, they just cut him off. He's never really got on with his mom anyway. He just sorta… left them and went out on his own. He's tough as nails really. Makes mistakes more often than none, but he's a strong guy." Punk nodded.

"Do you think you guys will drift apart once college is over with?" She asked him. Sometimes she couldn't help just stare into his eyes and get lost. She still felt that dreamy, floating like way when she stared into his eyes. No matter what he was saying or talking about, she was always intrigued. His scruffy blonde hair, his lip ring, his smile and his eyes. She fell more and more in love with him each day.

"I'm not sure really." Punk admitted, "I know Seth is gonna be the settling down type of guy, definitely. Whether it's with Clara, I don't know. Dean… he takes every second as it comes… I think we'll all stay close, just not as close as we are right now." He said.

"And what about you?" She smiled.

"What about me?" He laughed.

"What does the future hold for Phil?" She smiled as he laughed. He just wished he could discuss with her everything that was bottled up in his mind, but he didn't want to scare her off, her hurt her, or put any ideas in her head when he had no idea what he was doing.

"I don't know really." Punk said truthfully, "Sometimes you just gotta do what is right for you sometimes. You never know what the future holds, right?" He said.

"I know what my future holds." She smirked, tapping his leg softly under the table as he smiled.

"Yeah… but, you wanna focus on your career first, right?" He smiled nervously.

"You and my career. I would never forget about you." She smiled as his stomach was in knots, smiling across to her nervously. He felt like he was just digging a bigger and bigger hole. He knew his feelings for her, he just didn't know if a relationship with a nineteen year old was strong enough to put him off taking up an extremely amazing job opportunity

* * *

 _Summer…_

The end of the college year was finally here. Punk and AJ were still going strong in their ten month relationship so far.

Punk had made his mind up. With the help of his friends of course, and doing what he felt was right, he knew exactly what it was he was doing. He loved AJ with all of his heart. She would always be the most important thing to him.

"Can you believe we're done?" Punk smiled, trailing through the apartment into their bedroom where AJ sat, having just gotten home from work, "The guys are out celebrating but I thought me and you could just stay here." He smiled as she nodded.

"It feels so good." AJ admitted. She couldn't believe she'd finished a full college year. She'd learned so much and was already excited for the next year.

Punk smiled upon her adorable frame, tackling her to the bed as she collapsed on her back in a fit of laughter.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as he kissed her softly, trailing his kiss down to her neck as she forgot what it was she even asked him, rolling her head back and smiling, watching him strip his t-shirt off.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, stripping her t-shirt off and unhooking her bra clasp, cupping her breasts and using his mouth on her, swirling his tongue around her sensitive nipples as she shivered, biting her lip, her eye lids fluttering open and closed. She was in a completely different world when he touched her.

"Feels so good." She moaned, taking his hand, running it down her body and into her jeans and panties. His touch was something she never wanted to leave.

"Yeah? Feels good?" He questioned as he massaged her clit softly and teasingly, kissing her neck at the same time as she arched her back off the bed. He knew how much she loved to be surprised by him coming on to her so strongly.

"S-So good." She moaned as he smiled, nudging her neck sweetly as she cupped the back of his head as he pampered her neck with sweet kisses. He loved her so good. She could never be with anyone else. It was always gonna be him.

"P-Please… I need you." She moaned as he pulled her jeans and panties down, quickly getting rid of his own jeans and boxers, settling in between her legs, but not making any movements besides kissing her lips and running his hands up and down her body. She was a little confused. Normally he loved to get straight down to it, but she felt like he was paying some sort of respect to her. She was confused, but not complaining as he kissed her body with so much love and passion.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her neck as she smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek sweetly, suddenly rolling her head back as he thrust into her. He was going to miss this. Being so close with her. Making her feel good, seeing her sweet expressions and pleasure on her face.

"Fuck…." AJ moaned, "Oh, God… that feels so good." She moaned, clawing at his back as he thrust into her as deep as he could, "Yes! Just like that." She moaned as he smiled, pressing his mouth against her moaning one, cupping her breasts to cupping her cheeks to stroking her clit in rhythm of his thrusts. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to love her. All of her.

"You're so tight." He whispered in a hoarse voice, leaning his forehead against hers as she bit her lip.

"Oh, God… I'm gonna cum." She moaned in a whimper. Sometimes he used to think he was hurting her because of the way she expressed herself when she was close, but he'd learned to know what she liked and didn't, and what noises she made when she really liked something, and her words normally came out in a cry whenever she was overwhelmed.

"Cum for me." He nodded, "Let go, baby." He moaned, kissing her lips roughly, tangling his hand back down to massage her clit, feeling her legs start to shake around him as she placed her hands in her soft hair.

"Phil!" She moaned loudly, "Yes!" She shouted, feeling him hit off her g-spot perfectly, sending her completely over the edge as she came hard, shutting her eyes tightly as he took in her image, kissing her neck as she shook and moaned into herself, her juices making it even better for him to continue slipping in and out of her, "Fuck." She gasped, her body still pulsing as she smiled, looking up at him, giggling suddenly as he spun them round, pulling her round on top of him.

"Mmm… you like this position, don't you, baby?" She smirked, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips, moving herself up and down on him without even realising it. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"I love watching you." Punk said as she smiled, leaning up and placing her hands on his chest, moving herself up and down on his length as quick as her hips could take her, which was quick from his point of view for such a small little thing, "Fuck." He moaned into himself as she played with her breasts as he watched.

She loved when they got all hot, up close and personal suddenly out of nowhere, it was her favourite type of sex and she was just reminded of how comfortable she was with him and how much she really did love him.

* * *

Just like every wonderful, long, steamy encounter they'd ever had, which was countless at this point, they all did have to end, just like this one, and as Punk lay on his side with her back pressed against him lying on her side in front of him, pounding into her, he felt himself reach his peak as she reached her own too.

"Fuck!" She moaned, massaging her clit quickly to match his almost aggressively wonderful thrusts, backing completely into him when he sent her over the edge yet again. She didn't care if she'd only ever been with him. He was truly amazing when it came to loving her like this.

"Shit… I'm gonna cum." Punk grunted in her ear as her body shook from her own release.

"Cum, baby." She whispered breathlessly, cupping his cheek from in front of him, feeling him spill himself inside her. It didn't alarm her much, but he normally always pulled out. It was like he couldn't bring himself to detach himself from her. It was a weird feeling but something about her preferred it. She felt warm and full, and completely satisfied.

"Fuck." Punk moaned as the last of himself spilled into her, resting his head into the crook of her neck as she smiled. She couldn't wait for them to spend Summer together, and then celebrate their one year anniversary. She felt truly blessed to have bumped into him that day at the reception in college. Without him, she'd be a complete mess.

Punk waited for AJ to fall asleep before getting up and taking a shower. She was a heavy sleeper so he knew there was no chance of her waking. Once getting out and getting his clothes on, he took the pre written letter he'd wrote for her and sat it on his pillow for her to see when she woke. He couldn't believe this was him taking his last view of her. In a way, he'd see her no other way, laying in his bed, sheets covering her naked body, messy but beautiful hair sprawled out behind her, her breathing whispery and angel like. This was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his entire life. But his mind was made up.

He took his last look at her and backed out of the room, never wishing to let that image escape his mind. He'd never forget her. Not a single day that would go by. He'd never forget about her. She was the greatest, realist, purest thing to ever happen to him. She picked him up and showed him there was a purpose to everything in life, that everything happened for a reason.

He left his apartment, taking one last look at it and closing the door over, walking down the stairs in the building and out of the door, seeing his waiting cab with his friends and sister standing. He'd asked them to meet him with his suitcase.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything to her? You still have time." Clara told him. She thought it would be better if he explained to AJ, instead of just leaving her with just a note, the guys of course thought it'd be best to just go.

"I don't want to see her upset." Punk said, "You'll all look out for her, won't you?" He said as they all nodded.

"You're doing the right thing, man." Dean said, "It's not like we'll never cross paths again." He laughed.

"You better call every day." Clara warned him, "I'm gonna miss you." She sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he hugged her back even tighter.

"You let me know if Seth hurts you, I'll be back in a second." He said as Seth laughed, "I'm serious." Punk looked up at his friend who just shook his head.

"I'll take care of her, you got my word." Seth said, "This is good. You're making the right move. AJ will understand. She'll be happy for you." He said as Punk just nodded. He could only hope. He believed that he was really just breaking her heart. Doing the one thing he promised he wouldn't do.

"Take care of her." Punk said, giving Seth and Dean a hug. Maybe it was wrong of him to just up and leave, just leaving her with a letter, but the goodbye face to face would have been torturous. Saying goodbye to her just there without her knowing was better. He could remember her just the way she was, perfect, beautiful, funny, kind and the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

"Good luck, man." Dean nodded as Punk dumped his suitcase in the trunk of the cab, "You're gonna do amazing. We'll make it rain when you get back." He said as Punk smiled, looking up at the run down apartment block.

"Yeah. We will." Punk nodded, watching Clara cuddle into Seth, looking up at what he knew was his bedroom window. He couldn't believe he was parting ways from the woman he loved, the only woman he believed he would ever love now.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Did he make the right decision? The aftermath of AJ finding out is coming up next. REVIEW!**


	18. The Ultimate Betrayal

**The Ultimate Betrayal**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning, stretching peacefully a she turned around in bed, hoping to see her boyfriend, frowning a little as he wasn't there. Nevertheless she got up, pulling some pyjama shorts on and Punk's t-shirt over herself. She hadn't had a day off in what felt like ages. She couldn't wait to just laze around with Punk all day.

She began making their bed like she did every morning, stumbling across a piece of paper that was on his pillow that she hadn't noticed, picking it up and looking at it with confusion, taking a seat on the bed as she read it into herself.

 _April,_

 _I know that when you wake up and you read this, you'll hate me, but maybe that's what's best, maybe that will help you move on. A few months ago, I was given the offer to an internship in Arizona, my professor only got to pick two people from the class and he picked me. I really wanted to tell you because I knew you'd be so happy, but I felt like it would ruin our last months together. It wasn't an easy decision. I desperately wanted to stay with you, or ask you to come with, but both didn't sit well with me. Staying with you meant I would always have that regret in my mind. I don't know what the future holds for us, and if things were to end, I'd regret not taking the job. It's such a great opportunity for me, and asking you to come with wasn't even a consideration for me. I wanted you to stay at college, and do what you love doing. Regardless of what you think of me now, I loved you like I haven't loved anyone before. I figured telling you I was leaving would be too painful. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to pull myself away from you in the end. Not a day will go by where I don't think of you or want to see you. You're so strong. You'll be just fine without me. I promise._

 _Phil._

She put down the letter on the nightstand, not really believing what it was she had just read. He'd gone? Had he really just up and left her in the middle of the night? She couldn't believe this. It wasn't in his nature at all. Surely he would have gave her some sort of explanation. She thought he was being funny and rather clingy last night, but she never thought it was because of something like this.

She got to her feet and walked out of the bedroom, walking out into the living room where Seth sat.

"Hey, you're up." Seth stood up nervously, looking across at AJ who he could tell had read the later Punk had left for her, "Listen, before you get mad… this was the toughest thing he's ever done. He didn't want to leave you. He loves you. So much. But you're both young. You have your full life ahead of you. I know you would want him to do well for himself. For his career." Seth said as AJ just shook her head.

"He could…. He could have told me." AJ began to cry, "Didn't I deserve some sort of goodbye?" She said.

"He said goodbye. You just didn't know about it." Seth said, "I know it hurts."

"No. You don't know!" AJ yelled, "I- I finally found someone I trust. Someone I love, and he-he leaves? He leaves me in the middle of the night?" She shook her head, "You had no idea what we had." She cried.

"I did. And I know my best friend, AJ. I know he loved you. He worshipped the ground you walked on. But he had to think about himself. This was an offer he just… couldn't turn down."

"I would have went." AJ said, drying her tears aggresively through her anger, "I would have gone with him." She said in the moment, "I would have just… finished my courses later on and… and be with him." She said.

"He didn't want that. That's why he didn't mention it to you. He wanted you here, doing well in college and doing what was best for you." Seth said, moving closer to her, "You're still so young, AJ. You have your whole life in front of you. Were you seriously gonna settle for the first guy who paid you attention?" He asked as AJ slapped him across the face hard.

"How dare you!" She said, "Treat me like I'm some child. Like this was some sort of fling we had." AJ spat, "He wouldn't do this… Why would he just up and leave me?" AJ questioned in a whimper. She was speechless, lost for words, the one good thing to happen to her in years had just walked out on her.

"Because it's the way it is." Seth said, holding his stinging cheek as she looked up at him, "He still loves you. It's not like he just left for no reason, or he left because he doesn't want you anymore. That wasn't the case." Seth shook his head as AJ cried a little harder as it all sunk in that Punk had actually gone, "It's gonna be alright." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, giving her no choice but to cuddle into him as she cried into his chest, "It sucks just now but… you'll be ok." He promised her. He promised Punk he would look out for her, especially with her being so young. He wouldn't let her suffer by herself.

She felt empty. Like the way she did before she met Punk. She'd lost her purpose. Her spark. Her reason for smiling. As much as she wanted to accept him doing this for his career and future, she just couldn't believe he hadn't even mentioned it to her, and had just sprung it upon her in a letter.

* * *

"How is she?" Dean asked after arriving later on into what he would now class as Seth and AJ's apartment. They both planned on keeping a close eye on AJ, not because they were forced but because they had gotten friendly with her, and both of them knew just how much Punk really did care about her.

"She hasn't left her room all day." Seth said, "I've tried to make her breakfast and lunch but she hasn't taken any." He said, "I think maybe she just needs some time alone." He said as Dean nodded.

"You think Punk made the right decision?" Dean asked.

"Yes and no." Seth said, he was still undecided, "If AJ wasn't in the picture, it would have been perfect."

"If AJ wasn't in the picture he wouldn't have bagged all those A's in his exams." Dean said as Seth nodded.

"Exactly. We're no fools, clearly he loved her and still will when he's away, but she's nineteen, man. How the hell does she know that it's Punk she wants? She's only ever been with him." Seth shrugged, "Trust me, I'd give it a year before she's moved on and someone else is treating her well." He said.

"You think Punk will move on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not so sure." Seth shook his head, "He was pretty hung up on her. I mean… really hung up. I don't know if he'll ever be the same again." He admitted.

"He'll do good out there though, don't you reckon? It's what he wanted to do."

"Yeah." Seth nodded, "He'll do amazing. I'm just scared incase he's too busy thinking about AJ that he doesn't enjoy it all." He admitted.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Dean nodded.

"Yeah. He's a tough son of a bitch." Seth nodded, "Listen, I'm gonna go get Clara from work. You alright here with AJ? I won't be long." He stood up as Dean nodded, "Maybe check in on her to see if she's ok. I shouldn't be long." He said as Dean just nodded, watching Seth leave the apartment as he stood up with a sigh.

Sensitivity and emotions wasn't his strong point, it probably was the reason behind him not having a girlfriend. He wasn't the most sympathetic guy either.

"AJ." He knocked on her bedroom door, "You alright?" He asked, hearing no response, "Can I get you a drink or something?" He asked as she gave out no response, "I'm gonna come in, alright?" He said, walking into the room as he seen her sitting up in bed, hugging Punk's pillow close to her chest, all cried out as she sat staring into another world, "I know it sucks." Dean said.

"What would you know?" AJ scoffed through her warm tears, "You're the last person who is gonna understand how this feels." She spat without meaning to sound horrible.

"Just because I don't have relationships doesn't mean I have a heart of stone, AJ." Dean said, "So what Punk is gone. You're nineteen years old. You have your full life ahead of you." He said, "Punk made a move for his career and future, so he can get good money and experience." He said, "You're gonna pick yourself up and get your degrees and do the same." He said, "You can't moap around here all day feeling sorry for yourself."

"Just shut up, Dean!" AJ cried, "You couldn't sympathise with anyone even if you tried." She spat, "I lose everyone that ever means anything to me." She cried, "I don't know why I thought Punk would be different."

"He didn't die, AJ." Dean said as AJ just cried even more, "You wanna know why I don't have relationships?" He asked her, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Because of this right here." He pointed to her, "I don't wanna feel the way you do right now, so I avoid it at all costs." He said as she looked up at him, "Love sucks. The part before this happens is great, but when it ends, and all that stuff is just memories, it sucks." He nodded, "You'll fall in love again, AJ, and the next time it'll be just as extrordinary and amazing as the first time, and maybe even a little more painful, but it'll happen again." He nodded, "You're nineteen." He reminded her.

"I won't love anyone the way I loved him." She whispered. If there was one thing she was sure of, is that she would never forget him. He wasn't just a first love. He was her only love. The only love she seen herself having.

"You just think that now." Dean said, "You'll be alright." He nodded, standing up and heading for the door as AJ spoke up.

"Dean?" She said.

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"Can you just… stay here with me? I don't wanna be alone." She admitted as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Y-yeah." He nodded, "Yeah, alright." He said, walking over and sitting on the bed as AJ shuffled over to him. She just didn't want to feel alone whilst her heart broke in two. She wasn't just being a lovesick teenager. She'd feel like this if she'd met him at an older age. He'd hurt her. She wanted to be with him. He knew how strongly she felt about them having a future together and he always encouraged it. She wondered what changed.

She felt completely broken. Like there was just no point anymore. No point what so ever.

"It's alright." Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly, "Everything will be ok. It'll all fall into place." He said soothingly. He wasn't good with words, but at least he was trying.

AJ just looked up at him through her tears as his eyes connected down with hers. Her actions next could only be addressed as 'I wasn't thinking' actions.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. Next chapter we'll be taking a time jump. We'll see what everyone has been up to and what has gone on in the time Punk has been away. What do you guys think? REVIEW and let me know.**


	19. Coming Back

**Coming Back**

* * *

7 _years later…_

She couldn't really believe seven whole years had passed since she was left cold and alone to pick herself back up after losing something she had become so inseparable and attached to. She couldn't believe that to this day, she still thought about him. She wondered what he was doing. Who he was doing things, and then the panic would come in when she thought of all the people he must have been with. He was a man and it had been seven years, he wouldn't have held back. Knowing someone else had been touching him and enjoying his company the way she had tore her apart inside. She wondered the worst, what if he'd fallen in love with someone else. She knew it was highly likely.

So much yet so little had gone on in the past seven years she had spent completely alone. She hadn't fallen in love with anyone else or moved on the way Dean suggested that fateful night. Not even to him…

As soon as her lips met his that night, she pulled back. She pulled back in disgust not just with herself but him too. He was Punk's best friend and he kissed her straight back. He looked a little lost for words and then quickly left the apartment. She hadn't seen him since.

But just because she hadn't done anything with Dean didn't mean she had kept her hands completely to herself. She'd been with other men. At first it was terrifying. She only knew Punk's touch. She was only used to him, but it didn't take her long just to become numb and allow anyone in. No relationships had been formed however.

The one steady thing she had had all this time that she was proud of, was her job. She graduated from college and got exactly where she wanted to be. She'd designed a few book covers but her most prized possession, which was what she been working on for the past year, and co-designing with a team she was contracted with, was her very own video game. She'd gotten exactly where she planned, she just didn't plan to be this alone.

She moved out of the apartment she shared with Punk and Seth and invested some of her parent's money, along with her own saved money into a very formal, modern and beautiful townhouse. It was on the right side of town, as she liked to say, meaning there was no thugs or hooligans around to mug her on the street. The house was perfect but almost too big for just her. It looked onto a huge garden which was all hers and was very homely despite it's largeness. She filled it with everything she loved and made great use of the space.

She still kept in touch with Clara, Punk's sister. They arranged coffee dates every now and then. She had became such a wonderful friend to her, and had been through everything with her, and that didn't mean just Punk leaving. She was there when things got really tough, when there were decisions to be made. She didn't really keep in touch with Seth, but she knew he was doing just fine and had a sturdy job to support his home he lived in with Clara and soon their son who was a few weeks from being born.

Hard was an understatement. It had been at some times unbearable. Everything he had left for her to pick herself up from wasn't fair, she believed anyway. She had no one but Clara and even at that, sometimes all she wanted was Punk, to wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tightly. She couldn't believe that 'love' she had for him as a 'teenager' like everyone so adequately put it, was still there. She still thought about him and she hated to admit it, after everything that had happened, but she still loved him, even if it was seven years later and he probably hadn't shed a thought on her.

* * *

Punk, now twenty nine years old with his life actually sorted out, was on his way home after seven years. His internship had finished a year ago, but nothing had persuaded him to come back, in fact, a part of him wanted to stay gone because he knew going back would remind him of leaving and he couldn't face that. He couldn't face her, if she was still even in Chicago.

He was coming back to fulfill his duties as an uncle, and be there to see his nephew born. He probably wasn't how his friends remembered him. His long, blonde hair was no more. His hair was just his natural dark color and was now slicked back. He also sported a beard, nothing too extreme, but enough to call a beard. He'd also got rid of his lip ring and added a shit load of tattoos, now having his full chest done and both his arms covered.

Maybe most would expect him to say he'd forgotten about AJ, but how could he have. Even if it was just ten months, he wasn't lying when he told his friends back then that she was extremely different, she was special, what he wanted. She was still what he wanted. He'd never once stopped thinking about her.

That love they had may have seemed childish and a fling type of love, but both of them knew how serious it was back then, and the effects it had had on both of them when parted was awful. He missed her every day and wondered what she was doing. He dreaded to know if she had moved on. When speaking to his sister he asked her not to say anything. He thought it'd just make him worse if she told him the girl he fell in love with was now married with kids.

He'd been with other women during his time away, but none of them meant anything. In fact, the entire time he was with them, he just pictured AJ the entire time.

He stepped out of the cab after arriving outside Seth and Clara's house. He had got an apartment not far from here and had his things moved to there. He no longer lived on student loans, he was actually pretty wealthy.

He walked up the steps to his sisters house, knocking on the door as it was quickly answered by Seth who launched himself into Punk.

"I can't believe you're back." Seth said, hugging his friend tightly as Punk hugged him back. He'd really missed Seth and Dean. He trusted they had at least tried to keep an eye on AJ like he asked.

"It's good to be back." Punk admitted, still embracing his friend.

Truth was, Seth had lost both of his friends for seven years, after Punk left, Dean had came to him with a confession and told him he was leaving. He didn't even get a chance to persuade him to stay, he'd already disappeared. Of course having Clara was enough, even after a lot of minor and major fights between them about Punk and AJ and the whole situation, they now had something positive to look forward to: a baby.

"You look so different." Seth laughed, "Why'd you get rid of the blonde hair?" Seth asked as Punk walked into the house after embracing his friend tightly.

"Thought it was a little immature." Punk joked as Seth laughed. Despite his physical changes, he still had that ratty cubs hat on his head with some dirty old jeans and zipper on. It was the exact same Punk he remembered.

"Phil!" Clara piped up with excitement after hearing her brother's voice, emerging from the kitchen, a very large baby bump showing as Punk smiled.

"Look at you." He smiled, "Sure it's not twins?" He kidded.

"Don't." Seth shook his head with a small chuckle as Clara hugged her brother tightly. Out of all of them, she'd probably been stuck in the middle knowing everything that was going on. She wasn't sure if that was such a good thing, especially when she had to lie to her brother.

"You look great." Punk smiled. His sister was glowing, and if there was one thing he could smile about was that his best friend and sister looked extremely happy, "I thought Dean would be here. Is he?" Punk questioned as Clara looked up at Seth.

"Eh… nah, man. Dean is… he's out of town. Well, he's been out of town for quite a while." He said as Punk just nodded casually, "He's got a good work promotion so, you know, me and Clara really encouraged him to go. I'm sure he needs his love." He said.

"Good for him." Punk said genuinely, "I'm sure I'll see him soon enough." He said, "I'm starving." He admitted, walking off into the kitchen as Clara turned to Seth.

"You promised you were gonna tell him the truth." Clara said hypocritically.

"He's just got here." Seth said, "And plus, why do I have to tell him. Why is it that me and you have been wedged in between everything?" He asked, "It doesn't even have anything to do with us."

"Well it's not like Dean is around to speak up, is it?" Clara said, "Don't argue with me, I get the last word." She pointed to him as he rolled his eyes. They'd had a rule whilst she was pregnant that she always got to have the last word and she was always the one who was right.

"So..." Clara began as her and Seth walked into the kitchen where Punk was helping himself to the fridge, "You got your place all set up?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "More or else." Punk said.

Virtually, he knew nothing about AJ's whereabouts and what she was doing. Like he said, when he called his sister whilst over in Arizona working, he asked her not to mention anything if she knew what AJ was doing. He thought it'd just make him paranoid and make him feel even worse. He'd rather it be a mystery and a ton of what if's instead of definite answers.

Of course, it had been seven years, and he couldn't say that his motive 100% of the time was thinking of AJ, he had enjoyed the internship. He'd learned so much and boy had he got paid extremely well for it. He was looking forward to getting another job around here hopefully, but right now, he was doing pretty well for himself.

"So what's been going on around here? Anything interesting happened?" He asked them.

"What? In the past seven years?" Seth laughed a little, "Yeah, quite a bit has happened." He said.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Clara said, "Although I have been in touch with dad. He works from home now. He was struggling with all the travelling. Getting too old for it." She said as Punk just nodded. He hadn't shed a thought on his father at all, "In fact-"

"Please don't tell me you're letting him be involved in the kids life?" Punk shook his head as Clara just looked down, "Clara." He huffed, "After everything he said to you?" He turned to Seth.

"It's Clara's decision." Seth said, "We want our kid to have at least one grandparent." He said as Punk just sighed.

"He'll just let the kid down." Punk said.

"I don't know, he's been really great." Clara admitted, "He's really excited for us." She smiled, "But what matters the most is that he has his favourite uncle." Clara smiled as Punk laughed.

"His only uncle." She corrected him as she smiled.

"Still his favourite." Clara smiled as Punk nodded.

"I'll always be there." Punk smiled.

"So you're staying?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I've missed this place." Punk admitted with a sigh as Seth and Clara just looked at each other warily, "And… I've really missed her." Punk nodded, knowing exactly what they were too afraid to ask.

"Really?" Seth said, he expected it but didn't understand it, "It's been seven years, man. You still… think about her?"

"Every day." Punk said, "I know I'm probably just gonna have to move on. It's been seven years." He nodded, "But I don't know… that girl done something to me."

"You don't forget about the people you fall in love with." Clara said, "No matter how long it's been."

* * *

 **A/N: So we're a big time jump later with a ton of secrets all to be revealed soon! Let me know what you think they are and what you think will happen? REVIEW!**


	20. What's the Point?

**What's the Point?**

* * *

"So… where is she? What has she been up to?" Punk asked his little sister. He knew he had to face the music now he was back here. If there was any hope of him moving on, he had to know what she was doing, where she was, who she was with, so he could pick himself up and really move on.

"She started off designing book covers. She worked from home a lot." Clara nodded whilst Seth had disappeared out to pick up dinner, "Then the offer came around for her to do the video game thing. She almost wasn't going to do it. She was just so… lifeless." Clara shook her head, "And not to rain on your parade but sometimes I'd ask her, you know, are you thinking of him, is it him that's making you feel like this and she'd tell me it wasn't just you." Clara said.

"She was still thinking of me?" Punk asked with hope.

"Well that was a year ago. I doubt anything has changed." Clara said, "Anyway, I persuaded her to do the video game. She's co-designing it with a graphics communication team. She's doing really well with it." Clara nodded as Punk smiled. It was nice to know she was doing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Why did you still keep in touch with her?" Punk asked curiously.

"When she moved out and got her own place, I wanted to let her know how you were getting on. I thought she'd be interested. She let me into her house and she just told me she didn't want to talk about you." Clara shrugged, "But that she still wanted to see me, that I was the only friend she had. I felt really bad for her." She admitted.

"But… she's been ok? Right?" Punk said.

"More or less." Clara nodded, "Like you asked me to not say anything about her, I never updated her on anything you were doing. I guess you both had the same mindset." She said, "I think she really believed she was gonna move on from you."

"And did she?" Punk asked.

"She tried. Like I'm sure you did." Clara said, "But she's single, if that's your main question." She rolled her eyes.

"I thought after seven years I'd be over her." Punk sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, "We were only together for ten months." He sighed.

"Those ten months must have meant something." Clara said as Punk sighed.

"What should I do?" He asked, "She'll hate me. She won't even look at me if I go try to see her." He said.

"You never know." Clara shrugged, "She's as deep as the ocean, kept a lot of things from me, but I know she missed you." Clara nodded, "Just know that… things might not be the same as they were before." Clara said.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well a lot has changed." Clara said, "You leaving her… the way you did, no warning, no nothing, it really hurt her and… she had a really hard time with it all."

"And you don't think I didn't?" Punk questioned, "You don't think I tried my hardest to forget about her?"

"She was nineteen and vulnerable. I told you to tell her but you went with Dean and Seth's idea."

"Telling her meant seeing her sad and upset."

"But there would have been understanding between you both. You could have talked. Just because she was young didn't mean she wouldn't understand." Clara shook her head.

"It would have been harder for me." Punk said.

"And it would have been easier for her." Clara folded her arms, "It's all I'm gonna say. If you want to know what else she's been up to you're gonna have to ask her, because she's the closest friend I have and I wouldn't tarnish her trust."

"I'm your brother." Punk shook his head.

"And she's my best friend." Clara said, "Plus… some things, you need to hear from her." She said.

"So you think I should go see her?" Punk asked, swallowing his fear as she nodded, "What if it just upsets her? What if she's telling you one thing and then tells me another?" He said.

"I don't think she will somehow." Clara shook her head, "Here is her address." She scribbled down AJ's address on a piece of paper, handing it over to Punk.

"Has she changed?" Punk wondered.

"Darkened her hair and got a great set of abs. Apart from that, no." Clara said, "She might not even recognise you." She admitted as she looked Punk up and down.

"She'll recognise me." Punk shook is head.

"It is pretty remarkable." Clara admitted, "Seven years and neither of you have been able to move on." She said, "Say what if she doesn't want to talk to you… do you think you could ever move on? If you knew she didn't want to even talk to you and you knew you had no other choice?" Clara asked.

"I'm not sure." Punk admitted, "I've tried to move on for seven years and it's not happened." He said, "I just… all I want is for her to be happy. I remember back then when she used to smile, how I used to feel like everything was just perfect. If she was smiling and happy then so was I." Punk said, "That hasn't changed. As long as she's happy, I'll get on with my life." He said as Clara frowned.

"She isn't happy." She shook her head.

* * *

The next day, after a night of trying to rearrange his apartment about and unpack some things he'd gotten delivered, he decided not to wait around on the perfect moment when there simply wasn't one. He got a cab to the address his sister had gave him and stepped out in front of the pretty lavish, wealthy looking townhouse.

"Jesus..." He whispered to himself. Clearly she was earning a lot of money to keep a place like this running. He walked up the steps to the house and hesitantly knocked on the door. His heart was thumping. Would he still see her as that beautiful, innocent little girl he fell in love with, or would it be different, would she be cold and uninterested. Just because Clara reckoned she'd missed him didn't mean she'd jump into his arms.

He waited and he waited, sliding the piece of paper with her address into his jean pocket, waiting patiently as he seen nor heard any movement at the door. He figured she was working or possibly just out, so he walked back down the steps, only stopping in his tracks when he heard the door unlock and open. He was almost frightened to turn around, but he done it anyway.

He looked up at her as she stood at the door, looking down at him in shock. She knew he was coming home soon, Clara had mentioned it to her, but she'd never mentioned just how quick. She felt like she didn't even recognise him. It was his cubs hat that gave him away. Probably the one she had gotten him.

"April." He whispered for only himself to hear, looking up at her timidly hiding half behind the door. She hadn't changed, not in his eyes anyway. Yeah, they both looked a little older in the face, but they still had the same hearts.

He walked up the steps as she watched him closely. She was in shock. Seven years couldn't have prepared her to see him again.

"Why… Why did you come here?" She asked him. He looked so different. He wasn't a young boy anymore with a head full of squiggly lines. He was a man. His blond hair was gone. She couldn't really tell since his hat was on but she could see it was short and dark.

"I wanted to see you." Punk said, "I know it's been a while but-"

"7 years." She said quietly as he nodded, "No warning. No conversation." She whispered, "Just a note." She looked up at him as he looked speechless with nothing to say. She'd planned this all out in her head a dozen times, what she would say to him, but everything had just jumped completely out the window and here she stood looking on at the man who stole her heart and then abandoned it.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand." He said. He'd hoped she would have invited him by now, but it was her home, and she clearly wasn't really interested in letting him in.

"I would have understood." AJ said, "I would have encouraged you to do it." She said quietly. Her tone of voice wasn't angry. It was solemn. Like it had lost all passion and love. Like she just didn't care anymore.

"We were young." He shrugged.

"You can't use that. Everyone- Everyone has told me that." She said, "We knew what we wanted. Well… I knew what I wanted." She said.

"And you think I didn't want you? You think that leaving you was easy?" He asked her as she looked up at him, "I thought about you every single day."

"And that makes everything fine?" She asked him as he sighed. She couldn't believe he was really standing there. After seven years. She didn't know whether she was happy or just completely torn apart by the fact they had spent the past seven years apart, when they should have been together. She felt numb. Just like always.

"I didn't say it did." Punk said, "I just wanted to talk with you." He said softly. He knew they were old enough now, and wise enough to not be barking down each other's throat, but he could definitely feel tension and anger coming from her without her having to say anything. He believed she had a right, but he also believed he done what he had to back then, "I'll just go." He said, noticing AJ standing uninterested in conversation. He wasn't gonna stand here if she didn't want to listen or engage with him. He could tell she was surprised to see him.

"No." She said, not meaning to say that aloud, watching him raise his eyebrows, "Come in." She said. She couldn't dare to see him walk away, not when he'd just came.

She widened the door and gave him space to walk in, shutting the door over behind him as he looked around, pretty amazed at the place, "This place is… really nice." He admitted. It was strange. To see all the things they talked about having and doing becoming reality, only… being alone the entire time they'd done them and got them.

"I think it's too big for just me." She admitted, walking on into the living room as he followed her closely, "Do you want anything?" She asked, tidying a little, shutting over her laptop and closing some books that were left on the coffee table.

"No. I'm fine." He told her, continuing to look around as she watched him.

"If it's a framed picture of a husband you're looking for, you aren't gonna find it." She told him straight up as he just smiled softly to her, "So what is it you want to talk about?" She asked. She was trying to keep it together. She knew that when he left she would just break down and cry. She couldn't believe he was really here. After all this time. After all the struggle and the sadness.

"I just… wanted to see if you were ok." He said truthfully. He wasn't here to get back in her pants if that's what she thought. He just wanted to know how she'd been and if she was ok. That was all.

"I'm surprised Clara hasn't said anything to you."

"She's big on trust." Punk said, "She wouldn't tell me anything you had asked her not to." He said as AJ nodded. She knew Clara wouldn't go against her word.

"I've been fine." She lied with a small smile. She felt like she was nineteen again. She wondered why her feelings hadn't shifted for him. Especially after all this time. She'd tried everything. She'd even tried drinking for a while and nothing even happened. And people dared tell her it was just because he was her 'first' love, and she was so young.

"I'd tell you I've been fine too, but one, I'd be lying and two, I don't think you'd care." He admitted.

"I do care." She said, "I think that's the biggest problem I have." She admitted. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have felt like for seven years.

"Clara did tell me you were doing well with your career. You-You done everything you said you wanted to do. That's gotta feel good, right?" He smiled a little.

"It does, but then I come home to an empty house." She said as Punk's smile faded.

"What… April, what do you think I've been doing for the past seven years? Do you think I've been off enjoying the fact I left you? Off with a new career, and another girl and kids, and a life of my own?" He asked her, "I'm not gonna lie to you, I had one hell of a time doing my internship. I learned so much and for once in my life I have money I don't know what to do with, but there has been a massive gap in my life ever since I left." He said.

"What's the point, Phil?" She asked quietly, "What's the point in you being here? Why did you come here?"

"I told you-"

"Bullshit." She spat, "What? Are you here to try and pick things up where we left them? Or were you just here to make sure no one else was lying in bed beside me at night?" She asked him.

"I came here to make sure you were ok. I came here because I care, April." Punk said.

"You never cared." She shook her head.

"You're really gonna do this?" Punk groaned, "Is this your aunt and uncle getting in your head? Is this Clara?"

"It's been seven years. Things aren't gonna just fall back into place. Is that what you really thought would happen?" She asked him, standing across from him in the living room.

"I thought you'd understand."

"I thought you were the only one I understood back then, and then you left." She shrugged, "Where did that leave me? I was just a silly, naive, foolish little girl who believed you when you promised you wouldn't hurt me." He said.

"I couldn't predict the future. I didn't know I was gonna get offered an amazing opportunity." He said, "I done what I thought was right for me, just like you would have done if it was the opposite way around." He said.

"I would have stayed." AJ shook her head, "I loved you so much that… no job or opportunity in the world could have pulled me away from what we had." She said.

"You're making it out like I never cared." He said frustratedly, "I cared too much."

"Not enough." She shook her head, "Maybe you should just go. I don't think anything you can say or do will erase these past seven years." She shook her head as Punk sighed. He could see she was hurting, and clearly she had some sort of guard up, he just wished she'd realise he was here, and he still loved her.

"I'll go then." Punk nodded. He didn't want to argue or make her upset, "I'll just see myself out." He told her as she nodded. She could see him almost waiting around for her to call him back, but she stood still and cold watching him.

She hated to see him go, especially when she just wanted to hug him and have him hold her. She knew it was the same him. The same man she fell in love with all those years ago, she just wasn't prepared to let him in, not after he left her, not after all this time. What was the point? That had been her attitude for the past seven years. What's the point?

She watched him as he walked out of the living room and out of the house, finally sitting down on the couch and gasping for air she felt like she couldn't get, running her hands through her hair as she whimpered softly to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: More will be revealed soon! Where is Dean? What really went on with AJ? What went on with Punk? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters. They mean the world. Keep them all coming, they inspire me to write quicker. REVIEW!**


	21. Refusal

**Refusal**

* * *

Punk left AJ's house and headed straight to Clara and Seth's. They were his only reassurance in all of this. He really didn't know what to do. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he seen her, yet somehow he felt heavier. He had no idea it would have affected her this way. He truly believed that such a strong, beautiful girl like her would have been able to move on past a stupid, no good, ratty boy like himself. He guess he never took into consideration just how strong their love was back then.

Clara let him into her and Seth's home, walking through into the living room where Seth had a crib in pieces in the centre of the room, instructions in his hands and a confused look on his face as Clara just smiled to her brother.

"Aren't you like… two weeks from your due date?" Punk asked Clara and then turned to Seth.

"It should only take me… an hour or so." He estimated as Punk just laughed, holding up a take out bag with chinese food in it, "I brought food." He announced as Seth threw the instructions away and took the bag from him, walking off into the kitchen as Punk laughed with Clara.

"Can you believe we're still together after seven years?" Clara joked as they headed into the kitchen.

"Sometimes I can." Punk nodded, "So I went and seen AJ." He said as both Seth and Clara paused, "Didn't go too well." He shrugged.

"Somehow I didn't think it would." Clara said. Over time, she'd gotten to know AJ more and more, and the more years that passed, the stronger her guard got around her. The only person she'd ever really let in was her, and even sometimes, she hid things from her.

"I don't know what she expects me to say." Punk sighed, "I told her I still care about her, which I do but… she constantly has the one up on me. Even if we did work things out, she'd constantly be able to say, you left me." He shook his head, "I know what I did hurt her, does she think I enjoyed leaving her?"

"I think she thinks she was naive and stupid to believe you were truly interested in her back then." Clara said.

"Well then she's just stupid." Punk shrugged. He couldn't help her out if she didn't realise he legitimately cared about her and loved her back then, more than anything.

"Was she surprised to see you?" Seth asked whilst sorting the Chinese food out. It was really great to have Punk back. Not that living with Clara had been nothing short of great, but he'd missed that boisterous behaviour he used to have with his friends. He'd missed it a lot.

"Yeah, I think she was." Punk nodded, "For a minute I thought she wasn't even gonna let me into her house." He admitted, "It was like she wanted to be happy I was there but was pulling herself away from it." He said, "She's still so beautiful." He sighed to himself. If anything she was even more gracious and perfect as before. She was a woman now. That tanned skin had got even more tanned somehow, her hair was still that thick, soft and bouncy way and her eyes, still so innocent despite the heartache.

"What are you gonna do now?" Seth asked as they took a seat at the kitchen table to enjoy the food Punk had brought, "You just gonna keep away from her or-"

"Do you want her back?" Clara questioned.

"I'd be a fucking idiot if I said no." Punk said, "Of course I want her back. I want to be the way we used to be, only this time I know just how precious she really is to me. Leaving her taught me that." He said.

"And what if she doesn't want you back?" Seth asked.

"Then what else am I meant to do? You're saying that as if I'm gonna force her to get back together with me." He said, "I'll just have to get on with my life. I knew coming back here wouldn't be a walk in the park with her."

"Personally… I think she just needs time, Phil." Clara said, "It's clearly a shock you're here. Saying she doesn't want to see you right now is unreliable. She'll be caught up in so many emotions after seeing you again. Don't take what she said today as her final word." Clara said.

"I just… I can't believe how ten months with that girl has changed my life forever. I knew the first year would be hard, but I thought it'd get easier, in time I would move on, you know?"

"Did you get with anyone else?" Seth wondered.

"Well I'm only human, Seth. C'mon." He smirked a little to his friend, "I did try and date a girl. I never expected to have what I had with AJ, so I thought I'd try it again but… it wasn't the same. I didn't imagine it ever would be." He said, "Has she been with other people?" Punk asked his sister.

"That isn't for me to say." Clara said.

"Oh, c'mon Clara." Punk sighed.

"Dude, she doesn't even tell me." Seth shook his head.

"April has gone through a lot. She has had no one. The one person she's had is me and I'm not abusing her trust. Alright?" She said as Punk and Seth just nodded, "Anyway, it isn't a discussion for me and you to have." She looked at her brother, "She'll come round. Just give her some time. I know deep down she still cares about you, it's just hard for her after everything that has gone on." She said as Punk just sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"When is Dean home? We need to hit the town." Punk admitted. He really wanted to go out with his buddy's like old times, just to try and erase his mind from everything that was currently going on.

"I uh… I don't know when he's home." Seth said.

"What do you mean?" Punk said.

"I don't know when he's coming back." Seth said as Punk just tilted his head, "You have a right to know-"

"A right to know what?" Punk asked.

"Dean left… not long after you did." Seth said, "Neither of us has heard from him since." He said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "How do you even know he's alright? Did he say where he was going?" Punk panicked a little.

"He had a conversation with me before he left." Seth said, "He told me some things." He said, "And then he left. He promised me he'd be fine, and the only reason I didn't chase after him or tell him not to go, was because of what he'd told me. I thought it was for the best he got himself away for a bit. I just didn't realise he was gonna be away for so long." He said.

"What did he tell you?" Punk asked with confusion.

"Well… he sorta-" Seth paused, not knowing if he could really say this to Punk, "When you left, he gave AJ some comfort. I was trying to be tough on her, I didn't think hugging her and smothering her would help the situation, but clearly Dean did." He said, "They kissed." He said as Punk's nostrils threatened to twitch.

"He kissed AJ?" Punk said.

"AJ kissed him." Seth said, "But she pushed him away. I think they both felt so bad." Seth said as Punk just shook his head. He couldn't believe this. His best friend and the girl he'd never stopped loving? The girl he was crazy in love with and really documented that to both Dean and Seth.

"He knew I loved her." Punk shook his head in disgrace, "That's why he left, afraid I'd come back and kill him?" Punk shook his head. He was so mad with Dean, but a part of him was almost too tired to be angry about it.

"That's why he left." Clara jumped in before Seth could say anything else, nudging him under the table as Seth just turned to her, watching her eyes widen in signal not to say anything else.

"I still hope he's alright." Punk sighed, "Not even a phone call or anything from him?" He asked as they both just shook their heads.

* * *

Later that night, through no fault of his own, Punk fell asleep on the couch after dinner. A part of him wanted to, so he didn't have to go home to his lonely, cold apartment. So much was racing through his head that he was glad to have fallen asleep out of nowhere.

"Why wouldn't you let me tell him?" Seth whispered, standing at the living room door watching Clara shake out a blanket over her brother.

"Because don't you think he's dealing with enough?" Clara whispered back, taking her brother's hat off his head and sitting it over on the coffee table, walking out of the room and shutting the door over.

"He still needs to know." Seth said, "Unlike you, I'm not keeping it all from him." Seth said.

"I'm keeping things from him that aren't my right to tell him. AJ needs to talk to him." She said.

"And do you honestly think that in the state she's in, she's gonna tell him? That girl has issues." Seth said as Clara just shook her head.

"Seth, if you're gonna be like this then just stay down here." Clara spat, "I'm not gonna argue with you." She told him, heading up the stairs as Seth followed.

"Well it looks like my couch spot that I'd sleep on has been taken down here." He groaned, trailing up the stairs after her.

* * *

The next day, AJ had gone to work. She'd tossed and turned all night in bed just thinking about Punk. How much he'd changed yet stayed the same. She knew it was still that charming 22 year old she'd fell in love with all those years ago, he'd just grown up.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. At the same time she wanted to talk to him and ask him how he'd been, tell her all the things she'd done whilst he was away, but then at the same time she wanted nothing to do with him from the fear of him hurting her the way he did the last time. Leaving her in such trouble and mess.

She done her normal morning routine, she got up and left her house, grabbed a coffee on her way and headed straight to work. That had been her life for the past six years. She hadn't a clue what to do now. Here this man she had fallen so deeply in love with had came back, why didn't she want to jump head first into his arms? Because he'd hurt her. Because he left her with no warning or civil conversation and had broken her heart, just about the one thing he promised he would never do. It had damaged her and she felt like she couldn't trust anyone again. Certainly not him again. Maybe this was what she needed to just move on. Seeing him in the flesh again.

Just as she was walking out of the coffee shop she'd gotten her coffee from, she bumped into Clara who had almost been waiting on her coming out.

"Hey." AJ smiled politely, "You aren't normally up this early." She chuckled a little as Clara smiled.

"I just… thought I'd come see you." Clara said.

"If it's about him, I don't want to talk about it." AJ said.

"You realise you're gonna have to tell him." Clara said, "You can't keep something like that from him." She shook her head.

"He wasn't there for me when it happened. He took off. He doesn't deserve to know." AJ shook her head, "I was prepared to sacrafice so much, and it was all because of him."

"Yeah, well you didn't in the end, did you?" Clara raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want to see him." AJ said, "There's nothing we have to say. Nothing I want to say. It's been seven years. I thought he would have just moved on."

"And that's what you want, is it?" Clara asked, "He still cares about you and loves you. Doesn't that mean anything?" She asked.

"Not anymore." AJ shook her head, "I don't want to see him. So could you let him know that. We were over a long time ago. Nothing will change." She said.

"April, I know you care-"

"What does that matter?" AJ snapped, "He still hurt me." She shook her head, "I don't want to see him, alright?" She said as Clara just stood silently, "If you don't mind, I have to go to work." She said, walking off as Clara sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	22. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

"April? April?"

AJ shook her head, realising she had been sitting in a meeting, not paying attention to a single word that was being side.

"Sorry." She apologised, "I didn't get much sleep last night." She confessed.

"We're on page 58." The woman beside her said as AJ looked down at the page she was on: page 3.

"Let's take a break anyway." Her boss said as the boardroom began to spill out, "April, can I talk to you?" She asked as AJ nodded, gathering her books away into her bag, placing it over her shoulder and walking over to her boss.

She had a meeting like this every week to discuss the progress of the graphics in the video game she was helping design. It was most of her ideas that were getting taken ahead. Her boss admired her suggestions and really understood where she was coming from, which wasn't a normal occurrence between a boss and an employee. She was next in charge of the group after her boss, which also felt good. She did enjoy where she worked.

"Is everything alright?" Her boss, Dawn asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you need a few days off just ask. I can't think of the last time you had a day off." She admitted. It was true. AJ loved to work. She could escape here, therefore being the reason she hadn't taken a lot of days off. Days off to do what? Sit around in her house and cry?

"I don't need a day off." AJ shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine." She nodded.

"Well I see differently." Her boss said, "I want you to take two days off, catch up on some sleep, take some alone time." She said.

"It's really not necessary." AJ shook her head.

"I think it is." Dawn said, "Please. For once, don't be stubborn with me." She said, "It's only two days." She said as AJ just nodded. She knew she didn't do her best when she was tired, and obviously her boss knew that too.

"Ok." AJ gave in as her boss smiled.

"Good. Now off you pop." She said as AJ sighed, doing as she was told and heading out of the boardroom. Two whole days to do nothing was just a recipe for disaster. It meant she actually had to find something to do so she wouldn't be tempted to lie on the couch and cry all day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk had gotten up from sleeping on Clara and Seth's couch all day, and had gone back to his apartment where things were still a mess. He figured today he would unpack all his things and really try and shape everything into place, and then possibly he'd look for a steady job around here. He didn't necessarily need the money, but he definitely needed something to do with his time.

He was in the middle of shifting the TV into place, when a knock came at his door. The only person he assumed it would be was Clara, but when he answered the door, he seen it was definitely not his sister.

"Phil." Jack, his father said as he looked on at his son, his very grown up son.

"What are you doing here?" Punk shook his head, "How'd you find out I was back?" He asked.

"Clara told me." Jack said. Punk could see his father had aged quite a bit. Well… it had been seven years since he last seen him.

"Well can I help you with anything? Sorta… in the middle of unpacking." He said. He had grown up, therefore he wasn't inclined to get all up in his father's face like he used to when he was younger. His time away had taught him to be civil, even with people who don't deserve it.

"I just wanted to see how you were." Jack admitted, "I heard your internship went really well." He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it did." Punk nodded, "I learned a lot." He said, "I'm sorta busy, so if you don't mind." Punk said as politely as he could.

"Right." Jack nodded, "I just wanted to see you. For what it's worth… I know I wanted you to go into the same business I did, but… you've done just fine on your own." He nodded as Punk lightly smiled, "I hope you don't interfere with the choices Clara has made to allow me to be involved in my grandsons life." He said.

"All I can have is an opinion. It's none of my business." Punk said truthfully, "I just hope you don't make empty promises to the kid like you did with me and Clara." He said a little smugly as Jack nodded. He might have grown up, but he still had that cheek.

"You have my word." Jack said just as smug back, "I'll leave you to get on."

"Look, I don't know what it is you're trying to do. It's extremely hard to read you at the best of times." Punk said, "But for Clara's sake, for this new baby and everything that's coming along with it, I think it's for the best if me and you just stay out of each other's way. Don't you think?" He said as Jack just nodded.

"Maybe you're right." Jack nodded.

"I'm not interested in a war with you anymore. I have a life to live. I have better things to do with my time." He said.

"Well it's nice to see you've grown up quite a bit." Jack admitted, "Maybe that time away was the best thing that could have happened for you."

"Or the worst." Punk muttered, unheard to Jack.

"I'll be on my way." Jack said as Punk just nodded, watching him leave from the door and into his running car. He had no idea what the purpose of that was. Maybe his father just wanted to see what he looked like after all these years, but as far as Punk was concerned, there never would be a relationship between them. He might have grown up and lost a lot of that rebellious cheek he had back then, but his opinions on his father hadn't changed.

He headed back inside to his apartment, going back to fixing his TV that he was in the middle of looking at and adjusting when there was another knock at the door.

"For the love of God." Punk rolled his eyes, dropping what he was doing yet again and walking out into the hallway, opening up the door.

"What is it-" He paused as the wait of the knocker fell onto him, blood stains immediately appearing on him as the familiar face whined as he fell to the floor as Punk watched in shock.

* * *

Later that night, AJ gone round to speak with her aunt and uncle. She had kept a very close bond with her aunt and uncle, especially after Punk left and it seemed that they were right all along. It wasn't like she went just out of choice though, she really had to go, at least every second day.

She was let in by her uncle Terry, "You're not usually over this early." Her uncle said as AJ dumped her bag down.

"Well my bus practically ordered me to take two days off and sent me home today. I think when the rest of my team were on page 58 and I was still on page 3, she figured I'd need some rest." She laughed.

"It's not like you ever take days off regularly, April." Terry said as AJ followed him into the kitchen "Tea?" He asked as AJ nodded.

"So… Phil is back." She folded her arms as Terry grunted.

"You've seen him?" He said, his nature changing as he thought of that scrawny boy who broke his niece's heart. He really liked Punk, both him and Karen liked him once they got to know him. They never expected him to do this to April.

"Yeah. He came to see me last night." AJ sighed, "I don't think he really knew what to say to be perfectly honest." AJ said.

"Sorry, I hope." Terry said.

"What good is an apology now?" She said, "It's been seven years and yet… I still can't move on."

"You haven't tried to." Terry said.

"I have." AJ said, "You know I have. Every date I've been on, all I've thought of was him." She shook her head.

"I know it's rough." Terry said, handing her over her tea, "Is he with anyone or-"

"No. Well, I don't think so." AJ said. She couldn't even remember asking him if he was with anyone else right now. So much had happened all at once.

"Well… maybe with everything that has gone on, it's best you stay separate. You told us you never wanted him to find out." Terry said.

"That was when he was away in another city. Now he's here I feel like I'm… like I'm hurting him."

"He chose to leave, April." Terry shook his head.

"He told me he thought about me all the time… and he still cares about me." AJ said. Although she was trying to be tough, his words were getting to her. Did he really still care for her? Or was that just lies.

"That's all just words, April. He left you without even sitting you down and talking to you about it. Nothing but a god damn note, and then you had to-"

"I know." AJ said, "But I can't be mad at him for that because he never knew and I chose not to tell him." AJ said. She took full credibility where it was due, but him leaving, that was all on him.

"Well maybe if he hadn't left in the first place, it wouldn't have needed to become a secret." He said.

"What do I do?" AJ sighed, "I have his sister in one ear telling me to just listen to him, and then I have you guys telling me I should do what's best for me." She said.

"What is it you want, April? Forget everything else. What do you want?"

"I want to be happy again." AJ sighed, "But even if I did take him back and we worked things out, he isn't gonna stick around once he finds out I'm pregnant." She sighed.

"Well then he needs to know that he had his chance and he chose to left."

"He never knew about our baby. You don't know how he would have reacted." AJ shook her head.

"Well I highly doubt he would have stuck around then." Terry rolled his eyes.

"That was then." AJ said, "This is now."

"Don't you think he'll be a little suspcious as to why you got rid of his kid back then, yet you're keeping this one who you don't even know it's father's name." Terry said.

"I had my reasons then and I have my reasons now." AJ said, "Either way, I don't think he should be involved."

"It's your decision." Terry said.

* * *

 **A/N: ... Your thoughts? REVIEW.**


	23. Confessions

**Confessions**

* * *

"Dean… what the hell?" Punk questioned, picking his wounded friend from the floor and carrying him into the living room after closing out the outside world, laying him down on the couch and taking a look at him, "What the hell happened?" He asked, scrambling off into the kitchen to find the first aid kit. Working in interior, he had his fair share of hacks and scrapes, so he knew he had one somewhere.

"They were-They were after me." Dean gasped, holding his side, "I ran as fast as I could but they caught up to me." He raced.

"Who? Who did? Who done this to you?" Punk asked, lifting up Dean's t-shirt, cringing at the bruising and the weeping. It seemed like he had been repeatedly kicked and punched at.

"My-My dealers." Dean said as Punk turned away from his battered body for a second, looking up into his blue eyes that were bloodshot, puffing out of his yellow skin, "I seen you come here yesterday. I had-I had no idea you were coming back."

"Your dealers?" Punk questioned, helping Dean strip off his t-shirt as he began to attend to him as gently as possible. He'd never turn his back on a friend in need. Clearly, Dean was in much need.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, wincing as Punk applied anti-septic gel on his wounds, "I owe them-I owe them so much." He sighed, "I thought…. I thought I could just… I thought I could just disappear but they found me." He said.

"Dean… what have you gotten yourself into?" Punk shook his head sadly, "Are you dealing them or are you taking them?" He asked. Clearly he was no fool, he could see what was going on here.

"B-both." Dean said in pain as Punk sighed. Things just felt completely broken down since he came back. First AJ becoming this cold, hollow woman, and now Dean collapsing on his front step looking for some sort of protection from drug dealers he owed. What next? Really?

"How long for?" Punk asked him, cleaning his wounds and eventually bandaging them up. He'd took a first aid course during his internship which was required. He was no doctor, but he could bandage up a wound.

"Well… when I left here, I just-I started taking some. It was just minor stuff, and then I learned about the system… I even-I even got myself a girlfriend." He chuckled a little, "I started dealing them and wound up in so much debt that I had to run." He said.

"Why'd you leave in the first place?" Punk sighed. His friend was a mess. Literally. He always seen Dean as a man with so much brains that he refused to use. Why had he done this to himself?

"Cause I… I betrayed you." Dean said, sitting up as Punk helped him, holding his bandaged side in pain, "I-I kissed AJ."

"Yeah, I know." Punk nodded, "Seth told me."

"He told you about our conversation?" Dean panicked.

"What conversation?" Punk asked. Seth hadn't mentioned anything about a conversation. Just that he and AJ had kissed and then Dean moved away.

"I don't see why it matters anymore considering I don't feel the same way but… well, I liked AJ." He said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"I liked her. You-You seen me eyeing her up in the diner that day. I told you both I was going in for her and… and you got her instead." Dean said, "That's why I was so off and weird when I was around her, it wasn't just me being me." Dean said.

"Why didn't you say? I didn't know you were being serious when you said you wanted to talk to her… I thought you were just… being you." Punk said. He couldn't believe this. Just when he thought his head couldn't get anymore painful with everything going on.

"I'm not saying I was in love with her. Not the way you were. But yeah, I liked her, I had my eyes on her. I liked how she was so… beautiful on the inside, and the out." He said, "I guess she appealed to me the same way she did to you." He shrugged, "And when she kissed me I knew I had to get out of the situation or else I would ruin what me and you had, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't lose what we had."

"That's why you left?" Punk shook his head.

"Yeah. I knew how much you loved her, I knew you were both suited more than me and her ever would have been, but I still liked her, and I don't know… it just sucked." He shrugged.

It was hard when he had been the player for so long, when he actually wanted to take dibs on a girl like AJ back then, his friends just didn't believe him and thought he was only interested in sex. But no… he took a strong liking to AJ, and even more so when he got to spend more 'friendly' time with her when her and Punk were always together. He never wanted to say anything incase it would ruin his and Punk's relationship, and he felt like the temptation would be terrible when Punk left, so he packed his things and left too.

"You still like her?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well I haven't seen her in seven years, but I think I'm over it. What I had was a crush and some stupid feelings. You were in love with her." Dean said, "Anyway..." He paused a little to catch his breath that was being hitched by his aching ribs, "Anyway, I got a girl." He said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" Punk asked.

"I thought you'd be angry, and I didn't know if it would cause problems between you and AJ. I didn't see the point." He said, "And the reason I left straight after we kissed was because I know my own self control. I would have been tempted to give her that shoulder to cry on and I didn't want to do that to you, and she wasn't in a right mindset to figure out what she was doing anyway." Dean said, "I planned to leave and have a fresh start, but… that didn't really happen." He admitted, "And now I'm fucking addicted to this shit with a ton of debt I have no money to pay off." He clenched his fists, feeling the need for his next fix as Punk watched in horror.

"Alright just… calm down." Punk said, "Don't worry about the money. What you need is a shower and a sleep." He said.

"You aren't mad with me?" Dean said, looking up at him nervously.

"No." Punk said, "Dean honestly, I'm beyond the point of caring." Punk said as Dean just nodded, "And not in a bad way, I just… I think we have to get you help first, and possibly some shampoo." He cringed as Dean just chuckled a little.

"You know, I thought you would have cut that awful blonde hair off." Dean smiled a little, "I always told you it was ugly."

"I'm all dark and slicked now." Punk nodded. He could see his best friend was completely wrecked just like an addict was. He never thought Dean would turn out like this. He always thought he'd shock everyone and become something really big. This was just sad, and a little frightening, "C'mon, you need to shower and sleep." Punk said as Dean nodded, standing up, clutching his arm around his body as he hobbled down the hall into the bathroom.

Punk couldn't believe it. He never suspected Dean to have taken a serious liking to AJ. He didn't think geeky, sweet, generous, innocent girls where Dean's type back then, but clearly he was too interested and deep into AJ that he'd not noticed at the time. It was all rather strange if you asked him, he just hoped his friend would be ok, and could get help for the wrong path he had headed down these past seven years.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Seth asked, having his hands covering Clara's eyes as they stood outside the baby's nursery.

"Yes! I'm ready." Clara smiled with excitement.

"Ok." Seth nodded, taking his hands away as she opened her eyes, smiling as she looked on at the beautiful nursery, so perfect and fit for their son to come home to. It was everything she'd yapped on about to Seth. The shade of blue paint on the walls, the adorable curtains, the rich wooden crib to match the dressers in the corner. She was just in love with it.

"Oh, it's perfect, Seth!" Clara smiled as she explored the nursery as Seth stood with a smile on his face, "You even got the rocking chair." She awed and fawned over the room as Seth smiled.

"Well, our kid's gotta have the best." Seth shrugged as Clara just smiled. In all of this chaos, he had been her rock the entire time. She didn't know where she would be without him in all honestly.

"I love it so much." She smiled, approaching him with opened arms, hugging him tightly as Seth smiled. There was nothing like seeing the woman you love happy.

"And listen… I know there's been a lot going on, especially for you, but I don't want to have any secrets between us." He said, "That's why I think-"

"I should tell you what's gone on with AJ?" Clara guessed as Seth nodded.

"If it's me telling Punk you're worried about then you have my word I won't say a thing." Seth said, "I told you everything I knew about Dean, even when I probably shouldn't have, because I trusted you."

"There's a big difference between Dean becoming a drug addict and what I'm about to tell you about AJ." She said as Seth just sighed.

"Don't call him that." Seth looked down at the ground sadly.

"You tried to help him and he threw it back in your face, Seth." Clara said.

"He's still my friend." Seth said, "He could be anywhere out there. He isn't as tough as everyone thinks he is." He said, following Clara into their bedroom as she took a seat, caressing her bump as Seth sat down beside her.

"You really wanna know?" She turned to Seth who nodded.

"I don't wanna keep fighting with you." He said. They'd had a fair share of fights, some big, some little, over the secrets they had with one another, and Seth thought it was about time they had to just open up, especially since they were just a few weeks from becoming parents.

"When Punk left, AJ was pregnant." Clara turned to Seth, "She didn't know what to do. Keep it, give it away, get rid of it." She said, "She had college to think about and of course, it seemed she'd be doing it alone."

"It was Punk's?" Seth questioned stupidly as Clara nodded.

"Yes, it was Punks." She shook her head at the stupid question, "I told her she should call him, tell him, he might come back and reconsider everything, but she didn't want that. She wanted him to do the internship, because she knew that's what he wanted."

"That girl confuses me. One minute she wanted him to go on and do what was best for him, next she's getting all uptight for him leaving her." Seth shrugged.

"I think it was the way he left her that has been hard for her to get over. It happened so fast. She had no time to adjust or say goodbye. He didn't have the courtesy to sit her down and tell her face to face. That's why she gets uptight about it." Clara said as Seth just turned away.

"So what happened?" Seth asked.

"Well… as you know, there is no seven year old kid running around." She said, "She had an abortion." Clara said, "She was super early in her pregnancy. In fact, I think she got pregnant the night Punk left. So she says." Clara said.

"Why would she… she got rid of it? Willingly?" Seth said.

"She had a lot to think about. She had to think of college. She didn't want to be a single parent. She was an emotional wreck. And she was nineteen." She said.

"Punk deserves to know. That isn't something… that isn't something you hide." Seth shook his head.

"Well that's why I shut him down whenever he asks me about AJ and what's gone on with her. I should not be the one to have to tell him something like that. It's a discussion for him and AJ." She said, "I was so sad." She admitted emotionally as Seth turned to her sadly, "I could have been an aunt." She said as Seth sighed, "Knowing that so many people I loved where hurting. Knowing my brother was in another city oblivious to it all, and seeing AJ cry every night with worry and fear." She shook her head, "I almost wanted her to have the baby so there would be a little positivity." She said.

"Did she ever consider having it at one point?" Seth asked, having wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"She did at the very beginning. She thought it was a sign. But then the more and more she thought about, she realised she would have to take time off college, she'd be alone, she'd have to actually look after a child, and I don't think she was ready for it, Seth." She shook her head.

"You think she done the right thing?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I do." Clara nodded honestly, "As much as it hurt me and made me upset, she wasn't ready for it all. I mean… she went into depression a year later. Could you imagine what she would have been like with a baby during that time?" She asked, "I think she made the right choice." She nodded.

"Man, Punk's gonna have a rough time hearing this." Seth admitted.

"Well AJ is under the impression he never wanted kids anyway, which I could believe, but I think it's just a stubborn thing he's said ever since my mom died." Clara said, "He would have stepped up if he had to." She nodded.

"It's horrible." Seth admitted. He felt for AJ. He really did. Punk hadn't just left her, he'd left her pregnant. Not that he knew of course, but it still had to be rough for her. He now understood a little better as to why she was so torn between talking to Punk and pushing him away.

"And that isn't even it." Clara sighed as Seth looked down at her with confusion.

"What? What else?" Seth shook his head.

"She's pregnant." Clara said.

"Right now?" Seth asked.

"She's 13 weeks along." She said, "She's definitely keeping it. That's all I know."

"So she gets rid of a kid she was gonna have with a man she really loved, but is keeping a kid she's having with a guy who was probably a one night fling?" Seth questioned with confusion.

"She's older now. It's not like how it was back then. She's financially sturdy. She has a career. A good home." Clara said.

"She's still a mess though."

"She's not as bad." Clara defended, "But I don't know what's gonna happen now Punk is back." Clara admitted.

"Do we know who the father is?" Seth asked as AJ shook her head.

"I don't even think AJ knows who he is." Clara admitted.

"I can't believe any of this." Seth said. It was all crazy. It was scary to know how well AJ had hidden things. He just felt for Punk even more now. As if having to hear that AJ had aborted their kid wasn't enough, but to hear she was pregnant again and had plans to keep it, which left him in a very odd situation- it was gonna be tough. Extremely tough.

* * *

 **A/N: More coming soon! Keep the reviews coming I love reading them! I plan on making this a long story for those wondering ;) That is if you all continue to like it.**


	24. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

* * *

Later that night, Clara had decided to head over to AJ's. She hoped she could maybe talk some sense into her sitting down Punk and talking to him about everything. She may have been her friend, but Punk was her brother. She wanted the both of them to do the right thing.

"It's late." AJ said, wrapping her black cardigan around her as she let Clara into her house, "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No." Clara shook her head, "I just… thought we could have a chat." She said, following AJ into the dimly lit living room, looking on at her laptop and books sat out in front of her, "You know, when people get given days off, that means they do anything but work." She turned to AJ.

"What have I always told you?" AJ said as she closed her laptop down, "I don't see my job as work. I enjoy doing it." She said, taking a seat on the couch, watching Clara sit down, caressing her bump as she done so as AJ watched carefully.

"This is gonna be you in six months time. Take a good look." Clara said, "The cravings, the constant need to pee, the hormones." She said as AJ just nodded.

"I get it." AJ said.

"AJ, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here." Clara admitted, "Phil has a right to know about the abortion. If you don't tell him that you're pregnant right now then that's fine. Quite frankly it isn't his business." Clara said, "But he does deserve to know that you were pregnant with his child and you got rid of it."

"And you think that's a conversation I want to have with him?" AJ questioned.

"It doesn't matter if you want to have it or not, AJ. He needs to know." Clara said.

"I know he does." AJ nodded.

"Why are you so afraid to let him in again?" She asked.

"I don't know, Clara. Maybe the fact he just left me high and dry. All the things we promised each other and planned together, meant nothing. The one man I trusted, gave my heart, body, soul and mind to… and he abused that and dropped me like I was nothing." AJ said, "How do I know he'd never up and leave me again for a job?" AJ said, "And besides, too much has gone on, and I'm pregnant. I highly doubt he would have even stuck around for his kid never mind someone elses." She said.

"You don't know that." Clara shook her head, "He would have stepped up. I know my brother." Clara said.

"Do you really want me to say it?" AJ said as Clara just looked across at her, "I don't know what to do! Alright? I have no idea what it is I'm gonna do or say. He's always on my mind, the only thing that's changed is he's actually here now, in person." She said, "I still love him. When I seen him I thought I was going to break down on the spot. You have no idea how it feels. You've had Seth throughout everything. You've not watched someone you love leave and then return in seven years when so much has gone on." She said, trying not to cry as Clara frowned.

"You don't have to shut him out." Clara said, "You don't have to shut anyone out, April. We're here for you."

"I know but whose to say he's even gonna want to give me the time of day when I tell him about the abortion?" She feared.

"I'm sure he'll understand on some level." Clara said, sitting up a little as AJ watched her curiously.

"You ok?" AJ asked with concern.

"Yeah… I think the baby is just moving around." She said, yet felt unsure about the feeling she had in her stomach.

"I'm having this baby, so stop trying to put me off it." AJ turned away with exhaustion, suddenly turning back when she seen Clara in some sort of pain. She thought she was trying to have a dig at her like she normally did, but it seemed she was in actual pain.

"Call-Call Seth." Clara got to her feet, doubling over holding her stomach, feeling a warm watery substance run down between her legs as AJ panicked.

"Ok… Ok, I'll tell him to meet us at the hospital, you get into the car." She scrambled for her car keys which she rarely used. She always hated getting into her car.

"Make sure you tell him… tell him remember the bag and the car seat." Clara winced as she headed out of the house whilst AJ followed behind with her phone to her ear.

"Hey, yeah, Seth… it's AJ. Clara's waters have broke." AJ announced through the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Punk was fixing up some actual food for Dean to eat once he'd showered and gotten an hour nap. He was still trying to process everything he'd said. Everything about AJ, and then everything about the drugs. It was all just such a mess.

"So… have you seen AJ yet?" Dean asked as he came through into the kitchen as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. It didn't go too well." He said, "As you can imagine."

"You over her?" He asked as Punk just shook his head.

"I wish." He admitted, "I just wanna talk to her. I wanna know what's been going on, but she's so stubborn. I know it's a lot for her to take in, but I just… I want her to know I'm here, you know?" He said as Dean nodded.

"I'm sure she'll come round." Dean nodded.

"I'm not too sure." Punk admitted, "These guys who done this to you… they're the ones you owe money to?" Punk asked as Dean nodded, "What about this girlfriend you said you had?"

"She's at the house." Dean said.

"You got a house?" Punk questioned as Dean chuckled.

"Ok, I might be on some dangerous shit but I don't sleep on the streets." Dean said as Punk noticed his hands shaking as they balanced on the kitchen counter.

"You alright?" Punk asked, nodding to his hands as Dean slipped them behind his back embarrassed.

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine." Dean nodded.

"There's places you can get help, you know that right?" Punk said, "Before it gets too late." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know… but first I needa pay these fuckers back before I die." He admitted with a low toned sigh.

"Don't worry about that." Punk shook his head, "I'll try and-" He paused as he seen his phone vibrating over in the corner of the kitchen counter, seeing it was Seth, answering it immediately.

"Shit." Punk said with surprise, "Ok… Yeah, I'll be there soon. Ok." Punk nodded as he hung up, "Clara's having the baby." He told Dean who raised his eyebrows with surprise, "I gotta go, just… help yourself to food and… just stay here alright." He said, rushing out the door quickly.

* * *

He got to the hospital a few minutes later and asked the reception for details on where his sister was. Once directed to the room he rushed upstairs and almost fell through the door. Thankfully he hadn't missed anything.

"Hey, I got here as quick as I could." He said, only noticing now that AJ was standing in the corner of the room looking down at the ground so not to make eye contact with him, "Are you alright?" He turned back to Clara who just nodded in pain.

"I didn't think it'd be- it'd be this painful." She admitted as AJ just watched intently, paying more attention than the average person. She knew this would be her soon, and she couldn't help notice how tightly Clara was gripping onto Seth's hand. Who was she going to have?

"It'll be over soon." Punk promised, kissing his sisters head as she smiled, watching her doctor come into the room.

"Alright, just mom and her partner in the room. Everybody else out." The doctor said. By everybody, that meant Punk and AJ.

"Good luck." Punk said, nodding to Seth who just nodded back nervously, heading out of the room as AJ gave Clara a hug.

"You're gonna do great." AJ smiled, kissing Clara's cheek and giving a sweet smile across to Seth who smiled back, leaving the room and facing Punk as she closed the door behind her. She didn't know what to say or do. She never thought them of all people, could become so awkward around one another.

"You wanna grab a coffee?" Punk asked her. He wasn't a fool, he knew that all this cold, bitter, harsh persona she had going on was just pretend. He knew the real her was still there just dying to glove onto him. She just had too much self respect to show it.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She figured she may as well face him. It was still the Phil she loved and knew. Just a lot of time had passed by them.

They walked silently to the quiet cafeteria, and just as Punk went to get them coffee's, she realised her intake on caffeine was supposed to be reduced, and she'd already had a small cup this morning.

"Tea." AJ said almost robotically as Punk turned around.

"What?" He shook his head.

"I'll have tea instead." She said as Punk just nodded, walking over to the machine and getting them both a drink, coming back and sitting at the table with her. He really hated how their relationship had become. The only thing that got him through his job and living away was thinking of all the wonderful times they had together.

"Excited to be an uncle?" She smiled a little, still not looking up at him, stirring her tea continuously as he watched.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Punk nodded. He was excited to be an uncle actually. Fun uncle Punk. That's who he'd be, "I assume I'm gonna be chief babysitter for a while." He admitted, "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking up at him, "You know I'm lying." She guessed as he nodded. He knew her too well. She wasn't alright. In fact, he deliberately asked her that question to see what she would say, because he already knew the answer.

"Why won't you let me in, April?" He asked, "We used to tell each other everything." He said.

"Used to." AJ nodded, "You're not mine to let in anymore." She told him, "But you do have a right to know what went on when you left." She said.

"Listen… if it's about you and Dean kissing, I really-I really don't care. You were no doubt upset and confused and-"

"It's not about that. In fact, I completely forgot about that." She admitted to her own surprise as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "I think the reason I'm struggling to let you in or even talk to you is because of everything that happened." She said.

"What happened?" He asked as she just looked down, "April. I'm still the same man you trusted all those years ago. Just because my blonde hair isn't here and my lip ring is gone doesn't mean I've changed." He reminded her.

"I know you haven't changed." She nodded with satisfaction, "I'm just afraid you'll hate me." She admitted. She knew she had to tell him. Keeping something like this from him wasn't fair on him, nor her. Maybe if she told him, she'd start to feel a little relieved almost, like she could continue with her life.

"I could never hate you." Punk said truthfully, "Even if I tried my damn hardest." He said.

"I was in a bad place." She nodded to him, "When you left… a few weeks after, I found out I was pregnant." She said as his eyes widened a little and his hand fell from his cup of coffee, "I'd only ever been with you, so yes, it was yours." She said before he had to ask, even though it was quite clear it was his.

"You… you were pregnant?" He asked her in disbelief, "But how… I… pregnant?" He shook his head.

"Must have happened the night you left." She said, and oh how he remembered that night. The last time he touched her and was close to her. It was a memory that burned his brain every night whilst he was gone, yet he hadn't even thought twice about the possibility of knocking her up.

"So… so there's a kid?" He automatically assumed, "We have a kid?" He asked her as she just shook her head, which then really got him confused. Surely if she was pregnant she would have had the kid. At his point his mind was wandering and he'd forgotten she was just nineteen at the time, single and college to go to.

"I-I had an abortion." She told him, "Not because I didn't want our baby but because I didn't want to do anything alone." She told him straight away as he sat back, "I was nineteen, I worked a job at night and went to college during the day, I was single. I wasn't ready for a baby." She shook her head.

"You never even… you never even called me?" Punk said, "I would have came back. I would have." He promised.

"I didn't want that. You'd left because you wanted to do the internship. I didn't want you coming back to play dad and regret it all for the rest of your life." She said.

"You said you wanted kids." He said. In all honesty, he was on another planet. He couldn't believe this.

"Not when I was nineteen, Phil. With my baby's dad in another state." She told him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked her.

"Clara went with me. She tried to persuade me not to do it. She said that you'd come back, but I didn't want it to be a chore for you, or anything you didn't sign up for. It was easier this way." She said.

He just nodded. What else could he say? He was very big on respecting women and clearly it was her body and very much her decision, but he would have at least liked to have been informed or consulted about it. Who knew how things would have played out if they'd had a kid.

"So you… you got rid of it and just carried on?"

"Depends on what your definition of carrying on is." She said, "It all happened during Summer, so I was fit to go back to college and work in the new term. I finished my second college year and went into depression." She said, "So could you have imagined me looking after a baby whilst being too depressed to even get myself out of bed?" She said.

"It might have helped."

"It might have." AJ nodded, "Clara told me it was something positive to have whilst you were gone, but I just seen it as a really big challenge I couldn't face alone. She told me I wasn't alone but at night, with a baby crying constantly, in house by myself, I would have been alone." She said.

"I would have came back." He whispered to himself.

"I didn't want that." AJ shook her head.

"Yet you didn't want me to go?" He questioned her with confusion.

"I didn't want you to leave _me._ When I found out I was pregnant, I then didn't want you to come back just for the baby. For a life you never wanted."

"I would have came back because I loved you and I would have been happy to support you." Punk said, "It wouldn't have been a chore." He shook his head as she just stared across at him. She didn't have much else to say, "Did it hurt?" He asked cluelessly.

"No." AJ said, "Had I been further along I wouldn't have done it. I wanted to make sure it was ok to do. I was only five weeks along." She said, "It was just like a really early miscarriage." She told him, "And I had Clara with me."

"I just… I can't believe you were pregnant." He shook his head. His head was spinning but somehow he felt like she was really being herself with him again. She was opening up and allowing him to know things. She wasn't being completely silent and cold like she'd been presenting herself, "You were just a kid, I guess." He admitted. A part of him felt even worse for leaving now. Leaving her nineteen and pregnant with a huge choice to make.

"I do think about… you know, what would have happened if I kept it and had it. Would I be working the same job? Would I be able to have afforded to run my house? Would I have actually coped with raising a baby? It was just so much to take in, I was so overwhelmed." She shook her head as he nodded.

"I'm not mad at you. Is that what you think?" He said as she nodded, "I'm not mad. We were young and I wasn't here and you shouldn't have had to take a back seat to your college work." He nodded, "I think… I think you done the right thing." He nodded as she looked at him in shock.

"You do?" She said. That was all she wanted to hear. She thought he'd be yelling at her and telling her she had no right and that she shouldn't have done it, but had he really seen her point of view?

"Yeah." Punk nodded. On an emotional level he was torn that they had lost something that could have been so impacting and so wonderful, yet mentally he knew what she done had sense to it, "Why did you-Why did you go into depression?" He asked.

"Well… aborting a baby wasn't anything to be happy about." She said, "And I missed you. I just felt really alone. I had nothing to be happy about. Things just got really dark." She said, "I guess I've never really been happy since you left." She admitted.

"I'm back now." He told her.

"I think the damage has already been done." She admitted. She figured that whilst they were here, and being honest, she might as well tell him she was actually pregnant right now, "Not that I feel inclined to tell you, it doesn't really involve you but… I'm pregnant." She said.

"Come again?" Punk shook his head with confusion.

"I'm pregnant." She nodded.

"Right now?" Punk questioned in disbelief as she nodded, "Who… who is the dad?" He asked. He was so confused. She was pregnant right now?

"You don't know him." AJ said, "I barely know him." She admitted with disgust to herself, "I'm thirteen weeks gone." She said.

"Wait-Wait a second." He paused, "You're having the baby?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"You get rid of our baby. A baby that we would have had out of love, but now you feel it's right to have a baby you don't even know the father of?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm older now. I have really good money. I'm financially ready."

"But still alone." He said. His heart was ripping to pieces. The woman he loved was having someone else's baby. Where were his chances at ever getting her back now?

"I don't feel as alone as I did back then." She said.

"Does the father know you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Doesn't want anything to do with it." She said.

"What is this… is this you trying to get back at me or something?" He shook his head. Now he was angry. At first he felt sad, for both of them, and almost hopeful that maybe they could seek comfort in each other now that he knew about the abortion, but this just seemed torturous.

"No! Of course it isn't. Why would you think that?" She said.

"I don't know, April. How would you feel if I told you I was having a baby with someone else right now?" He said, "I know leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, and I apologise for hurting you and not being there for you and not telling you about it properly, but I still love you so much." He said.

"I'm not having this baby with someone else. I'm having this baby by myself." She said, "I'm not doing this to hurt you, I got pregnant before you even came back." She said, "Quite frankly, it's none of your business." She admitted. She knew the abortion was one hundred percent his business, telling him about that was a must, but her pregnancy right now was none of his business.

"None of my business?" He said, "I love you, you stupid woman." He spat.

"It's been seven years." AJ shook her head.

"So you're telling me you've moved on then?" Punk asked her as she just sat silently. She couldn't answer because she knew it would open a whole can of worms she didn't want to open, "Yeah, exactly." Punk nodded, standing up from the table.

"Where are you doing?" She asked sadly.

"Too see if my nephew has been born yet." He said bluntly, walking off and out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **A/N: And it all comes out. Gotta be tough on Punk. More coming with Dean. More with AJ and Punk of course too. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep them all coming! REVIEW!**


	25. Confused

**Confused**

* * *

Punk headed up to the maternity unit and sat in the waiting room until any news was brought to him. He knew it must have taken a lot of courage for AJ to tell him everything she had, but a part of him wish she hadn't. He knew he would resent her if she kept it from him for even longer, but it really wasn't something he wanted constantly on his mind.

He could understand her thought process and why she had decided to have an abortion back then. She was so young and had such a great career ahead of her. He wouldn't have gotten angry about it even if he'd stayed and she wanted to do it. It was her body and her life, and he supported her decision. It was sad of course, to think of what could have been, but he understood why she done it.

However, her being pregnant right now, and actually having a baby- he honestly found her telling him that harder than her telling him about the abortion. It was a symbol of total disconnection. A symbol that they could never be the same again, like he'd planned and hoped.

Maybe he should have just stayed in Arizona. Perhaps it would have been a little more difficult, but then again, nothing was going to be as difficult as watching the woman he loved care for a child that was someone else's.

He felt completely torn as to what to even say or do. Did he just forget about her and try to move on? Clearly she was moving on to other things. Or did he commit to something he didn't really want to? Did he step up and tell her it didn't matter if she was having someone else's baby, even though it did matter? Was his love that strong for her that he just had to have her, regardless? He had no idea what to do. For the first time in his life he didn't have a definite plan.

Just as he was in his thoughts, Seth approached him as he walked down the hall, causing him to put his thoughts aside for a moment, standing up for good news as Seth smiled.

"You wanna come see your nephew?" Seth smiled as Punk laughed a little with a smile.

"Congratulations, man." Punk nodded, embracing his friend, "How is Clara, is she alright?" He asked as they walked down the hall.

"She's great." Seth said to his own surprise, "Gotta say, I felt a little intimidated." He admitted as Punk smiled, both of them reaching the nursery where all the newborn babies were, "First row in, third to the left." Seth said as Punk looked at the baby through the glass with a smile.

"Man, he's perfect." Punk said, "What'd you name him?" He asked.

"TJ." Seth said, looking around and noticing AJ had gone, "Hey, where is AJ?" He asked Punk.

"Still at the cafeteria I think." Punk said, still staring on at his nephew with a smile, "So when do I get a hold?" He asked.

"Doctor said they'd bring him round to the room once they got Clara set up in recovery." Seth said as Punk just nodded, "Did you talk to AJ or-"

"Yeah, we talked." Punk nodded, "We talked alright." He sighed as Seth nodded.

"So… she told you, huh?" Seth asked as Punk turned to him.

"You knew?"

"Clara just told me earlier on today." Seth said truthfully, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I was. I mean… it's not like she got rid of the baby because she didn't want it. She had reasons. Valid reasons and I really understood where she was coming from. I thought maybe her telling me would bring us closer together, and then… then she goes and tells me she's pregnant right now." He shook his head.

"I don't think the dad is gonna be involved. It's not like you have that to worry about." Seth said.

"It's not just that though, is it? It's her having someone else's kid. She didn't want our baby but she wants this one?" He said, "Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"Well, not really. Yeah maybe having a baby with you would have been more logical that having a baby with a man she has no intention of seeing or being with. But she had her reasons back then and she has reasons now. She's stable now. She's got good money. She's older. She knows she has me and Clara to depend on, especially with us having TJ now." He said.

"I know… I know but still… I mean, it's so hard to read her now. Does she want to be alone? Has she just got used to it now? Or does she want to let me back in."

"I don't know. I think Clara is the only one who can read her." Seth said truthfully, "And no offence, but she's gonna have her hands full now, at least for these next few months." Seth said, "I don't want her being in the middle of you two anymore. I think that's why she went into labour early."

"I know." Punk sighed, "I know, it's between me and AJ. I get that. But she's changed, man. She's not that bubbly, funny, sweet girl I knew back then."

"She will be." Seth said, "You just gotta help her find herself."

"And this baby she's having?" Punk said as Seth just sighed.

"Like I said, this isn't no ones business but you and AJ's." He said as Punk just nodded, suddenly remembering, in the chaos of everything, he'd forgotten to tell Seth that Dean had come back.

"Dean's back." Punk turned to Seth who raised his eyebrows, "He collapsed into my house beaten up." Punk said, "You didn't happen to know he's now a drug addict, dealer, enthusiast, whatever… did you?" Punk raised his eyebrows as Seth just turned away, "Seth!"

"What? I tried helping him and he threw it back in my face." Seth said, "I've been worried sick about him. Thank god he's alright." Seth admitted.

"And you also didn't happen to know he liked AJ when me and her were dating, did you?" Punk raised his eyebrows. He knew there was more Seth and Clara weren't telling him about Dean, he assumed it was all of this.

"So he told you?" Seth asked as Punk nodded.

"Seems to be over her now anyway. Got himself a girlfriend."

"She on drugs too?" Seth shook his head.

"He didn't mention." Punk said, "We need to get him help. He's in debt. I'll try and get him the money so he can get himself out. Then he can focus on weaning himself off it all." Punk said.

"Yeah? Well when I tried that he just threw it all back in my face, used the money I gave him to pay his debt off to get more bags for himself." Seth said, "I don't know if I'd risk giving him so much money, especially in the state he's in." Seth said.

"C'mon, man. We can't just do nothing. He's our best friend." Punk said, "I don't care if I have to lock him up and give this money to these dealers myself." Punk said as Seth just nodded, meanwhile a proud grandfather approached them with interest.

"Where is he?" Jack said, practically squeezing himself in between Punk and Seth, knocking them both away, "Where is he?" He asked Seth.

"First row, third to the left." Seth said.

"Bit small." Jack tilted his head as Punk rolled his eyes, "His name?"

"TJ." Seth said as Jack turned to him.

"I thought the first grandson was supposed to be named after one of the grandfathers." He said, turning to Punk who just shook his head, "No?"

"No." Seth said, "His name is TJ. Actually, his name is TJ Phil Rollins-Brooks." Seth said as Punk smiled to himself.

"Rollins-Brooks? I thought it was going to be Brooks-Rollins? Or just Brooks?" Jack said.

"Can you ever just take a good moment and roll with it without saying anything?" Punk asked his father who ignored him and looked back through the glass at baby TJ.

"He's a cute little thing." Jack admitted, "And Clara? How is she?" He turned around to Seth.

"She's good. Their moving her to recovery just now." He said.

"Good." Jack nodded, "I can't wait to have a hold." He admitted as Seth smiled, looking across at Punk who had his arms folded like a child glaring at his father.

"Well..." Seth said, "First come, first serve. Uncle Phil gets a hold first." Seth said as Punk smiled, suddenly watching Seth's features change, looking past Punk causing Punk to turn around, seeing AJ walk down the corridor.

"Jack, why don't you go see if they've moved Clara into her room yet? The reception is just around the corner." Seth said as Jack headed off around the corner just as AJ approached them with a polite smile.

"Which one is he?" She asked Seth who pointed TJ out to her, "Oh, he's perfect. Congratulations." She smiled to Seth who just nodded.

"Yeah, he's a looker." Seth smiled proudly, "TJ. That's his name." Seth said as AJ smiled.

"I love it." AJ smiled, looking through the glass at the baby and smiling.

"I'm gonna go make sure your dad isn't threatening members of staff or anything along those lines." Seth looked over to Punk, leaving him and AJ alone and walking off round the corner.

"He's precious." AJ said, looking up at Punk who nodded.

"Well. At least you don't have to wait long until you have one of your own." He said a little smugly as she glared up at him.

"You know what… being angry and upset over the abortion, I can understand, but being angry and upset about me having a baby right now, which has nothing to do with you, isn't right." She said.

"Has nothing to do with me? You keep saying that like we're never gonna-" He paused, looking down at her, "What do you see when you look at me? Because if all you see is some guy you used to love, then I'll leave you alone, April. I will." He said as she just turned away, "Why is it so hard for you to admit you still have feelings for me?" He asked her. He knew she still did. It was so obvious.

"Because it's been so long." She whispered, "And I'm having a baby, and I'm not sure if I can trust you again after you leaving the last time."

"I think I learned my lesson." He said, "And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I realised what I'd lost the minute I stepped off that plane seven years ago. If I could go back I would, and I would have stayed." He said.

"I don't know." AJ shook her head, "I'm just… I'm so confused."

"About what, April?" Punk asked her frustratedly.

"I don't know, Phil." AJ replied angrily, "I just… I don't know what I want. And besides, I didn't think you'd be interested in me anymore now I'm having someone else's baby." She said.

"That's besides the point here. I'm talking about me and you."

"It won't just be me and you though, will it?" She said, "Really ask yourself if it is me you want, or has time just told you it is."

"You're all I've ever wanted. Since the minute I laid eyes on you. Nothing has changed since then." He told her.

"Well things have changed for me." AJ said, "I've put this guard up that I'm frightened to take down incase I get hurt again."

"That isn't gonna happen." He said.

"It's just gonna take me some time to figure it all out." She told him. She knew it was frustrating for him, but what was it he planned on actually having with her anyway? She was going to be having a baby soon. One which was not his. Why would he want to stick around?

"Well I tell you what, AJ." Punk said, "You just let me know when you've done deciding. It's not like we've been apart for seven years or anything. A little bit of waiting won't change anything." He said hastily, beginning to walk away as she called him back.

"You were the one who left!" She shouted, but he just kept walking, disappearing around the corner as she sighed, turning her head and looking around at baby TJ. She was gonna be here in a few months time, and it looked like she was gonna be alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like AJ doesn't know what she wants, and neither does Punk. Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW!**


	26. Giving In

**Giving In**

* * *

The next day, Clara was eventually feeling up to seeing some visitors after a good nights sleep. Punk had came in first thing in the morning with his gift for them and a huge bear hug for his sister seeing as he didn't get to see her yesterday.

"Ok, I haven't got a hold yet. Where is he?" Punk said, seeing TJ fine and well in the bassinet beside Clara's bed, "I'm kinda scared I might break him." Punk admitted, scooping up TJ in his arms and smiling down at him.

"He looks like Seth, don't you think?" Clara smiled.

"He looks like every other baby, Clara." Punk chuckled a little, "Still perfect though." He said.

"Seth said you spoke to AJ yesterday." Clara said, looking up at Punk who was just putting all his focus into TJ. Seth had gone home to shower and get a change of clothes, so it was just Punk and Clara in the room.

"Yeah, we talked." Punk nodded.

"You know I would have told you but she's my friend and I didn't think it was something you should of heard from me." She said truthfully.

"Don't worry. You've just been caught in the middle of it all." Punk said, "You kept yourself to yourself. I respect that." Punk nodded as Clara just smiled.

"I am really sorry about it all… had you been here, maybe things would have played out differently." She said as Punk just shrugged.

"What's been done has been done." Punk said, "No point in saying what if." He said, still holding TJ who lay fast asleep in his arms, "She done what any normal, frightened, nineteen year old, alone girl would do." Punk said.

"I knew you wouldn't be mad about it. I knew you'd be upset but… not mad." Clara nodded, "Are things better with you both now?" She asked curiously.

"Well the abortion was one thing, but now she's pregnant with someone else's kid?" He looked up at his sister, "I mean… what do I even do about that? She won't even let me in. She can't admit she still has feelings for me and I don't know why."

"I just think she's afraid." Clara admitted, "Really afraid."

"Afraid of me?" Punk asked.

"Afraid of the thought of you." Clara said, "Afraid of her leaving you. Of going through all that pain again." Clara shrugged.

"Was she really that hurt? We'd been together for ten months. Not ten years." Punk said.

"Maybe the reason she refuses to let you in is because of what you just said. That's all everybody said. It was just ten months, you'll get over it. And here we are, seven years later, and you two still can't move past each other." She said.

"I don't know what she expects me to do."

"Don't give up." Clara said, "She was the best thing you had. As your sister, I could see you'd never been happier." She said, "Get her back. Don't give up." She said as Punk sighed.

"And the baby?" Punk looked across at his sister.

"Well, that's all on you." Clara said, "Are you prepared for something like that? There's one thing having a kid, but raising someone else's." Clara raised her eyebrows as Punk just sighed.

"I don't think I've been this lost or confused in my entire life." Punk admitted.

"You'll figure it out." Clara believed as Punk just nodded. He supposed he would with given time, but right now, he was completely clueless.

Punk jumped a little when TJ began to cry, not sure what he was crying for, panicking incase he'd done something wrong even though he had just been standing holding him.

"Why is he crying?" Punk said with fear as Clara laughed.

"Babies like to cry, you know." Clara smiled, "I'll take him." She said as Punk passed TJ over to her, smiling as TJ stopped crying the instant he was in his mother's arms.

"Mama's boy for sure." Punk nodded as Clara smiled, taking hold of TJ's small hand as Punk watched.

* * *

Later that night Punk had gone home to his apartment, expecting to see Dean, but finding himself an empty apartment. He told Dean last night when he got home he'd get him the money to pay off whatever debt he was in, despite what Seth had said, but he refused. Punk just thought he was trying to be kind, but now standing in the empty apartment with a note from him proved he wasn't. He genuinely wouldn't take it.

 _Punk_

 _Don't worry. I just went home to get my girl. I cant take your money. I'll find some way to pay these guys off. I'll be back. Promise._

 _Dean_

He scrunched up the letter and threw it across the kitchen. As selfish as it sounded, he didn't have time to think about Dean. Why hadn't he just stayed put until he got him the money? Going back out there just seemed foolish. These guys that were after him would clearly still be after him. Now all he could do was sit and worry about him.

And then he suddenly remembered his sisters words today. _Don't give up_. A part of him never had given up on AJ. Perhaps all this time he was unable to move on was because part of him knew he would wound up back here with her.

He decided he wouldn't give up. He loved her. Despite everything she'd told him in the past twenty four hours, he still loved her. All of her. He truly believed he always would. If he wasn't gonna be with her, he'd be with no one. That's how he felt.

He grabbed his sweater and headed out of his apartment into the pouring rain, heading to AJ's house. He could have easily tucked his tail between his legs and let it be, but he knew she wasn't letting him in, in fear of him leaving a game, which he promised he never would.

He knocked on her door once he arrived and waited on her answering, which didn't take long. He didn't even give her the chance to allow him in, he just walked on in and by her as she raised her eyebrows, shutting the door over and walking into the living room where he stood dripping like a wet dog.

"I'm not letting you do this anymore. I know that you still have some sort of feelings for me, otherwise you wouldn't have hurt so bad these past seven years." He said as she folded her arms, "I am sorry, April. I am sorry that I hurt you and I wasn't here when you needed me most, but life took me some place else for a while." He said, "You wanna know what I thought? I thought that it would be hard on you at first, but someone better would come by and sweep you off your feet. I thought you'd be over me in a matter of months, and I'd be the one left hurting because I let you go." He said.

"How could someone better have came along?" She questioned quietly, "You were the best." She said, "You were all I wanted. I didn't want anyone else." She said.

"And what about now?" He said.

"What about now?" She said.

"Do you still not want anyone else?" He asked.

"I don't think I'll ever want anyone else." She said, "The reason I am so scared is because I let you in once, I loved you once, and I was left in pieces with so much pain I couldn't even handle. And I'm not even talked about the abortion and the depression. I felt like part of me was missing." She told him.

"I know what it feels like to lose you too." He said, "I promise you, I will never make that mistake again. Every single day I thought about you. Every single day." He said.

"I'm gonna have a baby, Phil." She told him, "And I'm sorry, but that baby isn't yours. Why on earth would you even want to stick around?" She questioned. Perhaps she was being naive and timid like she was when she first met him, but did he really want to commit to something that wasn't even his.

"I love you." He said, "I'll love that kid just as much." He told her honestly. It didn't matter who the father was, he loved it's mother and that was enough.

"I don't know." She shook her head. She didn't know what to do. She of course wanted to jump into his arms, but she'd also been so secluded these past seven years, she didn't know if she'd be able to. Would it just remind her of all the pain? Or would it push it away?

"You do know." Punk nodded, inching closer to her, "You know just as much as I do." He said.

"It's just… been so long." She said with a lump in her throat.

"I know it has." Punk said, "And not a day went by where I didn't love you." He said as she looked up at him.

"I was so scared." She shook her head.

"Are you still scared?" He asked her in a whisper, stroking her cheek as her eyes fluttered at his touch.

"No." She said softly. She'd forgotten what his touch could do. She'd forgotten what his safety and protection made her feel. It made her feel warm again.

"What about now?" He asked quietly as he inched closer into her face as her breathing began to get fast.

"No." She managed to squeak out before he pressed his lips against hers, gathering her in his arms as she let him deepen the kiss. She'd never missed something so much in her entire life. His touch, his hands on her waist, his lips. She suddenly remembered why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry. This won't be the start of their happy ever. Lots of more bumps along the road. I'm out of town for the next few days so no updates until Thursday or Friday. Hope you can be patient with me. REVIEW and let me know what you think will happen next!**


	27. Ends Meet

**Ends Meet**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait in chapter. Back with more drama for you now. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

As soon as AJ realised the kiss was going extremely deep way too quick, she pulled back in panic, not sure if it was wise to even kiss him back for as long as she did. She'd just forgotten how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. How protected and safe she felt. All the unhappiness she felt these past seven years didn't matter anymore. But she had to pull away…

"No… I can't." She shook her head, the fear sinking in suddenly as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"This is- This is too complicated, Phil." She sighed tiredly, "I don't know if I can do this again with you and quite honestly, I don't think you can do it either." She said, "I'm having a baby. A baby you might not love the same or want." She said, "And I don't expect you to do anything about. I don't expect you to play dad."

"I know it'll be tough." Punk nodded. He really hadn't thought much about it. He didn't there'd be much to it. It was a baby, right? Babies were easy to handle. Right?

"Too tough." AJ said, "And I don't know if I want to let you back in anyway. Maybe..." She looked down as Punk just looked down at her, "Maybe we should just go our separate ways. You get on with your life and I'll get on with mine."

"You aren't happy, April." Punk shook his head. He hated how frightened she was of letting him in again. She let him in so easily the last time. But maybe that was the problem.

"I'll learn to be." She said, "Too much has gone on. I just… I've learned to live alone."

"And you want to live alone your entire life?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"After feeling how it felt to lose someone I really loved… yeah, it seems like the easiest way to not get hurt is to not let anybody in again. I'm almost glad I was so young."

"You think you're the only person in the world who has felt heartbroken before?" Punk asked her, "It happens every day, and guess what? People move on. They find that perfect person they've been waiting on. But somehow me and you are back here, facing one another." He said, "You don't have to be frightened, April. I won't hurt you. I know what it feels like to lose you too."

"You chose to walk." AJ said.

"And it was the biggest mistake of my life." Punk nodded, looking across at her as she just folded her arms and looked up at him with nothing to say, "Alright." He said, "If this is what you want."

"I think it's best." AJ said. She still cared about him and she knew she would always love him, but everything that had happened, all the emotional and physical pain she'd felt, she just wasn't up to feeling it again. Hadn't he left her, she wouldn't be this unstable, frightened, insecure woman she was today. She didn't think it was going to work.

"Ok." Punk nodded quietly, "Well then… I'll see you around, I guess." He shrugged as she nodded.

"I'll see you around." She nodded quietly, watching him back off and walk out of the house, running her hands through her hair and sighing as she sat down on her couch. She felt it would be better if they just went their separate ways. Too much had gone on and she didn't want to hurt anymore.

* * *

The next day, Seth and Clara had taken baby TJ home for the first time and were trying to settle down into this new life with their son. Punk had ventured over to see them, and to also tell them about what happened with him and AJ last night and that it now felt very much over.

"How has he been?" Punk asked, peering over into TJ's baby basket in the living room where he lay sleeping, a small but cute little thing.

"He's only been home a few hours." Clara laughed, sitting on the couch whilst Seth was taking in things from the car, "But in the time he's been home, he's been an angel." She smiled, leaning over and stroking her son's cheek, "Did you speak to AJ last night?" She asked her brother who nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "It's safe to say I think it's well and truly over." Punk said as Clara frowned.

"Maybe it's for the best." Clara said, "Now you both have that peace of mind that you've spoken to one another, maybe it'll be easier for you to move on." She said, "If it was meant to be, wouldn't everything have fell into place?" She asked.

"Not with everything that had gone on when I left." He said, "I don't know what it is I'm meant to do. I love her, and it's not like I'm leaving again. I'm staying here, and she'll still be speaking to you. Am I gonna have to sit and watch her live her life and not be able to do anything about?" He said, collapsing on the couch across as Clara just shrugged.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted. She had no more advice to give. AJ clearly didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and she just hoped her brother could understand that and try to move on.

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything. You're tired… I just… don't have anyone else I can talk to about it." He admitted.

"You can always talk to me." She smiled, "You know that."

"I know but… you shouldn't have to be babysitting me and giving me advice. I gotta figure it out on my own." He said.

"You will. Eventually." Clara smiled as TJ began to cry suddenly. She scooped him up into her arms and tried to soothe him back to sleep, "What's wrong, baby?" She said, "You wanna see uncle Punk? You wanna go to uncle Punk?" She said, smiling over to Punk who laughed, watching her stand up and place TJ in his arms as he smiled down at his nephew who immediately stopped crying as soon as he was in his arms.

"I'll need to hire you." Clara smiled, "He loves you already." She said as Punk smiled, looking down at TJ whose little eyes closed over again.

He'd figure this all out. He would. It would just take time. Maybe Clara was right. Maybe knowing that there was never gonna be anything between him and AJ again, would be enough to help him move on, or at least try, because for seven years he had just played out scenarios and possibilities of getting back with her in his mind. Now that was clear maybe he could move on. Even though he knew he'd never stop loving her. Never.

Just as Punk was enjoying a cuddle with his nephew, the front door opened, followed by a loud clatter and fumble around, both Punk and Clara looking at each other with confusion. They knew Seth was upstairs sorting out Clara's overnight bag from in hospital.

"Who is-"

"Hey… hey." Dean slurred as he fell in the living room door, completely intoxicated with alcohol clearly, and probably other stuff.

"What are you doing here?" Clara stood up with folded arms.

"I came..." Dean turned his head quickly, "The baby!" He said with exhilarated excitement, stumbling over as Punk kept a sturdy hold on TJ, smelling the booze reeking from Dean's clothes.

"Dean, look at the state of you." Punk shook his head, standing up as Dean looked at TJ.

"Babies are ugly… aren't they?" He looked to Punk who just ignored him and placed TJ down in his basket out of the way.

"C'mon, you need sober up." Punk shook his head, taking a hold of Dean's arm as he shook him off.

"Hey, don't!" Dean said, "Don't… don't try and be… try and be my dad. You..." He tapped Punk's chest, "You are not my dad." He slurred with hazy eyes as Punk nodded.

"You are a mess, Dean!" Clara said, "I don't want you around the baby. You need help." She said in desperation.

"You know…." Dean said, leaning against the wall to hold himself up, "I am so… so mad, Seth got to… got to tap that ass before I did." He smirked over to Clara who folded her arms and looked over to Punk who was now getting angry.

"Where is your girlfriend? I thought you said you had one? With a house?" Punk said as Dean just shrugged.

"Well… you know, I mean… she's getting fed up of my bullshit. Her words not mine." He laughed a little.

"I wouldn't blame her." Clara shook her head as Dean just made a face to her.

"C'mon, Dean. Look at you." Punk shook his head, "You have to pay off all these debts and get yourself sober." Punk sighed as Seth walked through into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seth asked as Dean just grunted.

"What are you doing here?" Dean mimicked back.

"I live her." Seth spat.

"He's going." Punk said, "C'mon, Dean." He tried to lead him out of the living room but failed to as Dean was adamant he stayed.

"No… I wanna… I wanna meet the baby." Dean said.

"No chance." Seth said, "Until you're off whatever it is you're taking, and you're completely sober, you aren't going near him." Seth warned him seriously as Dean just scoffed.

"Just-Just a little hold." Dean said, stumbling over to TJ in his basket, attempting to lift him up as Seth pulled him away, making Dean even angrier, all hell breaking loose as an intoxicated Dean fought with an angry Seth.

Punk tried to grab Seth away but they were both really going at it, and on the other side Clara tried her best to pull Dean away, thinking it would be easy since he was pretty unsteady on his feet, but instead, unaware of his actions and consequences, he turned around and smacked her across the face, causing her to fall over whilst Dean paused with guilt on his drunken face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Seth yelled, launching himself at Dean as Punk quickly pulled him back.

"He isn't worth it." Punk shook his head as Dean just stood silently. Drunk or not. He knew what he'd done was wrong. He was just too drunk to realise at the time.

Seth just shook his head in disgust at Dean, crouching over to Clara to see if she was ok whilst Punk squared up to Dean.

"You have five seconds to get out." Punk said, "If you want any sort of forgiveness for you've just done, as well as help that you won't find anywhere else, come see me at my place tonight. Don't want the help? Then you can fuck off." Punk said, looking Dean in the eyes as he just backed off, stumbling out of the living room and out of the door as Punk turned back to Clara.

"Go get me some ice." Seth asked Punk as he helped Clara up the couch. She was just a few days out of giving birth, her body was still tired and not back to it's normal self. Drunk or not, Dean had crossed the line this time.

"You ok?" Punk asked Clara who just nodded, holding her cheek, "You know that's not his normal self. He needs help." Punk said as Seth just shook his head.

"Then he can find it some place else." Seth said as Punk just sighed.

He never thought coming back to Chicago would be such an uproar like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Dean needs some professional help. Will Punk and Seth give him it? How will things go with AJ and Punk separated? Who thinks they can do it? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	28. Break Free

**Break Free**

* * *

Clara headed up to bed after all the commotion with Dean. She now had a bruised face but knew that Dean wasn't his normal self. She'd be more hurt if he'd hit her sober, but clearly his mind was elsewhere. She was tired anyway and getting smacked across the face had just done it for her. She needed to lie down.

Meanwhile downstairs, Seth was feeding TJ whilst Punk sat across on the other couch, trying to enlighten Seth on the situation.

"She's my girlfriend. I'm not just gonna… I'm not gonna let him put his hands on her." Seth said firmly in a quiet voice.

"Yeah and she's my sister. I'm mad too." Punk nodded, "But he is in deep shit here, Seth. We're his only friends. We gotta pay off his debt, get him in some sort of rehab, and get him back living here beside us." Punk said, "You know he wouldn't have touched Clara if he was his normal self." Punk said as Seth just shook his head.

"You do what you want. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get my life sorted. I'm trying to not fuck up my relationship or get addicted to crack." Seth spat hastily, "Me and Clara are doing really well for ourselves and you know what? When you and Dean weren't here, we got on much, much better." Seth said as Punk just looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Alright." Punk stood up, "Ok, fine. I won't bother you two anymore then. Please, enjoy your perfect life." Punk said, walking on out the living room.

"Punk-" Seth called back but heard nothing but the front door slamming shut.

* * *

Later that night, Punk was lying up on his couch in his house, watching TV but barely paying attention to it. His mind was racing, thinking about AJ, thinking about Dean, thinking about what Seth had said. He couldn't catch a break.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He assumed it'd be Dean, so he got up and headed to the door, opening it up to see a young, black haired girl standing shivering, looking up at him with confusion.

"Is he here?" She asked as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "Dean?"

"No… no, he isn't here." Punk shook his head, "Who-Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Paige." The girl said, "Sorry, I should have probably said that, huh?" She said as Punk just nodded, "I've been with Dean for a few years now. He said he'd be here if I needed him when I chucked him out this morning. I wanted to talk to him…" She said.

Punk was surprised at how normal the girl seemed. Clearly she had been Dean when he was in a sober state.

"I seen him earlier. He wasn't in good form." Punk admitted, "But he isn't here." Punk told her as she just nodded, "You're welcomed to come in." He said politely.

"Do you mind? Just until the rain goes off." She said.

"Not at all." Punk said, opening the door up and letting her in, "Here, give me your coat I'll put it on the radiator." He smiled politely as she took her coat off and handed it to him, walking on into the living room as he followed her, placing her coat over the radiator by the window.

"This is a really nice place." She admitted. Punk couldn't help notice how pretty the girl was. She seemed suited for Dean, but obviously just like most of the people close to Dean, he was getting pretty hard for her to handle.

"Thanks. I've just moved in." Punk told her, "Do you want a drink or something?" He asked as she just shook her head.

"No, thanks." She smiled, "I'm hoping maybe Dean shows soon, if not I'll get out your hair." She promised, "He always talks about you. And his other friend, Seth… is it?" She said as Punk nodded, "He really cares about you guys." She nodded.

"We care about him." Punk said, "And we're really concerned." He said, sitting down on the couch as she sat across, "I was hoping maybe you could tell me how this even happened." Punk said.

"Well when I met him he was working for these guys, just dealing them. He wasn't taking anything. I wasn't ok about it, we broke up for a bit when I found out, but then I realised I wasn't with him because of his job. I really… do love him." She rolled her eyes as Punk just smiled, "But then, just over the past few months, he's started taking stuff. Drinking more than he usually does." She shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore." She admitted with defeat.

"Don't worry. We'll get him help." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna pay off his debts and get him into rehab." He said.

"Easier said than done." Paige said, "Don't you think I've tried it? I've worked overtime for the past year, trying to get money together, and when I did, I tried paying the dealers off but they just… they keep coming back for more." She shook her head, "I didn't plan to live this way." She said.

"I don't think Dean did either." Punk said, "At least… at least he's had you all this time. I thought he was suffering alone."

"It's a love hate relationship." Paige nodded, "I can't stand him when he's with me but I… I miss him when he's gone." She shrugged.

"Do you know how bad it is? How-How much is he taking? What is he taking?" Punk asked.

"I don't know what he takes. He always gets ashamed when I ask him about it. I don't think he's taking stuff every second he gets, but… he's gonna end up like that and I'm terrified." She said.

"We'll get him help." Punk nodded.

"Will you?" Paige asked seriously.

"He's a good buddy of mine." Punk said, "I won't let anything happen to him." He said, "How did… how did you two meet?" He wondered.

"In a bar." Paige smiled as she recalled, "He wasn't even drunk. We just got talking. He told me about you moving away, and his other friend having a serious relationship, and then he told me about the girl he liked." Paige shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"What'd he say about her?" He asked curiously.

"He didn't say much, just that he really liked her and that you both didn't take him seriously." She said, awkwardly looking over to Punk who just nodded.

"How'd you both get in a fight?" He asked her.

"Are you always this curious?" She asked as he smiled a little, watching her laugh, "I'm kidding." She smiled as he nodded with relief, "I just… I got so fed up. He's really bad at turning the blame on everyone else but himself. He told me it was my fault he was turning out the way he is." She said, "I've done nothing but be there for him and… and love him." She sighed, "And I do love him, and I'm-I'm so worried about him." She sighed, trying not to cry, but not being able to hold back her tears as Punk watched nervously, praying she wouldn't start crying on him, "I'm sorry." She squeaked, drying her tears as Punk stood up, taking a seat beside her.

"It's alright." Punk smiled.

"I know… I know he said we were- we were over, but I still care about him. I'm worried he'll do something stupid." She sighed as he awkwardly placed an arm around her.

"I'll find him. I promise." He nodded, "I'll pay off this debt, for real, and I'll get him sorted with a place around here, and I'll get him in rehab." Punk said. It was his main focus. He couldn't think about AJ anymore. Well… what was there to even think about anyway?

"Do you really mean that?" She asked him, looking up at him as he nodded.

"I really mean it." Punk nodded as she just gave a small smile, looking up at him through her teary eyes as he looked down at her, knowing exactly what was about to happen, feeling her lips attack his own, tumbling back on the couch a little as he pulled away from her for a second.

She was upset and she looked like she hadn't slept in years, and her feelings were clearly genuine for Dean, yet… it didn't feel so wrong to kiss her.

"You… You broke up with Dean?" Punk asked quietly, thinking with his head between his legs as she nodded. It was his cue to just jump back onto her, not taking into consideration his friends feelings, or the fact this girl was clearly all over the place.

He stood up, taking her with him as they stumbled over things on their way to the stairs, lifting her up when he reached them for quickness, for the first time, in seven years, he wasn't thinking of AJ.

* * *

Later that night, an unexpected visitor came to Seth and Clara's home, practically in the middle of the night. Seth was the only one to hear the door, and assuming it was Punk or a drunk Dean again, he quickly got up and headed downstairs to answer it, noticing it wasn't Punk or Dean, but AJ standing.

"Sorry." She whispered right away, noticing his eyes heavy and tired, "I didn't wake the baby, did I?" She asked as Seth let her in and closed the door.

"No. He's out cold." Seth smiled, "Everything ok?" He asked her as she just shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." She admitted, "I was hoping for Clara, but… don't wake her." She said.

"She's had a long day. I didn't plan to." Seth admitted, walking into the kitchen with AJ, "Tea?" He asked her as she nodded. He was tired, yes, but he was also concerned. As much as he was never as close to AJ as Clara during Punk's seven year absence, he still had a great deal of time for her.

"Tough first day with the baby?" AJ smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Well that, and then add a drunk Dean coming in and hitting her across the face." Seth said, switching the kettle on.

"He did not." AJ said in disbelief.

"He did." Seth said, "Of course he was drunk and that should be a reason to forgive him but… I'm not sure I… we can do much else for him. The ball is in his court."

"I didn't know he was so bad. Clara had mentioned briefly." AJ said.

"He's getting hooked on it. I give it a few more months and he'll never find his way back." Seth said as AJ sighed.

"Can't we do something to help him? Aren't there rehabs around? Does he have a house?" She asked with concern.

"The sad thing is… I don't even think he wants help." Seth said, "Punk said he'll sort it, but I don't know." Seth shrugged as AJ just nodded, watching him bring her her cup of tea over, taking a seat across from her at the table, "So… it's 2am… why are you here?" He chuckled a little.

"I just… I couldn't sleep." She said, "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing." She sighed.

"What… with Punk?" He asked as she nodded, "Between me and you, I don't think Punk could have handled sticking around for this baby you're having. I love him to death, but I know it'd kill him to bring up this kid and know it wasn't his." He said.

"I know, and that's why I think I'm doing him a favour, letting him go." AJ said, "Truth is I just… I really miss him. Seeing him back these past few weeks has just messed with me completely." She admitted.

"You still scared?" Seth asked as AJ nodded, "What is it you're scared of?" He wondered.

"Him leaving again. Getting too close and then losing it all again." She shrugged, "That hollow, empty feeling I felt. That's what I'm scared of. And with a baby… my baby, I can't have him promising it things and then leaving when he can't do it." She shook her head, "I just thought it was better we went our separate ways." She said.

"Maybe it is." Seth nodded, "You have a lot of good things going for you, AJ. You've made a home on your own, and I know you're gonna be an amazing mother." He nodded, "Maybe you and Punk are just stuck on the illusion that you'll be together." He shrugged, "Just… break free from it all." He said as she nodded.

"Break free." She whispered, "I can do that." She nodded, assuring herself.

"You can." Seth said, "And you will."

* * *

 **A/N: Lots going on. Punk aka Mr steal your girl. Who thinks that was a bad move? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	29. Unforgivable

**Unforgivable**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning, strands of black hair on his chest as he looked down and seen Paige fast asleep in his arms, looking back up at the ceiling and groaning to himself. Probably not the best idea to sleep with your doped up, struggling friends ex, especially when they had been together for quite some time before. He felt guilty. He knew that they'd split up after an argument, but he still felt guilty and he knew she was the type of girl who would feel guilty also.

He managed to wriggle his arms from around her and sat up on the edge of his bed, grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser beside and slipping them on, standing up and looking to his bed where she still lay fast asleep. She was beautiful girl, clearly he couldn't help himself, and clearly he hadn't much to lose, but he still felt like it was a bad choice. It was a wonderful choice at the time whilst he was thrusting himself into her, but an awful choice now that he realised this would not sit well with Dean.

"M-Morning." Paige whispered as she woke, looking up at him as he turned back to look at her before leaving the room.

"Morning." Punk edged a small smirk, "You alright?" He asked as she nodded, resting herself in against the pillows as he smiled watching her.

"I'm ok." She nodded, "I can't help feel guilty." She said, it being as if she was reading his mind this entire time.

"Me too." Punk nodded honestly, "We just gotta be honest with Dean. It might not sit well with him but I don't… I don't lie."

"You lied to your girlfriend when you didn't tell her you were leaving state." She said as Punk just raised his eyebrows, "Dean talks." She said.

"I didn't lie."

"Didn't tell her the truth either." Paige replied as Punk just nodded.

"You don't know me." Punk said, "You threw yourself at me last night and I took advantage of it. That's all that happened here." He made himself clear.

"Threw myself at you?" She scoffed, "I actually-" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"What?" Punk said.

"I actually enjoyed myself." She admitted truthfully as Punk just stared across at her, as if she was a nightmare. He was scared she would say that. Truth was, he had a good night too, it was the first time in a long time where AJ just wasn't on his mind.

"So did I." Punk said quietly, "But it's clear you care about Dean. I care about Dean." He said.

"Why'd you sleep with me then?" She questioned, "If you knew I cared about him."

"Because I knew it'd just be one and done." He said as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest as she looked across at him.

"One and done?" Paige said as Punk nodded, "You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves." She smiled.

"Listen… I'm not the guy that's meant to be making you feel good about yourself. You were upset and I was just… stupid." He said, "Yeah, did I… for the first time, feel like things would be alright whilst with you? Yeah. But it doesn't matter because Dean obviously loves you, otherwise he wouldn't have stuck around you for so long, trust me." He said.

"You made me feel really safe." She admitted, "I get scared with Dean. Always frightened incase someone comes looking for him through the night or… breaks into our house." She said.

"Has that happened before?" He asked her as she nodded, "That's no way to live." He said.

"I know." Paige said.

"Why don't you take a shower… get dressed. I'll go down and make you some breakfast." Punk said as Paige just nodded and pushed out a small smile, watching him leave the room as she collapsed back down on the soft mattress.

Punk headed downstairs and made his way into the kitchen, jumping when he seen Dean standing there right in front of him, "Hey, man." Dean nodded, having got here a few hours ago, after sobering up he knew he had to come see Punk, but maybe… just maybe, he shouldn't have this time once he realised who was upstairs in Punk's bed.

* * *

"AJ was over last night." Seth said, looking across to Clara who sat feeding their son in the kitchen.

"Really? What time?" Clara asked. She still had some bruising on her cheek but was well and truly over Dean hitting her. She knew that wasn't in his character to do that. He was in a bad place. They all had to understand that.

"Like… 2am." Seth shook his head, "I think she was hoping for you to talk to, but I didn't want to wake you. I knew you were tired." He said, "I think she's really trying to let Punk go."

"You think it'll happen?" Clara asked, "You think they can both move on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Seth shrugged, "There still feels like so much tension. Maybe AJ will be able to move on with the baby, but I don't know about Punk." Seth shrugged.

"They worked so well together. It's such a shame." Clara admitted with a sigh.

"I get where she's coming from though." Seth nodded, "He just left her during the night with… with nothing." He shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you and Dean convinced him to do that." Clara raised her eyebrows.

"I was thinking of Punk, what would be best for him, and I knew him sitting down with AJ and telling her she was leaving would break his heart. But… I didn't realise leaving with no explanation would have broken AJ's." He admitted.

"I'm just really tired of it all." Clara sighed, "I know he's my brother, and she's my friend, but… they-they have to work things out on their own now. I can't drop things to go see them anymore." She said. She realised she might have sounded selfish but now it was time for her to enjoy her life with her son and boyfriend. She couldn't be stuck in the middle of a confused relationship forever.

"Maybe we should move." Seth sighed.

"Do we have the money for that?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Seth said, "Not too far, just… out of here. So far you have to drive." He said.

"Are we being horrible friends?" She wondered.

"I think we've been pretty good friends these past seven years." Seth said, "We have to think about our lives now. They're all big enough to work things out on their own." He said.

"What about Dean?" Clara asked.

"What about him?" Seth said.

"He's in a right state. We can't just up and leave when things get tough." She said.

"Well as far as I know, Punk will get it under control." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you saying it like that?" Clara asked.

"Because he was a dick last night." Seth said, "I told him me and you done better with him and Dean gone. I was angry after Dean hit you and Punk was trying to make excuses for it." He said.

"There are excuses for it." Clara said, "He isn't himself. He didn't mean it." Clara said, "What does that leave Punk with? Nothing but a drunken friend… that is if we leave."

"And what does it leave AJ with?" Seth said, "Nothing."

"She's gonna have a baby." Clara said.

"Which could make her feel even lonelier." Clara said, "I don't know. I think too much is going on for us to just leave and forget it all. We have to be here for our friends. Like they'd be here for us." She said.

"Except that… none of them were here for us. Not in the past seven years." He said, standing up and leaving the kitchen as Clara sighed, looking down at TJ and stroking his cheek as she continued to feed him.

* * *

Back at Punks, Dean was apologising him for his actions yesterday towards Clara. His sober self felt so bad and it was the final straw for him to realise he really needed help. Fast. Before it was too late.

"I just… I wasn't myself." Dean said, "It could have been anyone I hit, it just happened to be her standing behind me. I really didn't mean it." He said.

"It's alright. I know you're having a hard time right now." Punk said, his stomach doing somersaults as he heard the shower faintly on upstairs, hoping Dean wouldn't notice yet.

"I really need help and… I really need my girl back." He sighed as Punk just nodded, "I don't blame her for ditching me but… she's the only thing I have, the only thing I care about."

"I'm sure… I'm sure she'll just be really upset to see you like this." He said as Dean nodded.

"I know." Dean sighed, "I just… I gotta pay off the debt, get myself clean, get myself a place round here, and… get back to my normal self." He said as Punk just nodded.

"I'm gonna… pay off your debt, just give me an address where these guys live and I'll go." He said. He figured it was the only way it would get done properly.

"I don't want you getting involved." Dean worried.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be alright." Punk said, "Once that's out the way maybe you can focus on yourself getting better. No more booze or bags." He said, "It'll be hard but you can do it." He nodded as Dean just smiled.

"Thanks for not… not giving up on me, man." Dean nodded. It meant a lot that Punk was still here for him, to give him that help and guidance he needed.

"You have nothing to thank me for, really." Punk said honestly as he began to hear footsteps down the stairs.

"You… you got company?" Dean smirked a little as Punk just sighed, looking down at the floor. He didn't want to face this situation but it looked like he was gonna have to.

"I think I might have used all of the hot water but-" Paige entered the kitchen, pausing as she looked over at Dean who stood up from the stool, looking across at her in shock.

"What… what the hell are you doing here?" Dean said. He wasn't a fool. Punk was standing here in his boxers. His ex had just walked downstairs and had clearly used the shower. Was this seriously happening, "Have you two both… did you two-"

"It just happened." Punk said, "She was really upset and worried last night. She came here thinking you'd be here. My heads all over the place too and we just sort of…" He looked down, ashamed as Dean shook his head.

"What… what did you just fall over and trip onto his dick?" Dean looked over at Paige.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." Paige shook her head, "I was so worried about you." She said. Which she was. She was telling the truth there. She'd just dealt with it all in the wrong way.

"You were worried about me? So you jump into bed with my best friend?" Dean said, "You know how I feel about you, you stupid bitch." Dean spat.

"Alright, just calm down-" Punk began.

"Don't you even speak to me." Dean pointed, "You can't… you can't help yourself. First AJ now… now Paige." Dean said.

"You and AJ weren't even a thing." Punk scoffed a little.

"Yeah, because you never let me get a chance." Dean spat, "I fucking love this girl." Dean said as Paige stood, disgusted with herself. She really did care about Dean, and love him. This however, hadn't proved that.

"Dean, you know I love you." Paige walked over to him, "But it's been so hard seeing you get so bad these past few weeks. This wasn't his fault… I came on to him." She said. She didn't want to ruin a friendship either.

"Whatever." Dean said, "He can have you. I don't care." Dean shrugged, his hands beginning to shake as he realised he needed something to ease this pain. Punk noticed immediately.

"You don't have to take anything to get through this." Punk said, "I'm gonna help you." He promised, walking towards Dean which was a huge mistake, getting socked on the face by his fist, stumbling back a little as Paige gasped, placing her hand to her mouth.

"I don't want your help." Dean spat across to him.

"Dean." Paige whimpered, trying to pull him back as he pushed her away.

"Don't." Dean shook his head, "Just don't." He spat, walking off out of the kitchen and out of the house as Paige turned to Punk who was holding his bloody nose.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, can't say Punk didn't deserve that one. What do you think will happen next? REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	30. Not Just One

**Not Just One**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Paige asked Punk who just nodded, wiping his nose with a towel near by.

"You should go." Punk said.

"But your bleeding-"

"I'm fine!" Punk said loudly, "Just get out of here. I-I can't help you." He shook his head as she just nodded.

"But what about Dean?" She turned back before leaving.

"I don't think he's gonna want our help anymore." Punk told her as she just nodded with tears coming to her eyes. She'd been so stupid. It wasn't in her character to ever do something like this. It was Dean she cared about and loved. She'd stuck with him through thick and thin, hadn't that proved anything? She supposed not when she'd just slept with his best friend.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" She asked with concern, wiping her tears as Punk just nodded.

"I'll be fine." Punk said, "He might still listen to you. Maybe you should try and catch up with him." He said as Paige nodded, backing away and leaving the kitchen, rushing out the front door as Punk threw the bloody towel across the kitchen with anger. He'd never been so mentally fucked up in his entire life.

Paige ran down the street, hoping to catch up with Dean, spotting him across the road and rushing across, almost getting knocked over but thankfully catching him as he turned around with no interest to listen to her.

"What is it you want?" Dean shook his head.

"Please… please just listen to me." Paige said, "I was stupid. I was-I was really upset and worried about you, but I was mad too because of what you said to me." She said, "I don't know where my head is at Dean." She said truthfully.

"You can't… you can't justify what you've done. I'm not… I'm not mad you slept with someone else. You broke it off with me." He shrugged, "I'm mad you slept with him." He said truthfully.

"It meant nothing." She shook her head, "It's you I love. I just… I can't live my life the way we have been anymore. I don't feel safe. I thought maybe breaking it off with you would make you realise you had to get clean, but… you just left… you never even fought for me." She shrugged.

"You know I love you." Dean said, "Breaking it off with me just made me want to drink more." He said, "I'm a mess." He laughed a little, "You'd be better off without me anyway." He nodded.

"No, I wouldn't. I need you." She said, "Please, let's just go home, pack up our things, get out of this life we're living, pay off the debt and move on from all of this."

"You want me to just forget about what you've done?" He said in shock, "You slept with my best friend." He reminded her, "I'm not just gonna… I'm not gonna carry on with you like nothing has happened." He said, "You knew what you were doing at the time. You knew he was one of my best friends." He said, "You know, I almost expected something like this from him. He's a liability. His own worst enemy. Me and Seth both know that. But you… I thought more of you." He shrugged.

"How dare you!" She snapped, "I have been there for you through thick and thin. I… I stuck by you even when I was scared of what you done for a living. And I have tried my hardest to help you with your addictions but you just… you always throw it back in my face." She said.

"I'd never hurt you. I never have and I never will." He promised.

"I know you wouldn't, but I didn't sign up for this kind of life." She said.

"Then leave." Dean said.

"And you'd be alright with that? You'd be happy to watch me walk away?" She asked him.

"You deserve better. I've always told you that." He said.

"It doesn't matter what I deserve." She said, "I want you." She said as he just shook his head.

"I just wanna be on my own." He admitted.

"So you can go drink yourself into oblivion?" She questioned, "You realise that everytime you walk out the door I am left in a state of worry for you. Worried that you might not come back home to me." She said.

"Yeah? Well now everytime you walk out the door I'm gonna be worrying who the hell you're sleeping with." He said as she scolded at him.

"You wanna know the truth? He showed me more comfort than you have in the entire three years we've been together. He actually made me feel safe." She said as Dean's nostrils flared, "He paid attention to me, Dean."

"And I don't pay attention to you?" Dean questioned.

"Not like you used to." She shook her head.

"Uh, whatever." Dean shook his head, knowing that to be true, their relationship wasn't as good as what it was at first when they first had that spark, "Just let me go cool off. You're making me angry." He said.

"Of course I am." She whispered.

"You can't just turn this around one me because you're so god damn guilty about what you've done." Dean said, "I know I've fucked up. At least I'm honest enough to admit when I do."

"I know I've fucked up too, believe me." She said, "I just want that guy that I met four years ago back. The sweet, funny, kind man that I fell in love with." She said as he just looked across at her with nothing to say.

"Just go home." He shook his head, turning his back on her and walking away as she stood watching him walk down the street in amongst the crowded people, drying her eyes as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Seth and Clara's, AJ had paid a visit, having come straight from the doctors to see them with all good news that the baby was perfectly fine, she even got a picture to take away from the sonogram. The more and more time passed, the more it all felt real. Of course it was extremely difficult going alone. She knew Clara and Seth both told her they'd go with her, but she felt it was good to face this alone from the very beginning, so it wouldn't be so hard when she had the baby. And she knew they had a lot on their hands with baby TJ too.

"It's so small." AJ said, looking at the picture, sat on Clara and Seth's couch beside Clara who smiled at the picture.

"Just you wait. Time will fly by." Clara smiled, "You really should have let one of us come with you." Clara said, looking over to Seth who nodded, cradling TJ in his arms who was asleep.

"Oh, no. It actually wasn't as bad as I thought. The doctors were so nice to me. And plus, I know you both have your own life. I don't need you holding my hand constantly." She said. She was feeling really positive about the whole thing now. At first it still didn't seem real, but now being for another scan and seeing the baby, she couldn't help but feel great.

"Seth was saying you're gonna try and move on." Clara said as AJ nodded.

"I have the baby to look forward to. I still care about Punk, obviously." She said, "But I really think it's best we both move on." She said as Clara nodded.

"And what about the father?" Seth asked.

"What about him?" AJ shook her head.

"He really wants absolutely nothing to do with it?" He asked as AJ nodded.

"That's what he said." AJ nodded.

"What if further down the line he did, would you give him access?" Clara asked as AJ shrugged.

"Depends."

"Well it is his kid." Seth said, "He is entitled." He said.

"I don't know. If my kid is gonna have a dad he needs to be there full-time. I won't have my kid let down all the time." She shook her head, "It's either no father, or a full-time father." She said.

"You don't think Punk could have handled it?" Seth wondered.

"I do, actually. I think he would be great with a kid." She said, "A kid that's his." She reminded them, "I'd be too scared incase further down the line he just couldn't do it anymore. Raising a kid that isn't his." She said just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Clara said, standing up and walking out of the living room, opening up the door and seeing Dean standing, clearly sober, hands in his pockets to hide the shaking, looking up at her with guilt as he stared at her bruised cheek.

"I'm really sorry." He shook his head as she looked at him, "I really didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's fine." Clara nodded, "You alright?"

"Your brother is a dick." Dean said as Clara raised her eyebrows, "Mind if I come in?" He asked as Clara let him in, shutting the door over and guiding him into the living room where Punk noticed Seth sitting with TJ first, and then he noticed AJ. He hadn't seen her since they kissed that night.

"Hey." He nodded to them all as Seth just scowled at him, turning away and looking down at TJ, "I'd like to apologise to you both for coming here yesterday and being a dick." Dean said, looking from Clara to Seth whilst AJ listened quietly, "I had no right, especially when you'd just brought the baby home… who really is perfect. I didn't get the chance to say a proper congratulations." He said as Clara just smiled to him whilst Seth still refused to look at him.

"So why are you here?" Seth asked.

"I… I have no where else to go." Dean admitted, it suddenly sinking in that he was losing quite a lot, watching Seth look up at him. He looked like he was about to cry from his point of view.

"I thought you were going to Punks?" Clara asked.

"Oh, well I was. I did." Dean nodded, "He slept with my girl last night." He told them as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"He did?" She said, not meaning to say that out loud as they all turned around to her, "I mean… why… why would he do that?" She shook her head.

"Well, we sorta broke up, but it was literally hours before she slept with him. I thought she had more self respect than that, and I thought he had some sort of loyalty inside him too." He shook his head, "I know she's been having a hard time, and clearly he has too but… I just feel like I have no one anymore." He said as AJ frowned.

"So this is a serious girlfriend you have?" Seth asked. He knew Dean wouldn't have cared if it was just some fling.

"I've been with her for four years." He said.

"I can't believe Punk would do that." Clara said.

"He's not exactly thinking straight." Seth admitted, "Doesn't mean he can do that though." He said as AJ just sat quietly. It did hurt. She didn't expect it to. But it did hurt.

"I get it if you don't want me here. What with the baby and things, I can find a place to rent for the time being until I get on my feet but… I just need a place to crash or else… I'm gonna end up in a bar." He admitted. He was trying to find his self control. He knew that's where it all started.

"No, you can crash here." Seth nodded.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" AJ said, "I have the room." She said. She felt it was more logical than him staying on a couch in Seth and Clara's place with a baby under the roof too.

"Uh..." Dean scratched the back of his neck, "If you don't mind. It won't be for long." He said.

"I'm fine with it." She nodded as Seth just exchanged weary glances with Clara.

* * *

Later that night, AJ and Dean left Seth and Clara's house to go back to AJ's. Dean felt a little intrusive but he could see AJ was genuinely ok with him crashing at hers. He wanted to get help, and he knew the first step was to at least find some place to stay instead of wandering the streets in and out of bars.

"You seem really upset about… Punk going with your ex." She admitted, walking upstairs with him to show him the room he could stay in and also where the bathroom was.

"So do you." Dean noticed as AJ just turned to him and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Seth mentioned you… you're pregnant." He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She was oblivious to what Dean actually thought of her all those years ago. She just thought they had a meaningless kiss. She never knew and still didn't know anything of Dean actually liking her, and Dean planned for it to stay like that. The feelings were gone. He loved Paige. Even with everything going on, but it was still weird to see her again, and it was also weird to see her and Punk so distant.

"Doing it alone then?" Dean asked as AJ opened the door to the guest room as he walked in and looked around.

"Seems like it." AJ nodded, "The bathroom is just two doors down. I'm up for work in the morning so I'll leave a spare key in the kitchen for you to lock the house up if you leave." She said.

"Thanks. I eh… I really appreciate you doing this for me." He nodded to her, "It's safe to say I'm a little confused on what to do right now." He admitted, sitting down on the bed as AJ watching him with folded arms.

"Did Punk apologise?" She asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah, and they seemed like they genuinely weren't thinking. But so does everyone. I know we broke it off and technically I shouldn't be mad, but I am. I am mad. I'm mad it was him. Why couldn't it have been someone I didn't know. Someone that meant nothing to me." He said, "Why was it him?"

"I think he's having a hard time too." AJ nodded, "Doesn't give him a right to do what he done. But I do think he's struggling." She nodded.

"I know he is." Dean sighed, "But that's like me… getting with you." He said quietly, "He'd be so mad. You know he would." He said as AJ nodded, "And the annoying thing is, I still love her and I still want to be with her." He said.

"She must be finding it hard with everything that's been going on with you lately." AJ said, trying to shed some light. She was in shock that Punk would do this to Dean, but clearly he wasn't thinking, and clearly the girlfriend of Dean's was all over the place.

"I know, and I feel terrible for putting her through all of it. Putting both of them through it." He sighed.

"What have you put Punk through?"

"Not Punk." Dean shook his head as AJ just shook her head with confusion, "My daughter."

* * *

 **A/N: Well god damn. Who thinks Dean staying with AJ is a disaster waiting to happen? What's gonna happen next. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	31. I Got You

**I Got You**

* * *

"Wait… what?" AJ shook her head, not sure if she heard him right, "Did you just say your-"

"My daughter." Dean nodded, looking up at her, "Me and Paige, when we met she got pregnant really quickly. She's three. Spends most of her time at Paige's mom's cause her dad's a god damn junkie and her mom can't raise her alone." Dean sighed, placing his hands in his head as AJ frowned, walking further into the room and sitting down beside him.

"What's her name?" AJ smiled as Dean turned to her.

"Lily." Dean said as AJ smiled, watching him reach into his pocket for his phone, getting a picture up for her to see as she looked on with a smile. The little girl was cute as a button. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Definitely his daughter. Pale skin like her mother and the beautiful features of her too.

"She's beautiful, Dean." AJ nodded.

"She is." Dean agreed.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" She asked sadly.

"Well there's been a lot going on." Dean nodded, "And Paige's mom is thinking of getting custody over her from me and Paige. She doesn't think we can take care of her anymore." Dean said, "Which is true."

"Don't you want to get better then? For her?" AJ asked as Dean nodded.

"I do but… it's not as easy as it sounds. I felt like I lost her ages ago, and now I feel like I've lost Paige too." He shook his head.

"Ok, you know between me and you that Punk has made a lot of mistakes, this is probably one on his top five list." She said, "And I'm sure Paige wasn't out to hurt you. Some things just happen. People confide in each other and get carried away." AJ said, "You both have a daughter, that's so much more than just a four year relationship." She said.

"I don't want to keep disappointing them." Dean sighed.

"You won't. You're gonna get clean. You're gonna pay off your debts, get clean and get your daughter back home with you both." AJ said, "Leave… Leave Punk to me." She said as Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"So you really aren't gonna get back with him?" Dean questioned curiously as AJ just shook her head.

"It's easier this way." AJ nodded.

"You really think I can do it?" Dean asked her. It was the first time he really felt someone believing in him.

"I do." AJ nodded, "Talk to Paige. Work something out. Take into consideration that she loves you and seeing you hurt like this and out of your face all of the time is gonna hurt her." She said, "I'll talk to Punk tomorrow when I get home from work." She told him as he just nodded.

"Thank you, AJ." Dean smiled, "Really."

"It's alright." AJ smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder as she stood up, "Shout me if you need me."

* * *

The next day, after AJ finished work, she headed over to Punk's place, knocking on the door a few times before he eventually came to the door. He looked like a ghost. She always had him down for a man with some great colour on him, but he looked chalk white and almost sick like.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"Mind if I come in?" AJ asked him as he opened the door wider and let her through as she walked into the living room.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." AJ nodded, "I heard about you and Dean's girlfriend." She said.

"How did you hear about that?" Punk asked her, sitting down on the couch as she sat across.

"Dean came to Seth and Clara's last night. He looked really lost. He told us what had happened." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Well no offence, but I don't see how it concerns you." He admitted. She'd given him all these speeches on how she wasn't doing this with him any longer and that they were well and truly over, yet the second she hears about him with another girl she's back to see him again.

"I know it doesn't. But Dean is a friend and you've hurt him." AJ said, "He's staying at my place until he can get his debt paid off and sort things out with Paige." She said as Punk just nodded. He still didn't know what this had to do with her, "Do you know he has a daughter?" She asked him. She knew he didn't know but he she wanted to ask anyway.

"No he doesn't." Punk scoffed, "Haven't you messed with my head enough?"

"He does." AJ said, "He told me last night. She's three. Her name is Lily. She looks just like him." She said as Punk just looked across at her with confusion, "She lives with Paige's mom because he's too fucked up to look after her and Paige can't cope on her own." She said, "So we are going to help him. We're gonna pay his debt off, get him to talk with Paige, get him set up with a place to live her and get him his daughter back." She said.

"Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"He said a lot had been going on, and I think he was too embarrassed to say that she didn't even live with him at this point." She said, "I honestly don't care what you and Paige done, you're right, it doesn't concern me, but it concerns Dean and he's really struggling right now." She said.

"I apologised to him what more do you want me to do, AJ?" He said.

"Talk to him. Just you two. And then come with me to pay off all this debt he has." She said.

"You're gonna pay off his debt? You're gonna go to a crack den on the opposite side of town and pay off his dealers?" He smirked at her cuteness, "Don't think so."

"That's why I'm asking you to come with me." She said.

"I don't have an address yet. Dean hasn't given me one." He said.

"I'll get it from him when I go home. I'll pick you up tonight and we can go. The sooner we get it done, the better." She said as Punk just nodded. Although having clearly angered Dean and hurt him, he still wanted to help him.

"Since when did you care about Dean?" Punk asked curiously.

"This isn't about Dean. It's about that little girl." AJ said, "I know what it's like to go live someplace else, away from your parents. She deserves to be with them." She said, "Maybe you can make it up to him by doing this."

"It wasn't just me, you know. It takes two to tango." He reminded her.

"I know that, that's why when we go pay off this debt tonight, Dean's gonna go talk to Paige." She said.

"Since when did you become peacemaker?" He asked.

"Since Dean is our friend." AJ said, "Stupid question." She shook her head as he just raised his eyebrows.

"Hormones?" He wondered, "I see you're… starting to show." He noticed, pointing to her small bump as she looked down at it.

"How do you know I've not just gotten fat?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Because I know you're pregnant." He screwed his eyes up at her as she just made a face, "What's with the positive energy?"

"I just want, for once, something good to happen. I want Dean to get himself better, get his daughter and girlfriend back and be happy, just like Seth and Clara are."

"Just like we are?" He raised his eyebrows, "Like old times?" He looked across at her as just stared back into his eyes. She loathed what he'd done, to think of him touching another woman… and yet, she sat here, staring into his eyes and she still loved him completely.

"I better go." She said, standing up as he stood up in sync to walk her out, "I'll come by around 8 to pick you up. Yeah?" She said as Punk just nodded. Of course he still wanted to help Dean, even more so now that he found out he had a daughter he'd never mentioned before, and mostly because AJ wanted to help him, and he wouldn't let her go alone. Maybe this would help make it up to him. He knew it was going to put a dent in their relationship forever, but maybe he could see that he was really sorry from this.

* * *

Later on that night, when AJ had left with an address and a warning from Dean to go pick up Punk, Paige had made her way to see Dean at AJ's, which he had text her the address to get to.

"You didn't say you had rich friends." Paige said as she walked into the house where AJ had made it clear to Dean to make himself at home.

"She's earned her money." Dean said, leading her into the living room.

"I spoke to my mom this morning." Paige said, sitting down on the couch next to him where he shuffled over a little to get his own space, "Lily misses us. I thought we could go see her tomorrow." She said.

"You go." Dean said, "I don't wanna be around her when I'm like this." He said truthfully.

"Dean, don't avoid me." She sighed, "I told you I was sorry. He was there for me when I was at my lowest and it just happened. And if he was in his right state of mind too he wouldn't have done it either, so don't get mad at him." She said, "We're a family." She sighed, "We stick together."

"You said he made you feel safe." Dean said, "Do I not make you feel safe?" He asked curiously.

"Of course you do. Just recently… not as much. I've barely even been seeing you. I miss you. I miss us." She said, "Everything was so perfect when we got together and we had Lily. What-What happened?"

It was true. When they hooked up Dean had never been happier. He figured all this time he had to move a bit out to find his happiness. And then came along his daughter which was the best day of his life when she was born. He never thought he could do it… well, he guess he was right on that, but for the first two and a half years he'd played father rather well to her.

"Life happened, Paige." Dean said, "I wasn't earning enough money… I was getting stressed about not earning enough money. I had debts catching up to me." He said, "Everything just happened at once." He shrugged, "Don't you think I want to go back to when it was just us three? Don't you think I miss Lily?" He said.

"Of course I know you miss her. Paige said, "I just want you to accept my help. We can find a place here. A small place. For the three of us. You can get the help you need. I'll be there… right beside you." She promised him, "I love you too much to watch you suffer anymore." She told him as he just looked across at her.

"And Punk?" He said.

"What about him? It was a mistake. Something we're both going to do our best to forget." She said, "It wasn't me trying to disrespect you or hurt you, that wasn't it at all." She shook her head, "I love you, Dean Ambrose. _You._ " She said as he smiled softly.

It was so good to hear that on his side. He knew that her and Punk were a complete accident and one time thing, it still hurt of course and always would when thinking about it, but he was sure he could forgive her. They'd had a rough few months, and maybe this giant set back was enough for them to realise how much they did really depend on each other, and need each other, especially when it came to taking care of their daughter who they loved unreal amounts.

"I don't know if I can do this." Dean said. He was still craving those highs and was desperate to feel some alcohol burn down his throat. It was taking everything in him not to leave the house and got to a bar.

"Think about her." Paige said, "You know how much she loves you. She needs you." Paige said, "She needs you so much."

"And I need you." Dean admitted with a sigh. He couldn't deny it. He needed her. She was probably the soul reason he hadn't driven himself off the edge yet.

"You have me, baby. You have me." Paige sighed, shuffling over to him and wrapping her arms around him as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: How will AJ and Punk's trip to the other side of town go? All that and MORE coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I love reading what you guys have to say.**


	32. Being There

**Being There**

* * *

"I think you should stay in the car." Punk suggested, turning to AJ who pulled up to the address Dean had given her. He wasn't going to let her go, but she told him Punk was joining her and he gave her the go ahead. He knew Punk wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Why?" AJ shook her head, turning off the car engine.

"Look around you." Punk said, "Do you even see any other cars in the street?" He asked her as she looked around the dark street, "Just stay here and lock the car." He told her.

"You don't have to protect me, Punk." She said. The entire car journey here was silent and awkward, just like she expected.

"Yeah? Well I feel like I do, so can you please just stay here for me." He begged, watching her shake her head, standing out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"God dammit, AJ." He hissed, getting out of the car and catching up with her as she raced ahead, "Do you wanna get yourself killed? These areas aren't for young pregnant woman." He said.

"Good because I'm not young." She said, "I'm not nineteen." She spat.

"You're still young in the people around here's eyes." He said as they opened up the gate to the house Dean had gave them the address to. The front window was smashed in and the back gate had been knocked down. Suddenly it hit AJ that she was a little frightened and she let Punk walk on ahead, "Just stay behind me." He shook his head at her stubborn ways, really hoping she would have just stayed in the car, watching her nod and stay behind him.

He knocked on the door and took the envelope from his back pocket with a considerable amount of money in it.

"What if no one is home?" AJ whispered.

"Then we'll wait until someone is." Punk told her as they suddenly watched a light turn on from the glass on the door, hearing a lock turn and the handle clutch down as the door opened, revealing a rather large man standing, a bandanna around his head, scars over his face, chain around his neck.

"What?" He spat.

"I'm a friend of Dean Ambrose." Punk said, "You know him?"

"Yeah. I know Dean. Little weasel owes me a fortune. Send him a message for me-"

"There's no need. We have your money here." Punk waved the envelope up, "It's came straight from him." Punk lied, "There's everything he owes you in there with a little more." He nodded, passing over the envelope as the man snatched it from him and looked inside, raising his eyebrows at the considerable amount of money which was more than what Dean owed him.

"He gave you this, did he?" The man said as Punk nodded.

"He's moving on now." Punk said as the man laughed.

"Well… tell him good luck with that." The man nodded, throwing the envelope into his house, "Is that for sale?" He pointed past Punk to AJ who just raised her eyebrows, watching the man look her up and down.

"Uh… no, no she isn't." Punk shook his head, "We'll be on our way now." Punk said, "Will I tell Dean-"

"Just tell him to watch out. He might have paid his dews, but this life always catches up with you." He nodded, "In the end." He said, walking off into his broken down house, slamming the door shut on Punk and AJ.

"Ok." Punk said slowly, turning to AJ.

"Am I for sale?" She raised her eyebrows at him as they walked off, heading towards the car.

"It was tempting to say yes." Punk said as she scowled, both of them getting into the car as AJ paused, placing her hands on the steering wheel.

"Do you think he'll leave Dean alone now?" She wondered. She didn't think it was very convincing from where she was standing.

"Yeah." Punk said, "You seen his face when he looked at the money. And plus, if Dean is moving back to near us and out of this area, he'll be fine. They'll forget about him now they've got their money and more." Punk said, "Trust me." He said as she nodded.

"Well… thank you for coming with me." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I was gonna come anyway." Punk said, "Does Dean know how sorry I am? You know… for sleeping with Paige?" He said.

"I think so. I tried to explain to him that you're probably not in the right state of mind, and she clearly wasn't either." She said as he just nodded, "I know you'll both be ok."

"I hope so." Punk admitted, "I really didn't mean to hurt him." Punk said, only realising that he was back into that normal trusting, conversational bond with AJ that he used to have when they dated. Where he felt like he could tell her anything and talk to her about everything. Damn he missed her, and he could see she missed him too. For the first time since he got back they were just simply… talking.

"He knows that." AJ smiled, "He knows you didn't do it to hurt him." She nodded.

"I'll talk to him when we get back or tomorrow if it's too late. I want to make sure he knows I really didn't mean it to hurt him. I'll help him get a place nearby." He said as AJ smiled. This was the Punk she loved. The Punk that put everyone before him. The Punk that had such a love for his friends. He was only human. He made mistakes. He'd made quite a few drastic ones. But nevertheless, he was only human, "I still can't believe he has a daughter." Punk admitted.

"I was in shock when he said." AJ agreed, "I can tell he absolutely loves her." She said, "You should get him to show you a picture of her. She's beautiful. Looks just like him." AJ said as Punk just smiled.

"And what about you?" Punk turned to her, looking in her eyes, "Are you ready for all of this? The baby… I mean." He said.

"Well, I guess I'll need to be." AJ shrugged, "I'm not alone. I have Seth and Clara… Dean possibly if he moves close by. And I have you." She smiled.

"Me?" He questioned.

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I can't see you or come into contact with you anymore."

"Please… please don't spring the 'lets be friends' shit on me." Punk sighed as AJ just sat back on the drivers seat.

"I am trying, Phil. You're-You're making this difficult for yourself." She sighed.

"I'm not I just-" They both jumped when a man collapsed up against Punk's side window, banging at the window with his fist, holding a gun in the other hand as AJ began to panic, "Don't panic." He told her, "Just don't move." He warned her in a harsh whisper as her shaking hands rested on the steering wheel, watching Punk open the car door and step out. She knew they'd been in this position before, and somehow she felt even more scared.

"Everything alright?" Punk asked calmly, putting his hands up.

"Give me the car." The man spat harshly. Clearly this neighbourhood was just filled with no good, thieving drug addicts. Clearly.

"You can't have the car, man. But I can give you money. You want money?" Punk asked.

"Give me your wallet." The man spat, pressing the in against Punk's gut as AJ looked on in horror.

"Alright. Let me just get it out." Punk nodded, lowering his hand to his pocket slowly before kneeing the guy in the stomach, taking the gun from him and smacking him over the head with it, getting back into the car, "Drive." He told AJ.

"W-What?" AJ sat with fear.

"Drive, AJ!" He said loudly as she turned the car engine on and drove quickly down the street, turning a corner almost on just two wheels, suddenly beginning to feel a crampy pain in her stomach, groaning to herself as she slowed down.

"What are you doing?" Punk turned to her like she was insane. And she really wanted to come to this neighbourhood by herself?

"It's my stomach." She moaned a little, "It's really really sore." She admitted as Punk watched her as she winced in pain.

"What? Is it the baby?" He asked.

"I think… I think so." She nodded with fear as he panicked a little.

"Ok… alright, I'll drive you to the hospital. Let me drive." He said, getting out of the car and helping her out, taking her into the passengers side whilst he started the car back up.

He noticed she was terrified, and with a combination of pain, it wasn't something he liked to see, "Hey." He said as she looked up at him, "Everything will be fine. Trust me." He nodded as she just nodded back. His reassurance always meant a great deal to her. She only hoped his words meant something.

* * *

Punk sat outside the examination room that a doctor had taken AJ into. He was worried, not because he had an emotional and strong attachment to her baby, but because he cared about her, and he didn't want her to feel anymore pain than what she already had.

His heard turned quick as lightening when the doctor came from the room, he dashed over to her and he was relieved to see her smiling.

"Someone had some trapped wind." The doctor said as Punk just rolled his eyes but with such relief, "But you did the right thing taking her here. You're gonna make an excellent father." She smiled as Punk just looked at her with deflation, "You can go in." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled softly, walking into the room where AJ was sitting up on the bed, putting on her coat.

"Sorry." She apologised to him, "I'd never felt that pain before." She admitted.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "I'm glad you're alright." He smiled to her.

"Thank you for staying." She said. She hadn't expected him to stay but here he was. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he still cared, she cared about him too. Some might think they were being stupid for being apart, but there were very valid reasons. But they reasons seemed to be getting lost in the distance. Tonight she felt that protected, safe, warm feeling again from him and oh how she missed it and needed it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He told her, "Maybe you'll learn to tell the difference between actual serious pains and having to let one rip." He said as she chuckled, watching him smile whilst he watched her laugh. He'd missed that laugh. "But you're ok?" He asked her as her laugh faded and she smiled softly.

"I'm ok." She smiled. She hated all these mixed signals that were getting thrown around from them both. First she was sure she could let him go. Next she heard he was sleeping with someone else and then everything in between and yet here they were, together, feeling the best they ever had. She didn't even feel scared when she felt the pain in her stomach. Not really. Because she had him.

"I didn't expect to be out this late." He admitted as she just rolled her eyes, hopping down from the bed.

"Is it pass your bed time?" She asked him as they walked out of the room and down the corridor, waiting for the elevator.

"Yes, actually." Punk said sarcastically. They seemed to have pushed it all aside. All their past. All their emotions and feelings, and realised they were still those people they'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

They both stepped into the elevator as AJ felt a rumble in her stomach, looking down at it as Punk looked down at her, "Do you mind if we..."

"Let me guess… cheeseburger, no tomato, cheese and bacon fries and a vanilla milkshake?" He turned to her as she smiled up at him.

"How did you-"

"I remember." He smiled sweetly as she just nodded, "I'm kinda hungry anyway." He said as she just nodded.

"My treat." AJ insisted as he just nodded, feeling the elevator stop as they both walked out, wondering where the rest of this night would take them.

* * *

 **A/N: Could this be the start of it all patching together? Ha! Of course not. Still lots more drama to come. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	33. Feeling at home again

**Feeling at home again**

* * *

They ended up going to the diner where AJ used to work. AJ got everything she wanted and finished the whole lot, to Punk's surprise. He just enjoyed being in her company. Even if it was strictly friends, he enjoyed being around her and it was like the past seven years hadn't happened and they were casually talking with one another like he'd dreamed of.

"So… your internship. Was it good?" AJ smiled, swirling her straw around the remains of her milkshake.

"Yeah. It was great actually. I learned a lot and I got… I got really amazing money." He nodded, "So much money I really have no idea what to do with it." He admitted.

"Save it." She smiled, "For a rainy day."

"It's always raining here." He said.

"For a sunny day then." She corrected herself as he smiled, "What was Arizona like?" She asked. They hadn't gotten a chance to actually just talk. They'd been so caught up in their emotions and problems that they hadn't pushed it all aside and asked each other about the good things that had gone on in their time apart.

"It was alright." Punk said, "There's nothing like home though." He admitted, "What about you… Clara said your designing your own video game." He said as AJ nodded.

"Well… co-designing. I'm gonna miss out on a lot when I go on maternity leave but I can always work from home." She told him.

"You still see your aunt and uncle?" He wondered as she nodded.

"Yeah, we're still pretty close." AJ nodded, "They hate you so I wouldn't go near them." She smiled a little as he sighed, "it's nothing personal they just… didn't like seeing me upset. And with everything with the abortion." She said, "They really wanted me to have the baby and drop out of college."

"Why?" Punk shook his head.

"They thought it was wrong for me to get rid of it. They didn't understand how I couldn't want it." AJ shrugged, "They… they could never have kids. They were going to adopt but then they got me when my parents died. My aunt was just really angry about it." She said, "But they seen where I was coming from eventually."

"I really didn't mean to leave you in a mess like that. You really should have called and I would have came back to work out with you." He told her.

"If I wanted that I would have called you." She said, "I wanted you to go do your internship. I knew I'd figure it out on my own." She said, "I get sad sometimes. I regret it a lot. When I found out I was pregnant not that long ago I just… I just wished I kept it for some reason. I know it's completely insane why I would get rid of a baby we were going to have and keep a baby whose father wants nothing to do with it." She said, "I know it's crazy, but my head was… in a different place back then." She said.

"You don't have to explain to me." Punk nodded, "You done what you felt was right. It would have been nice to get an input on it, but that's on me for leaving." He shrugged.

"What would you have done? If you stayed and I told you I was pregnant." She looked across at him.

"I'd have been there for you, but… I wouldn't have wanted you to drop out of college and putting everything on hold just to have a baby, especially when you were so young. Both of us were so young." He admitted, "If having it was your decision back then I would have been there, every step of the way, but… I think you made the right decision."

"I didn't think you wanted kids anyway." She shrugged.

"Well I didn't think I did either." Punk said, running his hands through his hair, "But I am happy for you… if this baby is what you want, you'll do… you'll do good." He said as she smiled across at him.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, "Do you think we'd still be together if you had stayed?" She asked with wonder.

"We're together now." Punk shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Suddenly she hated this. Suddenly she wanted him again and her brain was elsewhere. Suddenly she remembered what it was like to be in his arms, to feel him, to kiss him, and suddenly she wondered why they were doing this. Could her own fears really be strong enough to push him away when his love was always the strongest thing she'd ever felt. She sat here and she still seen the man she loved. Not the man she used to love but moved on from. The man she loved, the man she'd always love.

"We better get going." She said as he nodded. Paying the cheque and leaving the diner.

* * *

They wound up back at Punk's place, only because AJ suggested that Dean and Paige might still be there talking, and she didn't want to intrude, and of course Punk didn't mind having her in his place for an extra hour or so.

"This is a nice place." She admitted, collapsing on the couch as Punk came through and sat down beside her.

"I didn't expect it to be so big." He admitted, "But yeah, it's a nice place." He nodded, "You want a drink or something?"

"No. I'm good." She smiled, watching him switch on the TV, biting her tongue but not hard enough, "So this Paige girl… what was she like?" She asked.

"What?" Punk chuckled a little.

"What was she like?" AJ asked.

"As a person or in bed?" Punk asked.

"As a person." AJ scolded.

"She's sweet. A little naive but you know, she's with Dean, of course she's naive." He shook his head, "She had a good head on her shoulders despite the mistake we made." He nodded.

"And you definitely think it was a mistake?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk turned to her, "AJ, I've made lots of mistakes in the past seven years. They're all the same." He shrugged.

"At least when you make mistakes you don't get pregnant." She joked as he laughed.

"Yeah, that… that I'm good at." He nodded, turning to look at her, watching her lay her head back on the couch, "April, why are we doing this?"

"I told you… Dean and Paige are probably-"

"No. Why are we doing this? In general… acting like we're friends when we really aren't." He said.

"Because it's for the best." AJ replied.

"Really? Is it?" He questioned, "Because I don't think it is. We're torturing ourselves here." He said, "What is it? Are you still frightened?"

"No… I just… I don't want you to commit to anything because with commitment comes broken promises and I don't wanna be left again… this time left myself with a baby." She shook her head.

"When are you gonna get it into your thick skull that I'm not gonna leave you again? I know the damage that done, to me and you. I would never hurt you like that again." He said.

"You won't give up, will you?" She said in a surprising awed tone. She couldn't believe he sat here still lusting after her. It felt almost cruel to battle against him at this point.

"I'd never give up on you." He shook his head as she looked up at him. She believed him. She really believed him. And perhaps maybe her hormones gave her that persuading she needed, but she felt so close to him not it was impossible to pull back. She reached up and pressed her lips against his as he kissed back so willingly.

And this time he knew this kiss wouldn't be stopped like the last time. She was already on him and he was already standing up, taking her with him and heading for the stairs as she hung from his body, their lips still attacking one another as he climbed the stairs carefully. Nothing had ever felt better.

He lay her in the centre of the bed, stripping his t-shirt off before climbing over, keeping in mind that she was indeed pregnant and he had to be careful.

AJ knew this felt right on so many levels and there was almost a 'why haven't we done this sooner' type atmosphere in the room.

His warm lips trailed against her neck as she arched up against his body, feeling his hands ran up her sides and clutch the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up over her head and throwing it away whilst pressing kisses down her neck to her collarbone whilst reaching behind and unclasping her bra. He cupped and squeezed her sensitive breasts then used his tongue, swirling it around her nipple as she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God..." She moaned with hazy eyes at the wonderful feeling.

Punk was just rolling with it. He still knew her body and there was nothing he wanted more than this right now. He kissed and teased her breasts and then moved down her body, finding a bump on the road that he deliberately kissed to assure her on some level that he wouldn't hurt her or the life growing inside her. But she already knew that.

He got to her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties which were already drenched. Clearly she wanted this which gave him a little bit of reassurance.

He parted her legs and dived tongue first into her quivering folds, using his tongue to tease and lap at the skin, flicking his tongue against her clit as he watched her fists clench in the sheets beside her.

"Fuck, that feels so good." She moaned, rolling her head back as he kept his face buried into her. He'd forgotten how sweet she tasted and how much he enjoyed making her feel so good, "Mmm… right there! Don't stop." She gasped breathlessly, surprised at how quick he'd worked her to an orgasm. But she was pregnant and was a little more sensitive than usual.

He slipped a finger inside her tightness and began fingering her whilst keeping his tongue attending her clit, completely doing it for her as she moaned loudly.

"Yes! Fuck! Oh God." She moaned extremely loud as Punk raised his eyebrows. Already?

He climbed up her body, kissing up between the valley of her breasts, meeting her lips, "That was quick." He said.

"It felt so good." She moaned, pulling him down by the neck and pressing her lips back up against his as she waited for him to enter her, "I want you so much." She whispered as he smirked, unzipping his jeans and sliding them down with his boxers as she looked down at him. She'd forgotten how big he was and how much of an advantage it was for her at this point.

"I've missed you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, slipping himself into her and losing himself for a minute. It was just like he remembered, if not better.

"Fuck." She whispered harshly at the feeling of being full again, feeling safe and protected, feeling at home again.

"God, you're so tight." He moaned, beginning to thrust in and out of her, pressing her lips against hers as she moaned against the kiss. He was no fool, he knew she'd be a little more sensitive because of her pregnancy and he loved it.

"Oh, Phil." She moaned, clawing at his back, "Faster… hard… harder." She moaned. She couldn't believe she'd gave into this. Into her own fears. But oh how it was worth it. So very worth it.

"Fuck, April. You feel so good." He moaned as she rolled her head back and touched and teased her breasts as he watched with desire.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cum again." She moaned, "Fuck!" She moaned, tangling her hand down between them and stroking herself in rhythm of his quick thrusts.

"Cum for me." He whispered, "Just… let go… I got you." He said, thrusting into her as deep as he could go and quick as he could go, watching her reach her peak as she moaned loudly.

"Yes! Phil!" She moaned loudly, "Oh my god." She moaned, gasping for air as her whole body tingled from top to bottom, never feeling so good in her entire life, her legs quivering around him as she gloved onto him like she'd never see him again.

* * *

Later that night after a steamy, steamy encounter, they lay in between the messy sheets. AJ was curled into him, just like the way she used to be. He was completely satisfied and by god so was she. Her body wouldn't stop ticking tonight. He'd never seen anything like it. But what really mattered to them both, was that there was no regrets. Only the regret of not doing this sooner and realising they just couldn't be without one another.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. What will happen next? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	34. Sudden Fear

**Sudden Fear**

* * *

AJ woke up the morning, feeling at peace for the first time in forever. She hadn't had a passionate night like last nigh since he left seven years ago. It felt so right to have him close again and although he might have changed physically, it was still that twenty two year old guy she fell in love with all those years ago.

She lay curled into his chest comfortably, looking at all his different tattoo's on his chest that weren't there all those years ago. He only had a few on his arms back then.

"Told you I'd get more." He whispered, having woken up and noticed her looking at the tattoo's on his chest.

"I didn't believe you would get your full chest covered." She admitted, "It's really bright." She said, speaking in a quiet voice. The curtains were still drawn and the room was still dim. It had to only be about 6 or 7am.

"I liked the colours." Punk said.

"Was it painful?" She asked him, tracing her finger along the snake on his chest. She did like the colours, and he did suit them, he'd also gained more muscle she'd found out last night. He'd grown into an extremely attractive man, just like she thought he would.

"I fell asleep during the shading in." He chuckled a little.

"That's not good." AJ said worriedly as he smiled.

"It's alright. It happens from time to time." He said, "I'm running out of space now."

"How could you possibly want more?" She asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about going and getting a new tattoo." He shrugged as she just smiled, resting her head against his chest as he smiled. Maybe it did take this sort of closeness for her to realise she still wanted to be with him and couldn't hide it.

"I wish I didn't have to go to work." She whispered sadly. She wanted to stay here with him all day. She suddenly felt that attachment again that she felt when she was eighteen. That sudden want to be with him, that sudden need for him all the time. Just… this time round it was a little more complicated.

"Don't go." Punk asked her.

"I have to." She sighed.

"You aren't gonna… head off to work and pretend this never happened. Are you?" He wondered as she looked up at him.

"Of course I'm not." She said.

"Then what is this?" He asked. He didn't want to be left not knowing what was going on here. Clearly their passion and love for one another was still there. Clearly.

"I don't know." AJ admitted, "All I know is… I've really missed you. I didn't realise how much until last night and… maybe..." She looked up at him, "Maybe being apart just isn't going to work for us."

"I know you're scared." He nodded, "I know that. And I know this baby is making things a little more difficult, but I love you, April. I've never stopped and I don't think I ever will." He said, "Please just… just give me a chance." He said as she looked up into his eyes. He really was so genuine, and she knew herself that she still loved him. Once she'd gotten past that fear and was captured into his charming ways again, she felt capable to be with him again. She didn't know if that was a good thing though.

"I just need time to think." She said, "That doesn't mean I'll leave you hanging though." She told him as she watched his head slightly drop, "How about we… we go for dinner tonight?" She said as he looked down at her, locking eyes, "I finish work at 5." She said as he nodded.

For once… something positive was going on.

* * *

When AJ left Punk's to go home and get ready for work, she seen Dean was already up and making himself breakfast.

"I was getting worried about you." Dean sighed as he seen AJ trail into the kitchen, "What happened?" He asked. Having her not come home last night when off paying his debt made him worry. He felt a little better knowing Punk was with her but he still worried.

"It's alright. I just… spent he night with Punk." She told him as he just nodded with raised his eyebrows.

"As in..."

"Yes." AJ nodded as he smirked.

"And you told me things were better with you both apart." He raised his eyebrows as she just shrugged.

"Well that's what I thought… but I don't think it's gonna work. I love him way too much." She shook her head as Dean just smiled softly, "How did it go with Paige?" She asked, going into the fridge and taking out the orange juice to pour herself a drink.

"Good… we talked… we'll be alright." Dean nodded, "How did it go with the dealers?" He asked nervously.

"Well, he accepted the money. I think he's gonna leave you alone now. Especially if you guys move out here." She said.

"We're gonna see Lily tonight." Dean said, "And then we're gonna look at rehab places near by." He said as AJ smiled.

"It's nice to see you have a good head on." She said.

"I don't wanna lose my daughter. Or Paige." He admitted.

"You won't." She nodded, placing her hand on his arm, "You won't lose them." She smiled as Dean just nodded. He appreciated his friends being here for him, especially when he hadn't been all that easy to deal with. He realised when speaking to Paige last night that her and Punk was a complete accident. They were both clearly on the same wave length, confused and upset.

"So… what's the deal with you and Punk now?" He asked as AJ took a seat on the kitchen stool at the counter.

"I don't want to just… jump into things. Clearly I'm not getting over him. I guess I just thought if he moved on and I had the baby it would be fine, and with time I'd forget about him." She shrugged.

"How's that working out for you?" Dean asked.

"Not very good." She smiled softly.

"Listen… Punk made a bad decision when he left you. We all know that. But you guys were mad in love back then. I mean… to be gone for seven years, and have both of you still having feelings for each other." Dean shook his head, "Love like that don't go away." He told her, "And the more you try and push it away the more it's just gonna get worse for you." He said, "Stop torturing yourself. Be true to yourself. Admit it, you still love him and want him." He said as AJ ran her hands through her hair.

"What about the baby?" She said. Everything he was saying was true. She was still deeply in love with Punk. She was just scared of him breaking her heart again, but maybe their love was too strong for fears anymore.

"Well that's for you and him to talk about." Dean said, "But I reckon… he'll be there for you." Dean nodded.

"He never wanted kids."

"Yeah and neither did I." Dean said, "It happened and I've never loved something so much in my entire life."

"Yeah but… this baby isn't his. There's a difference there. What if… what if he doesn't love it?"

"I'm sure he will." Dean said, "But like I said, it's for you and him to talk about. It's your business." He said.

"I'm going out for dinner with him tonight. I'm still not sure I know what I'm doing here."

"Just… pick up where you left of. I mean… you're pregnant aren't you?" He said as she realised things were really like how he'd left, just with older faces and more complications.

"It's not as easy as it was back then." AJ shook her head.

"Then make it easy." Dean said.

"I thought you'd still be mad with Punk." AJ said suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm still pissed." Dean nodded, "But I know a mistake when I see one." He said, "I'll talk to him." He told her as AJ watched him making his bacon sandwich intently.

"That looks really good." She admitted as he turned to her.

"Alright, preggers." He nodded, passing her over the sandwich, "I can make another one." He said.

"Oh, no. You have it." She shook her head.

"No… it's fine. You can't go to work on an empty stomach." He said as AJ just smiled, taking the sandwich gratefully. Probably out of all of them, despite his mistakes and different choices, Dean had probably grown up the most. He wasn't that ignorant, annoying, grouchy guy anymore. He seemed to have grown a soul in the past seven years, and she could really see him trying to better himself for his daughter and Paige.

* * *

"Shh… I've just gotten TJ to sleep." Clara said, having a visit from Punk later on in the day. Seth had gone out to the store and she had finally got TJ down and sleeping after him crying non stop for an hour.

"Giving you a hard time?" Punk asked. His sister looked exhausted. But a happy exhausted. He knew she was finding it tough being a mother but she really was doing an excellent job, alongside Seth. They were clear naturals.

"Whenever Seth leaves I feel like he just cries." She sighed, walking through into the kitchen with him, "Sleeping with anyone elses girlfriend lately?" She raised her eyebrows.

"How did you-"

"Dean was over. Told us. And AJ." Clara said, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking. And they'd broke up." He tried to defend himself.

"And that makes it ok then?" Clara said.

"No. It doesn't. We both made a mistake." He said, "Anyway, that's not what I came here to talk to you about." He said.

"What did you come here to talk about then?" She asked.

"Well… me and AJ… we got together last night."

"Got together got together?" Clara raised her eyebrows as Punk nodded, "But she-"

"She's confused." Punk said, "Clearly." He said, "We went to pay off Dean's debt, and then she had a little bit of a scare with the baby so I took her to the hospital. Everything was fine. And then we went back to mine and it just happened, and she woke up and she didn't even regret it." He said, still in shock. He of course wanted this. He'd wanted this since he got back, but he was just in disbelief that AJ was actually coming round and letting him back in.

"I was so sure she wanted to move on on her own." Clara said, "What are you guys gonna do now?" She asked.

"Well we're going for dinner later. I assume we're gonna talk." He said, "I know she's still scared of me hurting her again but I… I would never do that to her again. I know what I lost and to get her back… I wouldn't be so stupid to lose her again."

"It's not just her though, Punk. Is it?" Clara said, "What about the baby?" She said as Punk nodded. It had been on his mind. What would happen if he and AJ made another go of it. Would they bring this baby up together as his or did she want the kid to know that he wasn't it's real dad? Was he even prepared to be a dad? It all seemed rather sudden.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted, "I know I want her but… I don't know-I don't know if I can be a dad." He admitted to his sister who just frowned.

He'd been so focused on her and getting her back, he'd sometimes forgotten she was having a baby in a few months. Suddenly it hit him and had him at a halt.

* * *

 **A/N: What's gonna happen? What do you guys think? REVIEW and let me know.**


	35. Taken

**Taken**

* * *

Once AJ had finished work, like planned, her and Punk met to go out for dinner. She didn't know why but she felt a little nervous. That giddy, butterfly, in love feeling she used to feel when they dated was back and she didn't know if it was a good thing.

They went to an Italian restaurant on the main street near by. Punk couldn't take his eyes from her. Even in just jeans and a blouse she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. She always would be to him. He couldn't stop thinking all day about how wonderful it was to have this chance with her, to finally have her come round to him, and then… for him to suddenly feel some sort of fear towards the baby she was having.

"So I spoke to Dean when I got in this morning." AJ said after they both ordered, "He and Paige talked. I think they're gonna be ok." She nodded, "And I don't even think he's that mad with you anymore either." She admitted.

"Really?" Punk said with surprise as AJ nodded, "It was an accident… it was never meant to happen." He said, "I'm hoping I can catch him alone to talk to him soon at some point." He admitted.

"Well they were going to see their daughter tonight, and then they were checking out rehab places near by. He's really focused on getting better." AJ said, "It's nice to see."

"Good." Punk nodded. He was glad his friend was headed on the right tracks. It was horrible to see him suffering in alcohol and drugs. Seeing him better and back to his normal self would be amazing.

"So what did you get up to today?" She asked him, "Are you gonna get a job any time soon?" She asked. She couldn't help notice that he wasn't working since he got back.

"I'm pretty good for money right now." Punk said, "But I have been looking around for jobs. I went and seen Clara today. Fulfilling my uncle duties." He said as AJ smiled.

"He's a sweet baby." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"He is." Punk agreed, "It's nice to see Clara happy. And Seth." He said.

"Isn't she letting your dad see him? I thought you'd be mad with that." AJ admitted. She remembered Clara mentioning something about letting her father see TJ.

"I'm not mad. It's her son. Her life. I just think it's stupid. The guy is full of empty promises he can't keep. It's bad enough letting your own kids down, but letting your grand-kids down? I just hope Clara is ready to be disappointed." He said. He'd missed this. This casual conversation and the comfort to talk to her about anything. It was like after they'd slept together everything started to slot back to normal. The way they used to be.

"So you're still bitter towards your dad?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say bitter." Punk said, "I think we're at a mutual understanding now which is good. We know there isn't gonna be a relationship there." He said, "But Clara… she's pushing for it and she's just gonna get hurt." He said.

"You never know. Your dad might have changed. Maybe he doesn't work as much anymore."

"Work was always just an excuse anyway. Don't do him any favours." He shook his head as AJ just looked down, "What?"

"Well I ran into him… just after you left. He asked me to coffee." She looked up at him as he looked at her with confusion.

"My dad?" Punk said.

"Your dad." AJ nodded, "He was… really nice to me." AJ shrugged, "I was pregnant at the time so… I told him. He was really happy about it." She said.

"But why would he- why would he invite you to coffee? Why would he even speak to you?" Punk asked with confusion.

"He came into the diner where I was working one night, asked how you were, I assume he never knew you left. So I told him you'd taken an internship in Arizona. He then clearly noticed how unwell and sad I looked so he asked me if I wanted to have coffee with him."

"Why would you go?" Punk shook his head.

"Because I'm not rude like you." She spat as he just rolled his eyes, "And I was interested on what he had to say."

"Well… what did he have to say?" Punk asked.

"He said that… maybe it was for the best, that you weren't the type to settle for anything, that you were 100 miles per hour about everything." She smiled a little, knowing all that to be true, "And he told me you weren't worth my tears." She shrugged as Punk just nodded.

"Good ol' dad." Punk nodded.

"I told him I was pregnant and then his… his perspective changed a little. He said you would be there for me if I called you and told you. That you'd be a better father than he ever was."

"Wouldn't be hard." Punk scoffed.

"What I'm trying to say is… he said some really sweet things about you, and despite what you might think, he is your dad and he loves you."

"If all these people around you were convincing you to have the baby… why didn't you?" He wondered. He knew her aunt and uncle wanted her to have it, here she was saying his dad wanted her to have it, no doubt Clara encouraged it too.

"Well they wouldn't be the ones up at 4am by themselves with a crying newborn, would they? I would have. None of them understood that I was alone and I was… I was nineteen." She said, "It was never something I wanted to but I just… I felt like it was right for me, right for everyone involved." She said, "Now I'm ready. I have a house, I have a great job, I have good money, I have friends and..." She looked across at him as he stared back, "I have everything I need." She nodded quietly.

"So who is the dad? Tell me about him." He said as AJ stiffened.

"Not much to tell." She admitted, "I was drunk. I thought turning to alcohol would help me become happier for some stupid reason, but all it gave me was a bad headache in the morning and two blue lines on a pregnancy test." She said, "He bought me a few drinks and we went back to his. There really is nothing to it." She told him truthfully, if there was details to tell then she would tell him but there really wasn't much to say.

"And this guy just told you he wanted nothing to do with you or the baby?" Punk said as AJ nodded.

"His words were… and I quote, nah I ain't got time for that shit." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"So there's still assholes out there then?" He said, "I thought we were running low."

"No. Still there." AJ nodded,"I just told him that's fine, his loss really." She shrugged.

"Are you gonna tell the kid about it's dad or-"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm gonna let it exit my womb first before I decide on things like that." She smiled to him as he laughed. He'd missed her sweet little smile and her quick witted humour. He really was enjoying her company. It was like old times, only… the sudden realisation that she was here and she was pregnant kept popping into his mind and bruising his thoughts hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean and Paige had made their way to Paige's mom's house to see their daughter for the night. Dean hadn't seen her in a few weeks now and boy had he missed her like crazy. As far as he could tell, he and Paige were on the right tracks. He knew what her and Punk done was a complete mistake that was never meant to happen. It sucked. But still, he knew she wasn't out to hurt him.

They headed into her mom's small house in a quiet estate. He was nervous. He felt like he'd let his daughter down these past few weeks and all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her small little body.

"What if she doesn't wanna see me?" Dean whispered to Paige.

"She will." Paige said as her mom came in from the kitchen with their three year old daughter standing behind following her. She was small for her age but she was just beautiful. Light blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, shy and innocent. It almost felt impossible for Dean to have something so beautiful belong to him.

"Daddy." Lily noticed with happiness. She was a little sleepy as it was close to her bedtime, but she happy to see her mother and father. She ran past her gran and straight to her father who crouched down to embrace her tightly.

"I've missed you so much, sweetheart." Dean said as her small thin arms wrapped around his neck tightly. She was his reason for breathing at this point. Her and Paige.

"Where you go?" Lily asked him as Paige crouched down to, getting a hug from her daughter who kept her eyes on her father the entire time.

"I just had… I just had some things to do." Dean said, "But I'm here now." He smiled.

"You gon go again?" She asked, resting her cheek on her mothers chest as she looked over at her father, both her parents crouched down as Paige looked over to Dean sadly.

"No… no, I'm not going anywhere." He promised her, "It's you, me and mommy from now on." He said, "We're gonna move to a nice house." He told her.

"Would you like that?" Paige asked Lily who nodded.

"Right now?" Lily asked.

"Maybe not… maybe not right now." Dean said, "But soon. So soon, baby." He promised.

"C'mon, Lily. It's time for bed." Paige's mom, Saraya said.

"Can I?" Dean stood up straight, looking across at her mother who just nodded unwillingly, "C'mon, princess." Dean smiled, lifting Lily up and heading for the stairs, disappearing up them as Paige stood up straight, looking across at her mom.

"What?" Paige said.

"She isn't going anywhere." Saraya warned her daughter, "You two are… not in the right state to look after her."

"We're moving away. Dean is going into rehab. We're trying." Paige said, "She is our daughter."

"And what happens the next time you both hit a curve? What happens when he starts using and drinking again, and you become a bag of nerves like you always do and forget about her." Saraya said, "You can't take care of her, Paige. Neither of you can."

"We managed just fine on our own before Dean took a turn." Paige said, "There is no one that loves that little girl more than we do." Paige said.

"I know you love her, but sometimes that just isn't enough." Saraya said, "I'm gonna file for custody over Lily from you both."

"What? You can't-You can't do that-"

"I can and I will." Saraya said, "I won't have a junkie near my granddaughter."

"He is her father and she loves him. You know she does." Paige said with a crack in her voice, "Mom, please… don't do this. She's our daughter."

"And you have both neglected her."

"We haven't neglected her." Paige spat.

"Then what do you call dumping her with me then?" Saraya spat.

"Help!" Paige yelled, "I came to you for help. I didn't ask you to take my daughter from me for good. Dean will get better. Especially for Lily." She said as her mom just shook her head.

"Well I'm not buying it." Saraya said, "She needs a sturdy home, people to rely on. She won't get that with you two."

"Mom." Paige cried, "Please… you can't… you can't take her from us."

"I'm sorry." Saraya shrugged, "But this isn't my fault. I'm looking out for my granddaughter here." She said, "You both can't look after her."

* * *

 **A/N: Interesting! What you think will happen next? REVIEW and let me know.**


	36. Second Guessing

**Second Guessing**

* * *

"I had a nice time tonight." AJ smiled as they walked home from their dinner. She had enjoyed going out with him and not feeling that gut wrenching fear inside her. She knew that parting from him just wasn't going to work. As long as he was here and around her, she was going to love him, and not as a friend, "I hope you don't think that just because I got some from you that I've had a change of heart and I want to let you in." She smiled up at him as he laughed.

"To be honest I don't really know what's going on." He admitted, "I mean… one minute you feel so strong about never letting me back in and now… it's like nothing even matters anymore." He said. He was confused, and they'd avoided the subject the entire night.

"I guess when we… slept together again I forgot… I forgot how great it felt. How safe it felt to be with you." She shrugged.

"And you aren't scared anymore?" He asked.

"Well it was never like I was scared of you, Phil. I was just scared of us being together again, what would happen." She swayed off and shrugged, "Maybe if we just… take things slow." She looked up at him.

She'd thought about it and she trusted her heart. She seen how genuine he was about staying by her side and never leaving like that again. She was just scared at first. Needed time to adjust to seeing him again and being around him. Now she was beginning to feel that love they had before. The love that never left. The love that just had to be found.

"Take things slow?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Let's not rush into anything." She said as he just nodded.

"And what about… what about the baby, April? To state the obvious, it's not mine. Where do… where do I even fit into your life?" He asked her truthfully as she just looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" AJ shook her head.

"Well what if it causes problems." He said.

"A baby who isn't even born?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Between us, April. What if-"

"You don't want it… do you?" She paused in the street, looking up at him with a hurt expression.

"No. It's not that. I'm just… I don't know what I'm doing here, and the kid isn't mine." He said.

"Does that matter?" AJ shook her head. She wasn't seeing his perspective. She was just so confused right now. She finally lets him in, they spend a passionate night with one another, they enjoy an evening together and she tells him she's willing to go slow with him, ease back into a life with him, a life she loved before, and he stood… doubting if they could do it or not.

"It matters to me." Punk nodded, "What if I can't be it's dad? What if I look at it and I don't… I don't love it the way you want me to?" He asked as she just looked down, "This isn't about me and you anymore. We've established that I love you… unreal amounts. But you're having a baby that has no connection to me what so ever. You gotta understand I'm in an odd situation."

"Odd?" AJ questioned, "Just because you aren't it's dad doesn't mean you can't-" She paused. No. She wasn't going to pressure him into anything he didn't want. If he didn't want this baby then that meant he didn't want her, because they were a package deal now.

"Doesn't mean I can't what?" He asked.

"Doesn't mean you can't be it's father." She said, "I'm not gonna make you do something you don't want to." She shrugged, "If you don't want the baby. Fine." She shrugged.

"Don't be like that." Punk sighed, "I don't wanna fight with you."

"Who said we had to fight?" She asked, "I know it's a big ask. I know it's not the same as before and I know it's a weird situation for you, but… I'm having this baby, with or without you." She said, "You knew that."

"I know. I just… don't want to let you down. I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna gain your trust and then suddenly feel like I can't do it." He said as they began to walk from their paused moment.

She was about to get mad but then realised that he was in an awkward situation. This baby wasn't his. He had to feel a little strange about her having it. She knew he had his own fears and clearly they were a lot regarding the baby and raising it. She understood him.

"I'm glad you're being honest." She said. She respected him being straight with her. She'd always loved his honesty despite lying to her about the internship.

"I don't wanna lie to you." He said, "I love you, and I'm happy that you wanna try it again with me. I can't tell you how much I've dreamt of being with you again, and hearing you give me a chance, but… I never imagined a baby in between it all." He admitted as she just nodded.

"I get it." She nodded, "Maybe it was stupid to even think we could get back together-"

"Hey, no… don't do that." He sighed, "I know you don't regret us… getting together again. Just because I'm saying this doesn't mean you have to push me away." He told her.

"I really don't have time to wait on you making your mind up, Phil." She shook her head, "I'd rather you just tell me straight what it is you're really thinking. Don't make it sound sweet. Don't tip toe around me. Just tell me the truth." She said, folding her arms as they walked along the path.

"Alright." Punk nodded, "I don't think I can raise the baby with you." He told her honestly as she just nodded, looking down at the ground, "April-"

"No… it's fine." She nodded, pausing, "I… I can walk on my own from here." She said, not looking at him.

"April, look at me." He said as she looked up at him, "It doesn't mean I can't change how I feel… I want you, and seeing how much you want this baby and already love it, it makes me think I could maybe… love it." He nodded.

"I don't want you to love it just because I do. I don't want it to be a bit on the side for you when it comes to me." She shook her head, "It's fine. You didn't sign up for it. You were honest and that's what I wanted." She nodded.

"April, please-"

"No. It's fine." She said, "I'm fine." She lied with a fake smile, "I can walk alone from here. Thanks for dinner." She nodded.

"What about us?" He asked her as she just shrugged.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "Goodnight." She whispered, only being able to hold in her tears for so long, walking away as he watched her, noticing her lift her hand to her face to obviously dry her tears.

He felt so bad but she wanted the truth. This didn't mean he couldn't change his mind, but right now, he just felt incapable of loving a child that belonged to her and someone else.

AJ dried her tears as she walked away down the street. She felt so stupid to even believe he would just settle down with her and be there for her and the baby. She wasn't mad with him. He had a right to feel the way he did. She was just upset. And realised now that this… crying… upset… feeling sad… was a reason she didn't want to let him back in. Only one dinner in and she was already crying.

* * *

"You can't take her from us." Dean shook his head, having joined Paige after tucking his daughter into bed, finding out about Paige's mom wanting to have custody over Lily. He wasn't having it. Absolutely not.

"I can. As long as I have a justifiable reason, which I think stating her father is a drug addict is a pretty good reason? Don't you think?" She said.

"You can't do this." Paige shook her head, "We're her parents and we love her. Dean is getting help. We're moving to a better area. Why would you do this now?" She asked.

"Because I know what's best for her. She's safe and secure here."

"She's safe with us." Dean spat.

"Oh, please." Saraya shook her head, "You have all sorts of people out to get you-"

"They're all gone." Paige spat.

"You think I'd let anything happen to my own daughter?" Dean spat, "I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her." He said.

"Well maybe that would be for the best." Saraya spat harshly.

"How dare you." Paige said with shock, "She is not your daughter. She is ours. You have no proof to show we're unstable besides your words which mean nothing." Paige spat, "Dean, go get Lily and pack her bag."

"Absolutely not." Saraya said but Dean pushed by her and headed upstairs, "You can't look after her properly. I'm trying to help you both." She said.

"You think taking the one good thing in our lives is helping us?" Paige said, "She isn't yours. You don't get to make decisions for her. We are taking her home."

"What home?" Saraya laughed.

"We'll find a place. For now we can… we can stay in a hotel, or stay with a friend." Paige said, "Anywhere is better than here."

"Paige, I raised you better than this. I didn't raise you to get with some crack head and get pregnant the first time you seen him."

"I don't regret a thing." Paige spat, "We'll be happy again." She said.

"Taking her away from here doesn't mean I can't get custody." Saraya spat.

"Me and Dean will both be dead before you take her from us." Paige spat, inching into her mother's personal space, "Do you understand me?"

"I've only tried to help you and this is what I get-"

"No, mom! You've done nothing but patronise me and hurt me." She said, "I've been fine without you and I thought I could turn to you for help with Lily because you are my mom and you're supposed to be there for me. Not take my daughter from me permanently and slate my boyfriend." She said, "You are never getting custody over her." She spat as Dean walked down the stairs with Lily clinging to him sleepily, a bag in his hand that he passed to Paige.

"I'm doing this for your own good." She exclaimed but Paige and Dean just turned their backs on her, "I'm trying to help!" She shouted but they were gone out the door with their daughter before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! More reviews the quicker the next chapter gets posted! What you think will happen next?**


	37. Change of Heart

**Change of Heart**

* * *

"I mean… I was honest with her yet I still feel like I've done something wrong." Punk said, having stopped by to Clara's and Seth's on his way home.

"What did you say to her?" Seth asked, standing in the kitchen with Punk whilst Clara sat at the table feeding TJ.

"I just told her I didn't know if I could do it. I mean… this is some other guys kid. What if… what if one day the dad wants to be involved? Where does that leave me? Or what if I just can't love it like she wants me to because it isn't really mine?"

"Don't you think you might change your mind once you see it?" Clara asked, "It's hard to think about so much when it's not even born."

"I don't know." Punk sighed, "I'm finally getting a chance with her… a just to make it up to her for leaving… and suddenly I'm fucking terrified."

"You have a right." Seth said, "I don't know if I could do it, raise someone else's kid." Seth shrugged, "It's a big thing having a kid, but when it isn't even yours… I don't know." Seth shrugged.

"So if we were on a break, and I got pregnant with someone else, and I wanted to get back with you, you couldn't do it?" Clara asked him as Seth just looked to Punk for a heads up.

"No, sweetheart." Seth said almost robotically, "That's not what I'm saying." He said as Punk laughed, "It's just… it's gotta be tough."

"I mean I think she understood. She appreciated me being honest, and I know she wasn't mad, I can tell she was mad, it was if she was just… accepting it." He said, "I just don't want to mess her around. I wanna make sure I know what it is I'm signing up for."

"You're signing up for hell." Seth nodded as Clara scowled at him.

"Seth!" She shrieked.

"And that's me not talking about the baby." He turned to Clara, "It's a big thing. We might make it look easy but you don't see us at 4am." Seth said as Clara had to agree on that one, "I've just finally gotten the ringing noise out of my ear from his screaming."

"Yeah but… not all… not all babies are like that, right?" Punk said nervously.

"Sure." Clara nodded, "But… pushing that aside, it's also the greatest feeling in the world. Moments like these." She smiled down to TJ who was quietly enjoying his bottle, "And when you first hold them. Watch them sleep. Just… look at their little face, their little fingers and toes… it's all worth it." She smiled.

"But I'm not… I'm not it's real dad." Punk said.

"Maybe not biologically." Seth shrugged, "You don't have to be blood to be family." He said, "Your mom told me that whenever I stayed over, remember?" He looked to both of them, "Just because biologically the kid isn't yours, doesn't mean you can't raise it like it is."

"It'll be hard though." Punk sighed.

"What part of life is easy?" Clara asked, "You love AJ, yes?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I guarantee you when she has that baby, you'll fall in love with it too." She nodded, "So you're a little frightened." She shrugged, "You'll get past that. Seth was like a frightened little girl when we found out we were having a baby." She said as Seth just rolled his eyes, "But he got over it. Didn't you?" She smiled up at Seth who nodded.

"I don't know what I'd do without that kid in my life now." Seth said honestly.

"God, I don't know what to do." Punk groaned.

"You have time to think about." Clara said, "At least she understands how you feel and it's not like you're both fighting." She said.

"I know but we're not exactly on good terms. I'm pretty sure she was crying when she walked off on her own." He said, "I'm fed up of feeling like I can't do anything right with her." He sighed.

"It'll all fall into place, man." Seth nodded, "Trust me."

* * *

AJ had gotten home and was already lying up on the couch thinking about everything Punk had said tonight. She really did respect and appreciate his honesty. She'd rather him say what he said than have him lie and bottle it all up within him. She knew it was an awkward and strange situation for him to be in, but maybe it was wrong of her to assume he'd just step up and become a father she needed for her baby.

She couldn't imagine him having a child and expecting her to raise it with him. She knew it would be hard for her so she understood where he was coming from.

She just missed him. Once she had slept with him, once they'd reconnected on that close level, she realised that she really did need him more than she let onto, now she just felt stupid for breaking down that barrier. What if he really couldn't do this? Because of the baby?

She was taken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She assumed it to be Dean, and she'd told him to just walk on in, but she got up anyway to check out who it was, opening up the door and seeing not only Dean standing, but Dean, Paige and what she assumed was their three year old daughter curled into him fast asleep.

"You… You don't mind, do you?" Dean asked.

"Of course not." AJ smiled softly, letting them in. It was the first time she'd met Paige and Lily. Paige wasn't what she expected. She was rather gothic like, but… absolutely beautiful, but somehow knowing that she'd been with Punk angered her a little.

"Is everything ok?" AJ asked, watching as Dean lay down Lily on the couch, taking the blanket AJ had been using and throwing it over her.

"We had a bit of a run in with my mom." Paige admitted to AJ who just nodded.

"Not good then?" AJ asked.

"She wants to take custody over Lily." Dean said, heading into the kitchen with them both so not to wake Lily with their voices.

"She can't do that. Can she?" AJ shook her head.

"If she has a good reason." Paige nodded, "She can use the fact that Dean has been on… drugs, to get custody." She sighed.

"But you're getting better." AJ turned to Dean, "You aren't taking anything anymore. She can't do that." AJ shook her head.

"We gotta get ourselves a place to stay and I needa find myself a rehab centre to go to." Dean said, "That way she'll have nothing against us." He said.

"But why would she want to take her from you both?" AJ asked.

"She thinks she isn't safe with us." Paige shook her head, "It's not like we… god, it's not like we mistreat. We love her more than anything in the world." She sighed, threatening to cry as Dean watched sadly. He hated what all of this was doing to her. When he first met her she was so strong and sturdy. She almost reminded him of AJ when she was younger. But now she seemed like a complete mess.

"I'll put the kettle on." AJ announced as Paige just nodded.

"Do you mind if I go shower?" Dean asked.

"No, not at all." AJ shook her head as Dean just smiled. He really did appreciate AJ being here. He would have went to Punk's but he hadn't spoke to him yet since everything with him and Paige. And he didn't want to bother Seth and Clara.

"I won't be long." Dean told Paige, kissing her head as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Try not to worry." AJ said as friendly as she could, "Once you guys find a place to stay, and Dean gets better… your mom can't use any other excuses." She said as Paige nodded.

"I know." Paige said, "We're really grateful to you for letting us stay here with Lily. Especially when..." She turned away as AJ looked across at her, "Dean told me about you and Punk… I hope I never hurt you or… it really was a mistake and-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." AJ said, "Me and Punk hadn't been together in seven years. I have nothing to get mad about." She said.

"Dean said you two were trying again-"

"To be honest, I don't really know what's going on." AJ admitted, "It's like we've swapped places. At first I was the scared one and now he seems terrified." She shook her head.

"It's probably just hit him." Paige said, "He'll come round, I'm sure." She said as AJ handed her a coffee that she took gratefully, "Thanks." She nodded as they made their way back into the living room where Lily was fast asleep on the couch.

She was even cuter in person. Quite small for her age, but so beautiful and sweet.

"Don't worry about her." AJ said quietly, "She'll not be very sure on what's going on." AJ said as Paige nodded.

"I know. I know she liked staying with my mom but she belongs with us. She was happy with us. I only went to my mom for some help, I didn't-I didn't ask her to take her from us permanently." Paige shook her head.

"Try not to worry about it." AJ said.

"I'm trying… I'm just worried about Dean. He's getting stressed and worried about it and when he gets stressed and worried he normally heads for the bar." She sighed.

"Don't worry." AJ shook her head, "I'm sure that's the last thing on his mind. When I spoke to him he was really focused on getting better." She said as Paige nodded.

"He is. We're gonna go to rehab tomorrow. Together." Paige said, "I'm just… so tired." Paige sighed, sitting back on the couch as AJ watched her.

"Go get some sleep." AJ insisted, "I'll stay here with her. I don't mind." She nodded as Paige looked over to Lily who was fast asleep on the couch with AJ sat beside, "I don't mind." AJ nodded.

"I just… I just need an hour." Paige said as AJ just smiled.

"Go." AJ said softly as Paige just nodded, standing up and walking away for the stairs as AJ turned to Lily with a smile.

She grew more excited every day to have her baby. She wasn't excited to be alone, but she was excited to be a mother, to hold her son or daughter in her arms eventually, but just now she had realised she really wanted Punk by her side for it.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? What will Punk do? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	38. Heart wants what the heart wants

**Heart wants what the heart wants**

* * *

The next day Punk was sitting around in his house, looking for jobs on the computer. He figured he needed a place he could go take his mind off things. He hadn't been working for a while now and not that money was an issue, he was getting a little fed up.

He was in the middle of filling in some application forms when there was a knock at the front door. He groaned and stood up. He just wanted a day to himself today. To think about things and go through what it was he actually wanted. He had a lot on his mind. It was a sweat pant kind of day and that's exactly what he was wearing, along with an old t-shirt, and his hair was all over the place.

"What are you doing here?" Punk groaned as he opened the door to his father.

"Well I was over this way to see Clara, thought I'd stop by to see you on my way home."

"Well you shouldn't have." Punk said. He had too much on his mind. The last thing he wanted to be doing was talking to his father, no offence to him.

Jack followed him into the house and closed the front door over behind him, "Job applications, huh?" He looked over at the laptop on the coffee table.

"Nosey, huh?" Punk said, closing down the laptop, "What do you want because I don't wanna argue with you." He said.

"Who said we had to argue?" Jack sat down on the couch as Punk sat across, looking over at him, "Clara said you and AJ are having problems." He said.

"Alright, since when did you even know her on a first name basis and second, doesn't concern you." He said.

"Your my son. It does concern me." Jack said.

"Why'd you ask her for coffee when I left?" Punk asked, "Don't pretend that you actually cared." He shook his head.

"She looked unwell and upset. I was just showing concern. I know you think I'm incapable of that, but I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I knew you cared about her… a lot."

"You didn't know a thing." Punk shook his head.

"I know she was pregnant." Jack said, "I never had the guts to ask her, but please… don't tell me you knew and that was the reason you left her." He shook his head as Punk just laughed.

"You're a fucking idiot." Punk shook his head.

"Hey, that's how it looked to me." He put his hands up.

"I found out she was pregnant when I left just a few weeks ago." Punk said, "Had I known, I would have stayed." He said.

"I knew you would." Jack said, "But I had to ask." He said, "I really thought she would have had it, you know." Jack said.

"Why?" Punk questioned.

"Well she clearly loved you." Jack said, "That was obvious."

"Didn't mean she should have had the kid." Punk said, "She was nineteen and at college. She done the right thing." Punk said.

"You could have been a father." Jack said.

"Yeah well what if I didn't want to be a father?" Punk shook his head, "I don't wanna be you." He spat.

"Is this what you're afraid of?" Jack asked, "Clara told me AJ is pregnant again and you don't know what to do." He said, "You're scared you'll turn out like me?"

"Yes, I'm fucking terrified." Punk admitted as Jack just watched him, "I don't wanna be you, and it's not just that, the kid isn't mine, what if I can't love it? What if it hates me because I'm not it's real dad? What if it's real dad wants to be in it's life and I just get pushed to the side-" He paused, "Why am I even talking to you about this? You don't get it."

"I know you don't want to talk to me about it. Maybe I don't understand, but I can try." He said, "I know you love this April girl, otherwise you wouldn't be getting so uptight about the full thing." He said.

Clara had informed him on everything that was going on with Punk and AJ.

"Why do you even care?" Punk shook his head.

"Because believe it or not, Phil, you are my son and whatever it is you might think of me, I still care about you and want you to be happy. I know I've never been the best father, and maybe that's the reason this is all so difficult to you, but do you wanna know why I wanted AJ to have that baby seven years ago so much? Do you wanna know what I said to her?" He said as Punk just listened, "I said you would be an amazing father. You'd work it out and you'd roll with it, just like you always do. Despite how you behave around me, I know there's a heart in there. You were always great with Clara and your cousins when you were younger."

"That's different." Punk sighed.

"I know it is but my point is, you can do anything you put your mind to. I know you haven't had a good role model to look up to in me, but I know you can do this." He said, "I know that she means a lot to you. Lets face it, you're gonna end up doing it anyway because you love her so much." He shrugged.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Punk shook his head. It wasn't like his father to give good advice. It wasn't like his father to give any advice actually.

"Because believe it or not, I was your age at one point too." Jack stood up, "I know I've been a shit father, doesn't mean you have to be" Jack said, "But you do what you feel is right." He pointed to him, "And hey… you spelt your name wrong on that application form you were filling in." He said, walking off out the living room and out of the house as Punk shook his head, opening up the laptop and scowling to himself at his father's need to notice everything.

He changed Phillip Jack Books to Phillip Jack Brooks and sat the laptop over, thinking to himself about what it was he planned on doing. Maybe he was scared that he'd turn out like his father, a man who had no interest in his children, but he wasn't his father, maybe that's the point his dad tried to make just now. He cared too much. Clearly Clara had told him everything and obviously he'd spoken to AJ just after he left. He might not have paid attention but he knew two kids in love when he seen it.

Perhaps his advice would sway him into making a decision.

* * *

AJ had volunteered to spend her day off work looking after Lily whilst Paige and Dean headed out to look for a place to stay and also to look a rehab centres near by. She really didn't mind watching her for a few hours. She knew Dean and Paige felt really threatened by Paige's mother and were doing all they could to provide for their daughter. From what she could see, they were nothing short of amazing parents.

"And then this one goes here?" AJ asked, sitting around the coffee table in the living room, kneeling down beside Lily making jelly bracelets with her. She had a little kit in her backpack and was excited to show AJ how to make some.

"You cross that one." Lily told her as AJ nodded, trying her best to watch the little girl as she made hers.

"How are you so good at this?" AJ smiled.

"Daddy lets me make him some all the time. He never wears them outside though." She said as AJ smiled, "And mommy makes them with me… when they aren't away." She said as AJ nodded.

"Well you wanna know where your mommy and daddy are right now?" She asked, "They're out looking for a new place to live." AJ smiled, "Just the three of you." She said as Lily smiled.

"Really?" Lily smiled as AJ nodded. She was such a pretty little thing. Her blonde hair was all wispy over her face but so adorable, and her blue eyes were almost sparkling.

"Really." AJ nodded.

"Then can I come here and make more bracelets?" She asked innocently, "I like it here" She smiled as AJ nodded.

"You can come here any time you like." AJ nodded, "I knew your daddy when I was younger. He's been a good friend." She nodded.

"Daddy said he's my best friend." She said to AJ as AJ just smiled and nodded.

"I don't doubt that, sweetie." She smiled, "I really don't."

"Here." Lily announced having made one of her bracelets, "You have this and I'll just make more." She said as AJ took the made bracelet with a smile, placing it on her wrist with a smile.

"Well thank you." AJ said, looking at the bracelet with a smile. She had no idea how much good company a three year old could give her. It made her feel that little bit more positive about facing this pregnancy alone, that was… if Punk decided he didn't want any of this.

Just as she was adjusting her bracelet on her wrist and smiling upon it, there was a knock at the front door.

"You stay here." She told Lily who nodded, watching her walk off and turning back to making her next bracelet.

AJ headed out of the living room and down the hall to the front door, opening it up, surprised to see Punk standing.

"Hey." He smiled as she just nodded to him, wrapping her arms around her, the cold air hitting her hard, "Is now a bad time?" He wondered.

"No… no, come in." AJ nodded as he walked into the house with her, following her into the living room, raising his eyebrows when he seen a little girl kneeling down on the carpet at the coffee table.

"Did I just step into a time machine?" He asked, looking around as she laughed a little.

"No." AJ smiled, "This is Lily. Dean and Paige's daughter. I'm watching her whilst they're out looking for places to stay." She said as Punk just nodded.

"So you're Dean's kid, huh?" He smiled over to Lily who looked up at him.

"Can I make you a bracelet?" She asked as Punk just laughed a little.

"Uh… yeah, sure." He nodded, turning back to AJ who waved her wrist at him which had her made bracelet was.

"Very pretty." Punk nodded, "Can we talk?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I'm just in the kitchen, Lily." AJ announced as the three year old nodded.

Punk and AJ headed off into the kitchen, "Is everything ok?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah… well, I think so." He nodded as she just looked up at him, "Look, I don't know anything about raising a kid, I struggle to take care of myself some times, but I think I can do this. I wanna be here for you, for-for everything. What really is the difference if the kid is mine or not… I can- I can still be it's dad." Punk nodded.

"Phil, you don't have to-"

"I know. I know I don't have to. But I want to. Yeah, it'll be tough. Sometimes it might feel like I can't do it, but I know I will, because I love you, and just knowing that this kid is yours, regardless of it not being mine… I love it already." He told her as she smiled sweetly, "I'm not saying it's gonna be easy and I'm not saying I know what I'm doing, but I know it's worth trying." He told her, "I love you… and I know in a few years time I'm gonna look back at this being the greatest decision of my life." He nodded.

"You're sure?" She asked in disbelief. She was lost for words. She didn't expect him to want this. Not with how he'd reacted last night.

"Let's just say my mind got opened a little wider." He nodded, "We're gonna do this." He nodded to her, "I'll be there." He said as she just smiled.

She didn't know what to say. It was what she was hoping for. Him being here with her for it all. She wasn't expecting it, she didn't want to expect anything from him, but what he said was true, they loved one another, and they'd love this baby together.

"You're really sure?" She asked with an emotional smile.

"Really sure." Punk smiled, cupping her cheeks, "I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers as she fell into him comfortably, falling into the kiss as he held her around the waist.

He loved her too much to let her go. Yeah it would be difficult and sometimes it would get tough, and maybe he wasn't fully prepared just yet, but he'd get prepared. He'd be here. This was his girl and the baby, that was their son or daughter. That's the way it was gonna be. That was what he wanted. What the heart wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: But will things go smoothly? More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	39. Gender and a Job

**Gender and a Job**

* * *

 _One month later…_

One month had gone by and although it seemed like a short time, a lot had gone on in that month. Dean and Paige had moved into a place of their own not far from where AJ stayed. It was a small two bedroom house but completely perfect and affordable for what they were looking for. Dean had also been going to rehab and doing well with coming clean from his addictions. He had now been clean for a month and a few days and it not only felt good for him, but also everyone around him. He was definitely making progress.

Seth and Clara were still adjusting to parenthood. TJ was now one month old and still completely perfect in their eyes. He was more settled now than his first week and was now allowing his parents to sleep a little more than what he was. It was safe to say he was settled now.

Punk and AJ were still taking things very slowly. They had been spending more time with each other in the past month and it was almost like they were doing the dating routine for a little bit, with of course lots of sex afterwards. Punk hadn't doubted his decision to stick by her and the baby. He knew that he loved her and he would, with time, love the baby also, he felt it in his heart that he could.

Today was AJ's next scan and it was the first time he felt any real nerves. He was picking her up and they were going straight to the hospital. He didn't feel like he had connected with the baby yet. He knew it would take some time and so did AJ, they were both very understanding about the matter and accepting of taking things slow.

"You alright?" Punk smiled to her after driving to the hospital and parking in a space, taking her hand as they walked into the hospital together. It did feel strange this past month, being together, going out with one another, sleeping in each other's bed together every odd night. It was strange but it felt so good and right. AJ had never felt warmer.

"Yeah. I'm good." AJ nodded, "What about you?" She grinned a little. She could tell he was nervous, "You know it's today we find out what it is, right?" She said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I don't know… I'm nervous for some reason." He told her honestly as she smiled. He didn't take him being nervous as a bad thing. It was a good thing. Any normal father going to their first scan was nervous. It just meant he was beginning to care about this and take it seriously.

"That's ok." She smiled, checking herself into the reception desk and taking a seat in the waiting room with him, "I don't know if it was you talking as you fell asleep, but you promised me burgers after the scan last night." She smiled as he laughed.

"Did I? I don't recall." He smiled a little.

He wasn't full on with the baby yet. He wasn't touching her belly or kissing it or acknowledging it really, which might have sounded bad, but he was really knew to this stuff, he didn't want to rush into it all and scare himself completely. He liked the pace they were going at. He knew in his heart of hearts he'd never leave. He knew what it felt like to leave AJ and it really was the worst feeling in the world. He'd never do it again. He was in this with her and he wanted her to know that.

"April." The doctor called out from the room as AJ smiled.

The last scan she came for she was by herself, sitting watching all the couples come in and out, smiling happily with one another. She longed for it and here she was, with the man she loved right beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Her doctor asked once guiding them into the room and getting AJ to lie up on the bed whilst Punk took a seat beside.

"Good." AJ smiled, "No more morning sickness and… we sorted that little problem I had last time." She nodded to Punk as the doctor laughed.

"Always good to hear." The doctor nodded as Punk just looked at AJ with confusion, watching her just wave her hand in signal that she'd tell him later, "Ok, this will be cold." She announced before squeezing the gel on AJ's grown stomach. She wasn't the size of a house yet but she did have a very visible bump.

"So, do you both want to find out the sex?" The doctor asked as AJ and Punk nodded.

Punk watched the screen in fascination, "Is that… is that the baby? Is that it there?" He pointed to the screen as AJ smiled.

"That's it." The doctor nodded, "Everything looks really good. Hear that?" She asked them as they listened to the loud swooshing noise, "That's the babies heartbeat." She said.

"It's so strong." AJ smiled, turning to Punk who was still looking at the monitor.

"So… what is it? Boy or a girl?" Punk asked.

"Ok… that..." The doctor waited as she made sure her corrections were right, "That's a little girl you got there." She smiled to them as AJ smiled, looking at the monitor with lovestruck eyes, placing her hand on her chest as Punk smiled. And this was why he was doing this, that love she had in her eyes, that smile she had, she wanted this, even more so now he was with her.

"A girl, huh?" Punk smiled. He did feel a little butterfly in his stomach, nothing to the extent of tears welling in his eyes, but a part of him did feel a level of excitement.

"Have fun, dad." The doctor smiled as Punk just nodded.

 _Dad._

* * *

"So… what was the problem you were having last month?" Punk asked, sitting across from AJ in a diner they had stopped by to grab something to eat, "You know, when you told the doctor." He said as she laughed a little.

"Oh, that." AJ laughed, "I was just feeling a little… hormonal, that's all." She said.

"As in..."

"Horny." AJ said as Punk grinned like a naughty kid, "I don't know I just always felt… this need." She shook her head, "I spoke to the doctor and she said it was normal to feel like that."

"So I helped your little problem?" He said, "I'm touched."

"That's right. Phillip Jack Brooks, interior designer by day, saving horny pregnant woman by night." She said as he laughed with a small smile.

"So are you happy it's a girl?" He asked.

"I kinda wanted a girl." She shrugged, "I don't really know why." She admitted, "I really can't wait to start buying clothes for her." AJ smiled, "And her room has to be perfect. Pink. Really pink." She said as Punk smiled.

"Ok ok. Chill out a bit." He laughed.

"Are you happy?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Punk smiled simply, "But here's a thought… we're together, we're having this baby, but we're not… we're not living together." He said as she raised her eyebrows.

"What? You want to live together?" She asked. Just when she thought they were going slow, bam, out of nowhere. But she supposed it did make sense. She was four months away from giving birth and she did plan on them staying together when the baby is born.

"We're always together anyway." Punk said, "I know we've been going really slow this past month and it is working for us… I just think that, well it makes sense, doesn't it?" He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it does… I just didn't know if that's what you'd want." She admitted.

"Living with you again? Seeing your face every day and night? Of course that's what I want." He said as she smiled.

"We're really gonna do this?" She asked. It seemed more real now that he was suggesting living together.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Why would you say that?" He said.

"I just… can't believe that it's actually working out for us." She admitted, "I've not felt this good in a really… really long time." She admitted to him.

Maybe he still wasn't connected that much to the baby yet, but it would happen with time. She felt safe and secure again. Lying next to him every next as he held her reminded her of just how wonderful it felt to be his. Maybe it just took them a bit of a rocky road to get down before figuring it all out because right now, it seemed like everything was perfect and would continue to be perfect.

* * *

Punk stayed at AJ's that night and left bright and early the next morning to start his new job, the one he had applied for. They accepted him immediately once they seen his experience from his internship. He left AJ in bed, placing a kiss on her head and leaving the house that he would soon call his. They'd agreed last night it'd be better if he moved in here considering the house was bigger and closer to where AJ worked.

The job was just working with a team on some local apartment blocks near by. He parked his car across from the construction site and headed over to the buildings. He felt he was just a normal guy, with a normal job, with a pregnant girlfriend at home. It felt right. Extremely right.

"Hey, man. You must be Phil, right?" A guy stopped him as he walked in the building.

"Yeah, that's right." Punk nodded, "I'm in the right place, right?" He said as the man laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're in the right place." He nodded, "I'm Gerry." The guy said, walking up the bare stairs and into the empty space, "Meet the team." He said, introducing Punk to what would be his new work mates. The great thing about this job was meeting a lot of great guys through it. Believe it or not he'd made some great friends in Arizona that he was sad to leave behind. But Chicago was where his friends… no, where his family were.

He got to work, going about his business, crouched down looking at the blue prints as he noticed someone standing over him, "Hey, you alright?" Punk stood up, looking towards the man who nodded. He was probably about his age, same sort of height and build.

"Just making sure you're doing alright." The man nodded in a joking tone as Punk just laughed.

"Yeah… I'm good." Punk nodded, "How long do you reckon this place is gonna take to fix up?" He asked the guy who he believed his name was Carl from getting introduced to everyone earlier.

"Maybe a year." Carl shrugged, crossing his arms and looking around, "It's a big place with a lot of rooms." He said as Punk nodded, "So you're from around here?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. I live with my girl, about twenty minutes away." He said. He figured he'd just say he lived with AJ since he would be pretty soon.

"Good for you." Carl said, "Got her on a leash yet or-"

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Married? You married?"

"Oh." Punk nodded, "No. No we're not married." He said, "Having a baby, but not married." He said. It felt weird addressing that he was having a baby for the first time to someone. He had to admit, it felt pretty good. Just thinking about AJ right now made him smile. She was probably still in bed, lying so beautifully under the covers, glowing like she had been for the past month. It felt good to address her as his again, and a part of him even felt great to address the baby as his also.

"Good for you, kid." Carl nodded, "Personally never had much time for babies or kids, but good for you." He said, "Better get back to work before boss gets angry." He said as Punk just nodded with a small smile, watching him walk off back to where he was working at.

He didn't know why but he just got a weird presence from him. He seemed nice enough with some civil conversation, but there was something weird about him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm what do you guys think? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	40. Perfectly Ruined

**Perfectly Ruined**

* * *

"How was your first day?" AJ asked as Punk got home later on to find her in the kitchen, eating, as per usual. They had spending most their time at AJ's house over the past few months and moving in didn't seem so stupid since Punk was staying with her almost every night anyway, and it would be a bit odd if they were having this baby together and weren't living together.

"It was alright." Punk nodded, "There's a lot of work that needs done." He admitted with surprise as AJ just smiled.

"You're good at it though." She said, "Meet any new friends?" She asked as if talking to a child on their first day of school, watching him laugh a little.

"None of them really stuck out. All nice guys, don't get me wrong, but nothing worth mentioning." He admitted.

"Oh, well. You don't need friends anyway." She shrugged, "Speaking of friends, Dean and Paige have invited us all round to their place tomorrow night. I take it it's just for some food and conversation, I was thinking we could get Lily a present." She suggested.

"Why do we need to get her a present?" Punk asked, taking a cracker from the box AJ was eating from, "Is it her birthday or something?" He asked.

"Because I feel like we've missed out on her life. No, it's not her birthday, but I'd still like to get her something. We're good to TJ, and I know it's different, he's your nephew, but Dean is one of your best friends, your longest friend, I want to get her something." AJ said.

"You're too sweet." Punk said, "I don't know… Dean has still been a little off with me recently." He admitted.

"But you guys talked." AJ shook her head.

"I know but I know he's still pissed. If the roles were reserved and you and him had..." He shook his head, "I know I'd still be mad." He said.

"It'll just take some time." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"What did you do with your day?" He asked her as they walked into the living room, collapsing down on the couch together in front of the TV.

"I looked at furniture online all day, believe it or not." She said, "I found the perfect crib for her, and a shade of paint I want her room walls to be." She told him.

"Well.. let me see." He said as she grabbed the laptop with excitement and opened up the tab. She wasn't being hands on with him with the baby talk, she knew it was all still early days and he really was still adjusting, but she felt all fuzzy inside whenever he spoke about the baby or acknowledged it at least.

"It's a nice colour, don't you think?" She asked as Punk looked at the paint.

"I… I tell you what." He shut the laptop down, "Why don't you leave the entire nursery up to me." He said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I do that?" She said.

"Because you trust me." He said, "Please, I want to do this." He nodded as she just smiled.

"As long as you don't paint the walls brown and slap green day posters around it." She said.

"Hey, that was my second option." He joked as she smiled, "Just trust me with it, alright?" He said as she nodded.

"Well it is your speciality. Home decorating-"

"I'm not a home decorator." He said angrily as she giggled.

"Still get you every time." She smiled as he sat the laptop over with a small smile, "I really can't believe this is actually working out for us." She admitted, "You'd tell me if… if you weren't ok with it anymore, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, but I wouldn't give up on you or the baby." He told her, "I know things are going slow and it's still a little new to me, but I'll be there… I have no doubts in my mind." He told her truthfully as she just smiled.

"You know that… you're her father now." AJ said, "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else and now that I have your word, I want her to be brought up with you as her father."

"And when she finds out I'm not?" Punk said.

"I expect her to be older, and to understand that you were here for her, and that makes you her father." She said, "Do you still feel a little strange that she isn't actually yours?" She asked him.

"A little… when we were at the scan, I… I couldn't really feel anything for it. I just kept thinking that she… she isn't mine." He shook his head, "And I know that isn't what you want to hear, but I know that when she's here I'm gonna love her to death." Punk said.

"I believe you." She nodded. She didn't expect him to be ooing and aweing over the baby yet, in fact, she didn't expect him to really take on his role as father until she got here, but it did hurt her a little that he still didn't feel much connection to her.

"I think maybe me moving in might help a little… I know we're always with each other anyway, but living together, having a baby, it might all digest better for me." He told her a she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." AJ nodded, "Even just… putting the baby aside for a second, it feels great to be back with you and… I feel like I'm eighteen again." She admitted, "Only you've aged quite a bit."

"Aged with grace." Punk corrected her.

"Hmm. I don't know, you have pretty bad frowning wrinkles on your head." She said as scoffed.

"Do you want me to sit here and pick out all your flaws?" He asked, pausing for a moment when he realised she actually had none what so ever. She was still that beautiful, innocent, radiant angel he'd fell in love with all those years ago, "I never told you this, I guess it slipped my mind, but… my dad spoke to me, about a month ago, actually… it was him who opened my eyes to all of this."

"Wait… your dad? The guy you loathe? The guy you can't spend more than two minutes in a room with? Your dad?" She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Obviously Clara had told him everything that had been going on with me… and you, and obviously he knew about the abortion and me leaving before when he spoke to you… he was really nice." He admitted, still with shock, "A part of me almost felt like… he knew how I was feeling." He said, "He said he knew how much I loved you, and that everything would feel right when we had this baby. What difference did it make if it was mine or not?" He said as AJ just smiled.

"He isn't all bad." AJ stated.

"It was weird." Punk shook his head, "He's never been that supportive or interactive with me in my entire life." He said, "But he got through to me." He shrugged.

"Well good. I'm glad." She smiled, "You don't have to be at war with him all the time." She told him as he just nodded.

"I know." Punk sighed, "Working tomorrow?" He turned to her as she nodded.

"Unfortunately." AJ said, "I mean… I love my job, you know that, but recently I've just been getting really, really tired." She said.

"You're pregnant. Incase you haven't noticed." He said.

"I know, but I sit at a desk all day." She said, "I plan on working all the way up until my due date but I'm just so tired." She sighed.

"Poor thing." Punk said, "Can't you work from home?" He asked.

"I can but… I like going into the office and seeing my team." She said as Punk nodded.

"How far along is the game?" He asked her.

"We still reckon it'll be another year, and that's just to finish the graphics." She said, "That's not including final drafts, transitioning and putting it all together." She told him, "It's a long slow process, but so far it's looking really good." She said.

"Well this was what you wanted to do, wasn't it?" Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really happy with my job. I never wanted to be one of those people that wake up in the morning and dread to go to work." She said, "And it's amazing money." She sad. There was one thing that was really keeping her mind at ease with having the baby and it was that her and Punk were extremely financially sturdy, "I really missed you today." She sighed. She'd gotten used to him being around all day every day but now he had a job she was a little sad.

"Well I'm here now." He smiled as she nodded.

"I guess you are." She said, reaching up and cupping her cheeks, kissing him softly as he deepened the kiss.

They'd been very intimate in the past month. It was exactly like it was before when they were dating, all that passion and love, it was like seven years had meant nothing, and they were just still the same people with the same love for each other.

He pulled her around onto his lap where she straddled him comfortably, roaming her hands through his hair as she kissed him passionately, feeling his hands run up her t-shirt, cupping her breasts as she moaned a little into the kiss.

She pulled his t-shirt over his head and went back to kissing his lips. If anything their intimacy was better than seven years ago. She felt there was more passion because of their history. Things felt right like this. Like they were supposed to be doing this. Maybe the baby was still a big challenge for them, but they'd definitely got back into their normal loving ways.

"Where you going?" Punk smirked as she began to kiss down his chest, unbuckling his jeans as she knelt on the couch at the side of him facing in.

"Hmm… I don't know." She hummed, pulling his jeans and boxers down a little, wrapping her hand around his length as he rolled his head back.

"Fuck." He moaned, "You missed me that much?" He looked down at her with a smile as she nodded, leaning down and closing her mouth around him, bopping her head up and down as he groaned quietly to himself, placing his hand on the small of her back, feeling her take his length all the way into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, "April, fuck." He moaned as she released him with a smile, using her hand again to stroke him up and down as he grinned.

"Yeah, you like that?" She moaned. She loved making him feel good. She'd missed having him in her life, not just in a sweet day to day basis but like this, where she could be passionate and rough and express her love for him in a physical way.

"Come here." He smirked as she straddled his hips again, feeling him strip her t-shirt from her as he noticed she didn't have a bra on.

"Oops." She shrugged with a smirk as he laughed, leaning forward and kissing her neck as she smiled with satisfaction. He could make her feel so good. Like no one else could.

"Fuck." She whispered breathlessly. She had been feeling more sensitive as of late and it was great when it came to them being intimate. She could feel everything and every little thing he done, whether it be minor or major, made her jump and squirm, even just him kissing her neck.

He tugged at her sweat pants and pulled them down, tangling his hand down and palming her as he felt her wet pussy quiver beneath his fingertips.

"Someone is excited." He groaned in her ear as she smiled.

"When am I not?" She giggled a little as he smiled, continuing to stroke her until she sat up a little and reached for his length, sinking down upon him as he watched her closely, her muscles relaxing yet contracting at the same time, her body ticking as she enjoyed the feeling of being full and filled.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He moaned, placing his hands at her waist as she began to move up down, placing her hands on his chest as he sat back comfortably on the couch. He could think of worse places to be and worse things to do right now.

* * *

"And the big troll said, _NO! You can't cross my bridge._ " Dean mimicked as he sat on one side of Lily's bed whilst Paige sat at the other with Lily curled into her, getting her ready for bed, hearing some of Dean's finest character voices.

Life had been good for them also. Their house was perfect for them and Paige had even found a job near by. Dean's therapy was going down a treat too. Things had never been better really.

"Daddy, why can't the goats cross the bridge? Why's cant he let them? The bad troll?" Lily sat up clearly annoyed as Paige smiled over to Dean.

"I don't know… you'll have to find out tomorrow night." He smiled to her, closing the book and kissing her head softly, placing the book on her night stand.

"Does he hurt the goats?" Lily frowned as she settled down into bed.

"I'm not gonna spoil it for you." Dean grinned, "You'll just have to wait. I'll finish it tomorrow. It's getting late." He said, pressing a kiss on her head and tucking the covers up over her.

"Goodnight, baby." Paige smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek as they leave her be in her room with her night light on.

"G'night." Lily said quietly as her parents left the room, closing her door over and heading downstairs. Things finally felt good again. Dean hadn't felt better in his entire life. Rehab was really doing him the world of good and his addictions were weaning out slowly but surely. His girlfriend and his daughter were the soul reason he was still keeping up a fight.

"She really likes that story." Paige smiled, sitting down on the couch with Dean, "I really love your voices you put on." She said as Dean laughed, wrapping his arm around her as she curled into him.

"Yeah?" Dean said, "I think you enjoy them more than she does." He laughed a little as she just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Paige asked him as he just nodded.

"Good." He nodded, "Got a text from Punk today, he's looking for a hand at his new job, said there was more spots on the team, I might considerate it." He said as Paige just smiled.

"That's great!" She exclaimed happily, "Uh… things are finally working out." She told him happily.

"Couldn't have done it without you or Lily." Dean said, "Without you two I would have just kept on drinking and using and… I wouldn't have had anything to fight for." He said.

"I'm so proud of you." She said with pride.

She wasn't the type of girl to get caught up in drugs or alcohol. She was raised by her mother as an only child and had been extremely disciplined from a young age. She worked in a bar quite contently and didn't intend to get herself in such a mess. But she couldn't help it that she fell in love with Dean. She knew the real him, behind all the drugs and alcohol. Behind all that was a real heart. A good, kind heart.

"Listen… I've been thinking..." He turned to her as there was a sudden knock at the door, "Hold that thought." He sighed, standing up as she watched him with a content smile.

Dean left the living room and went into the doorway, opening up the door and looking on at a woman standing in a suit.

"Dean Ambrose?" The woman said as Dean nodded, "I'm from child social services. Do you mind if I come in?"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	41. Small Steps

**Small Steps**

* * *

"Child social services?" Dean asked as the woman nodded, "Can I ask why you're here?" Dean asked curiously.

"We… received a call from a Mrs Knight." The woman said as Dean just shook his head and turned away, "I won't take up too much of your time." She promised as Dean just nodded. Did he have a choice here? He was beyond mad about this. Why had Paige's mom called services on them? She didn't even know how they were getting on.

"Come in." Dean nodded, letting the woman in and closing the door behind her.

Dean lead her into the living room where Paige sat up with confusion, "This is..." Dean turned to the woman.

"Anne." She politely smiled.

"Anne." Dean looked back to Paige, "From child social services."

"W-What?" Paige shook her head.

"Don't worry so much." Anne shook her head, watching Dean walk round the coffee table and sit beside Paige as she took a seat on the couch across from them, "I got a call from a Mrs Knight. I just-"

"Why would she call social services?" Paige turned to Dean who just shrugged. He had nothing to say.

"I can assure you it's not all bad." Anne said, "I just want to ask you both some questions, if you don't mind." She said as Paige just nodded. She was so angry and so hurt by this. They were doing great. Better than ever. Her mom had no right to do this. She didn't even know how they were getting on.

"Are you both employed right now?" She asked as Paige turned to Dean who just nodded.

"Paige works in a bar and I'm an interior designer." He said.

"So you're both employed?" She asked.

"Yes." Dean said.

"And what is your daughter's name?" She asked.

"Lily." Paige said.

"Where does she go when you're both working?" Anne asked. Strictly speaking, Dean hadn't been working but like he'd mentioned to Paige earlier, Punk had told him there was a job with him if he wanted it.

"Well I work at night." Paige jumped in right away, turning to Dean who nodded, "I work at night which means I'm always here for her during the day, and Dean is here for her at night." She said as Anne nodded.

"And this is your own home?" Anne asked.

"Yes, it's our own home." Dean shook his head, getting annoyed now, "What is it you're exactly looking for here? Our daughter is in her bed. We have jobs. We have money. We have a roof over our heads. What… what is it you want to give us into trouble for?" He asked as Paige just placed her hand on his lap, hoping he'd calm down.

"I can assure you that I'm not here to give you into trouble. For anything." She shook her head, "We got a call of concern. The woman we spoke to spoke about drug and alcohol use within Lily's homelife. Due to routine, whenever we get a call concerning drugs, alcohol, abuse or neglect, we have to visit the home." She said.

"I'm clean." Dean said firmly, "I have been for a month."

"But you were on drugs and consuming large amounts of alcohol?" Anne asked as Dean nodded.

"He's fine now." Paige said, "He's been going to rehab. He's clean. My… my mother has no business doing this. She's not even around anymore. We moved here to get away, get a new start." She said.

"Well, with all do respect, I think she called because she hadn't heard from you… maybe she was worried." She shrugged.

"No, she said she would do this. She said she wanted custody over Lily and it's not happening." Dean said.

"Oh… I can't just take her from you. Not unless of a court order or a serious, valid reason, from what I see Lily is safe and secure here." She nodded, "But… I will be keeping a close eye… with a scheduled meeting once every week-"

"Oh, c'mon." Dean spat, collapsing back on the couch with deflation.

"I know." Anne said, "But it's just my job." She stood up, "I'd like to see Lily at my next visit along with you both." She said, "This is my number." She took out a business like card and sat it on the coffee table, "I'll let you arrange when it's best I come." She told them as they both just nodded, "I'll see myself out." She said, walking out of the living room and heading out of the house as Paige just turned to Dean.

"It's alright… it's alright. She can't take her without a valid reason and we're… we're doing fine." Paige said to Dean who looked ready for putting his fist through a wall.

"She's still keeping a close eye on us… like we need babysitting." He spat.

"And we'll prove her and my mom wrong." Paige told him, sitting back on the couch and shuffling close to him, "We're doing fine. Don't let this knock us over." She said as Dean just sighed, "Don't worry." She told him, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

"It's so quiet." AJ whispered, curled into Punk's naked body in what she'd now label as _their_ bed in _their_ home. They'd just agreed that Punk should start moving in this week, better to get it all done at once than have it drag out.

"I like it." Punk admitted, "Can hear myself think." He admitted, staring up at the ceiling, his arm around her, feeling nothing but at home with her, lying here, naked together.

"What are you thinking?" She wondered curiously.

"Just that… I'm incredibly lucky to have you." He looked down at her, "I mean… I never thought I'd get another chance with you. I told myself for years you would have moved on, gotten married, had children, moved away. I told myself that to prepare myself." He admitted, "Biggest surprise was coming back to see nothing had really changed that much." He admitted.

"You really thought I'd move on? After what we had?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I thought what everyone else did. You were eighteen, you'd move on, you'd find someone better, you'd forget about me. I'd just be some cute, losing your virginity story in your mind and I wouldn't matter to you anymore." He shrugged.

"I thought more of you than that." She said, "I meant what I said when I told you I never wanted to be with anyone else." She said, "I think I've rested my case." She said, "But I get it… it's hard to believe the mind of an eighteen year old."

"Nah, I knew what you wanted." Punk nodded, "I just thought someone better would come along."

"I had opportunities." She nodded, "Not all guys I've been with have been jerks." She said, "But… they weren't you." She whispered. It wasn't like every guy she'd been with, which wasn't actually a lot, in the past seven years… it wasn't like they were all horrible, they just had nothing on him. She never connected with anyone the way she did with him, "If you could go back… knowing how it all affected me and you, would you still have taken the internship?" She wondered.

"You know what." He said, "I would have." He nodded as she looked up at him sadly, "And not because I enjoyed seven years of not seeing you, but I learned a lot about myself in my time away, and I'm sure you learned a lot about yourself too." He said, "And it makes this all the more believable… us, finding our way back to one another, having… waited on each other." He said, "Tells me everything I need to know."

"I guess I never thought about it as me learning about myself but… I guess I have." She smiled, "And me pregnant… would you change that?" She had to ask, "Be honest with me, I won't… get mad or anything." She said.

"Would it be easier if you weren't pregnant? Absolutely." He nodded, "But I know when we have this little girl, we're gonna love her together. And I don't mean you loving her and me on the sidelines." He said, "I'm in this with you. I will always protect her, just like I do with you." He said as she smiled, "I know that when she's born I'm gonna hold her and love her to death. I just… I still need time." He said.

"I know." AJ whispered, "I know you'll be here for us." She smiled, "She's gonna have the best dad… ever." She smiled, "And this… this doesn't mean we can't go on to have kids of our own."

"Wait-" Punk paused her suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you heart that?" He asked her seriously as she shook her head, "That's the sound of my heart, beating really fast, having a heart attack." He joked as she laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Just thinking into the future." She smiled, resting back into him, "Oh my god, her and TJ are gonna be such good cousins." She just realised as Punk laughed.

"They'll be in the same year at school. How sweet is that?" She said with excitement as Punk just laughed.

"Precious." He nodded, "As long as the little runt doesn't try it on with her when they get older."

"They'll be cousins, Phil!" AJ shrieked.

"Yeah, well… not really."

"Hey..." AJ looked up at him, "She is your daughter now. I mean look, you're already thinking about chasing down boys from her." She laughed a little as he noticed for the first time he had struck up a sense of possessiveness and protectiveness towards the baby.

"What if… what if the real father comes along and he wants to be in her life?" Punk asked.

"Trust me. He really wasn't interested. I wouldn't be surprised if he had other kids he didn't speak to." She said, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Well obviously I'm gonna." Punk said.

"If he does then we'll discuss it when it happens, but to me, you're her father now and that's the way it's always gonna be. Something happens to me, she is all yours."

"Ok, stop scaring me now." He told her, "You aren't going anywhere."

"I know but… hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically, you aren't going anywhere." He said as she just smiled.

"Yes, sir." She smiled, "I can't wait to start moving your stuff in. Maybe it'll make this place a little more warm." She admitted as he nodded.

"And I'll start the nursery soon." He told her.

"You're really not gonna let me see it or… even see the paint?" She asked nervously.

"I know what you like. I promise you'll love it." He said, "I have some ideas in my mind already." He told her, "If I need help I'll call Seth or Dean round." He told her as she suddenly jumped and gasped.

"Oh my god." She said.

"What? What?" He sat up as she lay on her back with her hand on her stomach, "What's wrong?"

"She's kicking. She's kicking." She smiled excitedly, grabbing his hand and placing it on her five month, going on six, bump.

"This is so weird." He said, but with a smile on his face, "There's a human inside of you." He said with shock and amazement as she laughed.

"Tell me about it." She said, placing her hand on top of his, "She's really kicking." She said as Punk nodded with a smile. Every day was a bigger step, a good step, a comfortable step. He knew they could do this.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	42. Split Personalities

**Split Personalities**

* * *

"But… why would she call child social services on you? I mean it's… it's Paige's mom… my dad wouldn't even do something like that and that's… my dad." Punk said, the next morning with Dean at the unfurbished apartment block, setting up for a day of work. Punk was glad Dean had taken him up on the offer to help out. It was really good money and he could use the company. He also thought it'd be a good way for him and Dean to connect after everything that had gone on.

"Because the bitch hates me." Dean spat, "She thinks I've tainted Paige and I'll do the same to Lily." He shook his head, both crouched down with blue prints rolled out on the wooden floorboards.

"Well you're doing everything right, man. Got a place to live, you both got jobs, you're clean… jokes on her." Punk shrugged as Dean just nodded.

"We're still being monitored." Dean shook his head, "I just… I just wanna make Paige happy. Just before they came I was about to… I was about to ask her to marry me." He said truthfully.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Punk laughed a little, "That's great, man. What's stopping you now?" He asked him.

"Well, I just… I don't wanna ask her with all this shit going on around us. I thought things were going good that's why I went to ask her but then… social services came." He shook his head, "I know I'm an idiot and I've done stupid things, but I love my daughter, man. More than anything." He said.

"I believe that." Punk nodded, "I really believe that."

"Trust me you'll understand… what's that? Three months now until AJ is due?" He said as Punk nodded.

"Three and a bit." Punk nodded as they marked out plots on the blue prints, "Started kicking last night." He smiled as Punk nodded.

"So you're… you're doing ok? I know Clara mentioned you were a little stiff for a while." He said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still terrified. Terrified of a ton of stuff. But every day seems to be getting better and I get more excited." He said, "And with me starting to move in I think it'll become easier." Punk said, pausing as they both looked up, noticing Carl, one of the guys on the team who had spoke to Punk yesterday, standing over them.

"You girls want to get to work?" Carl said as Punk and Dean just stared up at him, "Joking." He said with a small nervous laugh, "Jeez, I'll know not to mess with you two." He said as Punk and Dean stood up from being crouched down.

"This is Dean." Punk said, feeling obliged to introduce Dean to the strange guy.

"Carl." Carl extended his hand as Dean shook it suspiciously, "You guys know what you're doing, yeah?" Carl asked as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah, we're good, man." Punk smiled politely.

"Alright, just give me a shout if you need anything." He told them, walking away as Dean just turned to Punk.

"I don't like him." Dean said bluntly.

"There's something weird about him, huh?" Punk said.

"Weird? He looks like a complete psycho." Dean laughed, "And what's with him treating us like we're twelve year old kids they've picked up from the street. We know what the fuck we're doing. I didn't sit in classes for three years to come out with no experience." He said, "Pain in my ass already." He spat as Punk just chuckled. He'd missed Dean around. He really had.

"C'mon, let's just get to work." Punk patted him on the back.

* * *

"So… how does it feel now that Seth's gone back to work?" AJ asked, sitting on the couch in Seth and Clara's home whilst Clara settled TJ down on his mat.

"Would you judge me if I said it was nice?" She laughed a little, "No, of course I miss him. And honestly, I think TJ misses him." Clara said, sitting across from AJ on the couch, "How are you feeling?" She asked. She was no longer in that tired, new parent stage. TJ was letting both her and Seth sleep now and was much more settled. She was just really enjoying mom life now.

"Good. Great actually. She started kicking last night." AJ smiled, placing her hand on her stomach, "Punk was amazed by it and… he looked so excited." She said with a warm smile.

"I told you it would just take him some time." Clara smiled, "When is he moving in?" She asked.

"He's starting to pack up his things tonight. I told him I'd help but he won't let me do anything so I'll just sit and watch him." She laughed.

"So you two are doing alright then?" Clara asked as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we're getting there. We're going slow and I think that's why it's working so well." She smiled to herself.

"Good. I'm so glad." Clara said with relief, suddenly hearing the doorbell go, "Oh, that'll just be my dad. He was coming over to see TJ." She said.

"Oh, I'll get going then." AJ said suddenly.

"Don't be stupid." Clara shook her head, "Stay." She told her, walking out of the living room and answering the door to her father who came into the house to see his grandson.

"AJ." Jack said once noticing AJ sitting over on the couch. He hadn't seen her since their conversation seven years ago, "It's nice to see you again." He said.

"You too." AJ said politely.

"Coffee, dad?" Clara asked.

"Please." Jack nodded, going straight in to see his grandson, lifting him up.

"You want anything?" Clara asked AJ who just shook her head and watched her friend leave out the living room to go into the kitchen.

"How have you been?" Jack asked AJ, taking a seat on the couch whilst holding his grandson as AJ just nodded.

"Good." AJ smiled softly, "And you?" She said.

"I've been alright." Jack said, "How is Phil?" He asked, "Haven't spoken to him since our little conversation no more than a month ago."

"He's doing fine." AJ said, "He told me about that conversation. He might not have showed it or told you but… he was really glad you came and spoke to him about everything that was going on. I think he needed that guidance. He was pretty lost." She said.

"I'm glad I got through to him." Jack said, "So you and him are… having this baby?" Jack asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Phil is still a little iffy about it. I know that when she's here he's going to love her to pieces." AJ smiled.

"She?" Jack smiled as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, it's a girl." She said.

"Congratulations." Jack said, "Phil is really in it with you?" He asked as AJ nodded.

"He's moving in." AJ said, "We're really doing this." She said.

"So you'll have another man's baby with him but you wouldn't have his?" Jack said hastily as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head.

"You think getting rid of a grandchild of mine would have settled just fine with me?" He asked, "I told you I wanted you to have it."

"I don't really think it was up to you." AJ shook her head, not believing this change of character in him. Now she understand when Punk said he picked and chose when he wanted to be a father and a nice man.

"You never even gave Phil a choice and now he's stuck with you and a baby that isn't even his. He's the one paying for all of your mistakes."

"What happened to supporting your son and telling him to go ahead with all of this? That it would all be ok and work out?" AJ shook her head, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"You expect me to be nice to you?" Jack spat as AJ sat in complete shock.

"You were nice to me back then." AJ shook her head.

"Because I thought I was due my first grandchild. I thought that maybe Phil would come back, and he'd be happy with you and a baby. A baby that was his. But no… you went and got rid of it like it meant absolutely nothing."

"That isn't true." AJ shook her head as Jack just turned away from her in disgust, looking down at TJ.

"Doesn't matter now. I have my grandson." He said, "That bastard child isn't getting anything from me." He nodded to her stomach as AJ just sat in shock, quickly getting to her feet and leaving the house as fast as she could, just in time for Clara coming back into the living room.

"Did AJ leave?" Clara asked as she sat down her father's coffee on the coaster on the coffee table.

"She said she had to go." Jack said casually, "Now, I have another present for my grandson." He smirked down to TJ with pride.

* * *

Later that night Punk got home from a hard day at work and a hard day of packing some things in his house. He hadn't seen AJ all day and was so looking forward to kicking his shoes off and lying down in bed with her. He was stiff from being on his feet all day, but it had been a good day at work, all the more better now Dean was by his side. He felt they were reconnecting back to their usual ways.

"Hey, Ape?" Punk said, climbing the stairs, holding the bottom of his back, "You still wanna go to Dean and Paige's tonight?" He asked in a groan. They were supposed to be going round to Dean and Paige's with Seth, Clara and also TJ, but with everything with the social coming to see Paige and Dean, and also his complete lack of enthusiasm and need to just lie down, he didn't think it was gonna happen, "April?" He called as he walked into their bedroom, not seeing her in sight, walking into their bathroom and smiling as he seen her lying in the bath, a bubble bath to be precise.

"I take it you don't wanna go to Dean and Paige's tonight?" He asked her, tilting down the toilet seat and sitting down on it, smiling across at her as she just shook her head.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere." She told him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing." AJ shook her head, "I'm just really tired." She admitted.

"That makes the both of us." He said.

"Hard day at work?" She asked him. She'd missed him and seeing his face instantly made her feel better about the run in with his father. She was still in shock and horror at what he said to her. The man really did have a split personality. Now she understood why Punk got so mad and angry with him.

"Yeah." Punk admitted, "But it was good to have Dean with me. He kept me going." He smiled, "You sure you're ok?" He asked her, not being able to help notice how sad she looked. She'd been so upbeat recently it was a strange change of character.

"Just tired." AJ smiled, "Maybe when I get out we can just go to bed and watch a movie?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded with a satisfying smile, standing up and leaning over the tub to press a kiss on her head, "How is the baby?" He asked, placing his hand on her tummy which poked up through the water.

"She's fine." AJ nodded, "Go pick us a movie to watch." She placed her hand on top of his as he nodded, heading out of the bathroom and shutting the door over behind him.

He just assumed she was tired like him and that there really wasn't anything bothering her.

She eventually got out the bath and put on some pyjamas, both of them snuggling down in bed with the TV in their bedroom on, playing a picked movie, giving off the only light in the room. AJ was curled as far in to Punk as she could. His embrace always made her feel ten times better.

It took her back to when they used to live together in their small apartment with Seth and Clara. They'd normally spend their nights like this, curled in on the sofa watching a movie. She'd missed this. She'd missed him.

"Is this what you really want?" AJ whispered to him.

"I thought you loved this movie." Punk shook his head.

"No..." AJ shook her head, "Me… the baby. Is this what you want?" She asked as he looked down at her with confusion.

"Of course it is." Punk said, "Why? Why would you ask that?" He said as she just shrugged to brush it off, "Look I know it's a slow process, but… I'll be honest with you, when I felt her kick last night, it was amazing… so what… what she might not have my eyes or my hair colour or my annoying attitude. Wouldn't be a bad thing." He admitted, "I'm still gonna treat her like she's my kid." He told her, "You have nothing to worry about." He told her, pressing a kiss on her head as she just nodded.

"I love you." She whispered, sinking down into him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He smiled. He didn't think anything of her random question, he just thought she was being curious again, but he wanted her to know he was in this for the long haul with her. When he felt the baby kick last night he couldn't help feel a sudden attachment to her, a sudden love and care for her. He knew things would all work out… just like his dad said to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmmm. What do we think? REVIEW and let me know what you guys are thinking.**


	43. Unknown Secrets

**Unknown Secrets**

* * *

A week had gone by and Punk had officially moved in with AJ. He didn't have much things anyway so it didn't take him long. AJ still hadn't told Punk about what his father said to her. She was trying her best to forget about it and not make it a deal, but it continued to dig at her every now and then.

Punk was still working with Dean on the apartment blocks whilst AJ was cutting back her work hours and doing more work from home.

Dean and Paige were getting their weekly visit from their social worker, Anne, and this time, Lily also had to be present. Paige and Dean were a little nervous incase Lily said anything that would make them look bad, but then they realised they hadn't done anything, especially to their daughter, for her to slip up about anything.

"Do you want a tea or coffee?" Paige asked Anne who just shook her head.

"No, thank you." She smiled politely, taking a seat on the couch across from where Paige and Dean sat. Lily was lying on her stomach on the carpet, occupied with her colouring in books, "You must be Lily?" Anne said as Lily rolled her blue eyes up to look at the lady. She was very shy and quiet at the best of times, she got that from Paige obviously.

"She's… shy." Dean turned to Anne who just nodded.

"Well, my name is Anne, Lily. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Anne asked as Lily shook her head, "This new house is nice, isn't it?" She smiled as Lily nodded, "Do you like living here with your mommy and daddy?" She asked as Lily nodded.

"Yeah." Lily said quietly.

"What's your favourite part about living here?" Anne asked as Dean and Paige watched their daughter intently.

"Daddy is always here." Lily said as she continued to colour in her pictures. Dean smiled to himself. He'd realised his daughter needed him just as much as he needed her. And he was here now, permanently, and hopefully that benefited her.

"You like it when your father is around all the time?" Anne asked as Lily nodded, "Do you like living here with your mommy and daddy better than living with your gran?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded as Paige and Dean sighed with relief, "But… gran said I'd always lives with her but I's said I wanted mommy and daddy." Lily said as Dean and Paige looked at one another.

"What else did your gran say to you?"

"That daddy was a bad man." Lily said as Dean shook his head, "And that he'd hurt me and mommy."

"Do you think he would?" Anne asked as Lily shook her head immediately. She knew her father. She knew his kindness and comfort he provided to her. She loved him more than anything in the world.

"I can guarantee you he'd never hurt you." Anne agreed, looking over to Dean and Paige who sat sadly, "So what have you been getting up to since you've moved here, Lily?" Anne asked.

"We go's to the park." Lily said, "And watch movies." She said as Anne smiled. She was such a radiant little girl, politely spoken and well brought up, clearly. Sometimes she visited houses that looked like a bomb had gone off in it, with kids in dirty clothes, kitchen cupboards empty, parents not even home. This house and family clearly didn't need monitored what so ever.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Lily." Anne smiled.

"That's ok." Lily shrugged as Dean and Paige smiled, turning to Anne who just nodded to them.

"Need I say no more. You'll never find honesty like a three year old." She stood up, "I have to report back but I highly doubt any sort of action is going to be taken. Your mother will be contacted to let her know everything is fine." Anne stood up.

"So you don't have to visit again?" Dean asked, him and Paige standing up.

"I don't think I need to." Anne said, "You're nice people with a good home and a lovely daughter. You don't need any of my help." She said, "I'll be in touch." She told them, walking out of the living room and heading out of the house as Paige turned to Dean with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stop wandering around out here." Punk stuck his head out the door of the baby's nursery, he had just began decorating it as soon as he'd gotten home from work today and could hear AJ pacing back and forth outside.

"Can't I see just a little bit of it?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No. You can't." He said, "It's gonna be a surprise." He smiled to her, "I have to let the first coat dry so I'm done for the night." He told her, slipping out of the room and closing the door over as she huffed. She of course trusted him but was eager to see what he was planning to do.

"I'm hungry." She sighed as they walked into their bedroom together

"You wanna just order a pizza?" He asked her as she nodded, "Ok, well I'm gonna go shower. I think I have paint behind my ear." He chuckled a little, "You know I eat anything." He told her.

"We can order later." She shrugged.

"I thought you said you were-" He was silenced as she leaned up, pressing a kiss on his lips whilst cupping his cheeks, stumbling back a little as she pushed forward with force to guide him into the bathroom.

"Hungry?" She pulled back, pulling his t-shirt over his head, "I am." She nodded as he just laughed.

"I'm not surprised." He said as she lifted her t-shirt up over her head, unclasping her bra as he stood watching. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than her pregnant body. Not that she'd never been natural before, but she seemed so radiant and glowed up.

They got the rest of their clothes off and got in the shower. AJ just wanted to feel him close. She'd felt so down after the things his father said, and just wanted to be held the entire time. Maybe it was just her hormones, but she really was hurt by the things he said. He made her feel so small and she was really tempted to tell Punk like she knew she should.

"How was work today?" She asked him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood close to him, feeling the water spray on them, his normal slicked back hair coming undone as it spread over his eyes, watching him slick it back with ease.

"Alright." Punk said.

"Just alright?" She asked.

"Well this guy keeps… he keeps coming up to me and Dean, it's like he's trying to impress us. He comes over and just spits a joke at us and it's fucking awkward for me and Dean cause half the time the jokes are tragic." He said.

"Oh, you poor thing." AJ said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. He's like… a psycho." Punk said as AJ just laughed.

"I assume that's just an estimation." She said.

"Nah, he's definitely popping pills of some kind. He's like a kid that can't sit still." He said.

"Maybe he's just being nice." AJ shrugged, "People can be nice, you know." She said.

"There's being nice and then there's being weird, April." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"Well at least you have Dean." She said as Punk nodded.

"He was getting a visit from the social tonight. The worker wanted to speak to Lily too. I hope everything went ok." He admitted.

"I'm sure it'll have been fine." AJ said with confidence, "She was kicking me this morning just after you left. I think she was letting me know she'd woke up." She said as Punk smiled.

"She sure likes kicking you." He laughed.

"The doctor told me it's a good thing. I shouldn't worry about it." She said. At first AJ was a little scared of how much the baby was kicking her, but after a chat with the doctor, she was put at ease.

"You're making a good home for her in there, huh?" He smiled as she nodded.

"I hope so." AJ smiled, looking down at her bump, "We're making a better one for her here though." She said as he nodded.

"The best." He said as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips, feeling him deepen the kiss and lift her up. She still felt as light as a feather, grown belly or not. He placed her as gently as ever against the tiles in the shower, "Are you ok?" He asked her with concern as she just nodded, answering him with another kiss, battling her tongue against his as he found her entrance after massaging her a little, thrusting into her as she rolled her head back.

"Fuck." She gasped, "Mm… hard." She pleaded, "Please… harder." She moaned as he thrusted into her harder like she asked.

"Like that?" He asked her, kissing in at her neck as she moaned loudly, "Yeah, you like it hard? Huh?" He said as he thrusted into her at a reasonably fast pace, hitting right off her sensitive g-spot which was causing her to go wild.

"Fuck! Just like that… fuck, baby… you're gonna make me cum." She moaned as he kissed in at her neck.

"Then cum. Cum for me." He whispered in her ear, "Let go." He moaned into her as he continued thrust into her with all force. Nothing like coming home from a hard day of work.

* * *

Later on, after a steamy shower, they ordered that pizza and were sat at the kitchen table discussing names for _their_ daughter. AJ couldn't help notice how full on Punk was being, especially since he first felt the baby kick.

"I want something with meaning." AJ smiled, sitting across from him with just one of his t-shirts over her. She came out of the shower feeling extremely warm and couldn't be fussed with proper pyjamas. It was always comfier wearing something that belonged to him anyway.

"But not cheesy." Punk shook his head, throwing a crust back in the pizza box, "Not like after a season or a flower or a month or a country."

"Dean named his daughter Lily." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"And?"

"That's a flower." AJ said.

"It is?" Punk shook his head as AJ rolled her eyes, "And nothing like TJ. Like… the kid deserves a proper name not two letters."

"Uh..." AJ shook her head.

"Your name is April though." He said.

"Also a month." AJ said as Punk just sat back on the chair.

"But you suit it." He justified as AJ shook her head.

"Contradicting yourself here." She said, "Anyway… I want it to be unique." She said, "I thought about maybe naming her after my mom but… I don't know."

"What was your mom's name?" He asked.

"Devlin." AJ said.

"That's a nice name." Punk smiled.

"I'm not sure." AJ said, totally undecided.

"Well, we got another few months to decide. I'm sure we'll agree on something." He said as AJ nodded, playing with the crust of the pizza she was eating, in another planet from his perspective, "You alright?" He asked as she nodded.

"Uh… Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." AJ said.

"You sure?" He asked as she just looked across at him, "April, what is it?" He said, getting worried now.

"Alright, promise me you won't get mad." She sighed.

"Depends on what you're gonna tell me." He said.

"Promise me." She said.

"Alright, alright. I promise." He nodded, "What is it?"

"Well… when I was at Clara's the other day, your father came round. He was just there to see TJ." She said as Punk was all ears, "Clara went to the kitchen to make a coffee and he started asking me how I was, how you were… he was being really nice." She nodded, "And then he just..." She paused as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"He just what?" Punk said.

"He started getting really angry." She said, "He was saying that I had no right to get rid of his first grandchild and that I should have gave you a say in all of it." She sighed, "He said how could I live with myself having another man's baby with you when I got rid of… ours." She looked across at him.

"He said that?" Punk asked with anger, "Was he up in your face? Did he touch you?"

"No… no. He was holding TJ across on the other couch." She said, "He also… called the baby a bastard and that she'd get nothing from him. He had his first grandchild now and he didn't care." AJ said as Punk sat back on the kitchen chair.

"And you wonder why I hate this man?" Punk asked her.

"I'm sorry… he was so nice to me before." AJ shook her head, "It was like he just turned."

"Yeah well that's what he does." Punk shook his head, "Are you ok? What did you say to him?" He asked curiously.

"I just told him it wasn't his decision back then." She said, "Once he called the baby a bastard I left, came home and cried for an hour." She told him honestly as he sighed.

"Don't let him get to you. He's worthless." He shook his head, "Don't let him get into your head." He shook his head.

"What if he's right… I should have told you-"

"You done what was best, for me, for you… it was none of his business."

"But it was your business and I didn't tell you." She said. Everything his father had said to her had just made her think.

"You made the decision for both of us and I'm ok with it." He said, "I chose to leave." He told her, "Just ignore him, April. Leave him to me." He said bitterly.

"No. I don't want you going to him all guns blazing. This was between me and him."

"Yeah and your my girl and your having a..." He looked across at her, "We're having a baby that doesn't concern him. He had no right to say what he said and someone has to tell him that." He spat.

"I know but just leave it be. Please, I don't want to start anything." She sighed tiredly as Punk just nodded, seeing her get flustered about it all.

"Ok… alright." He nodded to her, "Ok." He reached his hand over and took hers as she smiled sweetly to him.

* * *

Later that night, AJ had fallen asleep on the couch and Punk couldn't find it in him to close his eyes, he was too busy thinking about what his father had said to AJ. He casually slipped from AJ's embrace and headed out, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until he done so. He knew he told AJ he would leave it, but he just couldn't.

He walked to his father's house and knocked on the door, a pair of basketball shorts on and a hoodie over him, waiting patiently until suddenly he seen a light come on in the doorway, hearing the lock turn and the door open.

"Phil, what are you-" Jack was stopped as his son suddenly grabbed him roughly with the collar, walking in the door and slamming him against the wall. They'd only been physical three or four times and it had only been a meaningless knock on the face. This was sheer aggression Jack felt from his son.

"You talk to AJ like that again… in fact, if you even go near her again I will come here and I will break your god damn hip." Punk spat, "Both of them."

"Take your hands off me." Jack spat, humiliated by the intimidating features of his son, pushing him off as Punk just stood back, "I told her what you're thinking."

"No… no you didn't." Punk spat, "What you said to her was out of line and completely disgusting." He said, "That baby is mine now. You insult AJ or her, I promise, you'll regret it." He said, "Am I clear?"

"You don't talk down to me, boy." Jack spat, "I tried to help you."

"Yeah and then threw it back in my face… just like you always do, just like you done with mom."

"Don't." Jack spat, "What have I told you about bringing her into things."

"What? Because all the guilt is too much? Because you feel awful that you never got the chance to explain to her all the horrid things you done behind her back? To her… to me? To Clara?" He spat, "You're a sad, sad man." He shook his head, "You come near me or April again and I will end you." He said as Jack just gulped, watching his son walk off and out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINKING.**


	44. Four is a crowd

**Four is a crowd**

* * *

2 _months later…_

"Phil, this is completely stupid. You can take the blind fold off me." She said as she felt Punk's cool hands on either side of her arms, standing behind her as he guided her down the upstairs hall to the baby's room, having tied a blindfold around her eyes so she couldn't see a thing.

"I know you. You'll peak." Punk said as AJ just smiled.

"Well are we there yet?" AJ asked impatiently.

"Wait a minute." He told her, opening up the door to the nursery, standing her right at the door, "Ok." He untied her blind fold, only hoping she'd love the nursery as much as he actually did. He was proud of the outcome and with some extra help from the guys towards the end, it really was fit for a perfect little girl.

AJ opened her eyes the minute he took the blind fold off, looking around in awe as she walked further into the room, completely lost for words as she glazed her fingertips over the freshly painted walls, the soft curtains by the window, the fine, wooden furniture. The place was incredible and beyond what she even thought of doing for her daughter.

The crib was in the middle with a mobile censor of stuffed little animals hanging down over for her to look at whenever she was napping. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room next to a small book shelf that Punk had filled with some extremely basic and newborn books with mostly pictures and drawings in them. The walls were a light pink, simple but just right for the room. Everything was perfectly and she knew she couldn't have achieved all this on her own.

"Well..." Punk smiled as he watched her look around, "I put all the things we've got her so far in here." He walked over to the dresser beside the changing table, "Diapers are in this drawer." He opened up the bottom drawer to show her.

"How did you even… this is..." She looked around, "This is perfect, Phil." She shook her head in awe, "I'm in love with it." She told him truthfully as he smiled.

"Yeah?" Punk said as AJ nodded, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, her now fairly large, eight month bump settling between them.

"I love it so much." She said, "Thank you." She reached up on her tip toes as he met her half way to give her a sweet kiss.

"Good." Punk smiled, "I'm glad." He told her. He was so glad she liked it and he could see she genuinely did like it, she wasn't just acting it, she was in total amazement by it all. He liked to think he knew her pretty well and he knew what she'd like. They'd been with each other for three and a half months now and everything had been sweet. Punk had been bonding more with the baby on a personal level and they were now addressing it as their baby. Their daughter. Which it was. It just needed some time to catch on to.

Punk hadn't told AJ about going to see his father that night she asked him not to do anything about it. He figured he got the message across to his father as he hadn't come near he or AJ since, and he hoped it stayed like that, for the sake of his father's health.

"I can't wait to show Clara… and Paige." AJ smiled, leaving the room with Punk as he just laughed. Paige had fit into a 'best friend' role for AJ along with Clara. She was actually a lot more like AJ than Clara was, but the three of them all got on great.

"Well Clara breaks everything she touches so tell her to keep her hands to herself." Punk said as AJ laughed, "Surprised TJ is still in one piece honestly." He said as AJ smacked him on the chest playfully.

"You know she's a great mom. Her and Seth are doing amazing." She said. It was true. Seth and Clara were like wonder parents. TJ was now three months old and was just the cutest little bundle ever with such great parents. Punk and AJ had babysat a few times for him in the past few months. Clara thought it'd be good for them both to get used to a small baby. There were a few messy diapers and constant unknown crying that were a little too much for Punk, but other than that, they done just fine.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I'm gonna go out and pick up dinner." He told her as they reached downstairs and in the living room, grabbing his sweater as she collapsed down on the couch with a nod.

"Just my usual." She grinned as he nodded.

"I know." He said, leaning over and kissing her head, "I won't be long." He told her, heading off out the door just as AJ noticed his phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Phil!" She called just as he left out the front door, "You… let your phone." She mumbled, shaking it off and paying attention to the TV as she got comfy.

She couldn't believe how good the past few months had been with him. From promising herself from her own fears that she'd never set herself up for heartbreak again, to realising she had nothing to be afraid of, it was wonderful. To not feel alone anymore. To have that constant in her life again. To be held and loved every night. It was something she had longed for yet cursed upon for seven years.

Of course there was still the sudden fear of Punk doing what he done the last time, upping and leaving. Or there was the fear that he might not be able to love the baby, although he was doing a fine job of it so far and she wasn't even here.

But it was them. They could do anything with the love and passion they had for one another.

She was flicking through the channels on the TV, quite comfortable on the sofa until she started to feel an uncomfortable pain in her stomach. It wasn't like indigestion or just the feeling of the baby moving around, it was a pain she hadn't felt before. It was sharp and quick, and extremely painful, so painful she had to sit up and double over a little.

She took deep breaths and tried to relax as she sat on the couch, hoping that the pain would ease off and she'd be alright, but then she started to feel a liquid substance roll down the insides of her legs.

"Oh my god..." She whispered to herself, grabbing her phone to contact Punk when she seen his phone sitting just over beside hers, "Punk." She groaned into herself with worry, "Oh my god." She moaned as she felt what she was only assuming was a contraction, doubling over in pain as her shaking hands got to her phone to contact someone.

* * *

Punk got home around forty five minutes later, coming through the door with dinner from the nearest chinese take out place, "April, that place was the busiest I've ever seen it." He spoke as he walked in the door and through to the kitchen. Normally she'd be already sitting waiting at the table, especially since he'd been gone longer than expected.

"AJ!" He called, waiting as he heard nothing but silence.

He wandered into the living room, noticing she wasn't there, wandering over to the bottom of the stairs, "AJ, you up there?!" He called out as he got no reply. It wouldn't have been like her to up and leave, and then he remembered he hadn't taken his phone with him, maybe she'd tried to contact him.

He rushed back into the living room, picking up his phone and seeing a dozen missed calls from Clara, Seth and AJ, and then a text message from Clara telling him to get to the hospital, AJ was having the baby.

* * *

"Things are coming along really well, April." AJ's doctor smiled after getting AJ in a room and hooked up to a monitor. Seth and Clara had come straight for AJ as soon as she called them. She knew she couldn't wait around on Punk.

"How… how long?" AJ asked. She was already tired.

"Not long now." The doctor said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check." She said, leaving the room whilst AJ turned to Clara.

"Why isn't he here? He left almost an hour ago." AJ said, "What if he's ran off? What if he can't do this?" AJ panicked.

"Don't be stupid." Clara said, "He'll be here." She told AJ, "Just relax, alright. Trust me, it's all worth this." She nodded as AJ just sighed, placing her head back on the pillow with exhaustion, "Use the gas and air. Here." Clara said, "It helps." She said as AJ placed it to her mouth, inhaling it a few times as AJ watched in horror. It was bad enough seeing his girlfriend in this position and now seeing someone else.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee." Seth said, "You got this." He tapped Clara on the arm, escaping out the room as Clara sat down on the edge of AJ's bed.

"Helps a little, huh?" Clara asked AJ who just nodded a little. It did help. But not much.

"I don't think… I don't think I can do this on my own." AJ gasped, shaking her head.

"He'll be here." Clara said, "He'll be here." She whispered as she looked over at the door.

A half hour had gone by and there was still no sign of Punk. It looked like he really was going to miss the birth because AJ was now fully dilated and had asked Clara to stay with her. She couldn't do it alone and there was no sign of Punk anywhere, but she couldn't think about that right now, she had to think about her baby girl.

"Ok, on the count of three, April, I want you to push." The doctor said, positioning herself at AJ's legs as AJ just nodded, sitting up a little, "1...2..."

Just as 3 was on the tip of her tongue, Punk almost fell in the door, causing the full room to turn and look at him.

"Oh, thank god." Clara sighed, "Ok… ok, good luck." She kissed AJ's head, her cue to leave as she rushed by her brother who stumbled over to AJ.

"Where were you?" AJ spat, grabbing his hand, not giving him a choice. She'd needed the hand this entire time.

"There was traffic and then I had to go on a diversion because of road works- that doesn't matter. Ok, I'm here." He kissed the side of her head, "You can do this." He nodded.

"April, I need you to push now. Ok?" The doctor said as AJ just nodded.

It really was a fast process as much as it was extremely painful. A few pushes later and the room was filled with a screaming baby, "Hey… hey, you did it." Punk smiled as he kissed AJ's cheek, "You did it, April." He said as AJ just smiled tiredly, rolling her head back on the pillow whilst she glanced over to the side where their screaming baby girl was getting cleaned up.

"They're just cleaning her up." The doctor said, "Congratulations." She nodded as AJ just looked up at Punk, feeling more discomfort inside her stomach as he noticed more pain on her face. Did more pain come after? Was this normal? He didn't know what was going on?

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"I-I… I wanna push again..." She whispered, she was feeling that urge again and she knew it wasn't just some after pain or discomfort, looking from Punk to the doctor who just stood up, walking around and feeling her stomach as Punk watched with confusion.

"There's another baby in there." The doctor said as Punk's eyes widened.

"Two babies?" Punk said, "But she just had one."

"I only… I only wanted one." AJ shook her head tiredly and a little bit high on the gas and air, "It's alright, I'll just… keep it in." She said as the doctor laughed a little.

"April, I need you to push again in a few minutes." The doctor said as AJ just looked up to Punk who gulped.

* * *

"Two babies?!" Seth shrieked.

"Shh." Punk slapped his arm, "AJ just fell asleep." He said after Clara and Seth made their way into the room, "Here, look at them." Punk waved them over to the two bassinets.

"Oh, they're beautiful." Clara gasped as she looked down at the babies, "Do you have names for them?" She turned to her brother as she and Seth looked down with a smile.

"Not yet. So far they're just… baby girl Brooks 1 and baby girl Brooks 2." He smiled to himself.

"Brooks?" Clara smiled.

"AJ wanted them to have my name." Punk nodded.

"I can't believe I have two nieces." Clara said, just melting over the two small, but perfectly healthy twins girls.

"Me neither." Punk admitted. It was definitely a shock, but he looked down at the both of them, their small little fingers and toes, their tiny little button noses and delicate mouths, and he couldn't not love them. It felt impossible.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Drama will be picking back up soon. REVIEW!**


	45. Names and Faces

**Names and Faces**

* * *

"Hey… are they ok?" AJ asked as she woke through the night, sitting up slowly as she looked over where Punk sat on the armchair beside her bed, the twin girls in their bassinets fast asleep.

"Good as gold." Punk said to his own surprise, "Go back to bed, it's only 3am. I'm here." He told her.

"You should go home and sleep." AJ insisted. She'd managed to get five or six hours sleep, but she was still completely drained and exhausted. Two babies. She still couldn't believe it. They had two babies. The doctor reckoned that one of them was hiding behind the other in the ultrasounds and that's why they never noticed. It was completely bizarre but she really wouldn't change a thing.

"Nah. I'm not gonna leave you." He said, "You sleep. I'll watch them." He insisted as she just lay her head back on her pillow, rolling it to the side to look at him.

"More than you bargained for, huh?" She said as he nodded.

"You could say that." Punk said, "They look like you." He said, "They're gonna be so beautiful." He said, "I'm in trouble." He admitted in a whisper as AJ smiled, watching him look over the bassinets at the baby girls sleeping, "Do they look like him?" He had to ask her as she just shook her head.

"Honestly… no. They have my eyes." She said, "I'd tell you if I thought they did."

"They do look like you." He nodded. He was glad they didn't have any outstanding features of their biological father. It was almost like they really could pass for his biological children. He knew they were already his in his heart regardless.

"I thought of names." AJ told him as he turned back to her, "I like Blake… that was my favourite." She said.

"That is a nice name." Punk nodded. He liked the nice, modern ring to it. He knew AJ wanted something unique and in it's own level. He liked it, "And for baby girl 2?" He asked her.

"Well… all down to you of course but… I'd really like to name her after your mom." She said, "She seemed like the type of woman to… be first in line to see them." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." He said, "She would have been here in a heartbeat." He agreed. He knew how much his mom would have loved being a grandparent, especially to two little girls, "You really wanna name her after my mom? My mom had a really whack name." He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Clara told me it. I loved it." She smiled as Punk just turned back to the girls. Yeah, their names definitely suited them.

* * *

"So who is it I'm actually holding here, Blake or Alba?" Dean asked a few days later. He and Paige had came to Punk and AJ's house to see the babies, along with Lily who was very interested in seeing the babies. AJ had just gotten home late last night with the twins and it had been quite an unsettled night. Having two babies meant Punk had to head out for an emergency second set of everything and he hated to complain whilst his girlfriend was just as tired, but he was exhausted.

"Blake." AJ said, "Blake has a birth mark just behind her ear. That's how we tell them apart." She said whilst Paige held Alba, stroking her little cheek as they both were awake but quite content.

"Takes me back." Dean admitted, "How come I didn't get two though?" He turned to Paige who just rolled her eyes as he grinned.

"Well… two wasn't exactly our plan." AJ admitted, sitting on the couch beside Punk as they watched their friends gush over their new arrivals, "You wanna have a hold?" AJ turned to Lily who sat beside Dean peering over at Blake who was settled in his arms.

"Yes, please." Lily mumbled as Dean turned around.

"Put your arms out, nice and strong." Dean said as Lily cradled her arms out, watching her father place the baby in her arms.

"Two hands!" They all piped up as they noticed Lily start to loosen one of her hands away, "Keep two hands on her." Dean said, sweating bullets, not wanting his daughter to drop the few day old baby.

"How was the first night?" Paige turned to Punk and AJ who both had tired eyes. Punk hadn't even done his hair, "Tiring, I take it?"

"Just a tad." Punk nodded, "They woke at every hour." He shook his head, "I thought parents just overreacted about that stuff." He admitted.

"Well, that's babies for you." Dean said, "And you have two." He said, "They'll settle in, it'll just take a few days." He said, keeping an eye on Lily who was holding Blake and looking down at the baby with fascination.

They were small babies, but AJ was assured that twins normally were smaller. It was strange but her and Punk could already tell the girls apart, even without the birth mark method. Maybe it was their parenthood kicking in right away, but they already felt so close to their girls.

"How was work?" Punk asked Dean.

"Alright." Dean shrugged, "Nothing exciting. Carl was up in my face yet again." He groaned as AJ's ears picked up suddenly.

"Carl?" She said.

"Yeah, that annoying guy I said that always comes over to me and Dean." Punk said as AJ just nodded casually, thinking to herself as Paige watched her curiously.

"He was asking where you were, said you'd had the twins, he told me to say congratulations. To you and AJ." He said, "And then he told an awful joke." Dean rolled his eyes as Punk chuckled a little.

"Does anyone want a drink? Lily, do you want a drink?" She asked as Lily just shook her head.

"I'll take a soda." Paige nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, standing up slowly, still tender, walking off into the kitchen as Paige watched suspiciously. She knew a confused face when she seen one.

"Here, Punk… I think she wants you." Paige stood up with Alba in her arms, placing her back with Punk and shooting off into the kitchen, finding AJ standing leaning against the kitchen counter, staring into a different world.

"AJ?" Paige crept slowly into the kitchen.

"A soda, yeah?" AJ shook her head out of her daze.

"Yeah, please." Paige nodded, "Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ said coolly, "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, opening up the fridge and grabbing a soda, handing it to her as she took it.

"Thanks." She nodded, "You know you can tell me anything." She said.

"I have nothing to tell." AJ laughed defensively.

"You seemed a little off when the guys were talking about work." Paige said.

"I did?" AJ said casually, "I'm just so tired, I'm probably looking all sorts of ways." She laughed as she looked down at her frame. Sweat pants and an old t-shirt, "I'm fine. Trust me." She smiled to Paige who just nodded, watching AJ head off back into the living room.

* * *

"The second crib is getting delivered tomorrow morning." Punk announced quietly, walking into he and AJ's bedroom where the twins were residing anyway for the first few months. They were both in their baskets beside Punk's side of the bed as he felt it necessary to get up with them since his girlfriend was so exhausted still from giving birth.

"We can just get more things as we go along." AJ said, hoping he wasn't stressing too much, "I just got them to sleep." She smiled, pleased with herself as she sat up in bed, "Alba put up more of a fight but she gave in eventually." She said.

They both were exhausted, but actually, it was almost like having the twins felt like it was supposed to happen all along. She already didn't know where she'd be without them and Punk felt the same too. They were so perfect, even if they were keeping him awake at night.

"This came through the door." Punk said as he walked round to his side of the bed, passing AJ an envelope over, smiling on at the babies fast asleep. Their names really did suit them. Of course he just sounded like a typical parent now, but they really did suit their names, and he held it close to his heart that AJ wanted to name one of them after his mom.

"Who is it from?" AJ asked, opening up the card, reading it and looking at who it was signed from. Punk's dad.

"I told him not to come near us." Punk shook his head, slipping up accidentally.

"When?" AJ questioned as Punk got into bed.

"When you told me what he said to you." He said.

"When I told you not to do anything about it?" AJ questioned, "You spoke to him?"

"I just told him to leave us alone." He said calmly, "And I thought he'd got the message." He admitted as AJ just sighed. She was too tired to argue with him about him promising her he wouldn't do anything about it and then go off and do something about it.

"He told me he wanted nothing to do with them so why would he… why would he send this?"

"Cause this is what he does, April. He pretends he's sweet and nice and the kindest man on earth. He done it to my mom, he's doing it to my sister right now. I'm the only one that sees him for what he is." He said as AJ just turned to him.

"Your mom?" She questioned, "I thought he was always working?"

"Well he was." Punk nodded, "I'm not getting into it."

"No. Get into it." AJ fully turned around, "Did he do something to her?"

"No… well..." Punk shook his head, "He used to cheat on her." Punk said, "I don't mean… a one off mistake. He done it all the time and I knew about it." He said, "I couldn't tell my mom, I knew it'd break her heart."

"Can't say I'm not surprised." AJ said, "How come you never said anything to me about it before?" She asked. They were very open with each other when they first started dating seven years ago. She was surprised he'd never said anything to her about it.

"It started when I was seven." Punk said, "My mom was taking me to soccer practice. Clara was in the car. I'd forgotten something so she drove back and told me to jump out and get it quickly. I ran into the house and I seen them." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "They were just kissing but I knew it wasn't right. I ran back out and told my mom to just go."

"Didn't he get worried that his seven year old son knew he was having an affair?" AJ shook her head.

"Well… that's where the friction happened." Punk nodded, "He'd hit me. Clock me in the face. Stomach." He said as AJ sat with a frown, "Pushed me down the stairs once where I broke my arm." He said as AJ gasped.

"And you were seven?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"He wanted to make sure I knew that if I told my mom what I saw that day, he'd keep hurting me." He said, "So you wonder why whenever he comes near me I have the urge to punch him or hurt him? My mom was an angel and he took advantage of it. Me and Clara were good kids. I got up to no good sometimes, but we were good kids, and he took advantage of that too." Punk spat.

"I never knew he was that horrible." AJ admitted.

"Well, like I said, he puts on an act a lot of the time." He said, "That's why… when I was thinking about us having a baby… babies, me being a dad, I wasn't sure I could do it. The type of dad I knew pushed me downstairs and punched me in the face. How could I possibly be a dad?" He said, leaning against the headboard as she sighed, shuffling into him.

"You're already the best father those girls will ever have. There is no trait or pattern with you and your dad. You're a better man than he is." AJ said, "He isn't even a man." She said, "I love you and Blake and Alba love you too." She looked up at him as he smiled.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, "And I love them just as much." He glimpsed over to the girls as AJ rested her head on his chest.

He didn't like talking about that part of his life. He felt embarrassed about it, weak, vulnerable. He didn't like thinking back to it and he got frustrated when knew he never got the chance to tell his mother what kind of a man his father really was.

But he had AJ for comfort and he knew she never judged. He had AJ and the twins. It seemed like that was all he'd ever need.

* * *

 **A/N: More to unfold coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	46. Turning Tables

**Turning Tables**

* * *

"C'mon you guys… don't wake mommy." Punk sighed, waking up around 4am to both twins crying. It started off with just one of them and then of course the other one woke too.

"Mommy is already awake." AJ sighed, curled on her side into the duvet as she looked over at Punk standing over the baskets. She sat up, watching as Punk lifted Alba up, passing her over to AJ who cradled her into his arms, leaving Punk to get Blake and sit back on the bed, "Why do they have to cry so much?" AJ sighed. She felt like she hadn't slept in years.

"I think they just do this for the first few nights." Punk yawned, "Right?" He turned to A who just smiled.

"Right." She laughed a little, watching him sit back and lean against the headboard, "They're so small, what do they have to cry about?" She wondered, stroking Alba's cheek as she continued to cry.

"I changed them both an hour ago." Punk sighed, "And they've been fed."

"Maybe they just want some attention." AJ shrugged. They were both completely new to all of this but they were doing well not to freak out. They had both grasped parenthood quite quickly, even Punk who'd had his doubts. Especially when there was two babies and not one like they expected.

"I still can't believe there is two of them." Punk admitted, holding Blake in his arms, lightly bouncing her softly to try and get her back to sleep whilst AJ done the same with Alba, "I was so terrified about having one and now I feel like… I'm better with the two." He shook his head, confused with his own feelings as he turned to AJ.

"Maybe it was meant to be." She said, "I know they're gonna love you to pieces." She said as the twins cries started to fade out as they fell back asleep, "You won't turn out like your dad if that's what your unconvinced look on your face is about." She said, "You aren't the type of man he is. You have soul and love and affection inside you." She said.

"And what if that changes?" Punk asked her.

"It won't." AJ said, "I see you look at them and I know that your heart breaks at the thought of every hurting them or seeing someone else hurt them." She said, "I know you. You could never be like him." She said.

"I just don't wanna see him hurt my sister. She's old enough to make her own decisions and I can't tell her what to do… but… she needs to know."

"She doesn't know anything?" AJ asked as Punk shook his head.

"I was scared to tell her incase he'd starting hurting her too." Punk said, "She just thinks he just never paid attention to us and that was it, but there's more to it than that." Punk said.

"Maybe you should tell her. She deserves to know." AJ said, "What's your dad gonna do now? I highly doubt he'll push you downstairs again or punch you." She raised her eyebrows.

"I know she'll be upset about it." Punk said.

"I know but she deserves to know." AJ said, "She deserves to know what kind of man she's letting into her home… letting into her son's life. Seth has a right to know to." She said, standing up out of bed with Alba in her arms, walking around to the two baskets at Punks side and putting her in her basket, "Sleep on it. You look exhausted." She said, taking Blake from Punk, placing her in her basket beside her sister, "Let's hope they give us a few hours." She said in a whisper, walking back round to her side, snuggling down under the covers with Punk, both of them falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The next day, after the twins waking Punk and AJ at 6am, they decided just to get up, showered and have breakfast. The girls really weren't taking it easy on them at all, but the love they had for them was enough to give them patience and perseverance.

The girls were fast asleep, lying side by side on their blankets in the living room whilst their parents lay fast asleep on the couch together. Punk and AJ both realised fast that whenever the twins fell asleep, they should try their hardest to fall asleep too, apart from, there was no trying and it took them just seconds to conk out.

Both Punk and AJ were suddenly woke up by a loud knock at the door. Both jumped up from the couch, looking over at the twins.

"Shh… please stay asleep." AJ whispered as Punk cracked his neck from side to side, walking off to answer the door whilst AJ made sure the girls stayed fast asleep.

Punk answered the front door, looking on at his sister who turned around to him, bloodshot eyes, her hands tucked into her cardigan sleeves, looking on at him with fear.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked worriedly.

"It's Seth… he was in a car accident last night… I… he-"

"Slow down. Come in." Punk said, wrapping his arm around his sister and closing the door over, "It's alright." He promised her, walking straight to the kitchen, getting her to sit down as AJ walked in.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked with concern.

"Seth… he was doing a night shift last night." Clara said, her voice weak and cracking under itself, "He was in a car accident. He's in surgery right now but they don't know if he's going to make it or not." Clara whimpered as Seth ran his hands through his hair whilst AJ placed her hand over her mouth in shock, "I don't know what to do." She cried as AJ walked over, pulling the seat out beside Clara and wrapping her arms around her with comfort as Punk sighed.

This wasn't just Clara's boyfriend, but his best friend. One of his longest friends.

"Did they say what his injuries were?" Punk asked.

"His back." Clara cried, "His head." She whispered as Punk shook his head. Two of the worst places. Of course.

"It's gonna be ok." AJ said, hugging her tightly as Clara rested her head on AJ's shoulder, "Where is TJ?" AJ asked.

"I left him with my dad." Clara shook as Punk turned to AJ who just shook her head.

"I'll call Dean." Punk said, stumbling out of the kitchen to go contact his other friend to let him know whilst AJ comforted Clara.

* * *

Later that day, Clara was called into the hospital regarding Seth. She had spent the day at AJ and Punk's waiting on news. Punk had volunteered to go with her whilst AJ stayed with the twins.

"Is he ok? Is he going to be alright?" Clara asked, standing in a deserted corridor in the hospital with Punk beside her, talking to one of the doctors, the doctor who had called.

"We stopped the internal bleeding. He's stable just now but still unconscious. You can go in and see him." The doctor nodded, "We won't know much more until he wakes." She said as Clara just rushed into the room where Seth lay hooked up to different machines, breathing tubes around his nose as Punk walked in after her.

"Oh my god." Clara sighed, reaching Seth's bedside, taking his cold hand in hers, "Why does he look so small?" She turned to Punk sadly.

"Did they say what happened to him?" Punk asked, "I know it was a car crash but… do they know how he ended up crashing?" Punk asked.

"They said it looked like his car swerved and skidded. Maybe he dodged hitting something. I don't know." Clara shook her head, "I just hope he'll be ok." She sighed, taking a seat beside his bedside as Punk watched. It did hurt to see his friend in such a critical state, but he was stable, and that was a good sign.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ had just fed and changed the twins and put them back down to sleep. It was her first time taking care for them on her own without Punk's help and she actually managed just fine. She really was getting the hang of this mom thing really quickly.

She was flicking through the TV channels, put at ease after Punk text to say that Seth was out of surgery, still in critical condition but stable for now. She would have hated to see anything happen to him. He was Punk's best friend, and Clara's boyfriend, for many years. It was awful. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if Punk was lying in a hospital bed in a critical condition.

She was brought out her thoughts when the door went. She stood up, quietly tip toeing around the babies and out of the living room, heading for the door and opening it up as she looked on at someone she hadn't seen for quite some time. Nine months to be exact.

"What are you doing here?" She shut the door over a little as the man just looked her up and down.

"So you had the baby?" The man asked.

"It is none of your business." AJ spat.

"Yeah? Last time I checked it was my kid, April." He said, "I thought you'd give me a call, or a text at least." He said.

"You weren't interested. I don't want you near them." AJ spat.

"Them?" The man raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean them?"

"Just get away. Don't come back here. You aren't welcome." AJ said, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, rolling her head back against the door and shutting her eyes. Of course what she feared the most had to happen.

The twins had their father. He was currently at the hospital with their aunt. Punk was their father. No one else. She wanted this man no where near her or her babies.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Punk's father, he was sat in the living room of his quiet, great big house, with his grandson in his arms. It took him back to when his own son was a baby, only he went on and made some terrible mistakes with his son that he didn't plan on making with his grandson. In fact, he planned on making a clean start and fixing all his mistakes with TJ.

"Your daddy is in hospital right now." He croaked, looking down at a sleeping TJ, "He won't last, and your mommy will be so devastated she won't be able to look after you. That's where I come in." He smirked, "I had nothing to do with the crash, I promise." He talked away, "Well… not me personally. I only gave the commands." He said, "But no one has to know. Do they?" He looked down at TJ, "No one has to know."

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! Let me know what you think.**


	47. Remembering

**Remembering**

* * *

"Hey… hey, baby. How you feeling?" Clara asked immediately after seeing Seth's eyes begin to open the next day, holding his hand as she sat at his bedside, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"M-My head… it's fucking killing me." He groaned.

"I was so worried." Clara sighed. It felt so good to hear his croaky voice and see his eyes opened again. Those brown eyes. She never wanted to take them for granted ever again, "What happened, baby? Did you skid on the road?" She asked him as he thought back to the crash. He could remember it vaguely.

"No… no, I..." He paused as he thought about it. He was driving home from work, nothing but going home to see his girlfriend fast asleep in bed on his mind, thinking about what they'd do with his day off tomorrow. Go out a walk with TJ. Go see his friends. Go for a hot dog in the park. Spend his day with his favourite people… and then he remembered bright lights coming around the corner of the small country road, but not lights on the other side of the road… on his side of the road… driving fast towards him in the same lane.

"Someone came at me." Seth suddenly remembered, turning to Clara who shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Clara said.

"Someone… someone drove into me… they headed straight for me." He said.

"They couldn't have." Clara said in disbelief, "You've hit your head pretty hard, give yourself some time." She said. She automatically thought that his head was just playing tricks on him and so did he come to think about.

"Where is TJ?" Seth asked.

"He was with my dad last night. He's with Dean now. I didn't want to give my brother three babies to look after." She said as Seth smiled a little, "Everyone was really worried about you."

"Ah, I'm alright." Seth just grumbled, "Can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled to her as she just squeezed his hand.

"I don't know what… what I would have done if..." She shook her head.

"Don't think about that. I'm here." He told her, "My head is completely bouncing. Can't they give me something?" He asked in a groan. He felt like his head was just spinning and bouncing. Like someone was repeatedly kicking it.

"I'll go get the doctor. Since you've woke up now they'll want to take you for some scans." She said what the doctor had told her earlier this morning, "I'll be right back." She said, placing a kiss on Seth's head, heading out of the room as Seth watched her.

Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He obviously had bumped his head pretty bad… but he could have sworn he remembered seeing a car speed directly up to him. He remembered cursing upon it as he had to swerve the car, skidding around the corner as the rolled rolled around several times.

* * *

Punk had gotten up early with the twins to let AJ have some more sleep. She hadn't really said much when he came home last night. She was strangely quiet but he just assumed she was so tired, which she was, that's why he left her sleeping this morning and quickly took the twins downstairs to feed and change them.

"Ok, girls. So in this house we watch hockey and we watch baseball." Punk said, sitting on the couch, looking over at them lying on the mat side by side, fed and changed, happily contented and close to falling asleep, "We got the hawks and we got the cubs. Your mom doesn't care for either but I want you girls raised right." He said as he looked over at the twins fast asleep, smiling to himself, "Bored, huh?" He chuckled a little, sitting back on the couch as he watched the sports highlights, watching as AJ came from downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey, did you feed them?" AJ wondered as Punk nodded.

"I wanted to let you sleep." He said as she sat down beside him on the couch, "You looked really tired when I got in last night." He said.

"I was." AJ admitted, "It's been weighing me down all night, Phil. We promised each other no secrets and I'll stick by that..." She said as Punk turned around to her, "The girls biological father came to the house last night whilst you were out."

"What?" Punk shook his head, sitting up.

"I didn't let him into the house. He just stood at the door. He wanted to know why I hadn't let him know I'd had the girls. The conversation was only a few minutes… I shut the door on him and told him he wasn't coming near them." She said, "But I don't know if he'll stay away and I'm really worried." She said.

"Alright, well give me a name and a face and I'll go tell this motherfucker to stay in his lane." Punk stood up.

"No. You can't." AJ shook her head.

"Why not?" Punk said, "You said it yourself, the girls are mine now. Legally anyway." He said, "Anything happens to you, they're mine. I'm their dad." He said.

"I know that, Phil. I know you're their father but you aren't… biologically and he does have rights. I just didn't think he'd want them."

"You said this wouldn't happen." Punk shook his head.

"How was I supposed to know?" She stood up, "He wasn't being serious. He's a child. He won't bother with us, I promise. He just looked curious." She said.

"What if he wants to see them and be their dad? Where the fuck does that leave me, April?" He said.

"Still their father." AJ said, "I won't let them think any different. This guy… this guy has no intention of being here for them. I promise." She said.

"You don't know anything." Punk shook his head. He couldn't believe this. After AJ promising him that the twins father really didn't care what she done or what the babies done, now she was saying that he'd came to the house interested for some information?

"Phil, please…" She shook her head.

"Give me a name." Punk said.

"I-I think he's closer to you than you think." AJ admitted as Punk just shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Punk said.

"The girls father is called Carl… he's an interior designer in the local estate. He's got light hair and blue eyes-"

"You have got to be kidding me." Punk shook his head, brushing his hand over his hair, "Carl? That annoying guy I work with?" He said, "How come that never crossed your mind to tell me."

"You never mentioned his name until the other night. And your description of him fit." She shook her head, "I just never thought you'd end up crossing paths with him before I did." She admitted.

"He's the twins father?" He asked in disbelief as AJ nodded, "What… were you completely out your face when you got with him?"

"Don't be like that." AJ shook her head, "He was nice to me. He didn't treat me badly or do anything I didn't want." She said.

"He's a complete moron, AJ." Punk spat.

"And I realise that now." AJ said, "But he doesn't want anything to do with them. You know what he's like yourself. He's a liability." She said, "Don't worry, ok. I'll talk to him. Just me and him-"

"Are you kidding me?" Punk shook his head, "You aren't talking to him. I'll go see him." Punk said, walking away as AJ grabbed him back.

"Please, don't do anything stupid." She said as he just shook his head, wriggling off his grip and walking off upstairs to get changed. He couldn't believe this.

* * *

He got changed quickly and eventually headed out of the house to go to the apartment block that him and the rest of the guys were working on, including Carl. He walked up the landings stairs, looking around at the guys all at work, blue prints around everywhere, loud music playing from a radio on the wooden floorboards, and then he spotted Carl. He hated him more than ever. Not just because he'd slept with his girlfriend and got her pregnant, but because he had the cheek to come to her house and even consider asking about the babies.

"Hey." Punk tapped Carl with his foot, seeing him crouched down.

"Oh, hey man." Carl smiled, standing up and dusting his hands off, "I thought you had the next few weeks off… Dean said you had twins?" Carl said, oblivious to what was really going on.

"Yeah, I did." Punk nodded, " _My_ kids." Punk nodded, "Don't you dare come to our house again." Punk spat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Carl laughed a little.

"AJ." Punk said, "She's mine… those babies she had, are mine." Punk said angrily as Carl just raised his eyebrows.

"No kidding." Carl said, "You're with AJ? You're the guy she yapped on about that broke her heart when I screwed her? You… You're playing daddy to my kids? Which by the way, I never meant for the first baby to happen never mind two." He admitted as Punk discreetly grabbed him by the t-shirt collar.

"I am warning you." Punk spat, "Back off. Don't come near April or the twins again. You'll regret it." He said, "You turned down the chance to be their dad. You didn't have time. You lost your chance. So get the fuck out of my life and don't come near me or my kids again, do you hear me?" Punk said as Carl just nodded feeling extremely intimidated, "Good." Punk nodded.

He let go of Carl's t-shirt and headed out of the apartment blocks, heading home feeling much better after that. Who was he kidding anyway. The guys was a waste of time. He wouldn't have shown up to see the girls regardless. He was just messing with AJ clearly and that wasn't alright with him.

* * *

Punk got home straight after he went to see Carl. He didn't want to start anything physical with him or waste any more time on him. He got his point across and he felt it was enough to scare Carl. He wasn't trying to take a man's children off him. He was stepping in and becoming a father to two beautiful girls because their real father was too lazy, heartless and immature to do so.

He got into the house where AJ was in the kitchen, the twins asleep in the living room in their baskets.

"Well I expected you to be longer." AJ admitted, having made a start on dinner as Punk walked through the kitchen door, "What happened?" She asked. She really wished he hadn't said anything.

"I just told him to back off. He blew his chance to be their dad and now it's too late." Punk shrugged, "I think he got the message."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause it looked like he shit himself on the spot." Punk sad, "What you cooking?" He asked curiously.

"Pasta. Clara is coming for dinner with TJ." She said as Punk just nodded. They had told Clara she could stay with them or come for dinner whenever she needed to since Seth was in the hospital, "Do you really think he'll leave us alone?" AJ asked Punk.

"Well, he'd be a fool if he didn't." Punk said, "Don't worry. He won't bother us." He said, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her cheek as she just smiled softly. She was still worried but his reassurance still meant everything and she knew that the only reason Punk was getting so uptight about it all was because he had already created this wonderful bond with the girls, and to be honest, she knew that the twins already loved him.

Later that night, Clara had come round for dinner with her brother and AJ. She'd had what she could only describe as a positive day with Seth. He'd woke up, spoke to her for quite a bit and was taken for scans that he'd get the results of tomorrow. Once getting some medication for his head and to help him sleep better, she left him with a kiss and a promise she'd be back to see him in the morning. She picked up TJ on the way home from Dean's and headed straight to Punk and AJ's.

"This is really good." Clara said as she tucked into dinner.

"My aunt made sure I knew how to cook good dinners. Especially for the girls when they get bigger." She said.

"And for me." Punk added as AJ just smiled to him, "So did Seth say what happened with his car? Or could he not remember?"

"Seth is under the illusion that a car drove into him. Deliberately." Clara shook her head, "He said it was a straight road and the car was driving right for him." She said, "I wouldn't take his word since his head was bumped pretty hard."

"Probably just dodged a deer or something." Punk shrugged, "But it's good he's doing alright." Punk said.

"It was such a relief to see him awake." Clara said.

"He really thinks someone came at him deliberately?" AJ asked with wonder as Clara nodded. She was taking in the recent revelations Punk had revealed to her from his childhood, thinking back to a conversation she had seven, almost eight years ago.

" _That Seth boy has never been right for my daughter. But you were always right for my son." Jack said, in the middle of a conversation with a nineteen year old AJ after asking her to coffee, finding out he was due a grandchild from this young girl._

" _Seth and Clara are great together." A young AJ defended._

" _That boy is a mess. Do you know his mother is bi-polar?" He said as AJ just shook her head, "Yeah, his mother is bi-polar and his father is a junkie." He said._

" _In all fairness, he doesn't speak to them." AJ defended, "He didn't choose his family."_

" _I know that but he's still trouble." Jack said, "You… you are perfect." He said._

" _I still don't know what I'm gonna do." AJ admitted nervously._

"AJ?" Clara called for the third time, "You zoned out, you ok?"

"Yeah… sorry… we've been up early with the twins." She shook her head.

"Don't worry, they will settle. TJ was the same." Clara assured with a warm smile as AJ just nodded. Replaying the remembered conversation over and over again as she wondered to herself.

" _I know that but he's still trouble." Jack said._

" _I know that but he's still trouble." Jack said._

"I know that but he's still trouble." Jack said

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	48. Get What Is Deserved

**Get What Is Deserved**

* * *

 **A/N** : **This is the final showdown before the epilogue guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Later on that night, Punk had fallen asleep on the couch with the twins asleep in their baskets beside. AJ couldn't sleep from her spinning mind. So much was going on, thinking about Punk's father, Seth's car accident, Carl, everything from that and in between. She just couldn't find it in herself to close her eyes.

So she got up, grabbed her coat and left the house, walking along the cold street to find Punk's fathers house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it, watching a light turn on and him swing the door opened.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Can I come in?" AJ asked as Jack tilted the door open to let her in, closing the door over and heading back into the living room as she followed. This house brought her back to her younger days, her and Punk's younger days. She let everything go in this house. It was strange to be back in it.

"Phil ran out on you yet?" Jack collapsed down on the couch as AJ watched him with threatening eyes.

"No. He's asleep with the girls." AJ replied calmly, "You… you're the reason Seth is in hospital, aren't you?" She said as Jack turned around to her in shock, "It all makes sense."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack shook his head.

"When we spoke seven years ago when I was pregnant. You talked about how much you thought Seth was trouble and wasn't right for Clara." She said, "And now suddenly you're all fond of being a grandfather, taking on a lead role in TJ's life." AJ said. She was a smart girl. Nothing got passed her.

"That is a very serious accusation, young lady. You should be ashamed of yourself." Jack defended, standing up, "I could never be capable of something like that." He said.

"You pushed your seven year old son down the stairs and broke his arm." AJ said, "I think you're capable of anything."

"How do you know about that?" Jack gritted his teeth.

"Phil talks." AJ shrugged, "Feel good did it? Punching your son? Hurting him? Making him feel alone when he was just a kid who didn't understand what he was seeing."

"I loved my wife." Jack spat.

"Then why did you have an affair and take out your own guilt on a little boy?" AJ said, "Do you know that's why he was so frightened about being a dad… because of you, because he thought he'd turn out like you."

"He isn't a father." Jack scoffed, "He's a stand in. Those girls are nothing to him."

"They mean the world to him." AJ said, "Admit it… you done this to Seth. You put your own daughter's boyfriend in hospital."

"You ought to keep your mouth closed." Jack pointed his finger at her.

"I thought you thought I was perfect for your son?" AJ questioned.

"I said that because you were pregnant, you stupid girl." Jack spat.

"So once I'd had the baby would you have drove a car into me and put me in hospital? And then Phil..." She paused, "Phil wouldn't have been here and you… you would have got the baby." AJ suddenly realised, looking over at Jack.

"You're talking nonsense." Jack got flustered.

"Oh, but I'm not." AJ shook her head, "You think you can fix your mistakes by starting over again… don't you?" She said.

"You don't know a damn thing." Jack shook his head, "How dare you come to my house and accuse me of all of this." He said.

"You know I'm right." AJ said, "The only reason you want nothing to do with the twins is because… they aren't Phil's." She said, "You were so encouraging when I was pregnant seven years ago. From being a man who didn't care about me or shed a thought of me, to become so interested in me the second I said I was pregnant… I don't know why I didn't realise it." She said.

"And who is gonna believe you, April?" Jack asked her.

"Phil will believe me." AJ said, "He always believes me."

"And where is your evidence?" Jack laughed as AJ smiled, taking out her phone and showing him that it had been on record the full time, watching Jack's face drop.

"Right here." AJ said.

"Give me that here, you bitch." Jack spat, approaching AJ as he tried to wrestle the phone from her but she quickly pushed him away and ran to the front door, opening it up and running out of the house and down the street, not looking back.

She ran all the way home, getting in the door and locking it shut, stumbling into the living room where Punk was still sleeping, shaking him suddenly for him to wake up, "Phil… Phil, wake up." She said as Punk began to open his eyes, seeing his girlfriend in a panic and starting to panic also.

"What? What's wrong?" Punk asked worriedly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He was in such an exhausted, deep sleep that he hadn't even heard AJ leave the house or return.

"You have to listen to this." She said with shaking hands clutching her phone, sitting down next to him closely and playing the recording.

* * *

The next day, after Punk had charged straight to the police station with jackpot evidence, still in a little bit of a shock that his father could do such a thing, even though he knew what the man was like, he stumbled home early on in the morning to see all his girls fast asleep. AJ was out cold on the sofa and the girls were asleep in their baskets.

AJ was so terrified last night. She was so brave to go accuse his father of something she didn't know the full story on, but she had figured it all out. She was so smart to put it all together. He would never have even thought.

"Hey." AJ whispered, looking over at him as he sat down on the opposite couch, "What did they say?" She asked quietly, sitting up.

"Just that they'd take the evidence into account and question him." Punk shrugged.

"Can't they just arrest him? He almost killed Seth."

"They have to get their stories straight first before they can arrest anyone." Punk said.

He felt like a part of him should have been angry and wanting to rip his father to shreds, but he almost felt sad. Sad that a man that shared the same blood as him had stooped so low. Didn't he realise that it would have broken Clara in half if Seth was killed? Did he want to see his daughter heartbroken? He was just sad about the full thing.

"You ok?" AJ asked, standing up and walking over to him, sitting down beside him as he just nodded.

"You were really brave to go accuse him like that and figure that all out." He admitted.

"I just thought it made sense." AJ shrugged, "As soon as Clara said she was pregnant he was so involved with her, he done the same with me seven years ago." She said, "And then with you telling me what he done to you as a child… I figured it fit his character then." She said, "I just don't want Clara to be upset when she finds out."

"Well she probably will be. Finding out your father tried to kill your boyfriend isn't gonna be a walk in the park for her." He said, "But she'll be ok." He said.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Punk told her, "He'll get what's coming to him." He told her, kissing her head softly.

"Are you still thinking about Carl?" She asked curiously.

"A little." Punk nodded.

As much as there was so much going on around them, there was a calm atmosphere in the air between them both, like they were both just letting everything be and focusing on each others feelings, the way it was always meant to be. It was like time was standing still with them and the babies whilst they sat here together. It was nice, especially when blanking out everything that had been going on.

"Trust me. I'm not just saying it to make you feel better, but he won't come back. You can tell he has no interest. He probably just came to see me to play games with me, be a jerk." She shook her head, "And now that he knows you're here, I don't think he'll bother us." She said.

"Better not." Punk said, "This is my family now." He said as AJ smiled, looking up at him with deep thought as he looked back down at her, "What?"

"Marry me." She whispered as he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Marry me." She nodded, "Be my husband." She said.

"You're serious?" He said as she nodded with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me hanging." She whispered as he chuckled a little.

"Of course I will." He smiled. He guessed he always seen himself marrying AJ anyway, but to have it all out in front of him, for her to ask him, it made it all the more realistic and he got a jitter of excitement in his stomach, "Of course I'll marry you." He smiled as she looked up at him, pressing a kiss on his lips softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her back passionately.

* * *

Later on that night, Clara had come straight from the hospital again where she had taken TJ to let Seth see. He got to hold TJ and was feeling much better today, but was still in a great deal of pain. It wasn't even like his head was outstanding with pain, his full body hurt. He had been in a car crash after all.

AJ was making dinner again for Clara also and her and Punk decided it'd be best to tell her everything that was going on with Jack.

"So he's still adamant that a car deliberately crashed into him and knocked him off the road." Clara shook her head as she placed her empty plate in the sink. TJ was asleep in the living room with the girls.

AJ just looked across to Punk who nodded, watching Clara come sit back down at the table.

"Well… he might be on to something." Punk nodded to Clara.

"What?" Clara shook her head.

"Whatever happens we're here for you, remember that." AJ said.

"What's going on?" Clara asked.

"Dad was the one who crashed into Seth." Punk said, "Well, dad was behind it anyway." He said, "We're taking it that he wanted Seth out the picture, you to lose yourself and him to take over looking after TJ." Punk said as Clara just sat in silence.

"But why would he… you're kidding me on, right?" She said as AJ just shook her head.

"He confessed it all to me last night. I'd let you hear the recording but it's with the police just now, they're looking into." She said.

"But I don't get it." Clara shook her head.

"Phil." AJ nodded to Punk who just turned to his sister.

"You-You were only five at the time, I didn't expect you to know what was going on but… dad… dad was having an affair." He said, "I wound up catching them and I started to pay the price." He said, "Dad would hit me, hurt me, threaten me to keep quiet and not say anything to you or mom." He said as Clara just sat in shock and silence, "He wanted to make sure I kept quiet and that if I did tell mom there'd be serious consequences. He even… pushed me down the stairs one time… remember when I broke my arm?" He said.

"You told mom you tripped." Clara squeaked sadly.

"Yeah, well… I didn't." Punk said, "He's a viscous man, Clara. You wonder why I can never be in the same room as him?" He said.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me back then I wouldn't have said anything." Clara said sadly, she hated this. She felt helpless and useless. She never thought her dad was like that. She knew he was a liability and he was a pretty careless father but nothing like this.

"I didn't want you involved or getting hurt either." He said, "He… He got close to you when?" Punk asked.

"Well it was just after I told him I was pregnant." Clara said, wiping her few tears from her cheeks.

"And when was he at his nicest to April?" Punk asked his sister.

"Well when she was pregnant back when-" Clara paused, looking up at Punk who nodded, "He really did this, didn't he?" Clara asked in shock.

"It's like he wants another go at it. His plan back when I was pregnant was for Punk to stay gone, to get rid of me the same way he tried to get rid of Seth, and then take the baby." AJ said, "I guess he's a little more wicked than we all thought." She admitted.

"And you've told the police?" Clara said as Punk and AJ nodded, "I can't believe it… why would he do this to Seth? Why would he want to hurt me?" Clara shook her head.

"Because it's what he does." Punk said, "We don't need him. He can rot behind bars for all I care." Punk said, "He'll get what is coming to him."

* * *

Later that night, once Punk and AJ had spoken further with Clara, she left with TJ to go home and get some sleep. All this new information, devastating information had made her just want to sleep and forget everything.

Meanwhile, Punk and AJ were in bed, twins asleep in their baskets beside Punk's bedside, both fast asleep.

"They've been sleeping a lot easier now." Punk whispered to AJ who smiled and nodded. The girls had been settling down better now. It was like they just needed a few days to get used to their new home.

Punk and AJ decided to keep their engagement quiet until everything blew over. It was their little secret for the time being and AJ loved that.

"What if he gets away with it?" AJ asked worriedly.

"With confessing evidence like that?" Punk said, "That'd be insane." He said.

"I'm just scared, that's all." She whispered.

"Don't be scared." He hugged her a little tighter, "I won't let anything happen to you." He said. And she believed him. She felt safe like no other whilst in his arms.

"I know." She smiled, resting in against his chest comfortably as she shut her eyes over. This would all blow over soon, and they could start becoming that proper family she longed for. Engaged with two daughter's and a big future ahead of them.

Meanwhile, not so far away, a man was being arrested for the attempted murder of Seth Rollins, getting exactly what was coming for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Epilogue coming up next! Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope I didn't disappoint. There was only so many ways for me to go with it. REVIEW and let me know what you think and tell me if you guys would be interested in a supernatural story next? A lot less reality and a lot more fantasy?**


	49. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

3 _years later…_

"Girls, come get your dinner!" AJ called out from in the kitchen, watching as her two three year old daughter's came skidding in the door, pushing and shoving each other to the kitchen table where they climbed up on the chairs.

"Whats we havin, mommy?" Blake asked, brushing her dark hair out of her face. It had started off in a pony tail this morning but as the day progressed it had wound up all over her face.

"Daddy is bringing home a pizza on his way home from work." AJ told them, walking over to the table and placing the plates down on the table.

"Cheese?" Alba asked as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Half cheese, half pepperoni, because mommy and daddy are fed up of getting just cheese all the time." She told them honestly.

"I like peproni." Blake muttered with folded arms as AJ placed her hand on her hip.

"No you don't." AJ told her as Blake just made a face at her mother as AJ chuckled.

Although both of them were twins, Alba and Blake couldn't have been more different. Blake was extremely outgoing, loud, hyperactive and always questioning something. Alba on the other hand was more quiet, shy, timid and sensitive, very weary of strangers and people she wasn't familiar with.

Blake had dark hair whilst Alba had a lighter shade of brown, both with their mother's eyes of course and the same pretty, adorable little faces. Both were small for their age, taking that again respectfully from their mother. She didn't just say it all the time to make Punk feel better, but in all honesty, they had no features of their biological father. None what so ever. In fact, a lot of Punk's behaviour and attitudes had rubbed off on them and she loved it. He was their father after all.

Punk got home literally seconds after AJ called the girls in, a large pizza box in his hand, a little dirty and on the rough side as he'd just spend the full day at work in a dusty old building, but nothing bet coming home to his three favourite girls.

"Daddy!" Alba smiled as she watched her father walk through the kitchen door as AJ got the girls juice boxes from the fridge.

"Daddy, c'mon I's hungry." Blake sat up getting ready for her pizza as Punk smiled.

"Nice to see you too." Punk smiled, placing the box in the centre of the table and opening it up so the girls could tuck in, "How are my favourite girls?" He asked, placing a kiss on Blake's cheek and a kiss on Alba's. They couldn't answer their father they were too busy tucking into the pizza. They normally only managed one slice so one pizza always done the family just right.

"And my other favourite girl?" He turned to his wife of two years, wrapping his arms around her from behind as AJ smiled leaning her head back against him.

"I'm fine." She smiled with a good natured sigh, "A little tired, but I'm alright." She nodded to him, turning around to face him as he smiled, "How was work? You have dirt on your nose." She raised her hand and brushed the dirt off his nose.

"It was ok. Got a good section done." He nodded.

"How long now until it's all finished?" She asked. He'd been working in a building, alongside Dean and Seth for as long as two years now. Things were starting to whined down now which meant a sweet pay cheque soon for him. When he went back to work after AJ had the twins three years ago, the apartment block he was working on didn't take any more longer than 6 months, and during that time, Carl had left the job anyway, so it wasn't even awkward for him. He supposed he'd well and truly scared the man.

"Should be a few months." Punk told her, wandering over to the kitchen table, pull a seat out beside Blake and sitting down whilst his wife sat across from him.

Their wedding took place two years ago when the twins had just turned one. It was lowkey but perfect with everyone there that they loved. Their friends, AJ's aunt and uncle, people from both their work places. It was a wonderful day.

"What did you girls get up to today?" Punk asked.

"Aunt Clara come over." Alba said, "With TJ."

"Yeah? You guys had fun playing with TJ?" Punk asked as the girls nodded. The twins were very close to their cousin TJ. He was the same age after all, just older by a few months. They got on well with each other.

"She came over to do some wedding planning." AJ told Punk.

"Has she got into bridezilla mode yet?" Punk chuckled as AJ shook her head.

"Not yet but I can see it happening soon." She said. Finally, Seth had proposed to Clara and they were getting married. They were the last to get hitched out of the three friends as Dean and Paige tied the knot no more than a year ago. Lily was now six and off to school already.

"It's still like another 6 months away." Punk shook his head.

"Leave her be. She's excited." AJ smiled.

It was like they were just a normal family living a normal life in a normal city. AJ had finished off her video game a year and a half ago and it was a major success. She was now doing some campaigning work and starting her own business dedicated to girl gamers. He was one proud husband. She worked from home which was easier for her since she could be there for the girls whilst Punk was at work. They went to AJ's aunt and uncles for Sunday dinner every Sunday. All feud had been settled between Punk and her aunt and uncle. There was no more tension, especially when they seen the way Punk was with the twins and AJ. Friday night was game night. They'd go to Seth and Clara's for the night, have some good food, watch some hockey or baseball, let the kids play with each other, have a catch up with their friends. Life was all very sweet.

And to address the elephant in the room… his father was still in prison as you'd expect with an attempted murder sentence. But to Punk… he wasn't just serving this sentence for what he done to Seth, but for the years of pain and torture he put him through as a child, for the years of not caring about he or Clara or their mother. This was everything he deserved.

"Can we go to the park after we finish?" Alba asked her mother and father.

"Yeah but as long as you finish your pizza." Punk said.

"I will." Blake told him assuringly.

"Crusts too." Punk said.

"But I don't likes crusts." Blake moaned sadly.

"Oh, alright. Just eat as much as you can." Punk told her. They were quite fussy eaters and AJ and Punk always had to bribe them to eat more since sometimes they'd only try and take a few mouthfuls, "I can just take them if you like." Punk turned to his wife who shook her head.

"No… I could do with some fresh air actually." She smiled across to him.

* * *

They finished up with dinner and headed out just before it got too dark with the girls. They went to the local park near by. It was pretty empty with just a few other kids running around. They let the girls run off and explore the place like they normally done, taking a seat over on the bench together as they hugged into each other for heat, watching Blake and Alba as they excitedly made their rounds of the park.

"Is there anything more relaxing than seeing them happy?" AJ wondered out loud.

"Absolutely not." Punk said truthfully. It didn't even cross his mind or worry him anymore that the girls weren't his biologically. That didn't matter. They were his daughters. In his heart and mind. He would always be their father.

"I just can't believe they're three." She said. It felt like just yesterday they were just babies and life was so complicated, "Can you?" She looked up at her husband.

"Not really." Punk said, "Time has went by fast these past three years." He said, "But only because it's been so great." He said as she nodded.

"It has." She smiled.

She couldn't believe that she, at one point, when Punk returned from his seven year absence, thought that she could just forget about him and move on. She had no idea what she would have done without him these past few years, not only that, but they'd shared some wonderful moments together. They'd raised two children together, gotten married, had successful career moves, had great vacations, birthday celebrations, warm Christmas'

It had all been wonderful and she knew it would continue.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her, kissing her head sweetly.

"Good. No more morning sickness." She told him with a pleased smile.

"But my boy is making you tired?" He referred to her telling him she was tired earlier.

"Just a little." AJ placed her hand on her five month baby bump. She was indeed pregnant and this time expecting a baby boy, a baby boy who really could look exactly like Punk.

Punk thought that if AJ was to wound up pregnant, with his child, that there'd be some sort of difference he'd feel between that child and the twins, but there wasn't. He'd love this baby boy, their son, just as much as he loved _his_ girls.

They hadn't been trying, it just sort of happened, but both agreed it was a wonderful surprise and the girls were very excited to become big sisters. It felt great to be moving forward with their life.

"At least we know it's just one baby in there." He smiled, "No surprises." He said as she laughed. They'd made sure to ask the doctor to check properly, and were assured that there was just the one baby.

"Could you imagine another set of twins?" She said with complete exhaustion to her voice as he laughed.

"I swear my heart just sped up when you said that." He admitted as she laughed, "Do you think the girls will be alright when he comes?" He asked, looking over as Alba slid down the chute and Blake swung on the swing.

"They'll be fine." AJ smiled with confidence, "They'll love him." She nodded.

"You don't think they'll try to plot ways to like… get rid of him?" Punk asked as AJ chuckled.

"We're not the Addams family, Phil." She laughed a little, "They're gonna love him. Trust me." She smiled, resting into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

He's a lucky little guy." Punk said.

"He is." AJ smiled in agreement, looking up at him, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled, feeling her rest her head back into him.

He couldn't believe they'd gotten this far, but at the same time, it all felt like it was meant to be. He couldn't believe he thought he could ever leave AJ. It was clear he couldn't be without her, since the moment he agreed to pay for her college books and stroke up a conversation with her, he knew he was gonna be attached to her indefinitely.

But he let her go, and it might have taken seven years, but she came back. That only told him one thing… she was his. Forever.

 _If you love her, let her go. If she comes back, she's yours._

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed! REVIEW and let me know what you thought. I appreciated the support. Let me know what you'd be interested in next.**


End file.
